DFrontier: Bebimon Saga Rewrite
by Kanius
Summary: The Bebimon Saga has been complete! Find out the fate of the black digicores and Lady Moinanea! Check out what's in store for the next saga on D-Frontier!
1. A Hidden Danger! Bebimon's Counterattack

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hey, all! Yes, I'm alive! - Sorry for worrying you, but damn school has held me prison! I can't believe my last update for D-Frontier was late in March! I'm way behind! Well, the wait is over! The Bebimon Saga has finally arrived. And to kick things off, I've already provided chapter one for you! Enjoy! - 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**A Hidden Danger! Bebimon's Counterattack!**

**Outside of the M-5 Machine City**

The group, led by Tai and Lady Moinanea, had left the city after dealing with Dr. Myuumon. Fortunately, they were able to escape and not be forced to battle with machine guards. It seemed as though the activity within the city had died off since Dr. Myuumon's departure. There was not even a sign of Dynasmon or Crusadermon. 

Tai looks out over towards the city and gave it one last glimpse. He turns to face his group and tosses the fourth digicore over to Max. The boy caught it with ease and placed it in his left pant pocket. 

"Our job is complete," Tai replied. "Yay! Now we can get back home and sleep!" 

"But first we have to get back to Seraphimon's castle," Lady Moinanea spoke. "I'm pretty sure your ship has been repaired." 

"You sure you want to remain the way you are, Tai?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah, but just for a while. Besides, we're taking the digicores along with us. We didn't come all the way out here just to leave them." 

"Well, I really could use a long rest after we get back home," Takato spoke. "Hey, Rika. That was some experience, huh?" 

"Yeah, if you don't mind getting blasted at every corner," Rika muttered. 

"Hey, what about Dynasmon and Crusadermon? Don't you think they would be onto us by now?" asked Tommy. 

"I doubt that," Takuya replied. "Without Dr. Myuumon running the show, they are lost sheep." 

"Or they could turn rogue and simply hunt us for the thrill of it," Kouji said. "Haven't you ever thought of that, genius?" 

"Typical Takuya," Zoe said. 

Tai nods towards Agumon and walks over across a meadow. He pulls out his mini-scope and peeks through to find the majestic tower of Seraphimon's castle. He turns around and faces his group. 

"Ok, guys. Seraphimon's castle is just over those mountains. If we get there in time, we'll see if he and his followers were able to find and repair our ship." 

"I shall lead the way," Lady Moinanea spoke. "Follow me, everyone." 

Just then, Agumon noticed Guilmon grasping an object in his hand and walks over to him. It seemed Guilmon was holding a piece of silver slime, which looked exactly like a body fragment of Bebimon. 

"What is that you're holding, Guilmon?" 

"I don't know, but I found it when we left that lab. It seems yucky." 

"I would throw it away if I were you, Guilmon. It could carry some sort of disease." 

"Oh, I don't want to get sick. Besides, it doesn't look good to eat." 

Guilmon tosses the silvery slime overhead and watches it plop onto the ground. He kicks some dirt on it and quickly catches up with the group. 

"Wait for me, guys!" 

"You better hurry or we'll leave ya, buddy," Takato teased. "What were you holding just a while ago?" 

"Oh, just a piece of slime. It didn't smell very good." 

"Next time, don't pick up anything you think maybe harmful. Besides, I wouldn't ever dare touch anything that crawled in that mad doctor's lab." 

"Yeah, especially that Bebimon thing. It gave me the willies." 

"'Willies'? Oh boy, what's next?" Rika muttered. 

As soon as everyone walked off into the far distance, there was a cloud of smoke emerging from the deep forest. The piece of slime, which Guilmon tossed aside, was emitting a light purple aura. Then, it started to slither over through the brush and attached itself to what looked like a silver creature bearing shade-like eyes. The creature giggled and one word described it: Evil. 

**Seraphimon's Castle**

Later in the day, the group had managed to make it over to Seraphimon's Castle. It was a long walk over the rugged mountains, but the digimon easily managed to overcome it. The humans took the time to catch some rest before their eventual departure. 

"You guys may need some rest for now. I'll go speak with Seraphimon," Lady Moinanea spoke. 

"Thanks. We really need it," Tai said. "Luckily we have some trusty friends that can out us out of that loop." 

The demigoddess chuckled at the boy's comment and walked through the entrance door. While being greeted by Sorcermon, he led her down the long aisle towards Seraphimon's throne chambers. Max walks over and sits next to his young father. 

"Hey, dad," Max spoke. 

"What's up, dude? Something bothering you?" 

"Just one thing that's bothering me. It's about Bebimon." 

"Bebimon? What about him?" 

"Well, I was thinking. What if he wasn't really killed? What if he managed to survive our onslaught?" 

"I don't if your vision is bad, but you clearly saw us kicking that little freak's ass. The megas practically vaporized him. There's no way he would have came back from all of that." 

"That's just the thing. You guys dealt with the D-Reaper and it continued to return." 

"Well, this guy clearly doesn't look like he's on D-Reaper's class. At least, I hope he isn't…" 

"Yeah, that's the last thing we really need," Agumon spoke. 

"Don't sweat it, Max," Gatomon said. "If he ever shows his ugly mug, we'll send him into the next world." 

"Sorry if I'm not thinking more positive," Max replied. "These kind of situations usually worry me." 

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Kari said while approaching the group. "It's okay to be worried, but don't keep it bottled up inside. Just let us know." 

"Yeah and we'll help to solve that problem. Besides, Bebimon is gone and there's nothing to worry about." 

"Look at Davis. Even he's not worrying about something like Bebimon," Gatomon said. 

"Nah, he's showing off. He practically thinks that Veemon is invincible since he can digivolve into Wyveemon," Keke spoke out. "Then again, Davis doesn't worry about anything." 

The Kamiya family turns to find Davis standing on top of a rock with Veemon at his side. The young man practically thinks that he is a super man while flexing his arms. 

"Just take a look at me now. My partner can digivolve again. One day, I'm going to be fusion warrior just like Tai. Just you wait and see! Hey, Tai! You're looking at your next competition here!" 

"Ok, Davis! Just soak it all in!" Tai calls out. "I'll be ready for you!" 

_"Typical, Davis. Well, at least, he's not trying to impress me anymore. Ever since he and Sonja were married, he's gotten over me. Then again, who knows what's floating inside Davis' head. Not even a psychic can predict Davis."_

"Does he enjoy showing off like this every time?" Guilmon asked. 

"Yes, every time," Renamon muttered. "Reminds me of Impmon years ago." 

"So, what's taking her so long? I so want to leave this place," Rika said. 

"Just wait a few minutes, Rika. I'm sure they've arranged something for our departure," Takato reassured the teen girl. 

"You know, I'm sure going to miss this place again," Takuya said. "I'd hate to leave again so soon." 

"I know and we just saw Bokomon and Neemon again," Kouichi replied. 

"I wonder how we're going to get back home?" Tommy said. 

"They probably found and repaired our spaceships," said JP. "Man, I hope they resupplied it with snacks. We'll be pretty hungry over that long trip." 

"C'mon, it's not like they are going to make us starve through our trip," Zoe said. "I'm sure everything for our trip has been arranged." 

Suddenly, the digimon turned to see Lady Moinanea walking out from the palace with Seraphimon and Sorcermon by her side. The humans gathered around to listen to the demigoddess' important announcement. 

"Everyone. I have some wonderful news. It seems a group of Seraphimon's officers were able to find your ships. While we were dealing with the situation on M-5, they were able to repair the ships and rejuvenate them. You will be able to leave the planet sooner than we had hoped for." 

"Really? That means we can go home again?" Tai asked. "Wow, this is great! We really don't know how to thank you, Lady Moinanea." 

"Do not thank me. We are grateful that you children forced Dr. Myuumon off the planet and recaptured the digicores. It was you children who freed me from my imprisonment. Seraphimon also thanks you and has allowed the children to keep the spirits of the legendary warriors as gift." 

"Wow! You are allowing us to keep possession of the spirits?!" Takuya asked. 

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Zoe exclaimed. 

"That's awesome!" said JP. "Beetlemon lives on!" 

"You twelve helped to preserve this Digital World and freed it from Lucemon's evil. However, you can only use those spirits as a last line of defense. There is no telling if any evil forces may come to invade your home planet." 

"Lady Moinanea. We thank you," Takato said. "We were more than happy to help. We don't do these types of commitments as a form of community service. We do it, because we have a responsibility over all the digital worlds." 

"I agree. Well, Lady Moinanea, it looks like it's goodbye from here," Tai said. 

"For now, Taichi. But, we will meet again. You have my permission to protect the four black digicores. Guard them with your life. You cannot let any enemies capture them for personal greed. You may use them when you feel the time is right." 

"I understand." 

The demigoddess extends her majestic hand over to Tai, which the boy tightly grasped. They gave each other assuring nods. 

"We'll meet again, Lady Moinanea." 

"Yes." 

"It would be best to hurry now, children," Seraphimon spoke. 

"Why in a hurry?" Takuya asked. 

"I'm sensing two dark powers heading over towards this direction. It's coming from Dr. Myuumon's two strongest disciples." 

The digimon were quickly able to pick up the dark ki signals from their left direction. It was definitely coming from Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Even Max and Keke were able to pick up their energy signals. 

"Damn, I should have known!" Max growled. 

"All right, Agumon! It's time for Omega X to kick some ass!" 

"No, Tai! You and the others get over to the ships. Kouji and I will handle them!" Takuya exclaimed. 

"But you might need our help!" replied Takato. 

"It's okay, Takato. They'll handle it," Tai assured the teen. "They've battled their shares of wars with two similar digimon in the past." 

Takuya and Kouji stood out in front of the castle with their D-Tectors held out. Tai and Takato helped to lead the group out through the back gateways and out into the forest. Seraphimon quickly erected a barrier around himself and Lady Moinanea. 

Suddenly, a large ki blast came showering down over the front entrance. The blast incinerated the gateway and left a small crater. The smoke cloud started to build up around Takuya and Kouji. Out from the smoke came Dynasmon and Crusadermon. They were prepared to battle and to gain retribution for Dr. Myuumon's departure. 

"How convenient! We knew you despicable children would be hiding here!" Dynasmon billowed. 

"What's this here? Well if it isn't Seraphimon and Lady Moinanea," Crusadermon spoke out. "Tell us where those humans are hiding?" 

"Or we'll waste this palace into the largest parking lot in the digital world!" 

"Man, that line was so lame!" a thunderous voice calls out. 

"What? Who dares mock me?!" Dynasmon calls out. "Show yourself, coward!" 

"With pleasure!" 

As soon as Dynasmon could even react, a sword came slashing from out of the smoke cloud and wedged a deep cut across Dynasmon's chest. The royal knight digimon cries out in anguish as he saw Kaiser Greymon levitating over him. He held his massive sword in one hand. 

"It's you! You caught me off guard!" 

"And that was a little taste of what's to come. Take a look at your armor. I've cut a wedge there." 

Dynasmon looks down at his armored chest and growled deeply. He flies over at Kaiser Greymon and shoots out several blasts from his palms. Kaiser Greymon barely managed to evade the shots and uses his sword to block them out. 

Crusadermon watches the battle ensue, until another figure came rushing out from the smoke cloud and nails her with head butt. The figure turned out to be a wolf-like warrior. Crusadermon stood her ground and faced off with Magna Garurumon. 

"You dirty whelp! You warriors do not fight fair!" 

"Funny and that's coming out from the mouth of an egomaniac. I've dealt with your counterpart in the past," Magna Garurumon said. "You should be at least as strong as the other one." 

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I'm on a whole different level." 

"Is that so? Funny. From what I'm sensing, your power level isn't that great. In fact, you're just a waste of my time." 

_"What did you just say? How dare you! No one talks down on me like that!"_

Magna Garurumon charges ahead and meets head on with Crusadermon. The two clashed and traded blows with one another. 

The warriors took it to the skies as the villains were struggling against the two highly powered megas. Kaiser Greymon swung his sword overhead and slashes over at Dynasmon's side. Dynasmon cries out with anguish as he struggled to dodge each slash. Magna Garurumon was taking it to Crusadermon and blasted her with cannons, which sprouted out from his shoulders. 

"Take that!" Magna Garurumon cries out. 

Each shot penetrated through Crusadermon and caused her to fly backwards. Dynasmon was beaten to a pulp by Kaiser Greymon. The machine knights struggled while facing off with their adversaries. 

"Are you all right, Dynasmon?" 

"Fortunately, I am still in this fight. They are a lot stronger than we realize. How are they able to get stronger after every battle? We can't be beaten, Crusadermon. We can't allow ourselves to make a mistake and taste defeat like our counterparts." 

"Yes, we are Dr. Myuumon's top ranking officials! He might have departed, but we will carry out the honor of the M-5 Empire!" 

Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon stood their ground as the mega duo prepared to attack the megas. However, they were not going to engage in a head on assault, but they were summoning forth their long-range attacks. Dynasmon charged up as a bright aura surrounded his body. He and Crusadermon cried out during their immense power-ups. 

"Their power is sky rocketing!" Seraphimon exclaimed. 

"Kaiser Greymon! Magna Garurumon! Brace yourselves!" cried Lady Moinanea. _"I just hope the others are able to make it to their ships."_

"Hey, Magna Garurumon. You getting worried?" 

"Nah, these two are simply wasting their time. They have no chance to match with our power." 

"I know. Why are they even bothering with this power up? Let's attack right now." 

"Hold on. Just give them a few moments. We'll attack afterwards." 

"Ok… Whatever you say…" 

Dynasmon's cries echoed throughout the heavens as a massive dragon appears over him. The dragon was created through his own aura. The legendary warriors easily recognized this attack. It was the one the previous Dynasmon used against them. 

"Does this look familiar to you? I'm sure my counterpart used this technique on numerous occasions! Crusadermon, are you finished?" 

"I was finished a long time ago." 

"Perfect, now allow us to demonstrate as to why we were chosen as the leading officials of the M-5 Empire! Attack engage!" 

"Engage!" 

Dynasmon unleashes the aura-produced dragon and sends it flying towards the warriors. On the other hand, Crusadermon sends out an array of her own ribbons towards the warrior pair. 

"Breath of Wyvern!!" Dynasmon cries out. 

"I shall besmirch you, cretins!" Crusadermon exclaimed in retaliation. 

Kaiser Greymon saw the monstrous energy dragon colliding towards him. He simply stood his ground and swung his sword overhead. He continued to swing it and was creating a massive gust of wind. The sword was being swung at super speed, which resulted in a wind that was strong enough to repel the dragon away. Dynasmon was caught in complete awe at the demonstration. 

Meanwhile, Magna Garurumon was repelling Crusadermon's attacks. Each ribbon shot were cut down to size by the mega's ferocious offense. 

"Curse those whelps!" Dynasmon exclaimed. "We can not even combine without exposure to a metallic environment! We must lure them back to the M-5 base!" 

"Excuse me. You were planning to do what?" Kaiser Greymon spoke from behind the mutant knight. 

Dynasmon quickly turns around and is met with a fist from Kaiser Greymon. Then, Crusadermon was met with the same fate from Magna Garurumon. The mutant digimon were sent plummeting towards the earth, but they managed to stop their fall. However, they found no traces of their adversaries. 

"Damn! Where did they go?!" Dynasmon cries out. "I've lost trace of them." 

"Same here, Dynasmon. Curse those, cretins! They attacked us without warning!" 

"The next time they show their cowardly selves, we'll show them no mercy!" 

Suddenly, the villains sensed the warriors' next position and prepared to attack. Unfortunately, they found no traces of the legendary warriors. Dynasmon turns around and finds Kaiser Greymon. With a loud battle cry, Kaiser Greymon swung his massive sword and cuts through Dynasmon's torso. The mutant screamed out in agony until his upper half slid off his lower body half. Crusadermon could only look on with anger until Magna Garurumon blasted her away with a massive energy shot. The rose-colored knight was sent skidding towards the dismembered Dynasmon. Suddenly, their bodies were starting to slowly break down and a pair of fractal codes appeared. 

"Shall we, Kaiser Greymon?" 

"Time to purify these two low lives." 

"I wouldn't do that. You two are going to miss your flight back home!" Lady Moinanea cried out. 

"You must hurry! Do not worry about these two. They will be sent to the other world," replied Seraphimon. "We thank you for everything." 

"Be sure to remind Taichi and the others to return the black digital cores one day," the demigoddess spoke. "It would be in our best interest. Thank you." 

"Don't worry. He'll make his wish eventually," Kaiser Greymon said. "This won't be the last time you'll ever see us." 

"Take care of yourselves," replied Magna Garurumon. 

"We will. Good luck children and may you have a safe journey," said Lady Moinanea. 

The warrior duo nodded their heads and flew out towards the departing ships. One of which carried their own crew. Magna Garurumon and Kaiser Greymon quickly caught up with the ships in time. 

Lady Moinanea and Seraphimon watched as the ships departed. Within a matter of moments, the ships had already disappeared through the heavens. The demigoddess wiped away a single tear from her eye and faces Seraphimon. 

"Looks like we have a little cleaning up to do," she spoke. 

"Yes, we must restore complete order to this world. I'm grateful you were not around to witness Lucemon's revival. It's wonderful that you will be restored to your respectful throne." 

"Thank you, Seraphimon. Let us call forth Ophanimon and Cherubimon. There is a lot of work to accomplish." 

Seraphimon led Lady Moinanea through his palace to discuss important matters, including complete restoration of the digital world's higher order. However, they were unaware of the creeping evil that lurked within hiding. A pile of silver slime came seething through the fallen bodies of Dynasmon and Crusadermon. The slime quickly materializes into the form of Bebimon. The mutant looks up to the heavens and senses out the departing digimon. 

_"I've found you…"_

With that said, the mutant powers up and flies up with tremendous speed. He bursts through the heavens and the atmosphere. Bebimon found himself outside of the digital world's atmosphere and found a spaceship passing by the planet. A devious smirk formed on the mutant's face and he makes a jet-line towards the spaceship. 

_"Time to lure out those pests. This ship shall do nicely."_

**Elsewhere within digital space**

The ships set off on the journey back towards the eastern sector of the digital universe. Their assignment task was complete and the four black digital cores were recovered. 

Within their spaceship, Max and Tai kept their eye on the black digital cores. Tai's eyes were practically glazed over. Max picked up a digital core and examined it. 

"So, are you sure these things will help restore your dad's age?" Keke asked Max. 

"That's what I hear. These digicores grant you wishes. They've even managed to bring dead people back to life." 

"Eww, that's just creepy." 

"Don't worry about that. They don't come back as zombies or anything," Tai chuckled. "I have yet to kick the bucket." 

"Have you really made up your mind by staying in that child form?" Kari asked. "I don't know if anyone would believe that an eleven-year kid is actually my older brother." 

"Well, weirder things have happened," replied Gatomon. "Like when Tai offered Gosenzomon a chance to molest Mimi to help save the digital universe." 

"Whoa… Whoa! You still remember that?!" Tai exclaimed. "I really hoped that you guys would have forgotten about that." 

"I still can't believe you actually did that," Rika said. 

"Pervert," Renamon muttered under a cough. 

"Um, what's molest, Takato?" Guilmon asked. 

"I'll tell you in a few years. You wouldn't understand." 

"Hey, check it out! Takuya and the others are following us out," Agumon said. 

"Good, that way they won't end up getting lost in space," said Max. "Hey, what are you doing, Davis?" 

Max turns to find Davis and Veemon plopped onto a couch sleeping. Davis was practically snoring as loud as a volcano. Everyone covered their ears, until Renamon picks up a can of soda and hurls it towards Davis' forehead. Davis quickly sits up and panics. 

"Whoa! What happened?! Who the hell hit me?" 

"That ought to keep him awake." 

"Hey, was it my snoring?" Davis asked. 

_"Geez, my dad and Davis should tag team to become the Snore Brothers,"_ Max thought. 

"Are we almost there yet?" Veemon asked while wiping his tired eyes. 

"No, we still have long ways to go," Tai said. "Don't worry. We'll get there. Let's just hope nothing manages to interrupt our trip home." 

Just as he said that, the ship's alarm started to go off and a specific pinpoint was detected on the computer grid. Agumon checks it over and looks towards the screen. There was a ship being detected near a burning star. 

"You guys! You have to check this out. There's a wrecked ship in the middle of nowhere!" Agumon exclaimed. 

_"So, did you guys also get that warning?"_ a voice similar to Takuya spoke through a transmission. 

"Takuya? What's going on out there?" Kari asked as she sat up front of the ship's controls. 

_"I don't know, but our ship's alarm went off and it was picking up some sort of energy signal coming from that ship."_

_"There seems to be some sort of life form still within that ship,"_ another voice spoke and it belonged to Zoe. 

"How much damage was inflicted on that ship?" asked Tai. 

_"We're not sure, but it looked like some tiny meteor impacts damaged the ship. We have to check this out and save whoever is within that ship."_

"I'm right with you on this one, Takuya," Tai spoke. "Tell you what. We'll head over towards that ship and check it out." 

_"Cool. We'll meet you over there. Over and out."_

Without any hesitation, Tai grabs several spacesuits from a hatchet door and tosses them on the floor. Kari and Max turn to find a pair of spacesuits in front of then, including one of suitable size for Max. 

"How many of us do you want to accompany you?" Kari asked. 

"As many as possible, though it would be best if some of you can stick around and guard the ship. Takato. Max. Davis. You guys want to come along?" 

"Sure, you know we're there!" Davis exclaimed. "Right, Veemon?" 

"As long as we don't have to sit around." 

"Perfect. What do you say, Takato? Are you up for another moment of adventure?" 

"Are you kidding me? Adventure is my middle name!" 

Listening to Takato's comments, Rika covers her face in embarrassment and grumbles to herself. Renamon couldn't help but chuckle towards her partner. 

_"Takato, you just had to say it. That's what you get for hanging around too long with Davis and Tai."_

"Ok, Kari. I'm leaving you girls here to stay to guard the ship. I hope I'm not being a male pig here." 

"Don't worry, Tai. You guys just go and save that passenger," Gatomon said. "We'll take care of ourselves." 

"We'll even pilot the ship and make sure you guys aboard safely," Keke said. 

"Thanks, Keke," Max stated. "Well, guys. Looks like our job as heroes from far from finished. Though, I was kind of looking forward to getting back home." 

"Let's move out!" 

As time passes along, Tai's crew were already out of the ship and being dropped off over onto the wrecked ship's open hangar. The ship's doors were damaged by some small meteorites and the heat from the star was starting to take effect on it's overall condition. If Tai and the others are not careful, then they will be burnt to a crisp. They only had a few minutes to rescue the passenger. 

_"Tai. You guys are going to need to hurry,"_ Kari spoke through Tai's communicator within his suit. _"That star is emitting a strong gravitational force, which will pull that ship in. You better hurry and not waste any time."_

"Got it. You hear that guys? We can't waste any time. Hell, I should remind myself of that. I'm the guy who takes all the risks." 

Tai's crew quickly turned their attention of the wrecked ship towards ship containing Takuya and his friends. Of the six legendary heroes, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi were the ones who came out to assist. 

"Hey, guys! You need our help?" Kouichi said. 

"You couldn't just leave us strangling behind," Takuya said. 

"Not like we needed it, but we appreciate the assistance," Takato said. 

"Ok, there's the wrecked ship. We only have a few minutes to board it, find the lone passenger, make sure that there aren't others aboard and we get the hell out of there." 

"Yes, sir!" Davis exclaimed. 

"Um, Davis. We're not in the military," Veemon said. 

"Well, I had to say something. It's better to say something than to say anything at all." 

"Ok, ok. That's enough of that. Let's get going. We're wasting time," Max stated promptly. 

"Wait for us!" Davis and Veemon cried out in unison. 

The entire male crew, excluding J.P. and Tommy, floated over towards the wrecked ship cautiously. They knew that there would risks. This includes avoiding the star's gravitational force. Anyone pulled in would ultimately become barbeque. Agumon and Guilmon were informed to avoid using their fire-based attacks since they might risk setting off the star's heat. 

Agumon and Guilmon clawed through the door's metal covering. Veemon did the honors by headbutting the doors down. Each crewmember floated through the open doorway and found themselves within a hangar. Tai pointed out towards a door leading through a mess hall. 

"Geez, this place is mess," said Takuya. "Hey, Tai. Are you sure there's only one passenger aboard?" 

"There has to be at least some other survivors," Kouji said. 

"Well, the ship was only able to trace one living form within the ship," said Max. "We're not even sure if it is accurate." 

After a short conversation, the crew carried on with their mission. They walked down several corridors and into a mess hall. The digimon searched out the area to pick up the scent of any surviving passengers. Unfortunately, they weren't able to pick up a trace of anyone. 

"Tai. We're not getting anything from here," Agumon said. 

"What about you, Guilmon?" Takato asked his red partner. "You have the best nose. I bet you were able to pick up a scent." 

"Um, sorry, Takato. I wasn't able… Huh?!" 

Just then, Guilmon was able to pick up a scent of a digimon. He went running through a nearby corridor. Takato and the others eventually followed the crimson digimon. Once Guilmon put his nose onto something, then there would be no stopping him. 

"Geez, you need to put him on a leash!" Takuya commented. 

"Once Guilmon has his nose on something, then there is no stopping him," Veemon said. 

"I hope you're leading us into the right direction," Takato said. 

"I hope he doesn't lead us into some sort of snack bar," replied Max. "Though, I wouldn't mind a bite of a chocolate bar." 

"Yeah. Me, too. But we have stay serious," Agumon said. 

"I found it! I found it!" exclaimed Guilmon. 

"What did you find, Guilmon?" Takato asked. "I hope you didn't lead us to a snack machine." 

"Nah, but if you hurry then you'll be surprised." 

With that said, the crew walked over to where Guilmon was pointing to. The sighed with relief as they found a person lying on a bed. Tai and Max walk over towards the bed to lift the individual up. The person had blue skin, green Mohawk hair and was wearing an orange space jumpsuit. His face was decorated from cuts and bruises as a result of the damage inflicted onto the ship. 

"Good job, boy," Takato said. "I'll be sure to reward you once we get back to the ship." 

"Yay! You're the best best, Takato!" 

"Hey, are you okay buddy?" Tai said to the lone passenger. 

However, he wasn't getting a response from the passenger. He was completely unconscious, but his heart was still beating. There was still a glimmer of hope for the passenger. Guilmon and the others could not find the scent of other passengers. He is indeed the sole survivor of the wrecked ship. 

Suddenly, there was a sudden eruption from the right side of the ship. It seemed the star's gravitational forces was starting to drag the ship towards its scorching surface. 

"Crap! We better get out of here!" Davis cried out. "This ship is about to be dragged into that star!" 

"Right. Unless you guys don't want to become barbeque, you better haul ass!" Tai exclaimed. 

"You don't have to tell us that twice!" Takuya responded. 

The crew started retreating through the corridors and towards the hangar. Tai found the busted door and led his team through it. One by one, they found themselves outside of the wrecked ship and looked up to find their own. 

"There's our tickets home," said Kouji said. 

"Ok, guys. This is probably going to be the toughest part of this mission," Tai said. "Now listen. Takuya. Kouji. Kouichi. Are you guys able to spirit evolve in space?" 

"Well, we did battle Lucemon outside of the Digital World. So, to be fair, we should be able to," Takuya said. "It's a risk we're willing to take." 

"Ok. I want you to take this guy and place him within our ship," Tai said. "After that, Kouji and Kouichi will take each of us back to the ship." 

"Got it. You hear that guys? We don't have time to lose," said Takuya. "Execute…" 

"Spirit Evolution!!" the trio exclaimed in unison. 

After calling upon the power of their respective spirits, the boys found themselves transformed into their warrior forms. Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon floated in their places. To her satisfaction, they had no problems about surviving in space without oxygen. In fact, any digimon can survive outside of their atmosphere. 

"Ok, I'm taking this little guy with me," Agunimon said while Tai handed him the unconscious lone survivor. 

"Shouldn't your digimon survive in space?" Lobomon asked. 

"Well, it never came to our attention," Takato said. 

"Besides we had to be sure. That's why I asked you," Tai replied. "Okay, Max. I want you, Davis and Veemon to go with Kouichi. Kouji will lend a hand to Takato and Guilmon." 

"What about you and Agumon, dad?" 

"Don't worry. We'll follow ahead last. Agumon will digivolve into War Greymon and fly us towards the ship." 

"Be careful." 

"Hey, aren't I always, Max?" 

As soon as Lobomon carried off Guilmon and Takato, Loweemon tagged along with Max, Davis and Veemon. Left behind were Tai and Agumon. They were planning to go on ahead as the last individuals. Tai nods over to Agumon. 

"Let's do it, Agumon." 

"You got it. Agumon warp shinka!!" 

Within a matter of moments, Agumon evolved into a massive, armored warrior with clawed gauntlets. War Greymon immediately snatches Tai around his arms and soars up towards their boarding ship. Suddenly, the mega was beginning to be pulled by the magnetic force the star was emitting. War Greymon struggled tightly as Agunimon flies out to grab the mega's hand. 

"Agunimon!" Tai exclaimed. 

"Don't worry, guys! I've got you!" Agunimon cried out. 

"War Greymon! Time to boost it up!" 

"Here goes nothing!" 

With that said, War Greymon boosts up his power and quickly pushes himself forward into their ship. Agunimon sighs a relief and flies over towards his boarding ship. Tai was flung across the inside of the ship and lands on top of Takato. War Greymon quickly de-digivolves back to Agumon. 

"Whoa! How about a little warning next time?" Takato remarked. 

"Sorry, about that. I wasn't aware that I was going to end up like this," replied Tai. 

"Everything is clear to go," Kari replied. "Takuya and the others are fine." 

"Hey, check it out you guys!" Max pointed out towards the wrecked ship. "It's getting pulled into that star!" 

The crew viewed the scene as the wrecked ship was immediately being pulled directly into the star. They were astonished but, at the same time, relieved. Tai wiped his forehead. 

"It's a good thing we managed to escape intact," Tai said. "Are you guys all right?" 

"Never been better!" answered Davis. "Let's do that again, sometime!" 

"Davis, to you, everything is fun," Gatomon muttered under her breath. 

"You guys! Aren't you forgetting someone? This kid we just saved," Keke said. "I can't believe how thoughtless you can be." 

"I was just getting to that," Tai said. 

"How is he doing?" asked Max. "Has he managed to regain consciousness?" 

"No. I tried everything. I even put a chocolate bar over his nose," the girl replied. "He's going to need some help. Hey, guys. Let's send in a radio transmission to any local planet. There should be a habitable planet with a hospital." 

"Haven't you forgotten? This side of the digital cosmos is practically deserted, because of that Lucemon creep," Rika stated. "We haven't been fortunate enough to run into another planet." 

"We'd be lucky if there was another planet," stated Kari. "But, I'll do everything I can." 

"Be sure to let Takuya and the others know," Agumon said. 

"Right." 

The unconscious digimon was laid on a couch with a blanket covering him. Keke stood watch over the helpless child while Max runs to grab a towel soaked with water. He hands it over to Keke. 

"Thanks, Max." 

"Um, no problem…" 

The young girl puts the soaked cloth over the boy's forehead and continues to watch over him. Max sits next to Keke with an exhausted look on his face. 

"You feeling all right, Max?" 

"Yeah. I'm just a little light headed after that trip from the ship. I'm so glad we rescued this guy." 

"I know. It would have been a horrible end for this poor kid. I hope there's a planet with a suitable hospital. He really needs it." 

Suddenly, Guilmon hunches over towards the sleeping boy and sniffs him. It seemed something was bothering the crimson reptile, because his eyes were turning viral. Max took notice of this and puts his hand over Guilmon's head. 

"What's the matter, Guilmon? It's okay. He's not an enemy." 

"Sorry, about that. How is he doing?" 

"We won't know until we get him some treatment," Keke replied. "I just hope we're not too late." 

"You guys! I just received a call from Takuya!" Kari calls out to the entire crew. 

"And? What did he say?" Tai asked. 

"He and the others were able to make contact with a planet within this region. It seems that there is another planet within this side of the digital cosmos." 

"That's great, Kari. Just let us know about its coordinates," said Takato. 

"No problem. I'm right on it." 

"That's great news! Isn't it, dad?" Max asked. 

Tai nodded with enthusiasm. Max turns his attention over the sleeping boy laid his head onto Keke's shoulder. 

"Wake me up when we get there," Max murmured. 

"Uh… Um, okay…" 

Later, Kari was fortunate to make contact with Takuya and she had received the exact coordinates to the planet known as Yvsera. She was told that it contained the best known health care facility from the western section of the digital cosmos. 

"Good," Kari said. "Okay, guys. I'm taking us over to Planet Yvsera! Takuya and the others are going to meet us there. Hang on tight." 

_"I really hope that they have some good hospital food,"_ Agumon thought. 

_"Make way for me! Time to raid the cafeteria!"_ Veemon said in thought with slobber coming down his mouth. 

_"Please let them have bread! Please let them have bread!"_ thought Guilmon. 

The ships distanced themselves from their long trip and took another turn. This time their next destination was towards an earth-sized planet ahead of them. This was Planet Yvsera. It looked exactly like earth in nature except that it's atmosphere was much more clearer. The ships made their way over through the planet's orbit and slowly plunged through the atmosphere without any delay. 

**Planet Yvsera. 2:35 P.M. Earth Hours**

Within half an hour, the spaceships landed near a launch pad facility. Everyone aboard the ships left. Tai and his crew scurried over towards the health care facility with the injured boy in their custody. Keke and Kari helped to carry the boy over to several available nurses, who were in fact several Lillymon. 

"Nurses! We have an emergency! This boy is in need of care!" Keke calls out. 

"Oh, so you were the people who contacted us just over an hour ago," one of the nurses spoke up. 

"Yes! We're the ones!" Kari said. 

"Can you ladies please take him inside? I don't know how long he's going to pull through without medical attention," Zoe said. 

"Don't worry. You can leave everything to us," the nurses replied. 

The crew handed the boy over to the nurses. A cart was being pulled in and the boy was placed onto the cart. With the boy being tended to by the nurses, both crew teams were told to wait in the lobby area. 

"Hello, nurses!" Veemon whistled. 

"Veemon. Are you trying to embarrass me?" Davis whispered. "Keep it down…" 

"I can't help it if they're total babes." 

"Ugh, digi-men," Gatomon muttered. 

"Remind me to never get into a relationship," replied Renamon. 

"Hey, Guilmon! I say we go raid the cafeteria!" Agumon said. 

"Yeah! I'm getting pretty hungry!" 

"Hey, don't you think it's been a while since we've had a good meal?" Davis asked. 

"I'm pretty much starving myself," said Takato. 

"You're right. It wouldn't hurt passing some time in the cafeteria," Kari said. 

"You know I'm there!" Tai exclaimed and ran towards the cafeteria doorways without hesitation. 

"Wait for me, dad!" Max calls out. 

"Like father, like son, they are so alike," said Rika. "But, I have to admit. I could go for some food." 

"It's settled then. We're raiding the cafeteria!" Takuya exclaimed. "Um, where did JP go?" 

"He and Tommy just beat us there," Zoe answered. 

"Oh, hell no! I call dibs on the ice cream!" Takuya exclaimed. 

"Excuse me, everyone!" a sluggish voice calls out. 

Everyone turned around to find an Ogremon in a doctor's outfit. Tai and Agumon quickly recognized his face. They took a step back. 

"Whoa! It's Ogremon! So, have you disguised yourself as a doctor to get your revenge on us?!" Tai calls out. 

"Yeah! You were planning to attack us when our guards are down!" Agumon replied in defense. 

"Whoa. Whoa. I don't even know you two. There must be some misunderstanding. I've been a doctor in this facility for a long time." 

"You guys. This isn't the same Ogremon," Kari said. "Take it easy." 

"Damn, but he looks like that creep Ogremon. Sorry for the mix-up, doc," Tai said. 

"You told me about Ogremon from File Island," Max said. "Are you sure it's not the same one?" 

"Unless he hit his head really hard, lost his memory, traveled to his planet by ship and took a career in medical care, then no. This isn't the same Ogremon," Gatomon replied. 

"I'm sorry if I happened to have startled you, but are you the ones who brought that injured boy?" 

"Yes, we are," Kari replied. 

"Ok, then. I have some good news. He's in the recovery room as we speak. He should do fine, but he will need plenty of bed rest. I can ensure you that we are the best medical facility within the digital cosmos. He will be taken care of." 

"Thanks for everything, doc," Tai said. "Are we welcome to eat at your cafeteria while you guys check on the boy's condition?" 

"Yes, you are more than welcome to…" 

"YIPEE!!" the boys cheered as they scurried off towards the cafeteria. 

Ogremon and the female crew were left behind with dumbfounded looks. 

"Sorry about that, doc. They always get like that when they're hungry," replied Rika. 

"If you excuse us, we'll be joining them," Kari said with a bow. 

"Um… Yes… Enjoy the meals…" 

With that said, Ogremon walks away and scratched his head in surprise. He was still a bit taken back by Tai and Agumon's sudden outrage. 

_"Do these humans always react to faces like this? Maybe I ought to have my face rearranged. No, then I'll end up on one of those crappy digi-reality shows…"_

**Recovery Room. 4:05 P.M.**

Meanwhile, a Floramon nurse was checking on the boy's heart rate through the infirmary's computer. The boy's heart level was steady for the time being, since he was in a resting state. She quickly turns her attention away and washes her hands. 

As the nurse was preoccupied, the boy's eyes quickly opened and they emitted a light purple glow. He quickly sat up from his bed and scanned the area. The nurse took notice of this and calls out to him. 

"Young man. You shouldn't be sitting like that. You need to get some rest." 

The boy turns around and gives off a creepy smile. The nurse stood frightened and watched as the boy's eyes sent an invisible force wave. This caused the computer screens to shatter and the equipment to malfunction. The nurse runs out of the room as the entire room was destroyed in the process. 

"Help me!! We have a situation!! Emergency!!" the nurse shrieks in horror. 

Just before they headed towards the cafeteria, Kari and the girls watched as the nurse ran out. They were even more shocked as flames came shooting out from the hallways. 

"Oh my god! What the hell just happened here?!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Renamon! Check it out!" Rika ordered her partner into action. 

"I'm on it!" 

"Time to blow out these flames!" Zoe calls out. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!!" 

With that said, Zoe became engulfed by a lavender barrier and was transformed into the ever sultry Kazemon. 

"Kazemon!!" 

"Gatomon! You go and lend Renamon a hand!" Kari said. 

"You got it!" 

"I just hope that boy didn't get caught in that explosion," Rika said. 

"Don't worry. Our partners are on the move. Zoe is going to be there to help them," Kari assured the teen. 

As soon as Kazemon and Renamon reached the emergency room, the boy was seen lying on the ground. He seemed to have lost consciousness due to the smoke. Gatomon crawls over and drags the boy away from the flames. Within moments, a group of Honeybeemon rushed in with a Shellmon. The aquatic behemoth did his part by extinguishing the fire with his water-based elements. 

"Whew, that was relief," Kazemon said. "Is the kid all right?" 

"He'll be fine, but that smoke really knocked him out. We have to let the doctor know right away!" 

"Just leave that to me," Renamon replied. 

The yellow vulpine vanished out from sight and searches the hospital for the doctor. Kari and Rika surveyed the area to make sure every known digimon were safe from harm's way. 

"My god. I am so glad everyone is fine," Kari said. "Gatomon! We have to get the kid to another emergency room!" 

"Renamon is out looking for the doc. Don't worry. He'll be well taken care of," replied Kazemon. 

"C'mon, Kari. Let's let the guys know about…" 

"Know about the situation?" Takato's voice spoke out from the crowd. 

"Takato?! Did you hear everything about the accident?" Rika asked. 

"Know about it? We heard the explosion. Guilmon and the digimon sensed a heavy vibration coming from this point." 

"Is everyone all right?" Tai asked. 

"We're fine, but this kid really needs help. I barely pulled him out of that emergency room," said Gatomon. 

"That's a relief. We still haven't gotten our fills, but this was an emergency," Takuya said. 

Just then, there was slight whimpering and the source was directly from the Floramon nurse. This was the exact nurse, who tended to the injured boy's care. She started to claim that the boy was possessed. Agumon overheard this and took it to consideration. 

_"What is she so worked up about?"_

"It was horrible! The boy… Something possessed that boy… It caused… it…" 

_"What is she talking about? Something is not right here."_Agumon said in thought. 

"What's the matter, Agumon?" a concerned Max questioned the reptile digimon. 

"That nurse. Something must have riled her up from that explosion. I can't explain it though. This was obviously no accident." 

_"Then, could Bebimon have found us by now? Dad claimed that he was a goner, but I'm not so sure about that,"_ the boy thought. 

As soon as Max's thoughts were interuppted, Ogremon came rushing to the scene with Renamon. He kneeled over to place the boy in a wheel chair provided by another nurse. The boy still seemed to be completely unconscious. 

"Thank you for warning me! Who could have caused this accident?" Ogremon wondered. "I thank you, kind humans. PLease, help yourselves at our cafeteria. It's the largest on the planet and the only facility to find a good place to eat." 

"You mean you don't have any restaurants?!" JP asked frantically. 

"I'm afraid not," a Lillymon nurse spoke. "But this facility has the best known chefs on the planet. You won't be disappointed. You'll find that we have the largest meal selections." 

"That's good to know," Veemon said. "Now we can really raid their cafeteria, Davis!" 

"You said it. I'm already slobbering just thinking about their food selections." 

"Control yourselves, you two," Gatomon said. 

"Please, leave this child with us. We'll be sure to take care of him. Don't be shy. The food court is available at any time," the nurse stated. 

"Thank you for your hospitality!" the crew said in unison. 

As soon as the crew turned towards the cafeteria area, the boy slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. He could barely remember what had happened to him a few moments ago. Ogremon was carting the boy towards a room reserved for one patient. He could hardly believe that he was saved from certain disaster in space and brought into a safe environment, such as the one he was in now. 

"It's all right, boy. You're in good hands," the doctor said. 

"I'm… in good hands?" the boy wondered. 

Suddenly, a slight vibration pressed against the boy's chest and his mind was being overtaken. The presence of Bebimon was overwhelming the boy. He slightly chuckled under his breath and his voice became rasp-like. 

_"Ha. These fools don't realize that it is I who is borrowing this helpless lad's body. It's only a matter of time before I make my move towards those insolent humans. I'll take over any one of their digimon's bodies."_

The doctor placed the boy onto his resting bed and covered him with his sheets. The boy reached over towards doctor's laboratory coat and held tightly. 

"What's the matter, son?" 

"Sir, where are those children. You know the ones who saved me…" 

"They are in our cafeteria. Would you like for me to inform them on your condition?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact… **Why don't I come along?!**" 

Suddenly, the boy's voice transformed with a deep, sinister tone and his eyes were emitting a crimson glow. He snatches the doctor by his throat and started to squeeze the life right out of him. 

"What… are you… doing?!" 

"I'm transferring myself into your body. Now this won't hurt too much, doc…" 

With that said, Bebimon emerged from the boy's mouth as a silvery liquid substance and attached himself onto the doctor. Ogremon thrashed about as Bebimon seethed through his skin. The creature began to manifest himself within Ogremon and completely taken him over. The boy collapsed onto his bed, while Ogremon walked out from the room. He turns his attention over towards the cafeteria and smirked. 

"Finally, now it's time to get a little retribution. Prepare yourselves, humans." 

**Earth. Outskirts of the Shinjuku District**

The situation with Bebimon may be far from finished, but there was another issue that was left unresolved. It was the mystery behind Cyberdramon. It was hinted that a great force was plaguing Cyberdramon and seemed to have renewed interest in revealing itself. What could be this unforgiving force that holds possession of Cyberdramon's own well-being? 

Fortunately, the Tamer of this ominous beast has been extra cautious and planned on investigating this matter on his own. Much to his efforts, he has been unsuccessful in finding out the truth. Cyberdramon still remained a mystery to him for years. 

His train of thoughts was quickly interrupted as a voice came calling out. Ryo turned to find Ken walking out from the open. 

"Ken? How did you find us?" 

"Well, you aren't too difficult to find? Plus, Wormmon was able to track down your partner." 

"So, you're really coming along with your training as a detective." 

"You could say that." 

"I know you didn't come here to tell me that, did you?" 

"Unfortunately, no. I'm curious to know." 

"What?" 

"It mainly has something to do with Cyberdramon. Tell me. Have you been getting some awfully weird dreams recently?" 

"Weird dreams?" 

"I visualized myself as a boy and there was another boy. He looked exactly like you, Ryo. I said to myself that it was merely just a coincidence. But now I know that it wasn't. That boy looked like you, Ryo." 

Ryo couldn't understand what Ken was telling him. He has never had any dreams with himself and Ken. He barely even knew Ken during the time of the D-Reaper crisis five years ago. Ryo's memories remained cloudy without any trace or images of the dream Ken mentioned. 

"No, Ken. I haven't. Why do you ask?" 

"Because it might have something to do with Cyberdramon." 

"With Cyberdramon?" 

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but Cyberdramon seems to know what I'm talking about. Isn't that right? Cyberdramon?" 

Ken turns his attention over to Cyberdramon, but the ultimate didn't seem to notice the soon to be detective. Wormmon crawls over towards the behemoth and attempts to communicate with him. Cyberdramon simply did not want to answer any questions and remained still. 

"He sure knows how to start a conversation," Wormmon said cynically. 

"Let's leave him alone, Wormmon," Ken said. "Obviously, he doesn't feel like giving us any straight answers. Ryo, just make sure to keep an eye on him." 

"I'll do what I can. Sorry about that. Cyberdramon usually doesn't like being confronted with questions." 

"It's all right. I'm sure something will come up. We'll see you later, Ryo." 

"Bye, Ken." 

As soon as Ken and Wormmon disappeared from sight, Cyberdramon turned and sighed deeply. Ryo walked over and picked up a stone. He threw it across a nearby puddle, which diverted Cyberdramon's attention. The beast growled deeply while several thoughts clouded his enigmatic mind. 

_"That was close. That young man with the Wormmon was getting way too suspicious. Yes, I remember the face of the young man. He looked exactly like the boy who accompanied Ryo. It's only a matter of time. I shall break free of his shell and release myself once and for all. Then I shall challenge the warrior named Omega X. He had better prove to be a worth opponent. He will know the true meaning of true and destruction. The winds of fate are changing, warrior… Our eventual meet shall come…"_

Cyberdramon looked up towards the heavens as a small wind brushed against his face. Ryo sat next to his partner and closed his eyes. Rest was what these two needed after the hassle Cyberdramon has endured recently. 

However, they weren't the ones who helped volunteer to search for the remaining black digicores. It was a good thing that they didn't go, since Cyberdramon's antics would cause a distraction for the crew. Besides, they were unaware that their newest enemy, Bebimon, was waiting in the lurks. 

**Western Digital Cosmos. Planet Yvsera. 5:05 P.M. Earth Hours**

Back on Planet Yvsera, the situation was beginning to take another turn for the worst. Unaware of his arrival, Tai and his crew were carelessly munching away at the cafeteria. They were unaware of Bebimon's presence and had no defense against such an invisible enemy. Even the digimon had trouble seeking out Bebimon's ki. 

"Oh man! That was some good food!" Takuya said. "This is better than some of the crap from our hospitals." 

"Did you get your fills, Max?" Tai asked. 

"You bet. Let's be thankful Tike and Kara stayed home." 

"How come?" Tommy asked. 

"Well, they would have practically put this cafeteria out of business. They could eat and eat for hours." 

"Plus, they don't have very good manners," Keke said. 

"Ah, I just ate twelve plates!" Zoe said. "How about another?" 

"How about not? I can't imagine how big our bill is going to come to," Kouji muttered. 

"That's it! Zoe stays to wash the dishes!" the boys exclaimed. 

"Over my dead body!" the blonde girl cries out. 

"The bill is on us," the doctor's voice was heard from a distance. 

"Oh, hey there, doc!" Takato said. "So, our food was for free?" 

"After the heroic acts you displayed saving our patients, I felt that you humans earned it," the doctor replied. 

"It was nothing really," Kari said. "But we thank you for your hospitality." 

"Yes, that's all and well. By the way, I overheard one of you were interested in our nursing facilities." 

"That would be me," Kari said. 

"How about I give you a tour of our entire facility?" 

"That would be great. C'mon, Gatomon. This ought to be fun." 

"Hold on. Let me finish this last piece of pie." 

"Oh, you and your appetite," Kari muttered. 

_"Perfect. I sense an enormous amount of power from that Gatomon. I'll take her body."_

"Um, sir. We're ready for that tour." 

"Oh, right this way ladies," the doctor spoke. "This way." 

Ogremon led Kari and Gatomon down a long hallway out from the cafeteria. They were being leading down towards the nursing section of the hospital. Max felt rather uneasy about the situation. 

"Dad. We should keep an eye on the doc. Agumon and I have been getting some strange vibes. It's been making us uncomfortable." 

"Are you sure, Max? He didn't seem too bad. Remember, this is not the same Ogremon from File Island. You're worrying too much." 

"No, he's right. I was feeling a rather weird energy signal from the doctor," replied Agumon. "I say we go and check on them. Let's just be on the safe side." 

"Ok, if it makes you two happy. Let's go guys. We're following the doc," Tai said. "Besides, we're not going to gain anything just by sitting here." 

"Um, sure," Takato replied. "But, why should we follow the doc?" 

"Because there's something about the doc that's troubling us," Max said. "We'll explain later. C'mon, let's go. Aunt Kari could be in possible danger." 

**Nursing Facility**

Screams were echoing from within the nursing facility. Those cries were coming from Kari. The young woman was seen being pressed against the wall as Ogremon snatched her by the throat. Gatomon leaped up and started biting away at the doctor's face. 

"Let her go, bastard!" Gatomon hissed. 

"What's the… meaning of this?" Kari asked under small breaths. "Why are you attacking me?" 

"Because you have something I need," the doctor's voice spoke in a sinister. "Remember me, human?" 

The girl's eyes widened as she looked back to Bebimon. She remembered that same vile creature, who emerged from his slumber on M-5. She even remembered Max hinting on Bebimon surviving the encounter. She even doubted her own nephew. Now she regretted ever doubting Max. Bebimon emerged through the doctor's skin and let his body drop to the floor. Bebimon maintained his tight grip on the helpless girl. Her face was now turning a pink fade color. 

"You're not the doctor! You're an imposter! What have you done to the doctor?! I should have listened to Max. How could I let such a dark force slip past me? How can I be so stupid?" 

"Your own stupidity will cost your life. After I crush your throat and leave you for dead, I'm going to take over your partner's body." 

"Over my dead body!" Gatomon cries out. "Let her go!" 

"If you wanted a dead body, then you should have simply just asked politely!" Bebimon hissed. "One dead body coming up…" 

"Pepper Breath/Pyro Sphere/Pyro Tornado!!" 

Suddenly, Bebimon was met with an array of fire-based attacks from the digimon themselves. The creature was sent sailing back, until Veemon came out of nowhere. 

"V-Head butt!!" 

The blue dragon rookie nails Bebimon with a massive headshot, which knocked the creature backwards. Bebimon lands hard, but manages to recover. He sat up facing the entire crew. Among them, Tai, Takato, Davis and Agunimon stood at the front center. 

"What? But how did you know?" 

"Our digimon are not stupid, Bebimon," Takato spoke out. "They were able to pick up your energy signal." 

"It's no use trying to hide within a helpless digimon's body," Tai said. "You can thank my son and digimon friend for that. They sensed you out." 

"Those two?! Damn them!" cursed Bebimon. 

"So, why don't you just surrender? We have you surrounded," Davis threatened. "You can't beat all of us at once." 

"We'll see about that incompetent human! I will not fail!" Bebimon screamed. 

With that said, Bebimon quickly transmuted his body into a liquid substance and pounces up towards the ceiling. The crew stood their ground as Bebimon came plummeting down. He went to attack the digimon without any hesitation. Unfortunately, his attack backfired as Agumon leaped up and fire another **Pepper Breath**. The fire blast had enough force to blast Bebimon into liquid fragments. Each fragment plopped onto the ground and pieced themselves back together. Bebimon was eventually reformed. 

"That was a nice try, pal. You almost had us worried there, but you're going to have to come up with better strategy. If Agumon can take you down now, I can't imagine what everyone of our digimon will do to you," Tai said. 

"We're giving you another chance to surrender," Agunimon said. "Or else we're going to barbeque your ass." 

"I can't believe he actually survived," Keke said. "I thought we wasted him." 

"This gives you another reason to never underestimate our enemy," replied Max. 

"Ugh, I can't stand looking at this guy. He sickens me," Zoe said. 

"This little squirt is supposed to possess the most threatening force in the digital cosmos? Give me break. I've seen hamsters more menacing than this guy," JP muttered. 

"You'll regret your comments, human!" 

Suddenly, the creature found himself surrounded by the digimon. They were preparing to attack Bebimon before he has a chance to snatch a body. Agumon and Guilmon prepared to summon their fire attacks. 

"This is your last chance, Bebimon. Surrender or die! Better yet. You put your hands on my sister. I won't forgive you for that. Waste this punk," Tai said. 

Just then, Bebimon had seen enough and quickly emitted a blinding flash of light from his very own eyes. This caught the digimon by surprise and thus quickly blinded their visions. Followed by that, Bebimon unleashed a powerful energy wave, which scattered everyone across the entire room. Gatomon bumped hard against a doorpost and caused a deep cut to form on her right arm. 

"Gatomon!" Kari calls out. "You're cut!" 

"Don't worry. It's just a little scratch…" 

_"Perfect! This is now my chance!"_

With those thoughts in mind, Bebimon transmuted into a silver liquid puddle and slivered over towards Gatomon. The creature quickly seethed through Gatomon's cut and quickly overtaken her body. Kari rushes over towards her fallen friend. 

"Gatomon! Are you all right?!" 

"Aunt Kari! Get away from her!" Max calls out. 

"Too late!" Gatomon chuckled. 

The feline digimon leaped up and slashed at Kari. Tai rushes over and pushes Kari aside. Gatomon looks over and fires an energy beam from her own eyes. Agumon and Guilmon were able to intercept the blast by leaping out in front of their friends. Renamon phases behind Gatomon and picks her up. 

"Unhand me, now! I'll kill you!!" 

"I don't think so. Set Gatomon free monster," Renamon said. 

"Please, don't kill her!" Kari cried out. 

"Don't worry. It won't come down to that. Trust me," Rika said. 

"Lighting Claw!!" Gatomon cries out. 

The feline was successful by slashing Renamon and delviers an elbow to her face. Gatomon leaps away and prepares for another offensive assault. 

"Now to end this… What? What are you doing?! You can't take control of your body!" 

Suddenly, Gatomon started to tremble and grasped herself tightly. She unleashed a horrifying scream, which caused the every form of glass to shatter. The digimon watched as Gatomon was attempting to fight off Bebimon from out of her body. 

"Get out of my body, Bebimon!! I will not be under your control!!" 

With that said, Gatomon's body emitted a bright pink aura and thus forced Bebimon out. The light was able to overcome the darkness. Bebimon found himself vulnerable without a body to possess. 

_"No! She resisted me! I'm not even strong enough to control a high tier champion level? No matter. I'll continue to possess other lower level life forms to collect more energy. Now I must find some means to escape."_

With luck, Bebimon traced a nearby ventilation door and quickly fired an energy blast through the vent door. He immediately made his way through and disappeared into the vent systems. The digimon were the first to find out where the creature had escaped. 

"Tai! He's escaped through the ventilation system! I say we spread out and try to find his whereabouts!" Agumon said. 

"Right! You heard him, everyone! Let's spread out. If you see him, don't attack him. There's no point giving your body away for him." 

"You heard the man, you guys," Takato said. "Let's move out! C'mon!" 

"Are you going to be okay, Aunt Kari?" asked Max. 

Kari slowly sits up from the floor and lifted Gatomon in her arms. She nods in reply to her nephew's answer. 

"C'mon! If we catch him, then we can put a stop to his crazy antics!" Keke calls out. 

_"Hopefully, he hasn't already possessed another body by now,"_ Tai said in thought. 

**Outside of the Medical Facility. Near a Trailmom Station**

A local Trailmon station was near the medical facility. Takato, Rika and their partners ran out to find a large number of digimon waiting in line for their train stop. 

"Ugh! He's gotten away!" Rika said. "Are you able to pick up his presence, Renamon?" 

"No. He's hiding his energy signal. There is no way we will find him at this point," the vulpine said. 

"We should get back and inform Tai on the situation. This really bites," Takato stated. 

"We'll get him next time, Takato. I promise," Guilmon said to his partner. 

"I know. We'll get him next time." 

Meanwhile, a Worm Trailmon came passing by the Tamers and started to slow down towards its official stop. A large number of digimon passengers started to gather inside the train. Unknown to them, Bebimon had taken over the body of a Swanmon. The possessed digimon boarded the train and proceeded to sit at a seat. 

**"All aboard! We're now going to be passing through the human realm in order to take a passage through those digital portals. Our destined stop will be over to the Digital World of the Western sector! So, um, buckle up. Yeah… Screw it… Off we go!!"**

The Worm Trailmon closed its doors and started moving out towards the distance. The next stop was a long way from Planet Yvsera. The Tamers and Digi-Destined failed to locate Bebimon. Now Bebimon has his sights set on the human realm. 

_"Yes, the human realm shall be my next stop. I'll simply possess everyone aboard this Trailmon and gather as much energy available. Maybe if I were to go to the human realm, I would draw out the attention of those human idiots. That goes double for that damn Taichi boy. Ah, Earth. It shall be my newest nest to build my hive."_

Laughter echoed from within the Swanmon. The Swanmon proceeded to attack every other digimon aboard. Bebimon emerged from the Swanmon and began to infest every digimon body available. Screams were heard abroad, even though the Trailmon didn't bother noticing. 

**"What's with all the screaming? Jeez, it's not like it's a damn roller coaster. Oh well. At least I enjoy what I do best. Trailmon just don't get respect from their customers these days."**

**Outside of the Medical Facility**

Tai and his entire crew met up over outside of the medical facility. Each party had failed to find Bebimon. Takato informed Tai about the conditions of the doctor and the boy. It seemed they were still in good health despite being infected by Bebimon. Kari helped to treat Gatomon's wounds with some success. 

"Damn, we let slip by! Don't worry, guys. Next time, he won't be so lucky," Tai said. 

"So, what now? Are we leaving this planet to get back home?" Takuya asked. 

"Duh," Zoe remarked. "I can't wait tog et back home." 

"First we have to go and see Azulongmon," replied Agumon. We'll inform him on our successful mission and he'll be sure to let Shintomon that we captured the four black digicores." 

"Shucks and I was just about to go for seconds at that cafeteria," Davis said. 

"Davis. Let's get serious here! That thing almost tried to take over Gatomon. Just be glad Veemon was lucky not to be infected," Kari snapped. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped… I can't forgive Bebimon for this." 

"Don't worry. If he has any guts, he'll show himself once we get back home," Tai said. 

"We'll be ready to kick his tail. Right, dad?" Max asked. 

"You can count on it. You hear that, Bebimon?! We're coming for you!" 

**Trailmon Trip towards Earth's Realm**

Bebimon had already absorbed every ounce of energy from each digimon passenger. Trailmon was unaware of the situation at hand. He continued his passageway through the digital portal into the Earth realm. Bebimon sat on a chair with a sinister smirk. 

_"Finally, my stop is here. I reckon this is the passage through Earth's realm? Stop to depart from this vessel!"_

Bebimon opened up a window and quickly leaps off. Despite the fast pace the Trailmon was traveling, Bebimon landed on a train stop with little effort. He looked about with curiosity. He was now within a train stop within the Shinjuku District. This was the exact same area where Santiramon, the snake deva, attacked many innocent lives. 

"Yes, this shall be my new home. Now to find another body to help replenish my energy. Once I gather as much power from any available digimon, then I'll seek out the strongest digimon and take over his body. Won't Taichi be surprised to know that I've decided to infest his own planet?! Ha! I can already savor victory!" 

Now with Bebimon on Earth, can our heroes make it home in time to stop him? Who does Bebimon plan on infecting next? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! It's, Tai! While we make our way over towards Azulongmon's realm, it seems Bebimon has decided to invade our home! What a creep! 

Max: Our friends are in serious trouble if they end up getting infected by Bebimon! Look out, those bio-merged digimon are with Bebimon! 

Henry: Why are these digimon attacking us? Something is seriously wrong here. 

Terriermon: You're telling me! These digimon have a bad case of in stigmatism. 

TK: Just, who are you?!" 

Bebimon: Ah, so you're allies with Taichi. This is the perfect opportunity to possess you! 

Tike: Dad?! What's happening to you?! 

Bebimon: I have possessed your father, boy. Now tell me where I can find the strongest warrior on this planet! 

Takato: This is a disaster! We can't let Bebimon infect our planet! 

Rika: Next episode entitled… 

**Bebimon Arrives on Earth! Look Out Everyone!**

Takuya: We'll help to stop Bebimon, Tai! 

Tai: Thanks guys. 

Bebimon: You'll need more than more friends to stop me! 

Kanius: Damn, it's been a while! I'm sorry for the long wait, guys. I've finally gotten back to writing the chapters for this saga. Since it's summer time, I'll be looking to finish this chapter and post up the final two exclusive sagas to D-Frontier! - Until then, be sure to check back! I'll be posting the long-awaited thirteenth chapter to the Pharaohmon series! Peace! 


	2. Bebimon Arrives on Earth! Look Out Every...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hey, everyone! It's already been two weeks? Damn, I could have sworn it was last week I posted the first Bebimon chapter. O.O. Oh well. The second chapter is here and I hope it's worth the wait. Anyway, I'll be shutting up. Enjoy the fic! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**Bebimon Arrives on Earth! Look Out Everyone!**

**Eastern Shinjuku District. Subway Entrance.**

Shinjuku. Nothing has changed ever since its reconstruction after the D-Reaper fiasco. The people have moved on with their lives and tried to forget that such events had occurred. Since then, there hasn't been an evil force that has set their sights on the defenseless cities. That is until now… 

There were reports of people found unconscious in the tunnels of the city. It seemed something had sapped away their energy and put them into comas. Though, there was no exact evidence of an attacker. The local authorities were trying to do their best to start investigations. Little did they realize that the perpetrator was in the form of a certain mutant. Bebimon was now hiding amongst the citizens within the Shinjuku district. 

Fortunately for him, Bebimon has discovered several sightings of bio-emergences. This was the perfect opportunity for him to find a body and possess it. 

The mutant digimon crawled across a pipe way and located a digimon walking out from a thickening fog. Bebimon looked across and found a Karatenmon. The crow-like warrior viewed his surroundings and took his first steps into a new environment. He was unaware of what he was getting himself into. The human realm was definitely an unpredictable world. However, he wasn't aware that a certain parasitic villain was lurking within the darkness. 

Karatenmon quickly sensed out a presence and drew out his swords. He leaps up and steps into a defensive position. 

"Who goes there?! Show yourself!!" 

His voice echoed through the tunnels and was answered by a wicked laughter. It was wicked and frightening enough to scare a grown military soldier. A pair of red eyes was seen penetrating through the pitch darkness. The laughter was deep, sinister, but filled with spite malice. 

**"I can sense the fear from you. Yes, you have every right to be afraid."**

"Who are you?! Show yourself, coward!" 

**"Ah, that wasn't very nice. I was just about to let you off the hook. But, alas, I have no choice but you take your body. You shall help me find the strongest digital life form in this retched human waste dump. I know there are other digimon in this realm. I can sense them. Yes, you shall be my vessel! Lend me your body!"**

With that said, Karatenmon found himself surrounded by a massive blob of silver liquid. Bebimon had transmuted himself into a gigantic mouth. The mutant engulfs the bird digimon and absorbed through his body. Karatenmon screams echoed throughout the tunnels while his body was immediately being taken over by the parasitic mutant. 

The ninja bird slowly rose to his feet while being in complete control. He waved his hands and stretched parts of his body. 

_"I suppose this body will just have to do for now. I'll get by these humans without being detected. But first, I must seek out every digimon that resides within this realm. I shall seek the strongest of the bunch and claim their bodies for myself. Then, once Taichi and his ignorant allies return home, they shall be dealing with a fully powered Bebimon. I can't wait! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

With one swift motion, the Bebimon-possessed Karatenmon busts through a tunnel door. He scurried over and found a pipeline leading towards the outside of Shinjuku city. He uses his swords to bust through the caved walls and found himself outside of a waterway system. 

_"Humans. What a retched world they inhabit. In order to make this my new home, I'll have to convert these mammals under my control. Yes, I shall get Taichi where it hurts. I'll take away his family and those close to him! Hurry on over, boy. You'll be pleased with the way I've renovated this world. I'll make them all despise and wish death upon you. Heh. Heh."_

**Deep within Shinjuku Park. 2:35 P.M.**

The activity in Shinjuku Park was lively as ever. Children gathered to have fun at the playground or to perhaps group up to trade cards. Others came to relax and catch up on their naps. There were quite a dozen of couples strolling across different areas of the park. 

Each couple found themselves private spots to make love. Too bad for them that nosey little kids always manage to barge in on their romantic moments. 

Luckily for Jeri, she and her boyfriend, Pikkan, had no worries over any nosey children to interrupt their moments. Those little brats would have to answer to the Alterian the hard way. This goes double for those perverted teens. If they attempt to set their sets on the girl, Pikkan would literally murder them. 

As Jeri sat on a chair looking out in the sun, Pikkan came walking towards her with two ice cream cones. The flavors of the ice cream were peanut butter raspberry almond crunch. Yes, it was a famous ice cream combo within the Shinjuku District and perhaps every child's favorite. Well, almost every one of them… 

"Jeri, here you go," Pikkan said with care. "I hope you like peanut butter raspberry almond crunch." 

"Oh, I love it. How did you know that it was my favorite?" 

"I read your mind." 

"Huh? You did?" 

"Yeah. It's not too difficult for us, Alterians." 

Pikkan sat down next to Jeri. The teenage girl started licking at the ice cream scoops. Looking on with satisfaction, Pikkan took a lick from his ice cream. 

"How is it? Is this your first time eating ice cream?" 

"Ha, don't be ridiculous. I just never tasted this flavor before. It's ok. They shouldn't have added too many almonds." 

Jeri continued licking her ice cream while Pikkan lies back onto the grass. He glares up towards the skies and swallowed drops of his melting ice cream. 

_"She looks so innocent eating her ice cream. Despite this, I'm feeling a little uneasy. There's some form of disturbance within the earth's spirit. What could it be? I hope Leomon gets to this bottom of this. We have to know what we're up against."_

"Pikkan? Pikkan?" 

The Alterian's mind was off into another 'world', until Jeri's voice forced him to reply to her. Pikkan set his eyes back onto Jeri and swallowed his ice cream scoop whole. 

"Are you okay? It seemed something was bothering you." 

"It was just something on my mind." 

"Oh. Well, I just thought something was bothering you." 

"No. There isn't anything bothering me. But, I think we should be going. Let's go to your family's bakery." 

"Ok, if you say so." 

"Good. There's something I have to tell Leomon." 

"If it's that important, then all right." 

With that said, the pair sat up from their spot and headed out from the park. They were off towards the exit of the park entrance. Pikkan did not want to inform Jeri on the matter since he did not want to put her in harms way of this new threat. 

Lurking through the brushes was a crow-like figure. It was none other than Bebimon-possessed Karatenmon. He peered through the brushes and kept a eye on Pikkan. He made sure to hide his ki, in order to conceal himself from Pikkan's keen senses. 

_"Finally, I've found a digital life form with an extraordinary power. It would be wise to take his body, but I want to broaden my horizons a little more. I'm sure that there are other options. Huh? What's this? I'm sensing more ki signals from another one."_

The crow ninja turned towards his left direction to locate a blue-haired teen and a Terriermon. He spotted Henry Wong, a friend and ally to Takato and Rika. But his eyes were set on Terriermon. Bebimon had an opportunity to inhabit Terriermon's body and use it to his disposal. 

_"A Terriermon? Well, this has gotten a lot more interesting. I take it that he and the boy are allies to Taichi. It makes perfect sense. How convenient for me to have arrived in a world full of opportunity. I'll make good use of his body. Perhaps I'll gain information while I inhabit his body and find out who the strongest digital being resides in this realm."_

"TERRIERMON!!" 

Karatenmon quickly phases out from sight as Terriermon scurried across the field with a batch of donuts. Henry looked across to find a man chasing after him. 

"Hey, give me back those donuts, yo!!" 

"You snooze you lose, bub!" Terriermon chuckled while running away from the rather large man. 

"Terriermon! What have you gotten yourself into now! I told you not to steal another man's donuts." 

"Just pray that this guy isn't another Homer." 

"I can't imagine that. This guy makes Homer look like a lightweight!" 

"Um, Henry. I think we lost him. I knew fat guys wouldn't last long, but geez… He can forget about Jenny Craig or Weight Watchers." 

As soon as they settled into an empty section of the park, Terriermon sat down and opened up the box of donuts. His eyes were in awe as he gazed upon a dozen glazed donuts. Terriermon's mouth drooled luscious snacks. Henry hunches over and snatches a donut from the box. 

"Couldn't help it, Henry?" 

"No way. Not over these. I can't resist it. Though, it was wrong for you to steal them. One of these days you're going to get caught." 

"No way! I'm like a thief in the night! I'm faster than the wind and as quiet as a mouse!" 

"But you eat like a pig and don't even bother chewing your food." 

"Well, I can't help it if I'm a glutton. You ought eat more and put on some weight there, stick boy." 

"I resent that, Terriermon." 

The two shared a laugh while picking out several donuts to eat. However, they weren't aware that Karatenmon kept his sights on them. 

"Yo, Henry. Pass along another. These donuts just aren't filling me up." 

"You really have a bottomless pit of a stomach." 

"Heh. Aren't I special?" 

_"Enjoy your meal while you can, boys. I'll make sure that it ends up being your last!"_

As soon as he cleared his thoughts, Karatenmon removed his twin swords and glared through their reflections. He set his target on the duo with deadly intentions. Phase one of Bebimon's operation was clearly underway and he couldn't afford to fail. This was his opportunity to claim another body and locate the other digimon allies of Tai. 

**West Shinjuku Bridge**

In the section where the famous Shinjuku Bridge stood, another Tamer was seen leaning against the bridge wall. The teen was a boy with a green cap and light brown hair. Yes, it was the ever so arrogant Tamer named Kazu. He wasn't alone. Accompanying him was another Tamer named Kenta and the goofball partner of his, Guardromon. 

"Man, am I so bored?" Kenta muttered. 

"You're telling me? I'm wondering when chumley and the guys are coming back," Kazu replied. "Guardromon. Do you if they are in anyway getting closer to home?" 

"Huh? How should I know? They are too far off for me to tell. My sensors are on the fritz." 

"Crap, you always need repairs." 

"How about we go and get ourselves some slushies?" Kenta asked. 

"That's a great idea, dude. Do you have any money?" 

"Um, no. I thought you always carry change." 

"Nope." 

"You need to get a job, Kazu. What are we going to do once we get out of school?" 

"Good question. I'm not even thinking about it right now. Let's enjoy our youth while it lasts." 

"I guess so." 

"Wait a second, fellas. I think I'm carrying some loose change," Guardromon said while emptying his cartridges. "Um, I think I had some change…" 

"Great, I can't even depend on you for some change," Kazu muttered. "No slushies for us then. Let's rot out here in boredom." 

Just then, a slight disturbance had caught Guardromon's attention. The machine digimon cries out in alert, while catching the boys' attention. 

"Yo, what is it? Guardromon?" Kazu asked frantically. 

"Was there another bank robbery? You better leave that to the pigs to handle the job," Kenta said. 

"Look ahead! It's a digimon! It's a wild one," Guardromon said. "I didn't even detect the presence of a fog barrier." 

"Strange. Normally any digimon ought to detect one. Maybe this one got shipped her illegally through a portal." 

"Kazu, that's ridiculous," Kenta said. 

"Ridiculous or not. I believe him," Guardromon stated otherwise. "Let's go check out this situation. Follow me, fellas!" 

As soon as finished his sentence, Guardromon boosted his rocket boosters and glided down off of the bridge. The people looked on in awe as Guardromon landed at the center of the streets. His presence managed to clog up the traffic building up. Kazu and Kenta came running down the stairs to catch up to the machine. 

"What do you see, Guardromon? Do you see him?" 

"Negative, Kazu. Oh, dear. I've found him!" 

Guardromon pointed out across towards a Mercedes and pinpointed the location of a large, reptilian creature. The monster looked very similar to an African chameleon. In fact, it was a digimon identified as Chameleomon. Without a doubt, it was a territorial animal, yet this particular Chameleomon was acting more aggressive than it should be. 

"What the freak is that?!" Kenta asked frantically. 

Kazu immediately reaches out for his D-3 and began to scan the Chameleomon. 

**(Chameleomon. Armor Type. Specialized attacks include the ability to blend in through the use of invisibility and the strong use of their tongue lash)**

"This guys is an armor type. You should be able to take him, Guardromon," Kazu added. 

"I'm right on it. Hey, you! I suggest you leave these people alone, invader! Unless you want my pythons to squeeze the life out of you!" Guardromon said as he flexed his arms. 

"It's official. He's finally lost it," Kenta said. "He needs to cut down on TV." 

"Guardromon! This isn't supposed to be the time to be flexing your guns! Do something to stop him!" Kazu calls out. 

"Don't worry. I was just getting to that," Guardromon added. "As I was saying, fiend…" 

The Chameleomon was not impressed and his eyes started to emit a bright, red glow. He hops off of the Mercedes and stared down Guardromon. The reptile began to speak in a deep, vile tone. 

"Are you… an ally to Taichi?" the Chameleomon asked. 

"Huh? What do you know about our friend Tai?" Guardromon asked. "Explain yourself." 

"Yeah. This is purely a coincidence!" Kazu calls out. "Why ask us about Tai?" 

"Heh. All I need to know if you happen to be allies to Taichi. If so, then prepare to meet your doom!" 

With that said, the Chameleomon's eyes shot out a single beam and targeted Guardromon. The machine quickly dodges to the side and puts out his arms. He shot out twin missiles as retaliation. 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

The missiles nail Chameleomon and sent him skidding across the street. The crowds started to flee in the masses. Guardromon charged out to locate Chameleomon's whereabouts. The reptile seemed to have vanished via invisible camouflage. However, Guardromon started scanning through the area and picked up the reptile's presence. Chameleomon's camouflage proved useless against Guardromon. 

"It's useless, fiend! There's nowhere for you to hide!" 

"Give it to him, Guardromon!" Kazu cheered on from the sidelines. 

"Whew, thank goodness I've kept you safe," Kenta whispered to a tiny, pink digimon inside of his pant pocket. 

The tiny digimon revealed itself to be Marine Angemon, who happened to be Kenta's mega-level partner. Despite it's tiny stature, it provided a protective defensive shield for his digimon allies. His bubbles are very difficult to penetrate, especially for the likes of Chameleomon. 

After a few moments of trash talking, Guardromon picked up Chameleomon's exact coordinates. The machine digimon lands a punch on Chameleomon. The reptile goes flying through a lightpost and was laid out on the concrete. 

"This is sure easy," Guardromon said. "I don't see why we were so worried about a weakling." 

"No kidding," replied Kazu. "Let's get this over with." 

"Right! Do you hear that, fiend? I suggest you surrender right away!" Guardromon demanded. 

The Chameleomon slowly lifted himself up while another figure looked from on top of an apartment rooftop. This figure's eyes were also emitting a crimson glow much like the Chameleomon. It was identified as an Asuramon. The tri-faced digimon scurries off from the rooftop and leaps off into a dark alley. What exactly is going? Do these digimon have a form of agenda or do they happen to be in cahoots with Bebimon? Those questions would soon be answered in due time. 

**Southern District of Shinjuku. 3:05 P.M.**

There were disturbing occurrences that even took place in the southern district. It seemed that an invasion of sorts was being made by wild digimon. 

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from a local bank. Then came another explosion from a laundry mat and several more along the way. The crowds scattered in the masses as a shadowy figure stood amongst the raging flames. Rather than a digimon emerging, a young blonde-haired body-builder came walking through without a single scathe. A sinister grin forms across his face as he turned to face the screaming people. 

The bodybuilder found an innocent bystander and immediately snatched him by the neck. The scared businessman struggled under the bodybuilder's tight grip. The massively muscular man spoke with a rather hoarse voice. 

"Where are the digimon I seek? Tell me now…" 

The businessman responded by nodding his head, which did not set well for the bodybuilder. He tossed the businessman aside as if he were a rag doll. 

"Get away. You're wasting my time." 

Every other bystander started running away in desperation. The man held out his hand and sends out a deadly ki blast. The blast resulted in a massive explosion and the death of many innocent lives. The people's screams echoed throughout the district. 

Meanwhile, T.K. was seen walking down with Patamon, Tike and Kara. They had left the local hospital a few minutes ago because T.K.'s mother had fallen ill. The blonde-haired young adult had a relieved look on his face. This was because he found out the good news of his mother doing well health wise. 

"It was good to know that grandma only fainted and will be released tomorrow morning," Tike said. 

"But I wonder. The police told me that something broke into her apartment," T.K. responded. "She claimed that something attacked her and caused her to faint." 

"Hey, let's not talk about that right now. I know grandma will be fine and momma is going to be back soon," Kara assured her family. 

"I agree. I say we go get ourselves some ice cream," Patamon replied. 

"You just read my mind, Patamon. Let's go raid ourselves the nearest ice cream stand!" Tike exclaimed. 

"With your bottomless pits, I would have to empty out my wallet again," Tike said with a deep sigh. 

Suddenly, an explosion close by immediately alarmed the group. T.K. and the others turned to find several innocent bystanders running for their lives. Patamon flies out in front of his partner. The tiny digimon was picking up an immensely evil ki. 

"Patamon? What is it? Are you picking up something?" asked T.K. 

"This is no terrorist bombing, you guys. It's an attack from an immensely evil force. I can sense a dark ki from within this area. It's getting close." 

"Is it a digimon?" Kara wondered. 

"If it is, then Patamon ought to handle it," replied Tike. 

"You're wrong, Kara. It's from a human, but his ki is immensely deepened with evil ki." 

Back in the danger zone, the blonde-haired bodybuilder continued to blast away everything in his direction. He was not just relentless, but spared no life. Just as he was about to launch a tremendous blast at a group of bystanders, a figure came leaping out in front of them. The large man was quite surprised to see the person confronting him was none other than Mummymon. 

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing, scoundrel?! What gives you any right to blast everything in your way and harm these people's lives? You're in for a ton of lawsuits!" 

The crowd rambled away and agreed with the semi-dimwitted ultimate. Mummymon eventually got the crowd going by chanting his name. 

"I have the support of these people, fiend! They know who the **mon** is! I'm the **mon**! I demand you stop this relentless destruction now or you shall feel my wrath!" 

Mummymon gets into a karate stance, but not long before popping his back. The mummy digimon clenched his back and attempted to suppress the pain. The crowds were soon starting to realize his incompetence. 

"Heh. Heh. I'm still in this, you guys. I'm just an aging digimon, who is starting to have back problems. Damn back went out on me again…" 

The bodybuilder simply turned around and faced Mummymon. His smile turns into a twisted grin. 

"Are you one of the digimon I am seeking? Are you amongst those digital warriors with extraordinary powers?" 

"Huh? Um, are you drunk? Oh, you mean those guys? I don't use cheap tricks and illusions like those guys!" 

"Hmph. You are not one of them. Leave my presence, you piece of digital waste." 

With that said, the bodybuilder shoots out a twin eye laser and directs his target at Mummymon. The dimwit leaps away as the beam exploded in front of him. 

"Ouch! You better be careful where you aim that! You almost shot my feet! You never want to catch me in a bad mood! Do you hear me, scoundrel?!" 

In response, the bodybuilder frowned, points and shoots another beam at Mummymon. Just as the second beam came closer towards Mummymon, Patamon intervened and pushed Mummymon away. The beam goes flying through and incinerates a nearby light post. 

"Whoa! It's you, Patamon! You saved my life! I owe you one, little guy." 

"Next time, don't go start picking up fights and not finishing it!" Tike calls out. 

"What?! This punk was the one who started attacking these people!" Mummymon responded. 

"So the ki I've sensed was from this guy?" Patamon wondered. 

T.K. and the children gasped at the destruction caused by the bodybuilder. The destruction's wake left a devastating mark on portions of the southern district. The street was practically left in ruins and a number of injured people. 

"My god. Look at this destruction!" Kara exclaimed. "Dad! Did this guy really do this?" 

"Most likely. If what Patamon says is true, then I really believe it was him." 

"Don't forget. We have Mummymon here. He's a witness," replied Tike. 

"Yeah! You really should take my word for it. I might be worthless sometimes, but I can also be quite useful. Remember I helped you with the D-Reaper," Mummymon stated promptly. 

"We'll give you a medal later," TK responded. "I say we try to talk to this guy." 

"Hey, good luck, pal. He's all yours," Mummymon said while cowering behind him. 

T.K. walked over towards the bodybuilder without a show of fear. The man turns towards T.K.'s direction and grinned. Patamon quickly flew over and stood at his partner's side. 

"What is the meaning of this?" T.K. asked. "Who are you?" 

"Yeah, you better explain yourself," Kara shouted. "Or we'll kick your ass!" 

"Way to tell it to that jackass!" Tike said with a chuckle. 

"So, your a Digi-Destined with a powerful partner. Finally, you have shown yourself." 

"What do you want from us?! You had better give me a straight answer!" Tike demanded. 

The bodybuilder slowly approached T.K. and reached out with a hand. Patamon immediately took offense and prepared to attack the man. 

"That's it! We're moving in!" Tike exclaimed. 

"Yeah! Don't waste your energy on this weakling! War Angemon will simply slaughter this punk!" Kara calls out. "Just leave this to us!" 

The bodybuilder turned to find Tike and Kara charging. T.K. gasped in horror as his children were putting themselves at harm's risk. 

_"What the hell are they doing?!"_

**Shinjuku Park. 3:15 P.M.**

Karatenmon let out a battle cry as he leaped off a tree branch. He wielded his twin swords and went to decapitate Henry. However, Terriermon immediately sensed him out and knocks Henry to the side. Karatenmon's sword struck the ground as a result. Terriermon took a defensive stance in front of Henry. This gave Karatenmon enough time to pull his swords out from the ground. 

"I almost had you, human!" Karatenmon hissed. 

"You just had to ruin a perfectly good meal," Terriermon said. "Nobody ruins my meal time!" 

"Terriermon. Now isn't the time," Henry muttered. "Just who are you and what do you want from us? As I recall, we haven't done anything to upset you." 

"Henry. That's a Karatenmon. They're sneaky little suckers." 

"I do not need to answer myself to such an incompetent human. As far as I recall, you happen to know Taichi." 

"What do you want to know about Taichi? He's an acquaintance of mine." 

"Oh, that makes it all better. In that case, prepare to die! Then I shall take your digimon's body as a vessel." 

"Look, I don't know what you've been smoking," Terriermon butted in. "But you're not going to body snatch anyone. Besides, that's so cliché. We're not in a crappy science fiction movie." 

"You've got quite a mouth there, bunny. I'll tell you what. I'll start with you and beat you into submission. If I win, then I claim your body." 

"Deal, but you're going to have to give it your best. Besides, I don't lose to chicken heads. Henry, let's kick it up a notch!" 

"You're telling me," Henry said while reaching out for his D-Ark. "Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!" 

**EVOLUTION**

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

Emerging from a thick cloud was a machinegun-wielding dog rabbit with pants. Gargomon faced off with Karatenmon. The Bebimon-possessed digimon took a battle stance and sensed his adversary's energy. 

_"His power raised through the roof,"_ Bebimon thought to himself. _"However, I'm a little disappointed that he doesn't carry a level similar to Taichi's digimon or any of his friends. I'll simply test this poor fool and see if he has a body worth inhabiting."_

The digimon finally clashed with one another. Gargomon fired away a barrage of shots, which Karatenmon was able to avoid. The ninja bird used his swords to knock away each bullet. 

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?!" Gargomon said. "Gargo Laser!!" 

Karatenmon saw the bullet shots targeting him and immediately phases out from sight. Gargomon gasped once his opponent vanished from sight. Karatenmon reappears behind Gargomon and comes down with his swords. 

"Gargomon! Look out behind you!" cried out Henry. 

The rabbit-dog turns around and puts his guns up. Fortunately, he was able to catch the swords with his heavy-weighted guns. Gargomon used ever ounce of his strength to toss Karatenmon aside, but the ninja landed on his feet with grace. 

_"He's quite resilient, but I'm afraid he's not the one I'm looking for."_

Suddenly, Karatenmon turned the other direction and picked up another energy signal. Gargomon noticed this and put up his guns to attack once again. 

_"I'm picking up another energy signal from the southern section of this city. Ah, I see this one digital life form has a higher power than this one. I'll have to postpone my date with this idiot."_

"What's the matter? Have you decided to throw in the towel already?" Gargomon calls out. 

"No, it looks like I have some other important matters to attend to. I'll have to put our little skirmish to a halt." 

"Say what?!" 

"I'll catch you later once I've found a stronger body." 

With that said, Karatenmon phased out from the park forest and disappeared completely out of sight. Henry and Gargomon were caught off guard from the ninja's sudden disappearance. 

"Where did he go?" Henry asked. 

"You're asking me? Heck, how should I know? He did say that he was looking for a stronger body." 

"Hmmm, I wonder," Henry muttered. 

_"Geez, did that guy really ruin my meal?! He's not going to get away with it. But I did get a bad vibe from him. It's almost as if someone else has inhabited his body and is pulling the strings."_

"Gargomon! What do you think?" 

Gargomon sat down and closed his eyes in thought. He seemed rather serious for the first few moments, but then dropped onto the ground back first. 

"I have no idea, Henry… But, he is not ordinary digimon. Something is controlling him. Whatever is controlling him is out to look for another body." 

"Not to mention the fact that he knows tai and the others. If that's the case, then we had better warn everyone else! Let's get going, Gargomon!" 

"Hey, wait for me!" 

Henry hurried out through the forest with Gargomon tagging along. They had to hurry and find Karatenmon before he finds the other digimon. If what he says is true, then every Digi-Destined is in danger. 

**Southern District of Shinjuku**

The bodybuilder came charging towards the twin children. However, Tike and Kara quickly zipped into different directions. The man was caught off guard as Tike delivered a spinning back kick to his stomach, while Kara did a head butt into the man's crotch. The bodybuilder could not endure any further pain and fell to his knees. 

"Yay! We did it!" Kara cheered on. 

"Stay down like the punk you are," Tike replied. "Damn, that was easy." 

"Wow! They're incredible!" Mummymon exclaimed. "Maybe I could use them as bodyguards to protect me from my fanatical fans." 

"In your dreams, Mummymon!" the twins responded to the mummy digimon. 

Suddenly, Patamon was picking up another dark presence. T.K. immediately took notice of this and turned to find Karatenmon pushing his way through the crowd. The bystanders began to flee from the scene, as they knew another fight was about to ensue. 

"T.K.! This guy has even darker energy signal than that human. I say that we should send Tike and Kara away. This might be a little too much for them." 

"Why, Patamon? This one doesn't look so tough," the young adult responded. 

"Just leave it to us, Patamon. No use for you to waste your energy," Tike said. 

"No sweat. We've been training for a big challenge," Kara said. "C'mon, Tike. Let's lay some smack down." 

"Those kids don't know what they are getting themselves into!" Patamon growled. 

Karatenmon leaps out onto the center of the street while facing off with the twins. Suddenly, his body started quivering. T.K. snatched the children away as the ninja's exposed chest wound began to open up. A purple pod emitted a bright green aura and plopped itself onto the ground. 

"Ugh! That is sick!" Kara said with complete disgust. 

"Not as sick as what I'm about to do to him!" Tike replied. "He must be the perpetrator behind these attacks!" 

"I'm inclined to agree," said T.K. 

The pod started to take a humanoid form. It started to sprout limbs. Its head was elongated into an alien-like head and shade-like eyes formed. A nose formed along with a sinister grin. His skin was now light blue. There was now a form of body armor covering his chest. The creature started to speak in a voice with a hissing manner. 

"You… You're the partner to this Patamon are you? You must be one of the strongest digital warriors…" 

"What's it to you?!" Patamon asked. "You're responsible for leading these attacks." 

"I've gathered enough energy from as many hosts as I could. Their energy helped my body to develop and evolve. Thank you for the kind energy." 

"You sick freak!" T.K. exclaimed with anger. "What gives you any right to take away other people's energy?! It's not yours! Relinquish it!" 

"I don't think so. Tell me, are you allies of Taichi?" 

This question caught T.K. completely in shock. How could this creature have known Tai? T.K. knew this monster was trouble, but he didn't realize that Bebimon knew the whereabouts of Tai. 

"What do you want from Tai?! Do you two know each other?" 

"Let's just say that we've ran into each other and had our differences. I can't wait until that coward shows himself back here. But you shall do nicely." 

"Let us at him, dad!" Tike said. "We'll put this creep out of his commission." 

"No. You two get away from here," T.K. demanded. "Mummymon. Get these kids out of here. Patamon and I will take care of this." 

"Ok, but you better come out of this alive," Mummymon said. "I'm not about to sacrifice myself to save your ass!" 

"Well if you think you can handle it, dad. We'll be supporting you, dad!" Kara said. 

"Make sure you knock this guy senseless!" Tike said. "He shouldn't be too difficult for War Angemon." 

T.K. gave a nod to his children, while assuring them that he would come out alive. Mummymon grabbed the twins and scurried off from the battle site. 

"Ha, those brats don't matter to me. It's you and your partner that I'm really after. Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Bebimon. My goal is to gain the strongest power in the digital cosmos and to crush all opposition that challenges my power. But my real grudge goes out to you disgusting humans. It was because of a human named Cyrus that destroyed my entire race. Because of those actions, I shall gain my revenge on humanity on their own turf." 

"Revenge on humanity? This Cyrus is the one responsible. Please, do not take it out on us, humans." 

"Blasphemy! You retch of the same blood! You humans only seek greed and power. You only care about yourselves and refuse to share it with any other non-human races. I'm here on a conquest to punish the human race. You should feel honored to be the first on my hit list." 

"No, because here I will stop you." 

"Try me, human." 

"Patamon! Let's do this! Digivolve time!" 

With that said, T.K. pulls out his D-3 and unleashes a stream of holy light. The light engulfed the tiny mammal digimon and caused him to evolve into a tall winged warrior wielding a staff. 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

"All right, Patamon! It's digital fusion time!" 

The two were then brought together into a quick fusion. Within a few moments, they were merged together and became a single warrior. Taking their place was none other than War Angemon. His armor looked exactly like Seraphimon's, except that his body was sleeker and a sword was wielded on his right hand. On his back was a pair of ten golden wings. His helmet was decorated with golden letter writings and contained a pair of wings on each side. 

"So, what do they call you? Tinkermon?" Bebimon said with a chuckle. 

"No, but you can just call me, War Angemon. That'll be the last thing you'll ever hear once I'm done with you," the holy warrior said with a menacing tone. 

"Yes, that's the way. Show me your true power. Unleash it all! I need to see if you do have limits to your great power." 

"It won't matter once I've killed you, you heartless monster." 

"What modest words from such a simple warrior," Bebimon said. "Your energy should do quite nicely." 

As soon as he finished his sentence, Bebimon finished powering up as a bright aura formed around him. He reached his full maximum and then sent an incredible, energy force destroying nearly every building within the southern district with little effort. Mummymon quickly starts running as the blast sent him flying. Fortunately, Tike and Kara were able to catch him and fly him towards the distance. 

"Whew! Thanks for saving my hide, little fellas!" Mummymon said with relief. 

"Whatever. We just didn't want to be dragged along by you," Tike said. "We can get away from the fight faster by doing this." 

"Don't worry. Our dad will take care of that freak," Kara assured the mummy digimon. 

Bebimon finished powering up and faced off with the fused warrior. The mutant formed a sinister grin, which brought an angry sneer from War Angemon. 

_"Damn. It looks like we've got ourselves a fight on our hands. Hopefully, the kids will be safe from here. I better give this my fullest effort,"_ War Angemon thought. 

**West Shinjuku Bridge Area**

Meanwhile, back at the bridge area, Kazu and Kenta were on the sidelines witnessing the struggle between Chameleomon and Guardromon. The machine digimon charged over towards the fallen reptile and stopped. He noticed that Chameleomon wasn't moving and looked clearly unconscious. 

"Kazu! It looks like I gave him the ol' K.O.! Score another victory for me! The crowd goes wild!" 

The boys could only lower their heads in shame. Sweatdrops came dripping down the back of their heads. Guardromon continued to flex his "guns" despite the boys feeling embarrassed. 

"That was a little too easy," said Kazu. "That Chamelemon didn't even put up a full effort." 

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty suspicious, too," replied Kenta. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm not cleaning this mess up," Kazu rambled on. "Guardromon. We'll leave that up to you. We're going out for some slushies." 

"Whoa! Whoa! I can't leave me! At least bring me back something." 

"How about some beef jerky?" Kenta asked. 

"Sure, why not?" 

As soon as the boys walked off from the area, several local authorities arrived at the scene. They started encircling Guardromon and were questioning him on the situation. 

However, Asuramon had his eyes set on Guardromon. Before he attempted to unleash his attack, the demon man turned to find beast-like warrior. His mane was distinguishable and a large sword was strapped onto his back. The warrior gave Asuramon a menacing glare. 

"I see that you've been among the few individuals causing trouble in this city," the beast man spoke. "I'm telling you right now. Leave or prepare to be punished." 

Instead of replying to the warrior's offer, Asuramon charged out towards the warrior and prepared to attack him. Unfortunately for Asuramon, the beast warrior slams his fist into Asuramon's stomach. The demon man digimon fell to his knees and onto the floor unconscious. Leomon came walking out of the shadows as the mysterious beast warrior. 

"Strange, it seems this monster was controlled by our new enemy. Pikkan had just informed me about the situation. We need to keep an eye out for this new enemy with Taichi and the others gone." 

Suddenly, he turned to see Pikkan standing on the same rooftop. Leomon turned and made his way towards the Alterian. 

"I say we get started right away, Pikkan." 

"Yes, I sent Jeri to her home. She'll be safe for the time being. Let's make sure to broaden our horizons and sense out any evil ki. It will be difficult for us to find it." 

"We'll give it our best, Pikkan." 

"No, we have to accomplish this task. There's no other way." 

"Agreed. Let's get going." 

**Southern District of Shinjuku**

Henry and Gargomon finally arrived at the scene. They were astonished and shocked by the destruction left from Bebimon's maximum power-up ki. Gargomon looked up to find War Angemon facing off with the mutant digimon. 

"Henry! Look up! Bebimon is taking on ol' T.K.! This is going some fight!" 

"Remind me where to find the popcorn." 

"Give it to him, T.K.! Don't let your guard down!" 

"Is that what might have controlled the Karatenmon?" 

"Probably. His energy is similar to that Karatenmon. It really doesn't matter anyway. T.K. is going to cream this guy." 

"T.K. better watch himself. This thing might just be craftier than we gave credit for." 

Bebimon started to laugh at his new opponent and cocked his head in curiosity. 

"So, what do you think of my power, warrior?" the mutant taunted War Angemon. "Aren't you going to attack? Or are you buying yourself some time? Perhaps you need the help of friends." 

"What are you talking about? I don't need anyone else to help me defeat a wimp like you." 

"Oh, well tell that to these two," Bebimon pointed down at Henry and Gargomon. 

War Angemon turned his attention away from Bebimon to look down. He noticed that Henry and Gargomon were spectators. At least his children weren't around to get in harm's way. 

"They won't interfere. This is between us, Bebimon. I'm not going to stall any longer. I'm coming at you right now!" 

**(Play the Fight battle from the Neo vs. Smith fight in _The Matrix Reloaded_)**

Immediately, War Angemon phases out from sight. Bebimon was caught off guard as the angelic warrior delivered a kick to his head. War Angemon follows that up with a forearm smash to the mutant's cranium. Bebimon cries out while plummeting down towards the concrete ground. However, Bebimon prevented his fall from taking place and stops in mid-air. He found that War Angemon was no longer levitating from the heavens. Bebimon felt a presence creeping up from behind him. He turns around and is met with a fist to his face. 

"Damn! You bastard! I was caught off guard!" 

"There's plenty of more pain where that came from," replied War Angemon. 

"Impressive. You've shown more tendency than that rabbit. However, you are going to have bring out all the goods." 

"The nerve of that guy," muttered Gargomon. "He should have at least given me some credit." 

"I'm afraid your way out of this monster's league." 

"Nah, that couldn't be true, Henry. He ran away. He didn't want anymore of this," Gargomon said with a chuckle. 

_"Note to self: make sure to deflate this bunny's ego,"_ Henry thought. 

Bebimon once again threw himself towards War Angemon. The mutant relentlessly hammered away at the angelic warrior. The two engaged into a punch/block struggle. Bebimon was impressed by his adversary's combination of speed and power. 

War Angemon started to dictate his pace while Bebimon allowed time to recover. The angelic warrior raises his hand and formed an energy rod. The mutant saw an opening to War Angemon and took complete advantage of him. Bebimon delivers a head butt slam into War Angemon's side ribs and delivered an array of punches. War Angemon seemed to be taking a beating. However, in reality, he was merely using extra time to increase his rod's power. 

"C'mon! Why don't you hit me back, moron? I guess you've realized that your resistance is futile!" 

"Not quite." 

"What are you saying?" 

"You've just allowed me more time to transfer some of my own energy through this rod. You know what that means?" 

"Ugh! I should have know that you would have a strategy in mind." 

"Now that you've realized the truth. Why don't I demonstrate?" 

With that said, War Angemon swung his rod towards Bebimon. Fortunately, the mutant performed a backward flip and was barely knicked by the rod's tip. War Angemon phases behind Bebimon and punched him in the back. Unfortunately for the warrior, Bebimon phases away. War Angemon turned around to find Bebimon flying off into the distance. He follows right after the mutant. 

"Yesh. This might get ugly," Tike calls out from a safe location. "C'mon, dad! You've got him playing chicken!" 

"That little coward wants no part of our dad! He's great!" Kara replied with glamour. 

"Here I thought that they would always resort to tricks," Mummymon said. 

"If you ever bring up that 'tricks' crap, I'm going to send you into the next world, dumbass!" the twins threatened. 

"I was just giving my two cents on the matter. You don't have to go bite my head off…" 

"Shut it. Man, They're moving around so fast!" Tike exclaimed. 

"You're right. I can barely keep up with them!" said Kara. "Get him, dad!" 

War Angemon leaps backwards as he started scaling a nearby rock cliff. Bebimon goes flying off after his adversary and shoots out numerous eye beams. War Angemon deflected each shot with his rod. The mutant digimon slapped away each blast and watched them slam into the earth with tremendous force. The warriors quickly phased out from sight. 

_"Unbelievable! It's only been five years since T.K. has been involved in a major battle,"_ Henry thought. _"But, he's taking Bebimon like a pro. He and Patamon have barely had proper time to train. I wonder whether he has even more inner strength that he hasn't bothered to use. His maneuvers are off the scale."_

"Yo, Henry? Why are you so zoned out all of a sudden?" 

_"Then again, Bebimon could be restraining his own power until T.K. loses fatigue. Maybe I'm just looking into this a little too far. T.K. might even have this in the bag."_

"Um, Henry. Maybe you ought get back to reality. Hello?" 

Bebimon chuckled as he landed on top of a wrecked car. War Angemon reappears on the ledge of a collapsed building. There was suddenly a clapping noise from the background. Bebimon was the source of the clapping. 

"Magnificent I must say. You're really at the top of your game, warrior." 

"Well, I know you aren't on top of yours. Quit being lazy. Let's get this over with. I don't have time to be talking with a freak who claims to be a body snatcher." 

"What's the matter with body snatching? I find it fun. I love to torture those from within." 

"You're getting so damn annoying. I'm shutting that mouth of yours for good." 

"So be it. Just remember this. I have been holding back this entire time." 

"You're lying. You aren't even bothering to give it your all. Don't even try those head games crap with me. It won't work." 

War Angemon takes a stance with the rod in his hand. A sinister grin forms on the mutant's face. War Angemon felt a ki rising from Bebimon and noticed his hands coated with bright auras. The angel warrior leaps back, but was unable to avoid a massive blast that Bebimon unleashed. 

"Damn! What a blast! He wasn't lying after all!" 

"I told you not to underestimate me, fool. I wasn't holding back. Now you shall die!" 

War Angemon cries out while the blast sent him crashing through several rock walls. Tike and Kara looked on with horrified glares. Gargomon snatched up Henry and pushed him away from any possible harm. 

**(End theme)**

"T.K.!!" Henry calls out. 

"Dad!!" 

"That's it, Henry! I'm going in! Looks like we'll be needing Rapidmon!" 

"Yes! Go!" 

With a battle cry, Gargomon charged out towards the battlegrounds and was coated with a bright aura. Henry immediately slashed a blue card through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Matrix Digivolution!!" 

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

"Gargomon chou shinka!! Rapidmon!!" 

**(Play _The Biggest Dreamer_ theme w/o lyrics)** The green-armored cyborg rabbit flew towards the distance and faced off with Bebimon. The mutant grinned as he easily recognized Terriermon's ki from the newly evolved ultimate. 

"Ah, if it isn't the rabbit." 

"You ran away from our little round. I say we begin where we left off, bub." 

"Fine, if it pleases you so." 

"Here's a little way of me saying thank you! Rapid Fire!" 

Rapidmon fires away numerous missiles from his arm cannons and targeted for the mutant. Bebimon puts his hands out and stopped each missile. One by one, they exploded while in midair. Rapidmon follows out Bebimon at every direction. Frustrated, the cyborg fired every possible missile within his arsenal. Bebimon showed little effort by maneuvering from each shot. 

"He's too fast!" Henry cried out. "Rapidmon! Watch your back!" 

Bebimon phases behind Rapidmon and delivers a fist to his exposed back. The cyborg rabbit is sent plummeting towards the earth. That is until Bebimon reappeared below. The mutant greeted Rapidmon with a ki force. Rapidmon is sent soaring into the heavens. 

"Ah, shit! Rapidmon is getting creamed out there!" Tike cried out. "C'mon, get it together! You could at least get up, dad!" 

"Were is dad? We just might have to step in and help them," Kara stated. 

"You two are supposed to stay put. Besides, I think he'll pull through. He's been through tougher foes than this little freak," Mummymon assured them. "At least, I hope…" 

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the trio was caught off guard as a spiral-blast. It came hurtling towards Bebimon and made its complete mark. Rapidmon looked across to find the source of the blast. He found Leomon and Pikkan levitating over the horizon. 

"Hey, is everyone all right?!" Leomon calls out. 

"Hey! It's Leomon!" Henry exclaimed. 

"Whew! Thank goodness!" Kara said. "You two came in the nick of time." 

Leomon flew over to where Rapidmon was, while Pikkan looked down to find War Angemon struggling to make it to his feet. Coming out from the smoke, Bebimon was completely unscathed. 

"Hmph. So there are more nuisances. Ah, it's the Alterian and a Leomon." 

"Finally, you've exposed yourself, fiend," Leomon said with a growl. "There's absolutely no escape for you." 

"Let's waste him now, before he becomes a bigger problem," Pikkan stated. "We can't afford to let him escape." 

"We'll take care of everything from here, you two," Leomon replied. "Stand aside. Rapidmon, that even includes you." 

"Dang. I don't even get a taste of sweet revenge. All right, but I get the last licks on this guy." 

Rapidmon flew down next to Henry and witnessed the handicap showdown ensuing. Leomon and Pikkan flew out towards Bebimon with tenacity. Pikkan threw out an array of ki blasts towards Bebimon and each shot made their mark. Leomon followed it up with a **Fist of the Beast King** maneuver. The combined efforts were enough to maim Bebimon. Leomon formed a large sphere and hurls it at the mutant. Bebimon dodged to the side, but would soon learn that was a mistake on his part. Leomon pulls his arms back and forces the sphere back. Bebimon turns and is met with a shot to the face. 

"Whoo! Way to go!" Tike cheered on. "You've got that punk reeling!" 

"I don't think they're finished yet. Take a look!" Kara replied. 

Pikkan slams his fists together and unleashes a powerful electric wave, which caught Bebimon and paralyzed him. The beast lion took advantage of the situation and slashes his body in half with his sword. Cries echoed as the mutant was sent plummeting in two halves. 

"Now to put him away for good," Pikkan bellowed out. "Thunder Flash Attack!!" 

"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

The warriors' techniques merged together into a single blast. Bebimon managed to sit up and was staring towards the massive blast. The blast slams into the earth and its force engulfs Bebimon. A massive explosion incinerates portions of the district and was covered by a bright flash of light. Slowly, but surely, the flash faded away and it revealed the destructive force of the blast. Lying on the surface was a massive crater. The mutant was nowhere to be found. Everyone took a good look over the impact crater and sighed a relief. 

"We did it. That required nearly all of our minimum power," Pikkan said. "I say we find T.K. within this rubble and get him some help. I'm sure that monster did him plenty of damage." 

"Yes, he took that blast and there's no doubt he sustained injuries," replied Leomon. 

"Hey, Leomon! Pikkan! We have to find my dad!" Tike calls out. "He must be buried underneath the debris!" 

"Hey, look! There's something moving underneath that rubble!" Kara exclaimed while pointing down at building debris. 

"It's him! Bebimon's survived!" Mummymon cried out. "Hurry! Kill him!" 

"No, wait. It's not Bebimon," Henry pointed out. "It's T.K.!" 

Everyone turned their attention to the fallen building debris. Finally merging, War Angemon let out a sigh and looked at his surroundings. There was no energy signal from Bebimon. It was evident that the mutant was done in by the combined efforts of Pikkan and Leomon. 

"It's dad! He's safe!" the twins exclaimed in unison. "We did it! We sent that creep to the next zone!" 

"We… beat him? Wow, but who finished the job?" 

"Don't you know?" Henry asked. "Pikkan and Leomon came at the last minute. They took care of that creature. Though, this district will have to be rebuilt, again. It's such a shame." 

"Yeah. No kidding," muttered Rapidmon. "It really sucks for those construction workers." 

"That's great to hear. Why don't we go and tell Tai about this once he gets back. Maybe he'll know about this Bebimon guy. After all, he was asking for him." 

"Was he?" Leomon asked. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. He's done with. Pikkan, our job here is finished." 

"Oh is it?" War Angemon said with a chuckle. "Or perhaps you should have done a better job!" 

With that said, War Angemon flies above Leomon and Pikkan. He puts his arms across his chest and releases an array of dark ki blasts. The raining shots immobilized the warriors. Tike and Kara were completely caught in complete shock at the events. 

"What?! What the hell is dad doing?! Hey, don't you think you're taking this too seriously?" Tike calls out. "They only came to help." 

"Dad's ego is really getting to him," Kara muttered. "Hey, cut it out!" 

"T.K.! Stop this! Don't take it out on them! Please, I implore you!" Henry pleaded. 

"Henry. I'm sensing a dark ki from T.K. You can call me crazy, but it's true," replied Rapidmon. 

"Say what?! T.K.! What is going on?!" 

War Angemon immediately stopped his attack on the duo and focused his attention on Henry. An evil grin forms on the angelic warrior's face. His voice suddenly became raspy and similar to Bebimon's. In fact, Bebimon had now possessed War Angemon. 

"No! It can't be! It's Bebimon! Bebimon has taken over T.K.'s body!" Henry warned everyone. 

"Bebimon?! But that's impossible! We destroyed him," Pikkan said while struggling to his feet. 

"You're partially correct, dear Alterian," the Bebimon-possessed digimon said. "When you and Leomon used your combo attack, a tiny entity of my body managed to survive and took refuge within this body. Poor Takeru did not suspect a thing. Heh, heh." 

"You… you bastard! You took my dad's body against his will!" Tike cursed. "I'm going to kill you!" 

"Tike! No!" 

Despite his sister's cries, Tike defied any warning and charged at his possessed father. War Angemon turned around and shot a ki blast that knocked the boy away. Responding to the attack on her brother, Kara immediately flew down and caught Tike. 

"That boy happens to be Takeru's son. So that girl has to be his daughter! Don't worry kiddies. I'm not after you, yet. I just need to take your father's body on a test drive." 

"Not as long as we're here to stop you!" Pikkan exclaimed. 

"Release T.K. now! That body isn't yours to take!" Leomon demanded. 

"Shoot, I'm more than ready to blast this creep to smithereens!" Rapidmon said. 

War Angemon quickly put his hands together and positions them in front. He targeted for the trio challenging his authority. 

"So be it. You three are weak compared to this superior warrior! It's time to take out the trash! Seven Heavens Blast!!" 

The angelic warrior unleashed a massive energy wave and sent it towards the trio. Rapidmon pushes Henry away and was immediately caught in the blast. Pikkan and Leomon were much too weakened to recover. As a result, they were also caught in the blast. Their screams echoed while the blast plummeted through the earth and created another explosion. 

"No! Leomon! Pikkan!" Kara cried out. 

"He… He's done them in!" Mummymon stuttered through chattering teeth. "He's going to kill us all!" 

"Rapidmon! No!" Henry cried out. 

As the smoke cleared away, it revealed a deep crater that covered nearly the entire wide span of the district. Lying deep within the crater were the conscious forms of Pikkan, Leomon and Terriermon. Henry found Terriermon's unconscious form and slid down the crater to rush over to his fallen partner. War Angemon chuckled at the destruction he left in the wake. 

_"Well, my job here is finished. I have no use for these weaklings. Now I'll focus my attention on finding the strongest warrior within this realm,"_ Bebimon said within War Angemon's thoughts. "Yes. Here I come, Yamato. Don't you go anywhere." 

Tike's ears perked when he heard his possessed father mention the name of Matt. The boy sits up and is met with a hug from his sister. 

"Thank goodness, you all right!" 

"Where is he?! The bastard that took over our father's body. Where is he?" 

Kara pointed over towards the heavens and allowed her brother to find the location of his father. Suddenly, Tike felt a slight ki power up. War Angemon flies out of the region and over towards the horizon. 

"I'm going after him!" 

"Tike! No, you can't! He'll end up killing you!" 

"I don't care! He's going to pay for what he's done to our dad! Kara, you stay here and tend to our friends' wounds. Pikkan and Leomon took plenty of damage from his attack. Hurry! There's no time to lose…" 

"Ok, but you better be careful, Tike." 

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Trust me. I will bring back daddy." 

Kara gave her brother an assuring nod and runs off towards the crater. Tike looks over to Mummymon with a glare that could kill. 

"Mummymon. You better not run off. I want you to stay. My sister could use some help tending to our friends." 

"Uh… Yeah. I'm right on it, boy. Don't you worry about a thing. You go and stop that monster." 

"I will." 

With that said, Tike took off into the skies. The boy flies off with complete determination to restore his father from Bebimon's control. 

_"You can run, but you can't hide, Bebimon. No ugly bastard is going to take my dad's body for any test drive! I'll take you no contest!"_

**Deep Within Digital Space.**

The twin spaceships were drawing ever so closer towards Shintomon's home sanctuary. It would only be a matter of time before the teams would return home. Tai and Max were especially the most excited. On the other hand, their adventure would come to a close. 

As Kari and Davis volunteered to steer the ship, Tai was sitting next to the small dining table. Max walks over to his father and eats away at an apple. 

"What's the matter, dad? You seem down." 

"I'm just sad that our adventure is ending so soon. But there's something else bothering me. Bebimon. I have a feeling he might be waiting where we least expect him." 

"You're letting him get to you, Tai. It's not like you," Agumon said. 

"No sweat, dad. If he ever finds us on earth, we'll be sure to stop that puny little rat." 

"Yeah, besides. All we need to use is Rika and he'll end up running away," Takato said with a tease. 

"Very funny, goggle head." 

"I do not blame Tai," Renamon spoke. "We must stay focused. The enemy will be waiting. We can not let our guard down." 

"As long as he have the black digicores, we'll use them to hopefully restore your age. That way you can battle Bebimon at full strength," Max assured his father. 

"You're right. I shouldn't be worrying over this so much. I should focus more on the digicores. Bebimon will eventually try to capture them. It's my responsibility to keep them safe from his hands." 

"Hey, guys! I just wanted to let you know that we're about to arrive on Shintomon's planet in an hour," Kari announced. "We'll be home soon." 

"Man, I could use another nap," Davis said with a yawn. 

"We'll definitely need it," said Veemon. "This trip took forever." 

_"Good and we'll be home safely,"_ Tai thought. _"But why am I feeling a little nervous? Is there something that I'm not aware of? Nah, I'm just a little paranoid. There's nothing to be so worked up over. Ah, home sweet home."_

**Earth. Outskirts of the Shinjuku/Tokyo city district.**

War Angemon boosted his flight speed while covering most to the landscape outside of the entire Tokyo city district. He smirked while examining his own body. 

_"Perfect, this body is letting me read energy signals from far off locations. I'll be sure to find Yamato sooner or later."_

Unfortunately, he felt another energy level from close by. War Angemon immediately stopped and spotted Tike flying towards him. 

_"Well, if it isn't the little brat."_

"Bebimon! Hey, asshole! We're not finished yet!" 

"Tike, that's your name. According to this vessel's memory, you're his bratty son." 

"What's it to you? I'm going to kill you and restore my father to normal!" 

"Ha! That's a laugh. Do you really think you have what it takes to beat me, boy?" 

"Don't tempt me!" 

**(Play Drowning Pool's _Step Up_ from the _The Punisher_ soundtrack)**

The boy flies over towards War Angemon and went for a punch, but War Angemon dodged away. The possessed warrior delivers a knee hard into Tike's exposed gut knocking the wind out of him. War Angemon grabbed Tike's hair and delivers numerous punches to his face. Each punch made their mark and left bruises on the boy's face. War Angemon stopped his relentless assault and tossed the boy aside. Tike's body started to plummet towards the ground. Suddenly, the boy emerged with new life and prevents his fall with a levitation technique. 

"Bebimon! Why did you have to go and steal my dad's body?! Are you too afraid to fight me alone?! You damn coward!" 

Tike charges out in flight against War Angemon and unleashed a barrage of ki shots. Unfortunately for him, War Angemon dodged each shot and noticed the boy losing his own composure. It was a rookie's mistake on the boy's part. War Angemon took advantage of his son and fires his own ki blast. Tike managed to see it coming and maneuvers away. 

"Nice dodge there, kid. You won't be so lucky in the long run." 

With incredible speed, War Angemon launches himself at Tike and delivers a fist into the boy's stomach. Tike spat out some blood as a result of the fist's impact. A battle rod materializes in War Angemon's hand and he immediately slams it against Tike's spine. The tiny warrior screamed out with agony from the pain ensuing through his injured back. Despite the threshold of pain, Tike gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. 

"You're not even worth my time anymore, boy. I'm after Yamato. You're no concern of mine. Now, stay out of my business." 

"No way… You're not getting anywhere near Uncle Matt… Not happening…" 

"If you would have simply stayed down, we wouldn't have come to this." 

Tike barely struggled to even remain afloat in the air and held his throbbing stomach. He had absolutely no chance against his fully powered father, let alone one possessed by a crafty mutant. 

"How should I do away with you? Possess your body or kill you? You could easily be a servant of mine. Why waste on future talent?" 

"Me serve you? I'd rather eat shit than serve a creep like you…" 

"Such a mouth there, kid. Once I've converted you to my clan, you're mouth shall be purified and you will truly be an obedient son." 

"Never call me your son, monster! Takeru is my real father! Don't speak to me like I'm your son! I'm not your son!!" 

With that said, Tike screamed out like never before. His body intensified with sudden rage and sadness. War Angemon felt the boy's ki rising rapidly. He couldn't believe that such a boy possessed such great power. 

"Impossible, where is this boy getting so much power?! He should be weakening!" 

"Idiot. You forgot that my father and mother are fusion warriors." 

"You're mother. Her name is Hikari, isn't it?" 

"That's right. You know my family well." 

"No wonder you've gained such a power up. You inherited their strength!" 

"Wow, you're a fast learner. I suppose I ought to knock some more sense into you!" 

Tike phases out and caught War Angemon off guard with a fist to his gut. War Angemon gasped out with pain while covering his throbbing chest. Tike leaps back and immediately phases out. The possessed angel turned around and was met with by a kick to his groin. War Angemon let out a horrifying cry while holding his manhood. 

"Serves you right for taking my dad's body!" 

"No… Can't control this body for long… Must escape… Looks like I've found my newest host!" 

"Say what?!" 

Tike looked on as a silver slime-like capsule emerged through War Angemon's left ear. War Angemon's body plummeted towards the forest grounds. The boy flew back as the capsule started taking the shape of a gooey mass. Like the rookie that he was, Tike was too quick to judge and fired away a massive ki blast towards the slime. 

_"Now's my chance to take over his body!"_

The gooey mass opened up a hole and allowed the blast to penetrate through the hole. Tike gasped as the mass took the shape of the alien's face. The ooze mass attached itself over Tike and engulfed him almost immediately. Everything went completely black through Tike's mind. His screams echoed throughout the forest landscape. Now Tike had become the next victim of Bebimon's rampage. The mutant himself possessed Tike. 

**(End theme)**

Tike opened his eyes and took a glance at his surroundings. His widened mouth slowly crept into a sinister grin. He clenched his fists and chuckled under Bebimon's raspy voice. 

"Oh yes. This body has unlimited power. It's completely fresh and young. I'll definitely gain more efficient energy from a younger body rather than an older one. I should be able to still detect the presence of Yamato. Yes, I can. He's close. It's only a matter of time." 

Tike levitates down to where War Angemon had fallen and hoisted him onto his right shoulder. The boy was rather strong to lift a grown warrior like War Angemon with ease. Finally, he sets off into the horizon and flies off to Odaiba. He had a plan set in motion. 

Leaving destruction in his wake, Bebimon has defeated some of earth's strongest digimon forces. He's already possessed War Angemon and has now taken refuge within little Tike. He plans on converting every human to his side. What does he hope to accomplish by finding Matt? Will he eventually possess his body? Hurry Tai! You and the others have to get home as soon as possible! 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! We finally made it on Shintomon's planet and ready to return home. 

Takato: Before we do, Bebimon takes over Tike's body and eventually finds Matt! 

Bebimon: At last, we meet, Yamato. You look so much like the monster who helped destroy my race. Cyrus was that heartless man. You shall be punished, as I will take over your body! 

Matt: Feh. Just give me everything you've got! 

Takuya: Once we return home, we're not given the hero's welcome treatment. Now the whole world is against us?! 

Max: But how is this possible?! 

Tai: I knew Bebimon was going to hit us harder than we could ever imagine. You're going to regret this, pal! 

Zoe: Next episode is entitled… 

**A Mutant's Ambition: Metalla X Possessed?! A Worldwide Problem!**

Bebimon: Welcome home, Taichi! Not quite the welcoming committee you were expecting, huh? 

Kanius: Whew, another long ass chapter completed. I'm really going to have to crank these up. I want to get the Bebimon Saga rewrite done as soon as possible. I want to get read to write those two last sagas that have yet to grace the Digimon Fusion series. I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. Now time for me to work on the next Pharaohmon chapter! Peace! 


	3. A Mutant's Ambition: Metalla X Possessed...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon is a character contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hi, my loyal readers! Wow, it's already been a week since I posted a chapter? We're already on the third chapter of the Bebimon Saga. Already, he has possessed TK and Tike. Will he eventually capture Matt's body? You'll just have to find out. . Enjoy the chapter! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**A Mutant's Ambition: Metalla X Possessed?! A Worldwide Problem!**

Tike opened his eyes and took a glance at his surroundings. His widened mouth slowly crept into a sinister grin. He clenched his fists and chuckled under Bebimon's raspy voice. 

"Oh yes. This body has unlimited power. It's completely fresh and young. I'll definitely gain more efficient energy from a younger body rather than an older one. I should be able to still detect the presence of Yamato. Yes, I can. He's close. It's only a matter of time." 

Tike levitates down to where War Angemon had fallen and hoisted him onto his right shoulder. The boy was rather strong to lift a grown warrior like War Angemon with ease. Finally, he sets off into the horizon and flies off to Odaiba. He had a plan set in motion. 

**Odaiba District. Ishida Residence**

Miles away from where the battle ensued, the city district of Odaiba was peaceful and has not become victimized by invading digimon for years. This was the hometown of the original eight Digi-Destined and once terrorized by Myotismon years ago. 

Even to this day, some of those Digi-Destined still reside in this city. This includes both the Kamiya and Ishida families. 

Working around the garden of their backyard, an older Mimi was watering a flower garden along with her partner, Palmon. Mimi smiled and placed her sunhat over her strawberry-blonde hair. The beautiful afternoon skies shone over her majestic garden. In Palmon's case, she had to moist her body from the hot climate. 

"Whew. Hey, Mimi. Why don't we take a break? My roots are just about to molt away." 

"Sure. Tell you what. We can have some lemonade. How about it?" 

"How could I refuse?" 

Mimi walked inside a two-story home, which looked similar to a beach resort. She finds a tray with glasses of lemonade. She takes the tray and walks back out with the tray of lemonade glasses. 

"Oh goody! Lemonade!" 

Just as Mimi was about to place the tray onto the outdoor table, Palmon runs over and snatched up her drink with exaggeration. She then immediately gulped down her drink. Mimi was appalled by her digimon's manners. 

"Palmon! You really need to work on those manners. I mean, really!" 

"Sorry, Mimi. I was thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink since this morning. This stinking heat is really taking a lot out of me." 

"Oh quit complaining. I had to be taking care of flowers all day. You think I enjoy sweating on a Sunday afternoon? My ideal Sunday is sitting back and watching my favorite shows." 

Suddenly, Mimi heard a knock and walks back inside. Palmon sat back on a chair with a satisfied look on her face. Mimi walks up to the door and peeks through the door hole. It was Sora and Biyomon from the view. The blonde woman opened the door and allowed the guests into her home. 

"Sora! Long time no see!" 

"You're a real fight for sore eyes, Mimi. We just decided to stop by." 

"You're welcome here anytime, Sora. I really appreciate the company." 

Sora walked inside with Biyomon following her side. She turned and saw Mimi with a distraught look. 

"What's wrong, Mimi?" 

"I've just been so damn lonely these past couple of days." 

"I know what you mean. I'm beginning to worry about Tai and Max. Those two have a real knack of leaving home and setting up their own crazy adventure. Then again, they love to explore the world. How is Kari going to put up with them?" 

"I just hope my Keke will be all right. Sundays are always fun when she and I go shopping or water the flowers together." 

"You know something? I've noticed a little thing between my little Max and your Keke." 

"Huh? Like what? What are you getting at?" 

"Well, my son really likes your daughter. They've become a little closer and don't see each other as friends that much anymore." 

"You're saying… they love each other? Is that where are you getting at?" 

"Max promised that he would do anything to please your little Keke. He deeply cares for her. I think sooner or later, they'll become a couple like Tai and myself." 

"You really think so? Now that you mention it. Max is the only guy Keke ever talks and dreams about. You're right! I think they would be so adorable together!" Mimi said with a giggle. 

"I'm glad you approve of this, but what about Matt?" 

The name immediately struck Mimi as she lowered her head. Sora knew something was wrong and he didn't like the fact that a friend of hers was emotionally distraught. 

"Did you two get into a fight?" 

"No. It's nothing like that. In fact, we hardly ever argue like we used to. Back when villains were attacking the planet, he's always had the sheer desire to surpass your husband. He craved nothing more than to be the strongest digital warrior. Eventually, he did admit that Tai was far superior to him. These past five years have been great. We've been blessed with two children and it looks like Matt was becoming one heck of a fatherly figure. But now… there's nothing but peace. He's distanced myself from me. This isn't doing Dimitri and Keke any favors." 

Sora hunched over and noticed a few tears pouring down Mimi's face. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. Palmon came walking in with a look of sorrow for her long-time partner. 

"He's back to the way he was before. He told me that Gabumon sensed some sort of disturbance and went to check out the problem. I have a bad feeling that another monster is coming in between our relationship. I even tried to talk him out of it, but he completely ignores me. He brushed me aside and told me not to interfere. Did I fail as a wife?" 

"No, you did not fail as a wife, Mimi. Hell, I never thought you would have turned out to be a wonderful mother. But you are one. You should be happy to have such great children. But, I have to agree with Matt." 

"What?" 

"Yeah. He only wants to protect you and everyone else with Tai gone. That is why he's out trying to find that monster." 

"But why does he ignore me?" 

"He's not ignoring you. Matt is simply being focused on the situation. You've been married to him for years. You ought to know how he operates. Matt completely focuses on defeating the enemy until it is dead." 

These words from Sora made Mimi tear up so much that she had to wipe those tears away. A bright smile replaced that depressing frown of hers. 

"Thank you, Sora." 

"Anytime." 

_"So he does truly care for me. How could I have been such an idiot? He's only protecting the kids and me. Maybe I've been holding back and not showing my true affection for that man. All right, Mimi, you had not better screw up the next time he shows up at the door."_

"Now, what do you say we go out to the garden? I'll give you a hand," Sora said. 

Mimi nodded in agreement and led Sora through the backdoor into the outdoor garden. Palmon goes walking up to Biyomon as if she were disturbed. In fact, they had felt an alarming ki and it was emitting a dark ki signal. 

"You felt that, Palmon?" 

"I don't like the looks of this. Should we tell Sora and Mimi?" 

"No. It doesn't seem much of a problem now. We'll get to the bottom of this later." 

"You think Tai and the others encountered this creature that Matt is looking for?" 

"Probably, but we'll be on alert." 

"Right." 

"Palmon. I'll go alert Pikkan or anyone available. You stay here and keep an eye out for this new enemy." 

Palmon gave an assuring nod to Biyomon and hurried back into the flower garden. Biyomon closed her eyes and immediately sent a direct telepathic link to the Alterian. Every one of the digimon was taught this technique by Pikkan as a means to communicate faster. 

_"Pikkan. This is Biyomon. Can you hear me? This is an emergency/"_

After a few brief moments of silence, Biyomon was unable to get a direct link with the Alterian. 

"What? I can't a direct link with Pikkan. I wonder if he was attacked by the enemy. Ok, then. I'll send a signal to Leomon." 

Biyomon immediately sends a direct signal to Leomon through telepathic means. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a link with the brave beast either. 

"Darn. This enemy must have gotten to Leomon, too. We're not dealing with any small enemy. We're in serious trouble." 

_"Hey… What is it? This is Pikkan…"_

The Alterian had somehow managed to retrieve Biyomon's message and responded as soon as he could. Biyomon responds back to Pikkan, who seemed to be out of it since his confrontation with Bebimon. 

_"Pikkan. We've got a situation with…" _

"With Bebimon? We just fought that little creep! He managed to escape through. Be on the look out. He's possessed TK's body! This bastard somehow is finding Yamato. You have to be on the look out for him. You can't let Bebimon take your body." 

"I agree." 

"I'll go around and check all over the city and let the others know ahead of time. I'm not as heavily injured as Leomon. I think I can manage. You and Palmon stay with your partners. Sora and Mimi need to be protected at all costs." 

"By the way, have you even seen Matt and Gabumon?" 

"Metalla X? Yeah, he's been focused on this new enemy. I'll look for him when I can. You do your part and I'll do mine. Got it?" 

"Yes. Thank you. Good luck and be careful" 

With that said, Biyomon immediately cut off her telepathic link and walked back towards the flower garden to meet with Palmon. 

"So what's up, Biyomon? What did he have to say?" 

"We have to stay and keep our guard out." 

"Ok, then. What happened though?" 

"Pikkan and Leomon had a confrontation with the enemy. Let's just say that they didn't have any luck. Pikkan is still available and he'll be looking for the enemy." 

"That's good to know." 

"However, this enemy is a body snatcher. Pikkan told me that it has possessed TK's body, but I'm sure that body snatcher has already found another body by now." 

"Either way, we have to stay alert." 

The digimon nodded to each other assumingly. They stood guard while Sora and Mimi were working over the flower garden. Despite Bebimon's whereabouts, it didn't seem that the ladies were in any paranoia. However, they will soon realize that the creature wasn't to be taken so lightly. 

**Shinjuku. Katou Residence**

Pikkan rose out from his resting bed while grasping his right shoulder. Jeri throws her arms around the Alterian and tugged on his arm. 

"Where you going, Pikkan?" 

"I have to go." 

"But you can't. You have injuries needed to be healed. It's time that you rest." 

"Jeri, there's a maniac out there in Takeru's body. There's no telling if he's going to body snatch everyone we care for. Damn it. That little bastard is going down hard!" the Alterian growled while smashing his fists together. 

"Pikkan…" 

"Don't you worry about me. You stay and heal Leomon's wounds. He took quite an ass kicking." 

"I'm surprised you're able to walk." 

"That's the whole idea of being an Alterian. It's going to take a lot to put this bad boy down." 

"Just do me one favor." 

"Yes?" 

Jeri walks over and lightly strokes his large ears. The Alterian enjoyed every bit of it until a smirk forms on his face. 

"Ok, I get it, Jeri." 

"Make sure you come back in one piece. Take that jerk apart!" 

Before opening Jeri's window, he turned around and gave her an assuring nod. The Alterian flies out through the open window and finally out into the open skies. He closed his eyes while attempting to pick up any strong energy signals. He immediately sensed an evil ki traveling at a fast rate towards Odaiba. 

_"There he is! I've sensed that evil ki from that little bastard! He's managed to possess another body, but who? I don't sense anything from Takeru. This is bad. Damn it! You better say your freaking prayers, Bebimon! Cause I'm coming to kick your ass!"_

With an immediate explosion of ki, Pikkan boosted his speed and flies out into the far distance. He followed Bebimon's ki towards Odaiba. The Alterian will have to hurry before the parasite sets his sights on the original Digi-Destined. Without Tai and company around to defend their hometown, it was up to Pikkan and/or Metalla X to stand up to the new enemy. 

**Odaiba District. Ishida Residence**

Unfortunately for Pikkan, he was too late. A familiar tiny figure came landing in front of Mimi's home. The figure revealed himself to be the Bebimon-possessed Tike.He immediately suppressed his ki and removed the wicked smirk off of his face. Despite carrying War Angemon on his right shoulder, the boy walks towards the door and knocks on it. 

Mimi responded to the door knock and hunched over to her partner, Palmon. 

"Palmon. Do you think you can get the door for me?" 

"Sure." 

With that said, Palmon goes running back inside the house and headed down to the front door. She opens it and was surprised to see Tike with War Angemon on his right shoulder. Palmon was hesitant after what Biyomon told her, but was unable to pick up any dark ki from Tike or War Angemon. Bebimon was successfully suppressing his evil ki within Tike. 

"Oh my goddramon! What happened to you two? Please, come on in!" 

"Thanks, Palmon. We've just had an encounter with that creature. We survived and I made sure he left my dad's body," Tike said while putting on an innocent act. "Damn, I never knew my dad punched so hard." 

"I'm sure he did. Where is that creature?" 

"He got away. I couldn't even catch up to him." 

"Ok, you stay right here. I'll go get the others." 

Tike nodded and carried his unconscious father over to a large red couch. Palmon walked back outside the garden and calls out to her friends. 

"Mimi! Sora! Biyomon! Get in here quick!" 

The trio heard Palmon's call and hurried back inside. They gasped as they saw Tike laying War Angemon on the couch. 

"What happened to you two?!" Mimi screeched. "Tike, your face!" 

"I know, Aunt Mimi. We just had a run-in with that creature in Shinjuku. Don't worry. I've already gotten used to punches to the face. Kara and I have been sparring. Her punches hurt like a punch." 

Sora hurries over to the little boy and checked him for any possible injuries. Mimi kneeled over to War Angemon's side. Biyomon and Palmon were starting to get an uneasy feeling from Tike's presence. Tike looked over to the digimon pair and gave them a frown. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Palmon muttered to the pink bird. 

"I do," Biyomon replied. 

_"Shit! Those two are getting suspicious about my presence! It's only a matter of time before I end this game of chirades soon,"_ Bebimon said through Tike's thoughts. 

"Sora. We really need to call the others," Mimi said. "TK's condition is not looking well. He's burning up!" 

"All right. I'm going to call the hospital. Tike. You and I will go call the others over." 

"Sure. No problem." 

Just then, much to everyone's surprise, Metalla X arrived from the front door. He looked across everyone and immediately felt a dark presence. It seemed Bebimon was ready to attack him at any given cost. Tike turned to face Matt's fused form and sensed an even stronger power from the warrior of friendship. 

_"Yes! Now that's what I call power! I've finally found you, Yamato. It's time for me to end this little game."_

Bebi-Tike reverted to his wicked side and pushes Sora away. Metalla X responded to the boy's evil ki and powers up. 

"Hey! What's the meaning of this, Tike?! I'm not about to let any disobedient boys in my house! Now apologize to Sora!" 

"Shut your mouth, you nagging bitch!" Tike spat out. 

"What?! How dare you! You will show your elders respect, young man! Now let Aunt Mimi washes that mouth out!" 

"You! Warrior!" Tike exclaimed towards Metalla X. "Your body is the one I am looking for. Now surrender it to me, Yamato." 

"Heh, so you're the famous body snatcher I've been hearing about," chuckled Metalla X. "How did you manage to escape everyone? You're better than I gave you credit for. You managed to capture the body of my younger brother and now you take over my nephew's body. You've managed to capture one hell of a power. But really… Do you think you can take me? I think not." 

"Show me what you've got, human! Let's settle this outside!" 

"Just lead the way, parasite." 

As soon as he said that, Metalla X flies out into the open skies away from the house. Bebimon-possessed Tike was following close behind Metalla X. The two faced each other off without taking their attention off of one another. 

Meanwhile, Mimi and the digimon ran over to Sora's side. Biyomon huddled close to the red-haired woman with concern. 

"Sora! Sora! Oh no! That boy! She's been pushed down so hard that she's already unconscious. I knew those kids shouldn't have started to take those damn martial arts," Mimi growled. 

"Mom! What's going on?" another boy's voice calls out from down the hallway. 

"Dimitri! Get me some alcohol revival." 

"Ok, right away!" Dimitri responded. _"What is going on here? Why am I suddenly feeling a weird sensation?"_

"Biyomon. Has the fight started?" Palmon asked. 

"No, it hasn't even begun. They're starting to talk to each other, but about what?" 

Metalla X had a serious glare on his face while Bebimon-Tike stood his ground. Both immediately powered up with bright auras surrounding their bodies. The warrior of friendship immediately broke the sudden moment of silence by starting the conversation. 

"Tell me, parasite. What are you doing here? What do you want from us? You must have a reason for this lame excuse of body snatching. Not like I care, but I'm curious." 

Bebimon-Tike chuckled to the warrior's rant and crossed his arms. He managed to speak out using Bebimon's voice, which finally indicated that the parasite was in complete control of the boy. 

"All right. Since you're dying to know, I might as well tell you. First, allow me to introduce myself. I am Bebimon." 

"That's nice, but I say you're name is **Shit**. That suites you better." 

"Such a dirty mouth coming from such an 'honorable warrior'. As I was saying, my name is not 'exploitative deleted', but it is Bebimon. I was apart of an ancient digital race known as the Tufflesurians. We were once a peaceful race, which created and invented highly technological weapons and civilizations at our disposal. We were considered pioneers of our time on our former home planet called Plant. We came close to perfecting the dream utopia reserved for our race. We lived peacefully until one day… One day, a disgusting race of worms known as humans came to our planet to destroy our home!" 

"Humans, you say?" 

"Yes, there were five humans with extraordinary powers. The Digital Knights somehow sent them. The one human that helped to lead to the downfall of our race was that damn Cyrus. I remember as if it were yesterday. He ruthlessly slaughtered my people. He claimed that he was given 'orders' to cause our extinction. Our technology couldn't even help defend us against these invaders. You know why I remember? Because I was once the king of that planet. I witnessed my own people die at the hands of those human bastards. I was nearly killed, but a fellow Tufflesurian scientist helped to preserve my blood cells before my alleged death. Those cells were sealed within a capsule and were cast away into the farthest regions of space. Luckily, I found another suitable planet. Using their own technology, I created machine mutants to terraform the planet into the M-5 planet. My precious machines created a suitable test tube in order to preserve my body. Over time, those cells grew and developed into a mutant. I eventually became Bebimon. Eventually, my machines created Dr. Myuumon. He ensured that my development would turn out to be a success. His responsibility was to capture energy from a Digital World within the western sector of the digtal galaxy. In time, power was collected from a bunch of powerful warriors. You might know one of them as Taichi." 

"So, you've met Tai? That makes a whole lot of sense, Bebimon. You're lucky that he didn't destroy you the first time he had the chance." 

"Yes, he was a naive fool. He thought that I was dead, but was he ever so inaccurate. As far as my development as concerned, my newly born form wouldn't be suitable without a body host. By body snatching, I can allow my form to develop and grow. I acquire the energy of humans and digimon to complete my evolution. I never knew I would run into hybrids such as yourself. Digital warriors… You are the perfect source of energy. By taking over your brother's body, I successfully garnered enough energy suitable for my evolution. It speeds up the process so to speak. Now, I shall extract my revenge on humans for wiping out my race. You, Yamato. You bear a close resemblance to Cyrus. Because of that, I've chosen to claim your body. I'll use you as a step to my conquest of vengeance upon the human race. Rather to destroy humans, I'll simply put them under my control. I'll recreate my own utopia, which was destroyed once before." 

After Bebimon explained his background story, Metalla X simply chuckled under his breath. He was obviously amused, yet was annoyed by the creature's story. 

"Well, that's nice to know. Unfortunately for you, I'm here to stamp out your plans. I'm going to blow you to bits. You won't even stand a chance against me. You better say your prayers." 

"Idiot. With this body, I can move freely from your attacks. I am so small that you won't even catch me. Tell me. You wouldn't kill your own nephew now, would you?" Bebimon-Tike taunted the warrior. 

"You're not my nephew. Now get out of his body. You'll pay for laying your hands on my family!" 

With that said, Metalla X quickly powered up into his second ascension form. Streaks of electricity streaked over his body. He clenched his fists and cups both of his hands in front of him. Bebimon-Tike was prepared for his attack as he crossed his arms. But just as Metalla X was about to launch his attack, an energy blast came shooting out of nowhere. The warrior responds to the blast and incinerates it with his aura. Metalla X turned around to find War Angemon and noticed an evil smirk on his young brother's chagrin. 

"TK! What the hell is the meaning of this? I knew you had bad aim, but this is ridiculous. You're son has been possessed by the body snatcher." 

War Angemon continues to blast away at Metalla X, but was unable to maim his older brother. Metalla X phases away from each shot being fired towards his direction. He couldn't quite understand why his own brother was attacking him. 

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" 

"Ha! You just don't get it, do you, Yamato?" 

The warrior faced Bebimon-Tike, who was laughing hysterically. 

"Everytime I have possessed a body, I have complete control of that individual. I leave an egg within their brain and it enables me to gain complete control over their free will. Think of them as my personal puppets. Your brother and nephew were merely guinea pigs in my experiment. The same goes with every human and digimon I've previously possessed. 

"Your quite the character," said Metalla X. "But you have no right to take away the free will of a human being. The same applies to digimon. You're trying too much to play like god." 

"As far as I'm concerned, I will be god. Now make it easier on yourself and simply surrender your body to me. We don't want anymore violence to ensue." 

Metalla X laughed hysterically at the Tufflesurian's demands and boosts his power level. Mimi looks on from her window with a smile. 

"Go for it, Matt! Knock some sense into that boy!" 

Bebimon-Tike came flying at Metalla X, but only managed to strike open air. The warrior of friendship appears behind Bebimon-Tike and elbows him in the back with a double-edge elbow shot. The Tufflesurian is sent plummeting down towards the earth. 

"Time to end this crap, Bebimon. Now say help to everyone we've killed down in limbo." 

But just as he was about to put the finishing touches to Bebimon-Tike, War Angemon flies up at Metalla X and attempted an uppercut. Metalla X saw the assault coming and flies away from being nailed. He sends a blast at War Angemon, but realized Bebimon-Tike had vanished from sight. He turns around to find Bebimon-Tike slashing his arm with a knife. Metalla X wrenched from the slash while holding his wounded arm. Now with an open opportunity, Bebimon-Tike released a silver seed. The seed was in actuality Bebimon, who had transmuted his form into the shape of a seed. The Bebimon seed entered through Metalla X's open cut wound. 

"Yamato!! No!!" Mimi screamed in horror. 

The warrior felt a burning essence flowing through his body while screaming out in agony. A bright aura consumed his body as his eyes started to transform. They had lost their pure, heavenly blue and taken a more crimson color. His hair started to turn into from blonde to pure silver and his muscles bulged into massive size. 

"No!! Get out of my body you bastard!! I will not allow you to take my it!!" 

_"Yes! I have found the perfect body! I am now free to exploit my power's true maximum!"_

The Bebimon-possessed Metalla X levitates onto the ground. He walks over to the fallen Tike and places a hand out over him. Slowly but surely, Tike responds and rises from the ground. His eyes were emitting a crimson glow much like Metalla X. War Angemon kneels before Metalla X as a show of respect. 

"Yes, my fellow Tufflesurians. You are among the first of my fleet. We shall spread the essence of my seeds throughout this planet. We'll start with the pathetic humans staring before us." 

With that said, Bebimon-Metalla X turned completely around facing Mimi and Sora. A twisted smirk formed on the warrior's face. He pointed out towards the ladies and thus ordered War Angemon to stop them. 

"Make sure that they are planted with my seeds. They will make excellent servants of mine." 

"Yes, Bebimon!" 

Palmon snatched Mimi by her arm and quickly drags out of the house through the backdoor. Meanwhile, Biyomon attempted to pull up Sora with all of her strength, but to no avail. 

"C'mon, Sora! We have to get out of here! Matt's already been taken over by that creature. Let's go!" 

"Wh-What happened? I remember Tike pushed me down and everything went black…" 

"There's no time for that, Sora! We have to get out of here!" 

Unfortunately, they were too late as War Angemon stopped Mimi and Palmon. Their screams were heard from the outside. Sora's eyes widened in utter fear as she watched Mimi and Palmon collapse onto the ground unconsciously. 

"Don't worry, Sora. You won't even feel a single ounce of pain," a sinister voice spoke from the background. 

Biyomon quickly turned around and prepared to attack. Metalla X shot out his right arm and grasped the pink bird around her neck. Biyomon struggled to break free, but not until Metalla X planted a silver-skinned seed through her head. The seed melted and was absorbed through her skin. 

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" Sora screamed in anger. 

"Like I said: No pain. Now, become one with the Tufflesurians, Sora. Forget about Taichi and that brat. You have a new family amongst the Tufflesurians. You'll enjoy it." 

As soon as Metalla X reached out for Sora, she tried to crawl away. But even that couldn't save her from having a seed being planted through her right ear. The red-haired woman let out a horrifying scream before blacking out once again. 

"Yes, sleep… You won't remember a thing. By the end of the day, Earth will become my new kingdom. All humans will be converted into Tufflesurians! I can't wait to see that look of sorrow on Taichi's face. That will gave me enough motivation to end his miserable life. Come on home, Taichi! You're friends will be dying to see you! Ha! Ha!" 

Looking on from behind a house was Pikkan. The Alterian had listened to the entire conversation with utter horror. Even he could not stand a chance in hell against Bebimon-Metalla X. 

"I have to let the others know about this. Damn it! Tai! You guys really have to get back as soon as possible!" 

**Digital Outer Space. Orbit of Shintomon's Planet**

After many hours of exploring through space, the sapceships piloted by Tai and Takuya's groups had arrived at the orbit of Shintomon's planet. Tai and his friends looked out through the ship's windows to gaze upon the magnificent beauty of the planet. They were more than glad to have arrived. 

"We've finally made it!" Davis said. "Whoo-hoo! I never want to take another long trip for a while. Though, I did catch up on my sleep." 

"If only you didn't snore all the way through," muttered Veemon. 

"Dad. We're finally here. So, have you decided to keep the digicores?" 

"Yeah. I'll restore my age later. I think I might want to remain as a kid. At least for a little while longer." 

"We're making a landing rendezvous for Shintomon's holy region," Kari announced. "You guys better hang on tight." 

"I hope this landing doesn't end up killing us," Rika said. 

"Kari knows what she's doing," Takato replied. "Though she could land a little slower. We've almost crashed nearly every time on our trip." 

"Here we go!!" Gatomon calls out. "Buckle up everyone!" 

The spaceship soon started to take a nosedive towards the planet. The crew screamed out through their lungs while the ship plowed through the atmosphere. The same can be said for the ship harboring Takuya and his friends. 

"Whoa! I think I'm going to be sick!" JP exclaimed. 

"This is a lot funnier than any roller coaster ride!" screamed Tommy. "Yay!" 

"This beats any kind of rollercoaster ride!" replied Takuya. "Enjoying the ride, Zoe?" 

"Ah, my skirt!" 

"Let me sit next to Zoe!" JP declared. 

"In your dreams!" Zoe retorted. 

"We're going to land! Here we go!" Takuya announced. 

The two spaceships made their complete landing onto the holy region. Fortunately, their landing was a success and no damage was inflicted onto Shintomon's holy land. 

Coming out of their mansion, Shintomon and Goseznomon came running out to greet the Digi-Destined groups. The masked man, X, instantly appears in front of the holy digimon and viewed the spaceships opening up their doors. 

"Welcome back, you guys," said X. "We thought you'd never get back." 

Tai and Max were the first to emerge from their ship. The goggle head leader leaps out onto the lush, green grass and kisses the ground. 

"Yeah! Home sweet home… Well not quite home, but you get the idea." 

"That was one sweet adventure!" Max exclaimed. "I hope we can get another opportunity like that again." 

"As long as you do good in school," replied Agumon. 

"Yay! Now I can eat real bread!" Guilmon cried out. 

"I see you guys really enjoyed your trip," said Shintomon. "Maybe I should have gone with you." 

"You won't believe but we met a demigoddess," Takato announced. 

"Demigoddess? Wait a second… you actually met her?" 

"I think you pretty much said it, Shintomon," Kari said. "We met Lady Moinanea." 

"Are you familiar with her Shintomon?" Gatomon asked. 

"I've only heard stories about her, but I haven't actually met her." 

"More like never had the opportunity to meet her," Gosenzomon said. "I've met her before her banishment. She's quite the looker. Tell me. Has she retained her youth?" 

"Yeah. She's beautiful," Rika replied. "Why ask?" 

In reply to Rika's question, Gosenzomon did not reply but his face was starting to blush. The females realized that the perverted digimon was up to no good. 

"Thank goodness Lady Moinanea decided to remain on her home," said Renamon. "I don't think even she would put up with an old pervert." 

"Does she at least still have her 'bounce'?" the perverted digimon asked. "C'mon… I can't resist the beauty of a goddess… Especially if her butt…" 

**SMACK!!** Renamon and Gatomon lays out Gosenzomon with a double sucker punch. The girls nodded their heads in shame. 

"Thank god TK isn't like that with me," Kari muttered. "I'm so lucky." 

"Aw, c'mon. He was just kidding you guys," Davis said. "It's not like he was serious." 

"Tell that to the pervert," Renamon said with a cough. 

"Oh cut the old fool some slack," Veemon chuckled. "He's not as bad as you make him out to be." 

"Veemon, you have nod idea," Shintomon muttered under his breath. 

The other spaceship carrying Takuya and his friends opened up. Thus, they were released and stepped out to find themselves on the holy region of Shintomon's planet. Takuya walked up to Tai's group. 

"Whoa! What the heck this is place?" Takuya asked. 

"We're on Shintomon's home planet. Be careful not to litter," Kari informed them. 

"Whoops, too late for that," JP said while accidentially dropping a candy wrapper. 

"No! You've just contaminated the holy region!" Gosenzomon screeched. "Didn't anybody tell you to respect the property of others!" 

"Gee, whiz… Sorry about that," JP replied to the old man's ranting. 

"Wow, so this is a holy region?" Kouichi said. 

"Hey, Tai. Why don't you show them the four black digicores?" Kouji said. 

"Oh, yeah. I forget about that!" 

Tai reached down into his backpack and holds out the four black digital cores. The deity pair gazed upon the rare gems with curiosity. Their eyes were glazed over upon their pure brilliance. 

"Wow, I can't believe I'm having the privilege to gaze down upon the rare black digicores," Shintomon spoke. 

"Consider it an honor my young friend," replied Gosenzomon. "Have you decided to use them to restore your age?" 

"Not just yet. I'll wait a long while longer. Besides, I like being a kid and it makes Max even happier," said Tai. "Don't worry. I'll put them away somewhere safe in the meantime." 

"Well, if you say so," the elder deity said. 

"And who are these people?" Shintomon asked while pointing to Takuya and his friends. 

"Oh. You won't believe this, Shintomon. Those six kids are the legendary warriors from the Western sector," Kari said. 

"You mean to tell me that those six children inherit the six spirits of the legendary warriors? The same warriors that defeated Lucemon?!" Gosenzomon frantically asked. 

"Yeah. We're the legendary warriors," Takuya replied. 

"It's honor to meet you, Gosenzomon," Kouji said. 

"As long as you keep your distance," Zoe said while holding her skirt. 

"It's really good to know that everything went well," Shintomon said. 

"By the way, I've been sensing some strange activity from Earth," X replied. "I don't know what it is, but it seems something strange has occurred within the last forty eight hours." 

"That's about how long we left from our stop on Planet Yvsera," Takato said. "I wonder what's happening back home." 

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be sure to check it out," Tai replied. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal. Ok, guys. I'm just about ready to get home and chow down on some dinner." 

"You said, dad," Max said. "I sure hope mom is cooking up a cuisine. I want a plate full of tasty hot dogs!" 

_"That kid. He so reminds me of myself when I was his age,"_ X thought. "Oh and be sure to keep those digicores well hidden." 

"Will do, X. I have a safe at home," Tai stated. 

"Legendary warriors. I'd like to thank you for providing Tai and his group the assistance they needed," X said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is X." 

"It's a honor," Takuya said. 

"Is it just me or does he remind me of that masked dude from G-Gundam?" Tommy muttered. 

"And I'm not Mr. Mask from G-Gundam! Geez, why does everyone think I'm him?" 

"Well you do look like him," JP replied. 

"Tai. If what X says is true, then we better stay on alert. Bebimon is still at large," Agumon informed his partner. 

"Yeah, but I doubt he would have found a breech into our world. Don't worry about it. We'll be sure to find the source of the problem," Kari said. 

_"Agumon could be right. What if Bebimon has crossed over into our world?"_ Tai pondered in thought. _"Ah, why am I worrying over it? Bebimon would have no chance against our friends. There's only one of him. Everything should be fine."_

**Earth. Worldwide view**

It has been forty-eight hours since Bebimon arrived on Earth. Since then, he has managed to body snatch any available human and digimon in this path. He has gained large quantities of energy from each body and his body has evolved. Bebimon has found better use to each body by planting seeds into their brains. As a result, he gains control over their free will and 'converts' them to Tufflesurians. 

Takeru and Tike were among his first victims. They now are loyal servants to the evil Tufflesurian. But Bebimon's ultimate goal came to culmination as he took possession of Metalla X's body. By taking his body, Bebimon has realized powers greater than he could ever comprehend. 

Over the last two days, Bebimon has spread his seeds over the entire planet. Nearly every human and digimon was converted to bebimon's control and reborn as 'Tufflesurians'. This included every one of the Digi-Destined, their digimon partners, and the majority of their allies. Only a handful few had escaped being infected by the seeds. Those few individuals included Jeri, Leomon, Pikkan, Calumon, Impmon and his Tamers, Mummymon, Dorothy and Avengemon. 

Fortunately for them, Pikkan provided them a hiding place within his training grounds in a mountain region. However, Mummymon remained in Odaiba with Avengemon to stop the sudden riots of the infected humans. There was a good possibility that Bebimon's seeds did not infect a few others. It was only a matter of time before Tai and the others would arrive back home. But they weren't going to receive the welcoming committee that they would expect. Nearly the entire Earth population now shares the same hatred for Tai as their leader, Bebimon. 

**Odaiba District**

There was a sudden bright flash of light emerged from the forests away from the outskirts of Odaiba district. Shintomon immediately appears with Tai, Max, Keke and Agumon. 

"Whew, I am so glad to be home," Keke said. 

"I sure hope the others arrived at their homes safely," Max said. 

"Don't worry about that, Max," Shintomon assured the boy. "X knows the whereabouts of this planet more than I do." 

Max turned around and faced the brilliance of the Odaiba city lights illuminating the landscape. He inhaled a breath of fresh air, but he soon hacked out the pollution air. 

"Now don't go breathing from the air in this city," Keke said. 

"Tell me about it. The pollution here makes the air smell like crap. I've always considered moving away from here." 

"I hope Kari and Gatomon get home safely at Shinjuku. TK and the twins have to be worried about her," Agumon said. 

"Yeah, I hope so, too," Max replied. "By the way dad, where would we have to go?" 

"Anywhere but here. I've always liked the fresh air, especially when I played soccer. Come to think of it. I can play soccer more at this age. I'm glad I've decided to remain a kid," Tai said while holding the bag containing the four digicores. 

"Um, I'd hate to interrupt this son-father conversation, but I really have to be off," Shintomon said. 

"Thanks for everything, Shintomon. Make sure to send X and Gosenzomon my regards." 

"I will, Tai. Take care." 

With that said, Shintomon phases out and returns back to his dimension. Eventually, Tai walked down the street with his partner and the children following his path. The first stop would be over to Matt and Mimi's home, since Keke needed to be dropped off. After that, the boys would return home and take the rest of the night off. That was the plan until Keke spoke up. 

"Um, Tai. Max. Would it be ok if I stayed for the night? Then you can drop me off back home. Please? I promise that I'll be good and we could possibly order some pizza." 

"That sounds great!" Max replied with a smile. "Dad? What do you think? Can she stay for the night?" 

"I have no problem. Just don't go overdoing it in bed you two," Tai replied with a chuckle. 

"Dad? What are you saying? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Dang it. I shouldn't have let my mouth slip. Tell you what, kiddo. I'll fill you in on everything when you get older." 

Agumon smacks himself on the forehead after the remark from his partner. Max and Keke had dumbfounded looks on their innocent faces. They were much too young to understand the meaning of the 'birds and the bees'. Eventually, they would have to realize that meaning once time passes. 

"C'mon! How about we hold off pizza for tomorrow? I bet Sora is cooking us up one hell of a meal by now. I'm sure X informed everyone on our return," Tai said. 

"I hope she's cooking us some hot potatoes and beef steak! I love that dish of hers!" Max said with drool coming down his lips. 

"You two are already making me think about dinner!" Keke exclaimed. "You've got me drooling like a dog." 

They started walking towards the city and exited out from the outskirts. What had them confused was the fact that not one person was walking among the streets. Not a single person was visible and it seemed like a ghost town. Keke felt disturbed by this silence and clung onto Max. Tai and Agumon couldn't quite understand the situation. 

"Where is everyone? This city is deserted," Tai wondered. "Did something happen here? I wonder if that creature attacked?" 

"Maybe everyone evacuated from a crisis," Agumon said. "X did mention about a disturbance on your home planet." 

Suddenly, Agumon paused as he looked up ahead to find none other than Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and Marine Angemon. A gasp of relief came amongst the group. Tai waved and ran towards the teens. 

"Kazu! Kenta! What the heck happened here? Why is everyone suddenly gone?" Tai asked. 

"Where's Bebimon or whomever caused the crisis? Did it attack?!" Max asked. 

"You mean a little freak that goes by and body snatches? We saw him fighting Pikkan but he got away," Kazu spoke in a raspy voice. "We're so glad you guys came back. Did you get them?" 

"You mean the digicores? Yep. They're in the bag," Keke responded. 

"That's good to know. You can definitely use those to help us defeat that little psycho," Kenta said. "Oh and everyone else is still in the city from what I know. Last time I checked, your wife is at home, Tai. She's been waiting." 

"I bet she is! She must be cooking up some dinner right about now!" Tai said with a rumbling tummy. "We'll get there and be sure to plan out the next move on the situation." 

"But before we do, we have to get our stomachs filled," Max said. "You just can't beat a grumbling Kamiya tummy. Last one there has to clean the dishes!" 

"Hey! No way, dude!" Tai calls out. 

"Wait for me, Tai! I don't want to clean no stinking dishes!" Agumon exclaimed. 

"I'm definitely not washing dishes! I'm the guest for goodness sakes," Keke said. "The nerve of those guys…" 

The group heads off towards the Kamiya apartment home, which was several blocks away. Unknown to them, Kazu and Kenta's eyes were glowing red. They muttered a few chants under their silent breath. 

"Stupid humans," Kazu hissed with malice. "They must die." 

"We must warn Lord Bebimon about this," replied Kenta. "Marine Angemon. Inform him on Taichi's arrival." 

"You too, Guardromon." 

The two digimon nodded in response to their partners and scurried off to find Bebimon. They would then inform the mutant about Tai and his allies' arrivals. 

**Kamiya Residence**

The group finally arrived at the Kamiya apartment residence. Tai and Max walked in after sighing breaths of relief. Keke and Agumon soon followed them into the home. Just then, Sora made her presence felt and stepped out from the kitchen. 

"Hey hon! We're home!" Tai exclaimed "Did you miss us?" 

"Ha! Of course, you little troublemakers! Welcome home, you guys," Sora responded. "I've missed you so much. Come on. I've already prepared a meal for each of you. Oh, Keke. It's so good to see you again." 

"Likewise, Mrs. Kamiya. I'm staying the night and returning home by tomorrow." 

"Swell. Max could really use your company now." 

This slight remark made the young boy blush as Keke rested her head on his shoulder. Tai laughed and pressed his knuckles on the embarrassed boy's head. 

"My little boy is turning into a young man!" Tai said with a chuckle. "That's how every Kamiya man operates." 

"Um, right. You think you could let go, dad?" 

"Heh, sorry." 

"Before we eat. Have you seen everyone else by any chance? Maybe like Pikkan or Matt?" Agumon asked. 

"That's a good question, Agumon. I could have sworn to have seen those two flying over the apartment complex. Enough chatting, guys. Eat up. I've worked hard to make this a good dinner." 

"Yay! What time is it? It's time to munch!!" the group said in unison. 

While turning her back on the group, Sora smiled evilly. She also hid the fact that she too was possessed by another one of Bebimon's eggs. It was planted inside of her brain and controlled every one of her actions. She planned on calling forth Bebimon soon to inform him on Tai's arrival. 

_"Pitiful, humans. You'll be another batch of slaves for Bebimon. However, our master has better plans for you, Taichi. He wants your blood on his hands. So enjoy this 'last supper' while you can. Heh. Heh."_

**Else in Odaiba. Mummymon's Famous Mansion**

There was an angry mob breaking down the doors of Mummymon's newly built mansion. He has become Odaiba's newest residence ever since the D-Reaper's downfall. He was seen as a local hero, despite his weak stance amongst the other digital warriors. However, this turn of events did not do him any favors. In fact, it was his worst day and he's seen better ones. 

The mob cursed and trashed everything in sight. However, Mummymon was safe in his attic with Avengemon protecting him. Mummymon was trembling at a corner. 

"I can't believe this! Why are they out to kill me?" 

"What did I do wrong? It's not fair! Avengemon, where the heck is Dorothy?!" 

"I have no idea where my partner is. I feat that she may have been enslaved by one of Bebimon's seeds." 

"One question. How come the seed hasn't affected you?" 

"Well, I was once apart of the D-Reaper. I retain the ability to immobilize anything that enters my body. Since my body was able to delete anything digital, the seeds were created by a digimon. As a result, I was easily able to delete the seed. Dorothy, too, is the reincarnation of the D-Reaper and should also possess that ability." 

"I see, but I'm no D-Reaper! I'm only me! It's not fair!" 

"Don't worry. They won't find us up here." 

Just then, the attic door broke apart as another mob came crashing in. Their crimson eyes gave a purely evil glow, which brought chills down the spine of Mummymon. Avengemon stood his ground as he prepared to attack. Mummymon quickly rose up and approached the former D-Reaper half. 

"Hey! Are either one of those idiots, Bebimon?" 

"No. These small fries are not possessed by Bebimon. You can take them." 

With that said, a devious smile forms across Mummymon's face. He turned to face the angry mob and pointed his fist at them. 

"C'mon! I'll take you wimps out and blow dry you one by one! Yu wanna piece of me, fat boys?!" 

The mob charged the cocky digimon. However, Mummymon easily punched out each digimon with relative ease. One by one, the humans went down by Mummymon's fists. Mummymon stood triumphant over them with his arms rose high like a heavyweight-boxing champion. 

"Yeah! Eat your heart out, Muahammad Ali!" 

"Um, you better keep your eye on the game, champ." 

"why is that? You said these punks were wet noodles." 

"Think again, moron," Avengemon muttered. 

Mummymon immediately turned around and noticed that the crowds were rising up. They didn't seem to show any emotion of pain. Mummymon's mouth dropped and started walking back. The mob was impervious to any sort of pain. This was a result to Bebimon's seeds increasing their body's strengths. 

"Let's get out of here, right away! I don't want to die!" 

"Grab on." 

"What?" 

With that said, Mummymon was snatched by his collar as Avengemon carried him off through the attic window. Avengemon takes off into the skies while Mummymon screamed out like there was no tomorrow. 

"Ahh! I've always hated taking flights! I get nauseous…" 

_"Ugh. Why was I ever paired up with this buffoon? Dorothy? Where are you? This Bebimon is nothing but a damn nuisance. It's obvious that the entire planet is under that monster's influence. Where are Taichi and the others when you need them?"_

Avengemon flew off into the far distance and towards the outskirts of the city. This would allow them time to recuperate and plan out their next move into the city. They would have to find Tai and warn him about the upcoming dangers that lurk. 

**Shinjuku District. Matsuki Residence**

As soon as Takato and Guilmon arrived home, they found Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki sitting on stools. They didn't even seem to notice that the boy walked through the back door. There were many customers gathering around to buy bread. Takato came walking towards his parents, but they didn't seem ecstatic. 

"Hey, I'm home, mom. Dad. What's up? So I don't get the welcome treatment." 

"Takato. I'm sensing something weird around here. Maybe it's just me." 

"It has to be. What could go wrong here?" 

"Takato," Mrs. Matsuki spoke in a raspy voice. "You should have called before you got here." 

"I'm sorry I didn't. I was just excited to get home as soon as possible." 

"You still should have called!" hissed Mr. Matsuki. 

Takato backed away from the tone of his father's voice. Mr. Matsuki slams his fist on the front cashier desk. This caused the boy and his partner to back away. Suddenly, there was a faint red glow through his father's eyes. 

"Dad? What's going on? You couldn't be mad at me for just leaving. I even told you before I left. You said it was okay. I don't understand this sudden outburst." 

"Takato. Those are not your parents." 

"Huh? What are you talking about, Guilmon? Of course thats them." 

"I don't mean it that way. They are just not themselves. It seems they are being controlled." 

"Controlled?!" 

Suddenly, the customers started advancing towards the teen and his digimon partner. Takato looks out to the back door and runs out immediately. 

"What's the meaning of this, Guilmon? What is wrong with them?" 

"I'm sensing Bebimon in them." 

"What? Bebimon? You mean that Bebimon has brainwashed them some how?" 

"I think so. We have to warn the others." 

"We shouldn't have underestimated that little freak. Now he's gone and brainwashed my family! I just hope that the whole world isn't against us." 

"Let's go find Renamon and Rika first." 

"That's a good idea, Guilmon. After that, we'll go and warn the other Tamers." 

_"I definitely can smell Bebimon's scent from those people. He's definitely the one responsible for this."_

**Shibuya District. Kanbara Residence**

Takuya came running out from his home while his mother and brother were attempting to break down the front door. They also bore the crimson eyes as Takato's parents did. 

"What the hell?! Why are they so pissed off at me? I guess they're mad because I left the lasagna in the over for a day." 

"Takuya!!" 

The boy looked around to track the source of the voice. Immediately, he spotted Zoe waving out to him. 

"Zoe?!" 

"Takuya? What is going on here? My parents have lost their minds! How can they even try to kill their own daughter?" 

"I don't know, but X was right. Something must have happened here while we were away. I'm getting a bad feeling that Bebimon may be responsible for this." 

"I've just called the others." 

"And?" 

"It doesn't look good. All of them were fortunate enough to escape harm from their parents. I told them to meet us over at the train station." 

"Ok, then. We'll discuss our plans there and head out to Odaiba. We'll meet with Tai and let him know on everything that has happened. Damn, I knew that little bastard was going to find us sooner or later." 

"We better hurry before he turns more people against us." 

"Yeah." 

**Daisuke Residence**

Davis and Veemon fled out from their home while Sonja shot out numerous energy blasts like a maniac. The young man wiped his forehead in relief from the harsh bitch treatment. However, in this case, Bebimon has enslaved Sonja because of the seed planted in her brain. 

"Damn! I knew that woman was crazy, but this is insane! Now David wants my head. I didn't know I made them wait that long." 

"No, Davis. This is Bebimon's doing. That little jerk turned our family against us. I'm willing to bet that everyone else is getting ill treatment from their families. Yeah. Bebimon has brainwashed them somehow." 

"In that case, we'll find Tai and gather everyone together. Let's get going, Veemon." 

"You don't have to tell me twice." 

**Shinjuku. Takaishi Apartment Residence**

Kari and Gatomon walked into their apartment home. They realized that the house was empty and quiet. Normally, the twins would have much a commotion, but not right now. Kari was even more worried when she found the patio door being left open. 

"TK! Tike! Kara! I'm home!" 

"I wonder where they are? They left the front and patio doors open. TK normally would lock everything up." 

"Hey, guys! We're home! Did we miss out on anything? Maybe not, except seeing the kids make pigs out of themselves." 

The pair walked through the darkness of the apartment home. Gatomon realized that they were being watched and noticed a pair of red glows glowing. Kari flipped on the switch and sighed a relief. TK and the children were in the dining room. 

"TK! Kids! Whew, you guys nearly scared me to death," Kari said. "Why was the door left unlocked?" 

TK simply smiled and walked over to his beloved young wife. He places his hand on her right shoulder and kissed her neck. This managed to send cold chills down her spine. 

"Is there something you need to tell me, TK? You're kind of scaring me." 

"The children and I have missed you so much." 

"It's only been about three days?" 

"Yes, but it's almost been forever, sweety." 

"I know and I'm glad to be home. I just hope the kids aren't mad at me." 

"Of course not. As a matter of fact, they would like to express their feeling towards you. It seems they need a mother's love. Kids, I'll let you have some time with your mother for a while. Patamon, let's go." 

"Right." 

With that said, TK and Patamon left the dining room. This left Kari and Gatomon with the children. The feline digimon felt a dark ki emitting from the children and backed away. The twins advanced on Kari like savages. Tike runs up towards his mother and knees her in the stomach. 

Hey! What's the big idea! That's your mother, Tike!" Gatomon hissed. "No, you're not Tike!" 

"That's right, meddlesome digimon. I've been reborn as a Tufflesurian and a proud servant to Lord Bebimon." 

"Why don't you simply surrender and become one, Gatomon?" Kara said. 

"No way! I'll never join the likes of you!" 

"That's too late for you, Gatomon," a familiar snake-like voice said. 

Gatomon and Kari turned to find Metalla X standing with his arms crossed. The feline immediately picked up Bebimon's purely evil ki flowing through his body. He advanced towards Gatomon and chuckled. 

"Remember when I entered your body from our first encounter, Gatomon?" 

"Yes, what about it? I'll never forget that." 

"Matt! Why are you doing this? What's the meaning of this?" 

"That's not Matt anymore, Kari. It's Bebimon. There's nothing we can do to stop him… He's… Ack! Ahh!!" Gatomon choked out. 

"Gatomon!" 

"It's too late to save her, Hikari. She's already becoming a Tufflesurian. Once I entered her body, I planted a seed in her brain. That seed enables me to control her completely and she shall pledge her allegiance to me." 

"You monster… You won't win…" 

"I already have won, human. Now make it easy on yourself and become one with the Tufflesurians. It's time we kill your brother, Taichi." 

Metalla X approached Kari and raised his hand over her. Her screams echoed as loud as the city would hear. Unfortunately, nobody could save Kari. She, too, would become converted into a Tufflesurian. Bebimon has now managed to ensnare every member of Tai's family except Max and Tai himself. The mutant's goal of world domination was near completion. 

**Shibuya Train Station**

Takuya and the others eventually met up with one another at the train station. They seemed rather down after the incidents with their parents. They were chased out from their own homes, because they were now brainwashed to become Bebimon's slaves. 

"This is insane!" Takuya exclaimed. "Now our own families are out for our heads." 

"Bebimon's managed to sink to new lows," replied Kouji. "What we need to do is find Bebimon. If we destroy him, then we might break his control over everyone." 

"Wow, you make it sound easy," JP complained. "Let's just gang up on Bebimon. What if he's managed to find a strong body? We're screwed if we mess with him then." 

"We're going to have it try," Zoe said. "I'm not about to give in to this maniac." 

"Zoe's right. All we have to do is find Tai and let him know. I'm sure he'll lend us a hand," Takuya said. "I just hope that his family hasn't become enslaved under that monster's control. Let's get going, guys. There isn't any time to waste." 

**Kamiya Residence**

Tai and Max were about to dig into their dinner plates until Sora opened the front door. The boys were surprised to see guests coming over for dinner. 

"Aunt Kari? Uncle TK?" Max said. "You managed to get here quick." 

"Don't forget about us!" exclaimed Tike and Kara. 

"Hey, it's good to see you two. I called dibs on the steak and potatoes by the way," Keke said with a smile. 

"So you actually found the black digicores of legend?" TK directed his question towards Tai. 

"We sure did. Hasn't Kari even told you?" 

"Um, sure she said, but I wanted to hear it from you. Heh…" 

"Oh, there's plenty to eat here for three families, TK. Join us." 

"Don't mind if I do." 

"But I have another question, Tai. Do you plan on using the digicores to turn yourself back to normal?" 

Tai stood frozen while thinking to himself. He made his obvious choice beforehand. Everyone faced him, but little did Tai realize that several of them were eyeing him with death glares. The boy snapped his fingers and came up with his final decision. 

"I wanted to remain a kid," he replied. "Besides, I can spend more time with Max and become like an older brother to him. We're going to have lots of fun." 

Max nodded his head in agreement and reached out for the digicore bag. He held them over his head with pride. 

"So, when do we start grubbing down?" Tai asked. "I could eat a horse by now." 

Sora frowned and slammed her fists on the table. Max, Tai and Keke were quite alarmed by her aggression and were questioning her motives. 

"Was it something I just said?" Tai wondered. "I'm sorry if I'm demanding but I can't help it." 

"Yeah, mom. Just cut us some slack. We've come back from such a long trip," Max replied. 

The woman chuckled to herself and pointed a finger to them. After that, TK, Kari and the twins sat up from their chairs. Tai and the others were getting an uneasy feeling. 

"There will be no supper for you, Taichi Kamiya. For this will be your last supper," Sora hissed. "Lord Bebimon wants your heads on a platter." 

"Mom?! What are you saying?! Is this some sort of joke?!" Max asked. "If it is, I don't like it." 

Keke held tightly onto Max while Tai and Agumon covered them. Sora and the others were slowing approaching them with their eyes glowing. Yes, this clearly indicated that they were under Bebimon's control. 

"Damn! Why is this happening?!" Tai wondered. "Did Bebimon have a hand in this? Don't tell me he's managed to enslave our family and friends! Sora! Kari! TK! Snap out of it!" 

"Dad, we can't fight them. They are family!" 

"I know! Agumon, you heard him. We can't assault them," Tai told his partner. 

"This isn't good. Bebimon must have plotted this from the start! He knew that we would have beaten him. So he must have found a passageway from the other world into your world, Tai. As a result, he succeeded in brainwashing everyone we know." 

"No way! That's utterly insane!" Tai exclaimed. 

Within a few moments, TK and Patamon fused together into the holy warrior: War Angemon. Kari and Gatomon immediately merged together to become Celesta X. The twins balled up their fists. 

Tike and Kara flew over toward Max and Keke. The children duo managed to knock down Max and Keke. Max was utterly in disbelief that his newest enemies would be his own cousins. 

"No! I can't fight you guys. You maybe under Bebimon's control, but you're apart of my family." 

"Max! We've got to get out of here right away," Keke said. 

"Not without dad and Agumon." 

Celesta X fired away a ki blast towards Max and Keke. However, they were able to dodge the shot at the last second. Max protected Keke and turned to face his aunt. 

"Aunt Kari! You have to stop this madness. I can't fight you." 

"Tell me. Are you two really Tai and Kari?!" Tai asked with anger at the tone of his voice. 

"Huh? Well, I sure do look like TK. So… Yeah, I'm still me," War Angemon said with a chuckle. 

War Angemon fires his own ki blast towards Tai, but Agumon was able to slap the blast away from his partner. 

"I'm also still Kari," Celesta X said. "We're no imposters and these are our real children." 

After finishing her statement, Celesta X ruthlessly shot out numerous ki blast. Agumon was there to intercept and slap away each blast. 

"Kari. I never taught you to attack your opponent from behind," Tai said. "You've stooped low." 

Celesta X merely smirked and nodded to her children. Tike and Kara shot out numerous ki blasts. Agumon and Max easily countered each blast with defense attacks of their own. Agumon and Max made their next move by executing a double dropkick to Celesta X. 

"We're sorry, Aunt Kari. We have to do this to help you." 

With that said, Max cupped his hands together as he prepared to use a technique taught to him by his Agumon. This was the **Tsunami Wave**. Originally, X taught the technique to Agumon as a last form of defense. The reptile digimon now passed it onto Max as a last resort. 

Suddenly, the boy was stopped as numerous voices came calling out from outside the apartment complex. Tai turned to find War Growlmon crashing at the front entrance to the apartment complex. Takato came jumping down with Takuya, Zoe and the other children. 

"Takato! Takuya! Hey, you guys made it!" Max cried out. 

"Yes. Right in the knick of time!" exclaimed Keke. 

"Don't attack them, Max! They are still your family. Bebimon has put every human on this planet under Bebimon's control!" Takato cries out. 

"He's managed to influence our families!" Takuya replied. 

"Yeah. He's also managed to get Rika and Renamon under control!" War Growlmon stated. 

"Does that include everyone of the other Digi-Destined?" asked Tai. 

"Everyone except a few," Zoe said. "At least, I hope so… Wait, Davis and veemon managed to escape from Bebimon's influence. He should get here anytime by now." 

"Yes. We are reborn as Lord Bebimon's Tufflesurians," Biyomon hissed. "You foolish humans will die." 

Suddenly, there was a deep laughter echoing from around the apartment complex. Everyone looked up to find a familiar figure standing on top of a roof. The figure managed to fly down and revealed himself to be Bebi-Metalla X. Tai held Max and Keke back from the smiling villain. 

"Well, hello there, Taichi. It's nice to see you again," Bebi-Metalla X said. "I've been expecting you." 

"Matt?! No! Not you too!" Tai exclaimed in utter disbelief. 

"No! That's Bebimon, Tai! He's responsible for turning everyone against us!" Agumon said. 

"You son of a bitch!" Tai cursed. 

"Yes, isn't it convenient? Now I have taken over the body of your best friend, Taichi. He's provided me with the strongest power I desire," Bebi-Metalla X chuckled in laughter. 

Tai and Agumon were now prepared to face off against their enemy, Bebimon, who has successfully possessed Metalla X's body. This would become their biggest test to date. They will have to destroy Matt's body in order to defeat Bebimon. 

Every human on the planet have been converted into Tufflesurians and will carry out Bebimon's desires. The mutant has taken possession of Matt's fusion form. He has gained the ultimate power on earth and sets his sights on Tai. Will our heroes find a way to stop Bebimon's madness? Or will Omega X stand up against the new threat? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! This is Tai speaking! 

Max: Dad! We're in serious trouble here! 

Omega X: So, it's a fight you want, Bebimon? You've got one! 

Takato: All right, Omega X level 3 is back to kick some tail! 

Takuya: Wow, you mean Tai has other levels in this fusion? 

Zoe: Valto bono! 

Omega X: You won't get away with this! 

Bebimon: You don't stand a chance. 

Davis: Sonja! You've got to stop this! It's me, Davis! 

Veemon: She's not going to listen. 

Davis: I'll reach out to her! I'll do whatever it takes! 

Omega X: What?! Don't tell me that Omega X level three is incapable of defeating this creep?!" 

Bebimon: Now to gather the energy of all my Tufflesurians! Send me your malice and hate for the humans! 

Guilmon: Next episode is entitled… 

**This is Really Bad! Omega X Level Three Fails?!**

Max: Well, this really sucks… What are we going to do now?! 

Kanius: Whew, this took me about three days to finish. But it was worth the write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope to get the next chapter released this week. Until then, check back and read my other fic, "The Wrath of Pharaohmon". E-mail me if you have any questions. Until then, peace out! 


	4. This is Really Bad! Omega X Level Three ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: I know I should be working on the next chapter to the Pharaohmon series, but I just had to get this chapter out of the way. After this, I'll be off to work on the Pharaohmon arc. I hope you guys are enjoying this saga and I hope to finish this one by next month. Until then, find out if Tai and Agumon can stop the Bebimon-possessed Metalla X! Enjoy! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**This is Really Bad! Omega X Level Three Fails?!**

Max stopped collecting energy as numerous voices came calling out from outside the apartment complex. Tai turned to find War Growlmon crashing at the front entrance to the apartment complex. Takato came jumping down with Takuya, Zoe and the other children. 

"Takato! Takuya! Hey, you guys made it!" Max cried out. 

"Yes. Right in the knick of time!" exclaimed Keke. 

"Don't attack them, Max! They are still your family. Bebimon has put every human on this planet under Bebimon's control!" Takato cries out. 

"He's managed to influence our families!" Takuya replied. 

"Yeah. He's also managed to get Rika and Renamon under control!" War Growlmon stated. 

"Does that include everyone of the other Digi-Destined?" asked Tai. 

"Everyone except a few," Zoe said. "At least, I hope so… Wait, Davis and veemon managed to escape from Bebimon's influence. He should get here anytime by now." 

"Yes. We are reborn as Lord Bebimon's Tufflesurians," Biyomon hissed. "You foolish humans will die." 

Suddenly, there was a deep laughter echoing from around the apartment complex. Everyone looked up to find a familiar figure standing on top of a roof. The figure managed to fly down and revealed himself to be Bebi-Metalla X. Tai held Max and Keke back from the smiling villain. 

"Well, hello there, Taichi. It's nice to see you again," Bebi-Metalla X said. "I've been expecting you." 

"Matt?! No! Not you too!" Tai exclaimed in utter disbelief. 

"No! That's Bebimon, Tai! He's responsible for turning everyone against us!" Agumon said. 

"You son of a bitch!" Tai cursed. 

"Yes, isn't it convenient? Now I have taken over the body of your best friend, Taichi. He's provided me with the strongest power I desire," Bebi-Metalla X chuckled in laughter. 

Tai faced off with Bebi-Metalla X with Agumon standing by his side. Max and Keke seized their attacks for now. Metalla X smiled and uncrosses his arms. 

"What have you done to our families and friends?!" Tai asked with venom through the tone of his voice. "You did something to them! Give a straight answer now!" 

"Feh, what is there to explain about? It's very clear your friends and family were getting sick of waiting for you. I'd be pissed if I had to wait for your selfish ass. I don't blame them one tiny bit for losing patience. How would you feel if you were forced to wait for your loved ones after going away on a long trip? You'd feel miserable. Now they want to the privilege to extract their frustrations on you." 

"You know you're full of it!" Max cried out. "Our family would never turn their backs on us!" 

"Sure, that's what you think, kid. They've grown tired of your heroic ways. It's gotten stale. Quite frankly. I'm their new hero. You humans are earth's sworn enemy." 

Max growls under his breathe and balls up his fists. Keke couldn't believe the Tufflesurian's announcement. Everyone, including their families, was against them. She didn't want to believe the fact that her own father was possessed by the power-hungry parasite. Her family was now converted into Tufflesurian slaves. 

"Dad! Let's tear this monster apart! But first we have to free Matt from under his control." 

"Agreed. Agumon, let's kick some ass!" 

"You know I'm up for it!" 

With that said, Agumon and his human partner immediately merged into a single sphere of energy. Their bodies became engulfed by an orange blanket of light and were fused together into a complete, single entity. They became the warrior, Omega X. The courage warrior steps out from out of the evolution sphere and stands before the enemy. Omega X screams out as an aura of orange light covered his majestic form. Meanwhile, Max stepped into a fighting stance with fury in his eyes. 

Bebi-Metalla X looks on with a devious grin. 

"Yes. That's more it like fellow warriors. That's what I want to see. With this new body, I can easily read your ki levels. I've gotten used to maintaining my power in this body. So don't let it go to your heads. I still have the edge over you." 

"Shut that yap!" Omega X exclaimed. "We're putting an end to this whole ordeal. Keke. Takato. Takuya. Everyone. This just might get messy. You guys better get out of here. This jackass only wants Max and me." 

"Are you sure you guys can take him?" Takato asked. 

"Even in his base form, he was a tricky little bastard," Takuya replied. 

"You just might need our help!" Zoe calls out. 

"Don't worry about us," Max stated. "We were way too careless then. We're finally prepared for this and know what to expect from this creep." 

"Max…" 

"Keke. I can't let you stay here. No offense, but you'll only get in our way. We can't fight with everything we have if you remain here. Don't worry. We'll finish this as soon as possible. We'll get your parents back, Keke. That's a promise." 

"Okay… But promise me one thing." 

The boy turns and faces Keke. The young girl walks over and plants a kiss on her Romeo, Max. The boy blushed all over his face and smiles. 

"Promise to come back safely." 

"I will. That's a promise I'm willing to give." 

"I'll see you then. Ready, Takato? Takuya?" 

"Yeah. Let's get going," said Takato. 

"We better hurry and get the hell out of here. That creep seems to be showing interest towards us," Takuya said. 

"Yeah. I don't like the look he's giving! I just want to smack that grin off his face," JP said. 

"I'd like to see you try and say it when your back isn't turned," Zoe muttered. 

"I'm on a role here…" 

After their brief conversation, Keke hops onto War Growlmon's back. The cyborg reptile takes off into the air with everyone, except Tai and Max. They flew away where they couldn't be seen by Bebi-Metalla X and the other possessed slaves. Max turns his attention away from Keke and back onto his enemy. Bebi-Metalla X smirked and shook his head in dismay. 

Celesta X took notice of their leave for a while and points her palm towards them. She aimed and was prepared to incinerate them with a massive ki blast. 

"I'll finish them off for you, Lord Bebimon." 

"No! Let them go. We'll go after them later. There is no need to waste your energy on small fries." 

"Fine. Everyone lower your ki," War Angemon ordered everyone else. 

By his command, every possessed fighter dropped his or her ki levels. Tai, Agumon and Max stood their ground while Bebi-Metalla X faced them. The mutant chuckled to himself. 

"It's such a shame. I was beginning to have feelings for that girl. After all, the host I'm possessing wishes that her sweet, innocent daughter would become one with the Tufflesurians." 

"I've grown tired of your mouth! You don't even know a damn thing about Keke! You have no right to possess her dad's body! Max retorted. "What you're doing is wrong! You've pushed me too far! It seems words won't even change your damn mind! Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way then." 

"You know I agree with you, boy. I was beginning to want to vomit from that piece of shit you call a speech." 

Omega X turned towards the direction of his wife, who now bore crimson eyes. His own sister and brother-in-law were now under the mutant's control. This was the same sister who helped him find the digicores in the first place. Tike and Kara also were under Bebimon's control. Watching his own family being enslaved further angered the warrior. He faced Bebi-Metalla X. 

"So, are we ready to rumble, boys? I've been itching for a good fight. As a would be announcer would say, let's get ready to rumble!" Bebi-Metalla X taunted the warrior pair. 

"You want a rumble?!" Max asked. "Well, you sure are going to get one. You won't be disappointed." 

"Bring it on!" 

"With pleasure! Kick your ass time!" Max and Omega X exclaimed in unison. 

**(Play Final Fantasy X Boss Battle theme)**

The duo flew straight towards Bebi-Metalla X. They slammed their fists right into his chest. The combined force managed to send the possessed warrior crashing through the apartment roof. The warriors flew right after their prey. Bebi-Metalla X stopped in mid-air and found the duo at opposite side ends. Max flew right towards Bebi-Metalla X from the left side. The two started to trade blows with each other. Max delivered a kick to Bebi-Metalla X's head, which caught the Tufflesurian by surprise. 

With a loud battle cry, Omega X phases in front of Bebi-Metalla X. The warrior of courage slams his right fist into Bebi-Metalla X's face. The mutant cries out in pain for a few moments, until a grin formed on his bruised face. 

"Not bad. You two are far more aggressive than I gave you credit for." 

"Dad. I'm getting a bad feeling about this." 

"I hear you. He most likely wanted us to attack him with our most ferocious attacks, in order to test us. He's definitely up to something. That bastard." 

Bebi-Metalla X phases right in front of the warrior pair with his arms crossed. The warrior duo went for a double-team clothesline, until Bebimon completely phases out from sight. They merely clotheslined air instead. 

"He's gone! Dang, he's fast!" Max stated promptly. 

"Keep your eyes, peeled. Damn, where did he go?!" 

"Up here, you fools!" 

The warriors looked up into the heavens to find Bebi-Metalla X standing on top of an apartment building. There was noticeable smirk on his chagrin. Omega X wasn't surprised by the mutant's superior speed; yet, he wasn't going to let it distract his concentration. 

"A little surprised, are we? Well that was only a fair share of my full power. However, I'm through playing with you two dimwits." 

"Quit flattering yourself!" Max exclaimed. "My dad and I can put down the likes of you! You're just hiding your own bluff, faker." 

"Oh? Is that the case?" 

Bebi-Metalla X held out his hands behind his back and started forming two pairs of energy balls. Omega X felt the mutant's sudden ki increase and turns his complete attention onto Max. 

"Max! Don't go anywhere near him! He's just trying to psych you out and lure you into a trap. Don't let him provoke you." 

"All right, dad." 

"Aww, you just had to go spoil all the fun and ruin my strategy," said Bebi-Metalla X. "But, let me make up for that." 

"Max! Look out!" 

Bebimon pushes back his hands and released twin beams of energy. Max was unable to detect them and was soon about to be incinerated. However, Omega X saw the twin beams coming and phases right in front of his son. Max was taken back by surprise. 

"Dad?!" 

"Take cover!!" 

The twin blasts nail Omega X in a head-on collision, which resulted in a backlash effort. The force sent Max plummeting as he witnessed his own father being hit by the enormous amount of energy blasts. Bebi-Metalla X stood with a satisfied grin on his face. 

"Dad! Are you all right?!" 

The mutant jumps off the building and began to survey the location of the explosion. He scanned through the smoke blankets covering the landscape. His grin became a frown as he watched a familiar figure rise out from the smoke clouds. The Tufflesurian didn't even make a single scratch on his adversary. 

"All right, dad! What a way to escape a messy predicament!" 

"Damn! That wasn't even close. C'mon, Bebimon. You'll have to do way better than that." 

Bebi-Metalla X chuckled to himself and this did not suite well for the warrior pair. The villain was literally amused for unknown reasons. Omega X was starting to think that Bebimon had lost his sanity. 

"You're right, Taichi. I was only playing around. I'm turning this battle up a notch!" 

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X immediately phases out and caught Omega X by surprise with a fist to the warrior's face. Max was taken back by this and went for a spinning back kick from behind the mutant. Bebimon saw it coming and phases out. Max stopped and was drilled with a fist to his gut. Bebi-Metalla X flips up and launches himself at Omega X. The warrior quickly recovers as he saw Bebimon preparing to launch himself at him. Omega X cupped his hands, but was caught off guard immediately as Bebimon phased out. Omega X turned around and was sent flying back by a boot to his face. 

_"Crap! This dude is faster than I thought! In Metalla X's body, Bebimon is ferocious than he ever was! This is simply insane!"_ Max thought. 

Bebimon looked down as he flew towards Max and delivers a head butt to him. The force sent the boy plummeting down onto the concrete streets below. Omega X slowly recovers and gripped his injured shoulder. Bebimon turned to face his adversary. 

**(End theme)**

"So, ready for round two, you butthead?" 

"Bebimon! You said you weren't even trying to give it your all?" 

"Yeah? What's it to you, punk?" 

"Obviously. If you're possessing Matt's body, then you'd realize that I can go beyond the level of that of a fused warrior and well beyond that." 

"Huh? Wait. Yes, I do recall something like that. According to Yamato's memories, I can clearly see a warrior with spiked hair and eyes of a demon. Don't tell me…" 

"You damn straight, jack. Now, allow me to show you what the true depths of a digital warrior are fully capable of! Digital fusion level three!" 

Bebimon stood back and watched as Omega X began powering up. The digital warrior screamed out like many times before. There were now streaks of lighting covering his body. The clouds started to swirl as Omega X's power increase caused side effects to occur over the planet. 

_"Yes. Finally, I can get a decent fight from you in this new form you call 'beyond the level of a fused warrior'. Whatever the hell he's talking about…"_

Max looked up as a smile formed on his chagrin. This was going to be the boy's first glance of his father powering up into the third level of a fusion warrior. In other words, it was a rare treat for Max Kamiya since he's only heard it through his family's discussions. 

"Go… Go for it, dad!! Kick his ass!!" 

Within a few seconds, Omega X increased his body's maximium size not to mention his power. Bebi-Metalla X was growing fond and seemed excited to test his strength against Omega X level three. The mutant wanted a true challenge and his wish has come true. The entire planet was fleeing the aftereffects of the warrior's ki increase. 

Omega X lifts his head and faced the possessed enemy with determination painted on his face. 

"Bebimon. Let's get this over with." 

**Elsewhere in Odaiba**

Davis was riding on his partner, Wyveemon. The winged champion soared over the Odaiba skylines while surveying the city. Wyveemon could not pick up the lcoation of his digimon allies since they were emitting evil ki. The seeds planted in them suppressed every trace of their pure good ki. 

"Geez, Veemon. I don't get any of this. Are you saying that Bebimon might have a hand at this?" 

"I'm sure it's all because of Bebimon. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out." 

"No kidding, especially if you're own wife and foster son wants to kill you. I'm not ever going to forgive him." 

Suddenly, Wyveemon turned around to find something head out towards him with tremendous speed. Davis couldn't tell who it was, nor would Wyveemon. This object was not transmitting a single source of ki, neither good nor evil. It plainly did not give off any sort of ki. 

"Wyveemon! Have any idea what's coming right at us?" 

"I'm not sure, but I can't sense any energy from it. Wait! That's it! We better high tail it now!" 

"Why is that? It couldn't really be that harmful…" 

"That's besides the point, Davis. You want to be forced into the kitchen for the rest of your life?" 

"Oh crap! She's followed us al this way?! Wyveemon! Why didn't you move a little faster? I wasted my time feeding your gluttonous appetite!" 

"It's not my fault! I was hungry, plus I needed energy to digivolve!" 

"Well, we can't move any faster! Here she comes!" 

As soon as he said that, Sonja was seen sparing through the clouds with her sights set on Wyveemon. She holds out her palms and fired an enormous energy beam. Wyveemon managed to maneuver away like a glider with Davis hanging on tightly. 

"Whoa, Wyveemon! Watch it! I almost fell off my high horse!" 

"That's putting it bluntly, Davis. She's not going to hold back!" 

"No kidding!" 

"Humans! Bebimon has called for your heads! Anyone who is associated with Taichi shall die," Sonja hissed. "Eat this!" 

Sonja unleashes an array of energy beams a little at a time. Wyveemon immediately forms a barrier around himself and his partner. This provided them protection and disintegrated the blasts. Davis wiped his forehead in relief. 

"That was a close one, Wyveemon! I thought I was going to be barbeque!" 

"Oh no! Here she comes! Hang on tight!" 

The artificial half-human launches herself through Wyveemon's barrier. She goes for an offensive assault, but Wyveemon immediately darts off into the upper distance. Sonja stops and makes chase after Wyveemon. The champion glider soars down and levels Sonja with a claw slash. 

"Hey, chill out, Wyveemon! She might be on under Bebimon's control, but she's still my wife!" 

"Maybe so, but she'll do whatever it takes to rip both of our heads off just to please Bebimon! What's it going to be, Davis?" 

"Defend ourselves. We have no choice, plus I'm sure she would rather want us to take her down than to kill us." 

"I'm glad you're starting to get the picture, Davis." 

"You know me. Let's not hold anything back." 

_"Davis. I know that you're against placing harm on Sonja. I know you deeply love her, but even you have to realize that she's become our enemy. Damn, I just wish the bitch didn't have to go and try to incinerate me!"_

"Sonja! We're sorry if it had to come down to this! But we have no choice. We will fight back and not allow ourselves to become a primary target. If there's anything we could do, then we would have freed you from Bebimon's control. But we don't… So, get ready. We're not going to hold back! Do you hear us, Bebimon?! Davis Motomiya is coming for you! I'll take down even my own wife just get myself a piece of you!" 

With a loud battle cry, Wyveemon turns and flies towards Sonja with full speed. He flew like he has never flown before. Sonja puts up her arms in a defense stance and proceeds to create a barrier. Davis cries out along with Wyveemon as they broke through her barrier. Wyveemon slams himself into Sonja causing her to scream out in pain. The champion digimon's form was then enveloped in a bright aura. The energy was coming from Davis' D-3 and the Digi-Destined took notice of this. 

"What the hell is going on?! My D-3 is going off!" 

"It's… I'm going to digivolve again, Davis! Brace yourself! This is not over! Need more power to put her down! Wyveemon shinka!!" 

With that said, an explosion of bright light started to engulf the heavens around the small area. Davis looked on as his partner started to evolve into a new form. Sonja couldn't believe her eyes and viewed Wyveemon's transformation unfold. 

"What?! How is the little blue butterball able do this?!" 

_"Heh, this blue butterball is going to surprise you."_

**Away at the outskirts of Odaiba**

War Growlmon was seen flying over the city of Odaiba. He was fortunate to not have been found by any of the brainwashed citizens. That is until he completely stopped while in mid-air. Keke felt an uprising power from far out into the distance. Takato and the others turned to see a bright flash of energy exploding from out of the further city distance. A smirk formed on Keke's face. It seemed she knew what was transpiring from where the battle was ensuing. 

"Keke? What is it?" 

"That light is bright! I can barely see what's going on over there!" said Takuya. 

"It's Max's dad," replied Keke. "He's already increasing his power into that of… Is this his third level power I've been hearing from my parents?! Ah! War Growlmon, you feel it?" 

"Yeah. He's awesome!" the cyborg ultimate said with enthusiasm. "He's going to kick Bebimon around like a soccer ball." 

"Nice way to describe the situation," Tommy said. 

"What's this third-level fusion form?" Kouichi asked. 

"I'd like to know for once," Kouji replied. 

"It's sort of hard to explain, but Max's dad is capable of reaching multiple forms. Each one is stronger than the other," Keke said. "This third level is Tai's ultimate power. He can't go any further than that. At least, I don't think so…" 

"Hey! Aren't we forgetting someone?" a deep voice calls out. "Tai gets all the praise, but I'm left out in the dark." 

War Growlmon, Takato, Keke and everyone else looked from behind themselves to find Pikkan floating about. He held Jeri around his arms and behind him were Leomon and Avengemon. Impmon and Calumon were seen clinging tightly onto Avengemon. 

"Hey! You guys managed to make it out of there! That's good!" Takato exclaimed. "I'm glad we still have some friends." 

"Who are these guys?" JP asked. 

"Don't worry. They are our friends," Keke said. "They're not under Bebimon's control." 

"Feh. No one controls me," Impmon muttered. "I can't even control myself at times." 

"I can't control my eating habits," Calumon said. "Um, make sure not to drop us, Avengemon." 

"You're safety is my priority," Avengemon replied. 

"Pikkan! How were you able to escape being out under control?" War Growlmon asked. "I could ask the same for everyone else." 

"Simple. Alterians were once considered defenders to the Tufflesurians. They were weak and excelled through as peace diplomats. We defended them against ever kind of enemy, until we were summoned to another dimension to fight off an invading dark force. As a result, the Tufflesurians were left vulnerable against a digital human race. The Tufflesurians were wiped out, until only one remained. The emperor had his DNA transferred into an alien embryo and thus the embryo mutated into the monster, Bebimon." 

"That still doesn't explain why you were immune to Bebimon's seed effects," Zoe pointed out. 

"Quiet. Don't you realize that I'm trying to build up the suspense?" 

"He's already putting me to sleep," Calumon yawned. 

"Shut it, butterball! As I was saying, our race is immune to any mind control techniques. This also includes Bebimon's use of brain seed harvesting. We also created antidotes to ward off such little problems. That is how I cured everyone here. There are others waiting for us in the outskirts." 

"Don't forget us," Impmon muttered. "Just because I'm small now doesn't mean I can take it to ya…" 

With that said, Pikkan phases in front of Impmon and gave a look that could kill. Impmon simply shrunk away by the Alterian's intimidating presence. 

"Be nice, Pikkan," Jeri said. "Please, for me." 

"I'll let you off easy, Impmon. But you should thank Jeri. Otherwise, I would have rammed my fist my fist in your face." 

"Yes… sir…" 

"That's enough," Leomon calls out. "This isn't junior high." 

"No kidding. Don't you guys feel it? Tai has already reached his third level form!" 

"Now this is something I have got to see," Pikkan said. 

"What are we waiting for? This something we can't miss!" Takato exclaimed. "Tai! Here we come!" 

_C'mon, Tai! You're the father of Max. I've heard stories of how you overcame impossible odds before,"_ Max thought. _"You've beaten nearly every bad guy the digital world had to offer. This Bebimon creep shouldn't be any different!"_

**Odaiba City District**

Omega X continued to power up and gather energy. The aura enveloping his body started to grow larger and larger by the minute. Bebi-Metalla X stood still in mid-air while watching the warrior's power up ensues. The streaks on Omega X's back were no longer sticking up but oushed straight back. With lighting dancing around him, the hairstreaks lengthened. It was now very long and streaked back like that of Sonic the Hedgehog. His chest and muscles expanded in size. His eyebrows disappeared and were replaced by thick brows. 

"Damn! He went all the way! He's gone to the third level!" Celesta X said. 

"This doesn't look good not even for Lord Bebimon," replied War Angemon. 

Bebi-Metalla X smiled with satisfaction while watching the newly evolved warrior. Omega X turned to face him with fury in his eyes. 

"So, this is your strongest form?" 

"Yes, I've gone straight to beyond my limits." 

"I see. So you've succeeded by combining your peak of power all into one small package? Nicely done, but will it still be enough to phase even me?" 

"We'll just see, won't we?" 

**(Play Fighting theme b/t Freddy and Jason in the real world from _Freddy vs. Jason_)**

Bebi-Metalla X merely frowned and phases out from sight. Omega X followed suite with the villain. There were bright streaks of light flashing across the nightly skies. Max looked on as the two light streaks collided with one another with incredible force. 

"Woo! They're so fast! I can't even keep up with them! I wish I could reach up to levels like dad. Stay on him, dad." 

The warriors traded punches and kicks. Omega X cupped his hands and fired away an array of ki blasts. Bebi-Metalla X saw them coming and evaporates them with his own hands. Omega X growled and phased above the possessed warrior. He goes for a kick, but Bebimon catches his foot. Bebimon goes for a nut shot, but Omega X phased away. Bebimon turns around and is met with a spinning back kick. The mutant managed to block with one arm. After that, Omega X proceeded to throw out many punches. The mutant countered those shots. 

Omega X cries out and cupped his hands behind his back. Bebi-Metalla X turns to face his adversary with a look of curiosity. 

**"TERRA-"**

Bebi-Metalla X placed his hands in front of himself while Omega X was forming a large sphere of energy through his hand's palms. 

**"BEAM!!"**

The fused warrior fired away a large energy blast that hurtled towards Bebimon. The warrior smirked as he caught the blast and delivers a kick to it. The blast goes shooting up through the heavens. Omega X was caught by surprise by this come back and watched the blast explode within the atmosphere. The explosion caused a bright flash that turned everything completely white. Omega X turned his attention back on the task at hand. Bebimon was amused by his adversary's incompetence. 

**(End theme)**

"Is that the best you've got, Taichi? You have disappointed me." 

"I can't believe he got rid of my Terra Beam with a kick! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Don't think that I've run out of fresh ideas, Bebimon. It's not over." 

"Then, let us continue." 

**On the other side of Odaiba**

Sonja was sent flying back from a powerful energy explosion. Wyveemon was trapped inside an energy sphere and started to evolve into his newest form. Davis felt his body being digitized and slowly his body turned into bits of data. 

"What's going on, Veemon?" 

"Davis. Do you remember when you said you wanted to fuse with me? You wanted to know the realities of digital fusion." 

"Yeah, I remember." 

"Guess what, buddy? Our dream is coming true." 

"You mean?!" 

"That's right. Together we'll be one kick ass fighting machine!" 

As soon as Wyveemon made that comment, he and Davis were being fused with each other. The mergence gave off a strong aura of blue light. Their battle cries echoed through the heavens. Sonja recovers and watches them fuse into a single entity. 

"What the hell is this?! That human and his digimon are going for their fusion evolution! Into Paildramon? No, he's a weakling…" 

"As a matter of fact, Paildramon is no more…" a fused voice spoke out from within the energy sphere. "But, you can call me…" 

The energy sphere breaks apart and then emerges a well-built warrior with powerful ki emitting from his body. His body is purely dark blue with a chiseled form. Parts of his newly developed body had armor, which covered his chest, arms and shoulders. His face was similar to Xveemon but with a few of Davis' facial features. The fused fighter throws out a few punches with rapid speed. 

Sonja was taken back by this turn of events. She felt his power rise, but remained confident. The warrior looks over to Sonja and smirks. 

"You can call me MegaVeemon," he spoke with a combination of Davis and Veemon's voices. 

"MegaVeemon? I see. So you've managed to merge together, Davis. But do you really think you'll be able to defeat Lord Bebimon? You don't even come close to presenting yourself as a threat to him." 

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as I help my friends, I could care less what happens to me. Sonja, let's not fight. Simply just take off and leave us be. You don't stand a chance against me at the moment. Make it easy on yourself." 

"Me run away? No. I'm going to carry out Lord Bebimon's wishes. Why don't you become one with the Tufflesurians. Then you, David and me can be one happy family. Isn't that what you want?" 

"No, I want a family who don't thirst for violence and hatred. Bebimon is a heartless bastard, who will eventually dispose of you." 

Sonja gasped as she listened to her husband ramble on while verbally bashing Bebimon. Her eyes emitted a crimson glow because of this. MegaVeemon immediately responded to this and phases out. This caught Sonja by surprise and she was left defenseless. Within a second, she felt an incredible force ram into her stomach. 

"You… bastard… That was… unfair…" 

Sonja responded to MegaVeemon's assault and delivers an elbow shot to his head. However, MegaVeemon caught her right arm and threw her off. The artificial half-human screamed out as she tosses an energy beam. MegaVeemon slaps it away effortlessly. 

"You're going to have to do better than that, honey." 

"Damn you! I will carry out Lord Bebimon's wishes! You will die!" 

"Then, you leave me no choice. V-Blade!" 

With that said, MegaVeemon puts his hand out and an energy-based sword materialize in front of him. He takes the weapon and immediately rushes over at Sonja. The warrior slashes through the artificial woman with superior speed. However, there was no damage inflicted on her. Sonja felt her body go limp and she loses complete consciousness. As her limp body plummeted to the streets below, MegaVeemon managed to catch her before slamming into the concrete. He found an alleyway and placed her against a wall. 

"Rest easy, babe. We'll take care of this bastard. I promise we'll restore you to the way you are." 

MegaVeemon turns his attention over to the area where Bebimon's ki was strongest. He takes off and left Sonja to rest. 

"Hang on, Tai! I'm coming! I can't wait to see the look on your face! You're going to get extremely jealous of my new fusion form! But, first things first… Bebimon, you're going to pay for messing with my family! I'm taking your ass down!" 

**Odaiba City District**

After phasing many times during their battle, Omega X and Bebi-Metalla X traded blows with one another. Omega X saw an opportunities to attack with nasty punches and kicks to the mutant. It seemed that Bebimon was showing signs of fatigue. Omega X was gaining the upper hand on the possessed warrior. Bebimon reached out as his hand started collecting mysterious ki energy. 

Bebi-Metalla X flies out towards Omega X and rams his energy-coated fists into his gut. He then grabbed Omega X and slams him into the ground below. The impact of his fall left a large crater with Omega X lying sprawled. He was out of his third-level form and completely fatigued because the form drained him of most of his energy. Rather than a look of pain, there was a smile on the warrior's chagrin. 

"Ha. You look so helpless there, Taichi. It's sad really. I'm going to end this quick." 

"Then, come and get me, jack ass." 

Omega X chuckled under his breath, which didn't bide well for Bebimon. The mutant was becoming irritated by the hero's antics. 

"What are you laughing at?!" 

Bebi-Metalla X responds to his adversary's laughter and glides down. He unleashes a fury of invisible vibration waves. Each shot pushed Omega X down through the earth. Bebi-Metalla X had seen enough of Omega X's antics and raised his arms over his head. 

"Come my children! Transfer your each to me! It's time we finish off this nuisance!" 

"Yes, Lord Bebimon!" War Angemon and Celesta X exclaimed. 

"We do as we command," the twins responded. 

**(Play Inuyasha background theme _Miasma theme_)**

Bebi-Metalla X stepped in the center of the heavens with War Angemon, Celesta X and the twins gathered around him. Each one submitted a fair amount of energy towards Bebimon. The mutant took away all of the energy submitted to him. His laughter echoed throughout the heavens while clouds gathered around them. The skies became a crimson color. 

Omega X looked up and watched Bebi-Metalla X's body morphing. Max looked on with utter disbelief and cried out towards his father. Bebi-Metalla X's body was now a multi-color bodysuit. His hair became spiked into a curve with silver pigmentation. His eyes were now completely dark blue without any pupils visible. A malevolent grin forms on his chagrin. 

"There you go, Lord Bebimon. This is the majority of our own energy," Celesta X said. "I hope it's enough…" 

"Yes! Yes! This is good! Now prepare yourself, Taichi! You can thank your own family and friends for helping me bring you to your downfall. Now pay attention! This is what I call power!" 

"Damn it! He's even stronger than dad now! What kind of a difference am I going to make in this?" Max wondered. "C'mon, dad! You've managed to pull out miracles before." 

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, Bebimon. You're the best. But the winner doesn't always end up with the most power." 

"Oh, really?! Who's going to stop me?" 

"I am! I don't know how, but I'm going to pull through with this. I'm a guy who can pull out all the stops and have luck on my side. Sorry, Bebimon. You're going down and I intend to carry out on my promise." 

Omega X was beginning to lose focus as his eyes started to fade. Bebi-Metalla X raised his hands over his head to gather more negative energy from the planet itself. 

"Enough of this blasphemy!" 

Bebi-Metalla X instantly vanished from sight and slams his fist into Omega X's chest. The warrior lets out a cry of pain and anguish. Max could only look on helplessly and knowing full well that he doesn't stand a chance against the fully powered mutant. Omega X's armored chest was shattered due to the impact of his fist. 

**(End theme)**

"Hear me, my Tufflesurian people! Lend me your energy! Help me exterminate the one human I despise the most! Taichi has fallen before me! Now, send me your malice and hate! Send it to me!" 

With that said, everyone from across the globe listened to Bebimon's plead and sent out their energy. They shared that same pure hatred and malice for the same human that Bebimon despises the most. This even included each and every one of Tai's allies infected by Bebimon's eggs. 

On one side of Odaiba, Ken, Yolei, Sam, Hawkmon and Wormmon sent out their energy for Bebi-Metalla X. 

The same can be said with Joe, Gomamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon and many others. There weren't any more allies to come to Omega X's aid, except for a few individuals. 

"Shit! This is not happening!" 

"Dad!!" 

"Max! Get out of here now!" 

Defying his father's orders, Max cries and flew out towards Bebimon. The Tufflesurian immediately responded by shooting out a barrier, which sent Max plummeting backwards. The boy goes crashing through a bulletin board and lands hard on the concrete. 

"Max!!" Omega X cried out with a mixed emotion of anger and sadness. **"MAX!!"**

Bebi-Metalla X underwent another metamorphosis while gathering the negative energy over his head. His body suit became purely black with a white patch mark on his chest. Both of his shoulders had massive, yellow shoulder pads with red streaks at each side. His boots and gloves were as yellow as the shoulder pads. His spiked hair became even curvier with spiked tips at each end. Bebi-Metalla X held out his hands over his head while a massive, black sphere formed. This was the result of the worldwide negative energy being transmitted from each Tufflesurian-human. 

"This one is especially for you, Taichi! This is for the sins of your human fathers! I shall avenge my face by destroying the strongest of the human race!" 

"Bebimon! I wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourself, but you attacked my son! You took my family away. I'll never forgive you. You no longer pursue peace. Do you Bebimon? Answer me now!" 

"Peace? Bah! That's mockery coming from a human! No, you have a debt to pay! Take this! Revenge Death Ball!" 

With one loud cry, Bebi-Metalla X hurled the dark sphere down towards the fallen Omega X. The warrior could barely move a muscle from the abuse he had taken earlier on. His eyes started to fade with the sphere inching ever so closer. 

_"I won't give up! I will not give up! This is far from over, Bebimon!"_

The sphere slammed into the ground and engulfed the area where Omega X once laid. A massive explosion took place and everything within the area was wiped out. The explosion cleared away and smoke covered the entire devastated landscape. Nothing was left but a large crater with fallen debris. There wasn't even a trace of Omega X. Max was found crawling through the rubble. Luckily, he had escaped the blast. He was fortunate not to be spotted by Bebimon yet. 

"What an ordinary power!" War Angemon commented. 

"So, brother? Do you think you can actually come back from that?" Celesta X muttered. 

"Oh yes! I've finally destroyed the strongest human! Taichi has fallen! There is no more opposition to ever stand in my way!" Bebi-Metalla X exclaimed with triumph. "The Tufflesurians have finally reclaimed their top positions!" 

"What? My dad?! No, he couldn't be gone…" Max said. "It can't be…" 

The boy choked on tears underneath the pile of debris, which he was hiding in. He couldn't stand the fact that he has lost his own father to the maniac. 

**Elsewhere in Odaiba**

MegaVeemon stopped in the middle of his flight and felt Omega X's ki vanish all at one sudden moment. He couldn't believe it. Now he would be among Bebi-Metalla X's primary targets. 

"Whoa. All of a sudden, I felt Tai and then poof… He's gone. What the hell is going on? It's almost as if he vanished from this world. Damn! Am I too late?!" 

**Odaiba City District**

Bebi-Metalla X looked down at the massive crater, which was the result of his Revenge Death ball. He smiled and faced his Tufflesurian slaves. 

"Never. Never will the Tufflesurians be considered weak lambs. No, we are now efficient hunters. We shall spread throughout the real world and digital universe like a plague." 

Now that Bebimon has achieved his full power, he has laid Tai to rest. Nearly all of earth has fallen under Bebimon's corrupt rule. There is no more opposition to stand up against the maniacal villain. With Tai gone, who will step up and challenge Bebimon? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! It's me, Tai! You probably are wondering where I am? Well, I'm not exactly alive. On the other hand, I'm not exactly dead. I've been sent into this mysterious dimension in the digital world. Here, some warrior greets me by the name of BW. 

BW: Hello again, Taichi. How has everything been? 

Agumon: Do we know you? 

BW: You just might know me as the artificial once designed to kill you. Does that ring a bell? 

Tai: Don't tell me… Oh, shit… 

Takato: Meanwhile, Bebimon finds the bag of digicores left by Tai and uses them to restore his former home planet. He then summons Hypnos to help him develop a device, which creates a dimension from earth to the new planet. 

Takuya: We'll carry out Tai's wishes and defeat Bebimon. We have strength in numbers! 

Max: By following Bebimon there, we can take him! 

Tai: Can you help me get back home, BW? 

BW: It depends if you promise to grant me one battle. If you win, then I shall help you get to Shintomon. He'll help to provide you some training to aid you in your showdown with Bebimon. 

Tai: It's a deal! 

Keke: Next time on D-Frontier… 

**Taichi Dead, or Alive?! BW, the Mysterious Warrior, Asks a Favor!**

Zoe: Don't you dare miss it! 

Kanius: With another chapter complete, I can now focus on the newest chapter for my Pharaohmon series. Sorry for leaving this story at a sudden cliffhanger, but I have no choice. Aren't cliffhangers evil? ;) Heh, I'm not too bad. Be sure to check back until then. The next chapters will be action-packed! Until then, peace! 


	5. Taichi Dead, or Alive! BW, the Mysteriou...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: It's already been almost a week. See? I wasn't going to forget about this story all together. Besides, my goal is to finish this saga by late July. Looks like you guys will be getting a month's worth of new D-Frontier chapters! Anyway, let's check out if Tai and Agumon had indeed survived the predicament. Enjoy the chapter! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**Taichi Dead, or Alive?! BW, the Mysterious Warrior, Asks a Favor!**

With one loud cry, Bebi-Metalla X hurled the dark sphere down towards the fallen Omega X. The warrior could barely move a muscle from the abuse he had taken earlier on. His eyes started to fade with the sphere inching ever so closer. 

_"I won't give up! I will not give up! This is far from over, Bebimon!"_

The sphere slammed into the ground and engulfed the area where Omega X once laid. A massive explosion took place and everything within the area was wiped out. The explosion cleared away and smoke covered the entire devastated landscape. Nothing was left but a large crater with fallen debris. There wasn't even a trace of Omega X. Max was found crawling through the rubble. Luckily, he had escaped the blast. He was fortunate not to be spotted by Bebimon yet. 

"What an ordinary power!" War Angemon commented. 

"So, brother? Do you think you can actually come back from that?" Celesta X muttered. 

"Oh yes! I've finally destroyed the strongest human! Taichi has fallen! There is no more opposition to ever stand in my way!" Bebi-Metalla X exclaimed with triumph. "The Tufflesurians have finally reclaimed their top positions!" 

"What? My dad?! No, he couldn't be gone…" Max said. "It can't be…" 

The boy choked on tears underneath the pile of debris, which he was hiding in. He couldn't stand the fact that he has lost his own father to the maniac. 

Bebi-Metalla X looked down at the massive crater, which was the result of his Revenge Death ball. He smiled and faced his Tufflesurian slaves. 

"Never. Never will the Tufflesurians be considered weak lambs. No, we are now efficient hunters. We shall spread throughout the real world and digital universe like a plague." 

There was nothing left of the heroic warrior. Bebimon has finally succeeded what no other evil force has accomplished. He has destroyed Omega X, a.k.a. Taichi Kamiya, and has killed off the once powerful digital warrior of courage. A proud grin forms across the Tufflesurian's chagrin. He yells out and lets his voice echo throughout the globe. 

**"Hear me out, my fellow Tufflesurians! The last of our opposition has finally been dealt with! Omega X has died at the hands of me, your savior! I am your only savior! Victory has come for us Tufflesurians!"**

As soon as he said that, every Tufflesurian-humans cheered and chanted loudly for their "savior". They started to create celebrations, which simply put every New Year event to shame. Bebi-Metalla X was praised by his 'followers' and worshipped as a god. 

"Yes! With the use of the black digicores, I shall restore my home planet, which that foolish human Cyrus helped destroy! We shall leave this trash heap of a planet and colonize the restored Planet Plant! I promise you paradise! I promise you freedom! We shall reign supreme with no opposition to stand in our way!" 

The Tufflesurian-humans continued cheering and chanted the mutant's name in triumph. Bebi-Metalla X crossed his arms and smiled with great pride. 

_"Yes, that's right, Taichi. I don't even feel out your ki anymore. You're obviously dead. Rest easy in the after life, human! The same applies to you Agumon. Heh. Heh."_

As soon as Bebi-Metalla X flew out across the horizon, every other digital warrior under his control followed him. The masses crowded out and stormed down the streets out from the devastated apartment complex. They cried out Bebimon's name and gathered more people to join their masses. 

Meanwhile, a body was slowly coming through slight unconsciousness. The person pushed his way through the rubble and kicked away at heavy concrete. The boy slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but a wake of destruction around the wrecked apartment complex. Max stood before what could have been the aftermath of a massive earthquake combined with a dozen tornadoes. But the boy knew what was the cause of this destruction. 

"Damn, they did all of this?! My dad and Bebimon are beyond anything I've seen before. Dad… I can't believe he's gone…" 

The boy flies up above the destruction and looked around his surroundings. He saw no signs of his father or the enemy. He couldn't even attempt to pick up their ki. Max did the only thing he can do at the moment: call out his own father's name. 

"Father! Father! Can you hear me?! Father!" 

Despite this, Max knew that his father would not respond to his pleas. He did not want to face the fact that his father has disappeared from existence. The boy feared for the worst, but remained confident to know that his father was a survivor of the destruction inflicted by the mutant. 

"Oh! He could have been buried under this rubble for all I know! My dad was said to have lived through many near death experiences. 

Just then, Max felt a presence and turned to see a streak of light heading towards his direction. He was curious to know whoever was flying into his direction. He immediately sighed a relief when he felt Pikkan's ki. The Alterian, with Jeri on his back, came into perfect view and stopped to look down upon the destruction. 

"My god. Look at this destruction, Pikkan!" Jeri said with a gasp. 

"I know. Bebimon is responsible for this. Yeah, I can't even feel out Omega X's energy force anymore." 

Max lowers his head with his face contorting with shame and defeat. The concerned Pikkan flies over to the boy and faces him. 

"Are you sure that your father is gone, Max?" 

"I… I… I don't feel his presence anymore. There's no energy signal amongst this rubble. I fear for the worst. You can go ahead and check the devastation if you want to." 

"I'll give it a try, Max. But let's not jump into any conclusions. Your father may not be dead after all. At least, I hope he's alive…" 

The Alterian checked the entire premises and channeled through any available ki energy signals. Unfortunately, he failed to feel out Omega X's energy signal, not even a faint one. Pikkan looks over to Max with a slightly, saddened glare. 

"See? Am I right? He's gone, isn't he?" 

"Max. I don't know what to say." 

"I'm sorry, Max," Jeri said. 

Filled with bitter rage and angst, Max sighed and allowed tears to stroll down his innocent face. He clenches his fist and cries out with pure anguish. 

"FATHER! You can't be dead!!" 

Jeri couldn't help but feel for the boy and lets out a few teardrops. The Alterian remained strong despite the saddening turn of events. 

_"Tai. I don't know where you are, but I know that you haven't passed on into the digital afterlife. You manage to pull yourself from out of these insane predicaments. Wherever you are, I hope you realize what Bebimon plans on doing to your own planet. Every human will be purified into his own herd of sheep. This entire planet will become the first to be occupied by the way of the Tufflesurians. I don't even stand a chance against his newly acquired perfect form. This requires your participation as well, Taichi. Get back as soon as you can, my friend."_

Max was visibly upset and paid not heed attention to Pikkan. He was focused and wanted nothing more than to get his hands on the Tufflesurian dictator. 

"Bebimon… I swear I'm going to make you pay for this! I will avenge my father's death! I swear on his grace that I will rip you to pieces! FATHER!! I shall avenge you!!" 

**Shinjuku. The Rooftop of Hypnos Headquarters**

Bebi-Metalla X landed down on the top roof of the Hypnos Headquarters towers. He looked around with satisfaction as each of Tai's brainwashed friends bowed before him. War Angemon and Celesta X lowered their heads by showing their allegiance to the overlord. Tike walks over and hands him the bag containing the four black digicores. 

"Here are the black digicores, which you have requested, Lord Bebimon," Tike spoke. 

"Now we can put them to good use," replied Kara. 

"Yes, excellent work, children. These will do nicely. Finally, the moment I've been waiting for has finally cultimated. My dear Tufflesurians, let us bask in this wonderful glory." 

"Hail, Lord Bebimon!" the group chanted. 

Bebi-Metalla X rips the bag open and allows the digicores to drop to the ground. The cores gathered together and started to emit a bright aura. The mutant sits back on a throne provided by Yamaki's Hypnos team. 

"Now. Black Digital Cores! I summon forth your magical powers to grant my wish, which I desire!" 

With that said, the four digital cores gave off a chain reaction and beams of light shot out from each sphere. The group looked on with astonishment as each beam shaped themselves into spotlight-like columns. Almost immediately, the skies were turning red and the clouds became black. 

"Ah, yes. The power of the digicores are magnificent. Lady Moinanea really put effort into this," said Bebi-Metalla X. 

"Either that or this is a really good case of special effects," Riley, of the Hypnos crew, replied. 

"I can assure you. This is no special effect," the Tufflesurian stated. "Silence, everyone! The Great Tiger serpent shall appear!" 

Within a few moments, a gigantic snake-like monster came flying out from the clouds. It lets out a thunderous roar, which echoed throughout the planet. The crowds were frightened by it's appearance and started to flee. Despite this, the serpent made it's way over towards the Hypnos twin buildings. 

"Unbelievable!" Celesta X said with sheer astonishment. "The digicores we use are protected by Azulongmon, but these black digicores." 

"Yes, Hikari. These were created by Lady Moinanea. Don't you remember?" 

"I remember, but I'm…" 

"Surprised? You should be. There are no sovereigns to represent the western sector of the digital universe. Baihumon declined to take position and allowed Lady Moinanea to take his place. In dedication to Baihumon, she created these digicores and gave the god the form of the tiger." 

"Um, my lord… He's waiting for you to make your wish," said War Angemon. 

"Oh? Well, I hope he accepts my gratitude. Oh great, tiger serpent, it's an honor to finally become graced by your presence." 

The tiger serpent growled deeply to Bebi-Metalla X's choice of words and uttered his first words. 

**"I am the Great Tiger Serpent! You have summoned me from my long sleep. As a reward, I shall grant you one wish. Please, tell me. What is the wish thou desire?"**

"Ah, yes. I'm deeply ecstatic by your gratitude. Now for my wish. I want Planet Plant, my old home planet, to be restored. I want it brought back the way it was before Cyrus and his mercenaries took it away from our grasp. Can you do that for me, Tiger Serpent god?" 

**"It shall be done."**

With that said, the Tiger Serpent swirled through the heavens and sends an energy blast from his mouth. The blast reaches into the deep regions of earth's orbit and immediately materialized itself into a planet. It looked very similar to Earth, but it was a bit smaller in size and width. Planet Plant was visible across Earth's orbit. Nearly every human were astonished by the planet. 

This brought a grin on Bebi-Metalla X's face. He laughed gleefully and raises his fists in triumph. 

"Yes! Our home has been resurrected, my fellow Tufflesurians! I thank you, Tiger God." 

**"My work here is done. I shall depart from here. Farewell."**

The Tiger Serpent fades away into a stream of light and fades away from sight. The dark clouds vanished along with red tint to the globe's skies. 

"It has been done, my lord," Yamaki spoke. "But you will need a form of transportation to even reach the planet." 

"Yes, you bring up a good point. I have no problem traveling through orbit as long as I maintain this body's form. That rule doesn't apply to the human bodies. Ok, then. Do you happen to contain a teleportation unit, which allows a large number of people to become transported from earth to Planet Plant?" 

"I'm not so sure if we've developed such a unit," Talley said. 

"No, we do," Yamaki said. "We've had the help of a young man named Izzy Izumi. Thanks to his brilliance, we've successfully created a transportation unit that creates portals." 

"But sir. We haven't even tested it out, let alone use it," replied Riley. 

"There's always a first for everything," the head of Hypnos stated. "Lord Bebimon, do you approve of such a tactic?" 

"It's fine. That will do. Get it running as soon as you can." 

"Yes, my lord." 

Bebi-Metalla X flies out towards the center of Shinjuku while being greeted by the masses. The mutant spoke out and allowed his voice to break through the roaring crowds. 

"Hear me, my fellow Tufflesurians! I have made an arrangement with the good people of Hypnos. A transportation unit will be available to teleport each and every one of you to Planet Plant. I will ask for a few hundred at a time, before it's necessary to populate my home planet. Have patience and hope my dear Tufflesurians." 

"Hail, Bebimon! Hail, Bebimon!" 

Amongst the roaring crowds were the other Tamers and the remaining Digi-Destined. Even Ryo and Cyberdramon were chanting for the Tufflesurian. 

_"Taichi. It's such a shame that you aren't here to witness your friends pledging their allegiance to me. I really would have enjoyed seeing that dumb look on your face. But, nonetheless, you have died and will never be a thorn to my side. Rest in peace, Taichi. Rest in peace."_

Looking on from a far distance was MegaVeemon. He was shocked that the killer of Taichi was many yards away from him. Luckily, he was able to suppress his ki and takes off further into the horizon. 

"So he's the guy who killed Tai?! Bebimon has taken over Matt's body! He's even brainwashed T.K. and Kari! Am I really the only person left to take him on? I've got to find Max or at least anyone not under Bebimon's control. I'll make that jackass pay for taking my wife away!" 

**Odaiba City District**

Max was seen picking up several rocks and tossing each one into a puddle. He made no comment ever since the revelation that his father was killed. Not even Keke could try to comfort the boy. 

"I feel so terrible for Max," said Keke. "Pikkan, what do you suggest we do?" 

"For now, let's leave Max alone. He's been through enough. The trip really did stress him out. Plus you add that to the fact that a psychopath murdered his father, then you've got a boy undergoing depression." 

"Wow, Pikkan. You ought to be a psychiatrist," Jeri said. "I think you'd be a great professional." 

"Aw, hell no. I'll stick to what I do best." 

"That being?" Calumon pondered. 

"You ask stupid questions, tubby. It's a no-brainer." 

Throughout the conversation, Keke had heard enough and walks over towards Max. The boy threw another rock into the pond. He heard tiny footsteps nearing him and faced Keke. The girl sighed heavily and kneeled down. She picks up a rock and tosses it into the puddle. 

"Max, is it ok if I sit here next to you?" 

"Sure." 

"Listen, Max. Pikkan has been telling me that your dad may not be gone after all." 

"You think so? Well, I saw Bebimon throw that death ball and my dad was clearly caught within it. It exploded on impact and his ki was gone. I couldn't even feel out a single trace of ki." 

"That was because you were hurt and weren't able to concentrate enough." 

"Bull! You know it, Keke! He's gone and isn't coming back! Bebimon has beaten my father and I must accept the fact that he's gone. It's up to me to finish off Bebimon on my own." 

"You can't always do everything on your own, Max. You're not all powerful." 

"Well, I should be, Keke! Just you wait and see." 

Max stands up and points out into the heavens with eyes filled with burning rage. 

"I will become the most powerful warrior after my father! I'll even become slightly better than he is." 

"Slightly better?" 

"Father!! If you're still alive, then come back home!! I need you!!" 

With one hard swing, Keke lands a slap across Max's right cheek. The force caused Max's head to turn away with a red gash on his cheek. Keke had a few tears coming down her eyes as she embraced Max tightly. 

"Max! We can't do anything for your dad now. If we have any hope of destroying Bebimon, then we have to work together. Look, I'm hurt too. That freak has taken over my father's body. He's turned my mother to the side of evil. He's turned nearly everyone we love to his side. Bebimon is only one, but we are many." 

Max tightened his fists and stood firm. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and hugs Keke. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you like that, Kek. You're right. My dad would rather want us to work together and topple Bebimon as a team." 

"That's right. Our dads worked together to beat many evil creeps in the past. Now it's our turn." 

"Right. Pikkan! Everyone, listen up!" 

"Well, it's about time he came out of it," Pikkan muttered. 

"Oh, Pikkan. He just needed some time to himself," Jeri replied. "Give him a break. He's been through so much pain." 

"Yesh, it's about time," Impmon said. "I didn't think I could stand seeing a human cry so much." 

Avengemon snatches the tiny imp digimon and puts him on his shoulder. 

"Yo! Make sure to tell me next time when you do that! Yapeesh?!" 

"Sorry about that, but I needed someone to carry along since Dorothy isn't here." 

"Where is that kid anyway?" 

"I haven't heard from her. But Mummymon told me that she's with him. They were fortunate to find a hiding place and avoided contact with Bebimon's seeds." 

"Good. As long as Ai and Mako are with them, I can concentrate on beating this Bebimon jerk." 

"Everyone listen up! I'm putting Pikkan in charge for now until my father can find his way out of this loophole. I firmly believe that he is still alive. But we have to focus on ousting Bebimon." 

"You leave me in charge of this operation?" Pikkan asked. "Well, if you say so." 

"I don't think it would be right for a little kid to lead a group of experienced digimon." 

"Good point taken. So, what do you expect me to do?" 

"We'll go check Shinjuku. By the way, where the heck is Takato?" 

"He left with Guilmon to check their hometown," Pikkan replied. 

"Yeah and Takuya's group just went back into Shibuya," Jeri said. "They said that they would be back." 

"So much for team unity," Impmon muttered. "What now, Mr. Leader? You want us to sit on our butts and meditate to make a decision?" 

"Are you challenging me, you runt?!" Pikkan exclaimed. 

"Maybe I am." 

"Don't push me any further, Impmon. I'm already in a bad mood as it is." 

"Kiss my ass," the tiny imp said while patting his butt directly to Pikkan. 

The Alterian leaps out to grab Impmon, but was being pulled back by Max and Keke. 

"Let me at him! I'll kill him! I'll kill that little turd!" 

Suddenly, Avengemon looked up into the horizon to find War Growlmon making a landing on the surface. On his back was Takato. 

"Hey, you guys! There's something you have to know!" 

"What is it, Takato?! Did you find anything from our home?" Jeri asked. 

"As a matter of fact, Bebimon had already used the digicores!" WarGrowlmon spoke. "He's already made a wish to restore his old planet." 

"Plus, he and the Hypnos crew are using some teleportation unit to transport everyone under Bebimon's control to that very planet. Take a look up there right now." 

Takato pointed out into the heavens and everyone gasped to find a planet larger than the moon. They didn't realize about its sudden appearance until now. 

"Whoa, that is whacked out!" Max said. "I didn't even notice it!" 

"He's going to be sending our families up there?" Keke asked. 

"So, he has Hypnos under his control?" Leomon pondered. "If he's capable of doing that, then there's a chance he'll operate the Juggernaut unit." 

"Oh no! That means we'll be at risk of being deleted!" said WarGrowlmon. "Takato! We have to stop him!" 

"We can't get going until Takuya and the others show up." 

"Hey, you weren't just going to leave us behind were you?!" a voice similar to Takuya's calls out. 

"Yeah. We're not outcasts or anything like that," JP exclaimed. 

The group turned around to see Takuya walking down with his friends. 

"Did you find anyone else not infected by Bebimon's seeds from ya'lls hometown?" Max asked. 

"No. Man, this sucks. Though, I did hear that a large group of people were moving to Shinjuku to greet Bebimon and be transported to another planet or something," Takuya said. 

"That's exactly what he said," replied Kouji. 

"We were wondering if you knew anything about it," Kouichi said. 

"Oh we know. Thanks to Takato and the big guy, we know to go to Shinjuku," Max said. 

"Oh, well thanks for covering everything for us then," JP said. 

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to kick some ass," Zoe said. 

"Agreed. All right then, our next stop is Shinjuku. We'll stop by Hypnos and make sure not to get caught. I'm sure that they have a bounty for us," Pikkan explained. "We'll sneak into Hypnos and be transported under disguise." 

"Disguises? What disguises?" Takato asked. 

"Don't worry, guys! I have that covered!" Keke said with an evil grin. 

_"Shit, what could she be planning?"_ Pikkan thought. 

"I'll help out, too," Jeri said. 

"I think I'm going to take a pass on this," Takuya said. 

"Not so fast, bucko," Zoe said. "There's a department store we can use. I've got the perfect disguise attire for you." 

"Girls. They have the most sinister minds of any human being. Not even Bebimon can beat that," Max muttered. "Dad, where ever you are… I'm so glad you don't have to go through with this." 

**Unknown World**

Elsewhere, that is not even remotely close to earth or the digital world, two bodies were laying on a barren landscape. One of the unconscious figures started moving about and stood up. It was Tai. He opened his eyes and viewed his surroundings. He cried out in shock and started shaking Agumon. 

"Agumon! Wake up! You've got to see this! We're in the middle of nowhere! C'mon, sleepy head! Wake up!" 

Agumon was simply down and out, but he slowly was waking up. He mumbled to himself under his breath. 

"Wake up, lazy ass!" 

"Uhh. I was just about to have a nice, cozy nap. What is it, Tai?" 

"Looks like we're not in Japan anymore." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Well, duh. Take a look for yourself." 

Agumon let out a gasp and jumped up onto his feet. The reptile viewed the surroundings. They saw nothing but pitch darkness, until a beam of light came into view. It turned out to be a tunnel of some sorts. 

"Agumon! Look up ahead!" 

"That could be a way out of here. Our friends could use our help." 

"You're right, but…" 

"But what?" 

"I wonder…" 

"What's bothering you, Tai?" 

"Are we really gone? Did we actually die?" 

"There's only one way to find out." 

"Hmm?" 

With that said, Agumon pinched Tai by his left cheek. This caused the boy to cry out with pain and alarm. Tai retaliates by smacking Agumon across the face with a slap. This left a red whelp across the reptile's cheek. 

"Next time, warn me before you do anything like that again, Agumon. Jeez, I didn't ask you to squeeze my cheek!" 

"Sorry, but I had to be convinced that you could feel pain as a dead guy. But judging by my experiment, you're alive. Hey, at least, it's better than 'kicking the bucket.'" 

"Now, let me do it to you." 

"Uh, I think I'll pass on that one, Tai." 

The duo walked towards the opening light and poked their heads out to see what was within the light beam. Their eyes widened as the brightness slightly blinded them temporarily. 

"Ok, Tai. This is getting too strange for my taste," Agumon spoke. "These bright lights might be a stairway to heaven." 

"But you even said that I'm not dead. We can't be dead. This is all but a mistake! Some power hungry bastard is overtaking our world. We can't accept this. We have got to get back home… somehow." 

"After all that for nothing, there's no way I'm going to let us sit by and watch our planet get destroyed," Agumon said. "Don't forget the digital world is also in danger. Bebimon can easily access to it as long as he possesses Matt's body." 

"Ah! I didn't realize that until now. All right. If there's anybody that can hear me, I want you to help us transport our spirits to the living world! I don't care if we're dead; we really need to go back. Everyone is counting on us to beat this new enemy! Hey! Can anyone hear me?!" 

Even with all of the yelling, which came from the boy, there was not a single response. This started to infuriate the boy as he smashed his fists into a wall. 

"Damn! There's nobody here. Max, I'm sorry. I really did not want it to end like this. We should have gotten out of there when we had the chance." 

"Its no your fault, Tai." 

"Yes, it is. I let everyone down. Max probably thinks that I wussed out." 

"You didn't wuss out. We didn't expect Bebimon to be this powerful. He had us outclasses in every way possible." 

"I didn't want to let Max down. If only we had prepared for that monster." 

"Tai…" 

"I let you down, too. Agumon, did I let you down?" 

"Tai, stop talking like this! You're not a quitter. You're the bearer of courage. You've saved the two worlds on numerous occasions. Heck, we've saved the worlds together as one. Don't forget. We've been through hell and back. There's no getting off this train, Tai." 

"Heh. Where have I heard that before?" 

"Um, a video game. But that's not the point. The point is this. We've had our ups and downs, but we've learned to overcome them. You even said yourself that the best way to become stronger is to face even greater opposition. Bebimon is our latest adversary and he's much more powerful than the D-Reaper." 

Tai looked down at the floor and a smile formed across his face. He turned to face Agumon and nodded. 

"You're right, bud. We've definitely been through hell and back. Sure this Bebimon maybe our greatest adversary, but we're definitely not going down that easily. I shouldn't be letting myself down. I've been craving for a stronger adversary and I've finally gotten one. You're right, Agumon. We can do this together. We'll show that creep what we're really made of." 

"Mmhmm." 

"Just one small problem. How do the heck do we get out of here?" 

"There is but only one way," a dark, but rather calm voice speaks out. 

The voice caught both Tai and Agumon off guard. They searched their surroundings and found no other individual in presence. However, they felt an incredible force quickly made his presence felt. A young male human stood in front of them. He has spiky, brown hair. His clothing attire consisted a black muscle shirt, black pants and sporting brown boots. He also sported a pair of fingerless gloves. The young man smirked with content. 

"Hello there, Taichi. Agumon. It's good to see you again." 

"What do you mean again?" asked Tai. "We haven't even met before." 

"Tell us, do you happen to know where we are currently?" 

"I can tell you that you won't leave this place." 

"What makes you say that?!" 

"Calm down, Taichi. You will know in due time. We have yet to settle our score." 

"Um, look. You must be drunk. I haven't met you and now you're already giving me threats." 

Suddenly, Agumon was feeling a strange vibe from the mysterious human. He looked deeply into the young man and finally came to a realization. 

"Tai! There's something you should know about this guy." 

"Not now, Agumon. This nutcase is asking for it! Out of our way! We're leaving this rat hole and getting back to earth! There's a maniac out there enslaving the good people of earth! Don't you realize what will happen if you don't help me out of here?!" 

"Yes, but in order to return to your home. You will have to defeat me in combat, Taichi. I did your sister a favor those many years ago." 

"Ok, now you've gotten way too personal!" 

"Thanks to me, she was able to awaken her full celestial powers. Remember? I was dismantled by Virus." 

These words alone were enough to put cause Tai to instantly freeze in place. His eyes widened in utter shock and took Agumon's warning to heart. Tai looks back to the events of the War Games and the destruction of the dark mega himself. 

"You… You can't be him…" 

"That's right, Taichi. I am Black War Greymon, or was." 

"I knew it. I felt a strange vibe from you, plus those clues were pretty easy for me to figure out," Agumon said. 

"You're a fast one, Agumon." 

"But, how? What? You died. How did you become human?" 

"Well, as soon as your sister destroyed Virus, I was granted a second chance after displaying one final act of courage. I was due for punishment because of my alignment with Datamon's evil schemes. I was programmed to kill you, Taichi. The great Shintomon granted my spirit a human clone created from the DNA of a human. Thus, I was born a human. In return, I would have to guard this dimension between the real world and digital worlds." 

"What is this place?" 

"Call it something like a gateway. It's the dimension between the living and the dead." 

"But I'm not dead, um, Black War…" 

"Just call me BW, Taichi." 

"Well, then, BW. You do realize that I am not a dead guy." 

"You're right, but you soon will be." 

"Is that a threat?" 

"How much do you care for your family and friends?" 

"A lot, what's it to you?" 

"Do you care for Max? You're one and only son?" 

"Yes! Now get to the point!" 

"Very well, then. Taichi, you have committed to become a protector of humankind. You and your comrades have defeated countless opposition. You have prevailed every time, until now. Bebimon has proven to be quite a formidable enemy. Yes, his influence has spread all over earth and he's planning on moving the humans to his planet." 

"His planet?" 

"He used up the black digicores. They are useless now." 

Tai slams his fists to the ground and clenched his teeth tightly. He had worked so hard to accomplish the task of collecting the four rare items. Now, his enemy has taken away that opportunity to put them to good use. 

"I can't believe that punk used the digicores! That trip was wasted for nothing." 

"Tai. Quit crying like a little punk." 

"I'm not crying!" 

"Then, get up from the ground. If you want to save your friends and return home, then you will have to defeat me in a one on one battle." 

The boy gasped and faced BW. The older male stood with his arms crossed and awaited his long time adversary's reply. 

"Well? That's a fair deal isn't it?" 

"Tai. What should we do?" 

"I…" 

"Yes?" 

"I accept. I'll do it to get back home and save everyone from Bebimon! For now, I just hope that they can hold that maniac off." 

"Don't worry about it. I want to add another stipulation to our showdown. If I happen to be victorious, then you shall remain here forever." 

"Damn, you're really stacking up the odds against me. I like you're style. I'm game. But, I don't think I'll even need to become Omega X to take you." 

"Heh. That's some confidence you have there, Taichi. Do you really depend on Agumon himself to win your chance of freedom?" 

"I sure do. I'm a gambling man." 

"You would gamble with your own life? Taichi. Taichi. Your overconfidence will be your own undoing." 

"We'll just see who comes out on top with a big, fat grin. Agumon, are you up for it?" 

"I'm not sure. After we separated from our fused form, I think I lost most of my power. I can only manage to war digivolve." 

"That's fine. You've gotten stronger since the War Games. I'm sure you can take him." 

"I'll give it my all, Tai. Don't you worry! I'll make damn sure to set us free and return home to our friends!" 

"There is no other way. This is a must win situation. Max needs me and I can't let him down! Max! Hear us out! We're coming back!" 

"In your dreams," BW taunted the boy. "You'll only see Max in your dreams." 

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that stupid voice of yours. Take him down, Agumon!" 

Agumon takes a battle stance and leaps out with a bask of light enveloping his tiny body. Tai's digivice reacted to the reptile digimon's evolution and granted him that power. Once Tai's chest emitted a glow from the courage symbol, Agumon took center stage and immediately grew into a humanoid warrior with infamous clawed gauntlets and effective body armor. 

**(Play Digimon 02 theme _"Beat Hit!"_)**

"Agumon warp shinka!! War Greymon!!" 

War Greymon stepped out from the cloud of smoke and faces off with BW. Tai looks on with great anticipation while praying for his partner's essential victory. 

_"Please, win this buddy. Do it for Max, Sora, myself and everyone begging to be freed from this nightmare! Bebimon will get what's coming to him. But this will ensure that we get that opportunity."_

The warriors quickly phased out from sight and reappeared above the boy. BW threw out numerous effective kicks, which War Greymon was able to dodge. The mega threw out his gauntlet arms and blocked out each kick. BW sees an opening and takes advantage of War Greymon's injuries. He throws out a side chop to War Greymon's right side and delivers a kick to the mega's face. 

"Damn! He's a lot quicker in that human form! He sure wasn't kidding about his fighting skills! But he doesn't know that War Greymon has a few tiny tricks up his…" 

But just as he was about to finish his sentence, War Greymon plummeted through the ground. Tai runs over to find his partner clutching his side ribs. 

"War Greymon! Are you all right? Aw, crap! You're ribs! Don't tell me…" 

"Don't worry, Tai. I'll manage this. Just believe in me and we'll overcome this challenge. I can guarantee you that." 

"Hey, are we going to sit there and come up with some crappy, heroic speech? I'm here to kick some ass! Now get up and let's continue." 

War Greymon seethed angrily and lifted himself up from the crater. Then, he flies up and goes for a claw slash. BW phases away and reappears above War Greymon. The mega reacted to this and spun himself into a devastating tornado force. 

"Great Tornado!!" 

The mega nails a direct blow to BW with the technique and sends him reeling back. BW stops and grasped his chest tightly. Fortunately, the blow didn't cause serious injury to BW. He sighs a relief and chuckles. 

"Not bad, War Greymon! You've even surprised me! But it's going to take more than just that to put me down!" 

"Damn, this BW is tough. C'mon, War Greymon. You have to win our freedom from this place. I don't think I can stand it anymore." 

The two warriors flew out towards each other and nail each other with fists. Their fists connected with each other's face and caused them to fly back from one another. War Greymon leaps out at BW and delivers a head butt to him. BW phases out and reappears behind War Greymon. He applied full nelson maneuver behind War Greymon and grasped tightly. 

"Do I surprise you with my speed? You shouldn't be. I've gotten faster and stronger in this human form. Now, it's time to take another fall." 

BW spins around and dives down towards the ground below. He releases his grip over War Greymon and drops him towards the barren landscape. However, War Greymon stopped his fall and phases out. This caught BW and forced him to check his surroundings. He immediately turns around and watches as War Greymon hurls a large orange sphere at him. 

**"TERRA FORCE!!"**

BW puts out his hands in front of him and catches the sphere. The warrior lets out a battle cry and sends the sphere sailing across the upper atmosphere of the dimension. An explosion occurs and emits a bright light that eclipses nearly the entire battleground. 

"Looks like I'll have to kick things up a notch if I hope to defeat you, BW." 

"Likewise, I'm impressed, War Greymon. You've gotten stronger since the War Games." 

"I've trained and raised my power towards new horizons. Remember, I'm only fighting to get Tai and myself home." 

"And I'm betting on a victory for myself. I need to defeat you, War Greymon. I no longer have interest in killing Taichi. That's all in the past." 

"Understood. Now shall we continue?" 

"That's a stupid question. What do you think?" 

**(End theme)**

Tai watched the face off between the warriors and couldn't get Max off of his mind. He couldn't resist being separated from his family and allowing Bebimon to continue his wicked ways. 

"Hang in there, you guys. I'm coming back after I find a way out of this rat hole! Count on it!" 

**Shinjuku. Hypnos Headquarters.**

There was a large mass of people walking down to the twin buildings where Bebimon and his crew were currently working on the teleportation unit. MegaVeemon hid behind an alleyway and watched the brainwashed citizens march down. 

"What's he planning? Damn, if only I could get closer without getting caught. I don't want to end up hurting these people." 

Suddenly, the fused warrior looked up to find Bebi-Metalla X flying over the horizon. 

"There's that no good bastard! Wait, till I get my hands on that creep!" 

The mutant lands on the roof to Hypnos and was greeted by Mimi Tachikawa. The woman bowed before him with Palmon offering him a basket of fruit. 

"Lord Bebimon. The preparations have been complete. The teleportation unit has been set." 

"Excellent. Open the doors to this facility. It's time to move the herds to our new home planet. Isn't it marvelous my dear?" Bebi-Metalla X said. 

"Yes, it's beautiful. It makes my Tufflesurian spine tingle." 

"I'm glad. Inform Yamaki that I am on my way to see him." 

"Understood." 

"It's only a matter of time, my Tufflesurian people. The dawning of a new age has come upon us!" 

As soon as he said that, the mutant lets out a tyrannical laugh that echoes throughout the city. 

With Bebimon's operation at full swing, our heroes must hurry and reach Shinjuku. Can they find suitable disguises to allow them through the portal to Planet Plant? Will Tai and Agumon escape their ordeal with BW in the next dimension? What will MegaVeemon do to stop Bebimon and can he stand up to the Tufflesurian's sheer power? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! It's me, Tai! The fight between BW and War Greymon will conclude and the outcome will determine whether we escape to help our friends or remain trapped in the other dimension. 

Max: These disguises will help us blend in with the crowds. 

Pikkan: Uh, did I have to change into this crappy attire? Thank god I'm not wearing anything disco retro related. 

Shintomon: Taichi! It's me! Come to our planet and well help you get some good training! 

Tai: Whoa really?! I'm in! I could really use it to pummel Bebimon's ass to pulp. 

Bebi-Metalla X: At last, we have arrived on Planet Plant! 

Max: Not unless we have anything to say about it! 

Bebi-Metalla X: Is that so? I see things much differently. You're nothing without Taichi! You have no leader to guide you! 

MegaVeemon: Mind if I cut in, guys? You want a fight? You'll deal with me, jackass. 

Avengemon: Dorothy?! Is that you? 

Dorothy: MegaVeemon has brought me along. You guys look like you use some help. 

Bebi-Metalla X: Celesta X! War Angemon! Let us crush these welps! 

Takuya: Next time on D-Frontier… 

**The Strike on Planet Plant! Gosenzomon's Fantastic but Weird Training?!**

MegaVeemon/Avengemon: Bebimon! This will be your last stand! 

Kanius: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! There will be more action between BW and War Greymon next time. See? I didn't include no crappy afterlife game! It's all out ass kicking instead! Plus, you can expect more digital fusions from this point on, including Omega X's eventual level four power up! You will also notice differences from this saga from my original installment. I think you'll be able to point them out. Until then, take care and have a great summer! Peace! 


	6. The Strike on Planet Plant! Gosenzomon's...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hello again, my loyal readers! I have arisen from the dead and beyond to bring you the newest chapter to the Bebimon installment! You can expect some action with BW and War Greymon! Plus, we'll get a some comedy moments here and there… and some other wacky stuff. I don't want to spoil anymore. I'll let you guys read on! Enjoy! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**The Strike on Planet Plant! Gosenzomon's Fantastic but Weird Training?!**

The tyrannical Tufflesurian, Bebimon, has recently overtaken the Earth. Nearly every human and digimon allies were brainwashed by the spread of dark seeds. This resulted each infected individual to become influenced by Bebimon's complete control. However, the same cannot be said for a band of heroes who have grouped together to stop this evil threat. Conspicuous by their absences, Tai and Agumon have been taken out from the battle. It was now up to Max, Keke, Pikkan, Beelzebumon, Takato, Guilmon, Avengemon, Takuya, and the other legendary warriors to step up to deal with Bebimon. 

Up until now, Bebimon had used the black digital cores to grant his first wish. That wish was to restore his home planet once occupied by his Tufflesurian people. Planet Plant was restored near Earth's orbit. Using a teleportation unit created by Izzy and the Hypnos crew, the Tufflesurian-humans were immediately being transported to the new planet. The tyrannical mutant was reliving his ultimate dream. Thus far, no one has been able to stand up to him nor have anyone challenged his power. 

And so the conflict continues… 

**Eastern Shinjuku District.**

The mass horde of Tufflesurian-human citizens started lining up in order while being led into Hypnos, in order to be transported to Planet Plant. The Hypnos team was in charge of rounding up every person and organizing them into groups of hundreds. 

As this took place, Max led his team through under their disguises. The boy himself was wearing baggy pants, a long sleeve shirt with a hood and tennis shoes. Keke's outfit consisted of a pink skirt, a white top and brown boots. 

"These disguises should blend us in with crowd. They don't even notice or recognize us," Keke whispered. 

"Let's not attract their attention. We have to remain in low profile," Max replied. "If we want this to work, then we have to stay cool and go with the flow." 

"I don't see why I was forced to wear this crap," Pikkan barked angrily. 

"What are you talking about, Pikkan? You're disguise is so cute," Jeri remarked. 

The Alterian's fashion attire consisted of a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and a blue hat. The shirt had a logo reading **Bad Man**. Jeri giggled to her boyfriend and patted him on the back. 

"It'll be all right, Pikkan." 

"Speak for yourself, Miss. 'Jeri Gainsbourough'. Did you really have to wear that Aeris Halloween outfit?" 

"Well, it's working out well for a disguise. Besides, I loved this outfit." 

""Um, guys. Does this hat make my head look too fat?" Takato asked while fixing his 'Cat in the Hat' top. "I think this fashion is out of style." 

"I get to be a doggy," Guilmon said with a bark. 

The digimon used dog and cat outfits. They even acted out their parts to being normal, domestic pets. Leomon was dressed up as a large Saint Bernard. The proud warrior put his pride aside to accept this disguise, even though he vowed to never be caught dead wearing it again. 

"Ugh, I just had to wear a dog suit," Impmon muttered. "Dogs stink…" 

"You think you guys had it bad?" Takuya blurted out. "Look at me! I look like a freaking gang member!" 

The goggle head's attire consisted of a bandana, a light blue F.U.B.U. shirt, a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes and a necklace. He also wore shades and a pair of brass knuckles on both fists. 

"Aw, cheer up. These disguises are working to our advantage. Besides, doesn't this dress make me elegant?" Zoe asked her peers. 

The blonde stood radiant with low cut red dress reaching above her knees while revealing her long legs and a pair of white high heel shoes. She has her hair up in a bun with a chopstick through it. Nearly all of the guys drooled over the sight of Zoe's sexy figure. 

"Wow, she really has a good sense of fashion," Keke said. "She can fix my dresses anytime!" 

JP looks on with a widened mouth and blushing cheeks. Zoe took notice of this and put her hand in front of his face. 

"Not today, bucko." 

"Ah, I wasn't thinking like that. Honestly." 

"C'mon, guys! Let's not start a commotion. Otherwise, our cover is blown until then," Max stated. "Once Avengemon gives us a clear signal, then we'll make our move towards the building where these people are being transported. He should give us the signal any minute now." 

As soon as Max said that, Avengemon popped out from out of a rooftop and waves out to his team. Max nods to his team and moves out through the crowd. They followed the boy along and carefully blended in with the mass crowds. Their disguises were working with perfection. 

"So far so good," Tommy said. "How far is it to that building?" 

"We're almost there," replied Takato. "We'll probably be among the next group to be deployed through that transporter." 

"I hope so. Some of these pervs can't keep their eyes off of me," Zoe muttered. 

"Hey! Check out that fine ass kick!" a familiar, arrogant voice calls out. 

"Oh shit! Our cover's been blown!" Takuya exclaimed. 

"Shh! I don't think so," replied Pikkan. "Oh shit. It's Kazu…" 

"What's he doing?" Jeri asked. 

Looking behind their backs, the group turned their heads to find Kazu walking up to Zoe and rubbing her butt. This made Takuya's blood boil as he went to knock the Tufflesurian-possessed boy with a right hook. 

_"That dude is so dead! I'll make Mike Tyson look like a wuss after get my hands on him!"_

"You got such a fine ass there, babe," Kazu said with a chuckle. "Wanna go with me?" 

"Yuck! I wouldn't be caught dead with you!" Zoe exclaimed. 

With that said, Kazu listed up Zoe's short skirt and revealed her panties. The girl retaliates and delivers a right hook towards Kazu's face. Her fist connects and sends Kazu flying back through a trashcan. Guardromon goes running up to his partner's side. 

"Never put your hands on a lady, you sicko!" Zoe screeched. "Asshole!" 

"Oh, Kazu. What will Bebimon do if he saw you touching girls like that? This is why you'll never get a girlfriend," the robot spoke. 

"Oh yeah! What a way to show some girl power!" Keke cheered. "Zoe should become a boxer!" 

"Heh, I wish. Maybe I can knock every guy in the world." 

"In your dreams," Takuya teased. 

"I heard that, Takuya." 

"You guys! Can we get serious for a minute?!" Kouji asked. "We have an important task to accomplish." 

"No sweat, bro. We're already getting closer to the building," said Kouichi. "Avengemon will meet us there under his disguise." 

"Yeah. There's no need to worry, Kouji. I have this under control. Besides, Zoe has ever right to vent out her frustrations. I can't wait to vent my own frustrations out on Bebimon." 

The group looks ahead and spotted Avengemon stepping through the front doors to the metropolitan building. They followed ahead while pushing their way to reach their destination. Takato immediately passed by a familar red-haired girl and gasped. He saw Rika with her family. 

_"It's Rika! I'm surprised Renamon didn't notice us under disguise. Then again, our digimon were already told to suppress their ki signals. Oh, Rika… I can't believe that creep got to you, too."_

"Takatomon, let's keep going. What is it?" 

"Nothing, Guilmon. You're right. Let's go. We don't have any time left to waste." 

Takato and Guilmon rejoined the team as they made their way through the front doors of the familar Hypnos building. Takato looked around and was vaguely familiar with it. 

"Man, who runs this place? You've got to be a billionaire to own this!" JP commented. 

"Look! It's the Hypnos team!" Leomon said. 

"Oh my, you're right," Jeri replied. "It's Mr. Yamaki, Riley, Talley and Izzy! Hey, what's that portal behind them?" 

"You guys. We hit the jackpot," stated Max. "As soon as Avengemon meets us, then we'll be grouped with that line in front of us. Hopefully, they can take us all at once." 

"Some plan. For your sake, it better work," Pikkan muttered. "Failure is not an option if we hope to stop Bebimon." 

"This plan won't fail. I can promise you that. I won't let my father down," the boy spoke with a mix of courage and determination. _"I can't fail you father. I just can't. Wherever you are, I'll be waiting and we'll crush Bebimon forever."_

**Dimensional World B/T Real and Digital Worlds**

The struggle between BW and War Greymon ensued as the warriors battled each other with tooth and nail. War Greymon used numerous of his Terra Force techniques, but only to have BW deflect each shot. BW has proven to be quite a forminable opponent in his new human form. Tai was astonished by BW's combined tenacity and cunning. 

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself, BW. You weren't kidding when you said that you were preparing for this moment." 

"Thanks, Taichi. But, you have yet to realize the real depths to my tenacity. I developed many new techniques during my stay down here. I've been saving most of them, especially for you, War Greymon." 

"New techniques?" 

"Allow me to demonstrate one technique that I've learned while watching your recent battles. Observe, War Greymon. You'll be in for quite a surprise." 

"Brace yourself, War Greymon! Don't let down your guard!" 

However, War Greymon maintained his focus on his opponent and starts gathering a small amount of ki. BW saw this through and stretches out his arms. Then, he waved his right hand in front of him and moved it with a circular motion. One by one, seven crystallized energy spheres materialized. Each one contained a massive amount of ki energy and one shot from one would deal plenty of damage. 

"Seven Prism Strike!" 

"Oh crap!" the mega exclaimed. 

As the spheres came hurtling towards War Greymon, the mega quickly puts out his Brave Shield. However, BW waved his hands towards a left direction and caused the spheres to make an immediate u-turn. The spheres came flying out from another direction and make contact with an unshielded War Greymon. 

"Dodge 'em!" Tai cries out. 

"No, there's no chance that he's going to dodge my shots," said BW. "He didn't even expect me to pull off such a technique. Now watch your partner take some damage. Victory will be mine." 

The spheres made contact and slammed into different sections of War Greymon's form. Plenty of the explosive spheres were enough to put damage to War Greymon's armored chest. His Brave Shield was easily disposed of, which left the mega without a weapon of defense. 

"You're without that crappy shield," BW taunted the mega. "I'll attack you with a head on assault." 

"I won't need my shield to protect myself from your offense." 

Tai clenched his fists tightly and hoped for a comeback on War Greymon's part. Thus far, he hasn't been successful against the resurrected Black War Greymon. 

"Oh and by the way, don't think I'm finished with you," BW spoke. "I still have more techniques under my belt. Yes, War Greymon. If I were you, then I would beg for my life." 

"Oh really? Bring it on, BW. I can take it." 

"Are you sure? You'll regret those words." 

"Try me." 

"Very well. Think fast!" 

As soon as BW vanished, War Greymon looks around his surroundings and tried to home in on BW's energy signal. War Greymon turns around to find a barrage of energy shots. The mega builds up an aura and flies off into the distance. He soon realized that the blasts were homing towards him. Every direction he takes will result in the blasts following him out at very direction. BW was seen moving his arms in different directions and kept an eagle's eye on his prey. 

"These are homing shots I've learned to use to my disposal. They will follow you everywhere you go. There's no chance for you." 

"Crap. At this point, War Greymon is going to get blasted down. There's not even a hiding spot for him to recuperate," Tai muttered. "War Greymon! Take cover to a hiding spot!" 

"If I can find one!" 

BW waves his hands towards the right direction and sends him following War Greymon. The mega digimon looks up towards the upper regions of the dimension and soars up. The shots follow out War Greymon directly. 

"You can't escape this, War Greymon! These shots will follow your every move!" 

_"Don't be so sure of yourself, BW. You're attack plan is going to backfire right in your face."_

_"What's War Greymon planning? It looks like he's simply drawing them away. That's it! He's going to simply scatter around the dimension with the blasts following him. Then, he's going straight for BW. Then, he'll simply maneuver away at the last second and those shots will be directly sent back to BW! What an awesome plan, buddy!"_

War Greymon looks down to find BW waving his arms around in circular motions. The mega chuckled and came soaring towards the digital human with incredible speed. BW smirked and put his hands out in front of him. 

"Ah! I see your little game plan, War Greymon! You're going to direct those shots right back at me! I'm not stupid enough to be put down by my own techniques! Those shots will home in on you no matter what. I've mastered this technique to its full perfection." 

"What now?! He'll simply send them right back at me! Tai! A little help here?" 

"Hey, I'm not the technical genius here!" 

"True, but you come up with the best battle strategies. We've gotten out of many loopholes before." 

"Until Bebimon that is…" 

"We did not expect Bebimon to take Matt's body. We were thrown off our usual game. Now, we have to regain our momentum. If we hope to save our friends, then we must defeat Black War Greymon!" 

"You're right! Here I was beating myself up for nothing! I usually don't let conflicts affect my judgment! This has been a challenging twenty four hours! Probably the most challenging in my entire life…" 

"Don't worry, Tai. I'll find us out of this. I promise you!" 

"Promises are for the delusional," BW said. "War Greymon! You don't have a chance to dodge my attacks!" 

"Just you wait and see! There! I'll burrow myself underground!" 

"Go ahead and try! That still won't save your ass!" 

BW directed his attacks aimed for War Greymon once again and sends them showering down upon War Greymon. The mega quickly thought of an idea dn spun himself down through the ground. Immediately, he burrowed underground and allowed the blasts to freely penetrate through the burrowed hole. As a result of this, a massive explosion erupted from the hole. 

"Oh no! War Greymon! War Greymon!" 

"Another one bites the dust," BW to himself. "Well, Taichi. I hope you realize the faults of your own partner. He's a failure just like you. You let your friends and family down. Now all you can do is sit back and let Bebimon convert the entire digital race become Tufflesurians." 

Tai fell to his knees with a blank stare. The digital human levitated down and turned away from the boy. 

"You're a sad case, Tai. I expected better of you. Now you have to remain here without the company of your own partner." 

Tai looks down towards the ground a felt the earth trembling. Soon after, BW felt the vibrations occurring and leaps away. 

"Heh. I wouldn't be too sure of that, BW. We're not finished yet." 

"What?! Don't tell me…" 

**"TERRA-"**

"OH CRAP!!" 

**"BEAM!!"**

An enormous column of energy shoots out from out of the ground and BW is caught within the blast. The warrior screams out as the blast sends him hurtling into the upper atmosphere of the dimension. War Greymon flies out from the hole and pushes his arms forward. He directs his attack back towards the ground. 

"You have him now, War Greymon! He's out of there!" 

Much to Tai's chagrin, BW was pushing the Terra Beam blast back. The warrior increases his power and thrusts the blast towards the upper regions of the dimension. War Greymon looks on with utter shock as BW lands with desperation. BW charges out towards War Greymon with aura-coated fists. The mega removed the armored gauntlets and drops them into the ground. 

"Screw the fireworks! We're doing this the old fashioned way! It's all out ass kicking!" 

With that said, BW leaps out at War Greymon and throws rapid fists. The mega took each punch and retaliated with his own array of fists. 

"Yes! Now we're getting somewhere! Kick his ass, War Greymon!" 

BW delivers a spinning back kick, which was countered by a block from War Greymon's left arm. The kick's impact causes the ground to erode. War Greymon flies out at BW and hammers him away with fists filled with enormous power. Each hit made their impact and was beginning to slow BW down. 

"Not bad, War Greymon… I'm glad you were able to draw out with the best of your ability." 

_"Wow, he's actually bringing the fight to BW! This actually proves that we really don't need Omega X every time,"_ Tai thought. 

War Greymon saw an opening to BW and delivers a right elbow into his stomach. The digital human spat out blood from the sheer impact. He then retaliates with a fist into War Greymon's chest. The warriors jumped away from one another and faced each other off. 

"He's stronger than I previously predicted," BW muttered. 

"His human form actually allows him to create newer techniques than in his artificial digimon form," War Greymon said. "Not bad, BW. You haven't been sitting on your ass for years in this place." 

"I take that as a compliment." 

"You're welcome." 

The two warriors once again vanished from sight. Tai looks up to see War Greymon and BW hammering away with an array of fists. Each fist connected with their targets. BW head butts War Greymon, which sent the mega plummeting down. BW targets the falling warrior and dives towards him. 

"You're mine, War Greymon! It ends here! Farewell!" 

With that said, BW raises his arms over his head and creates a massive dark sphere. He lets out a battle cry and hurls the energy sphere towards War Greymon. 

**"TERRA DESTROYER!!"**

"Oh crap! War Greymon! He's going for the finishing blow! Dodge away!" 

_"That's it. You've just let yourself wide open, BW. Big mistake on your part."_

Immediately phasing out, the mega reappears at BW's left side. BW turns around with a shocked glare. War Greymon cups his hands together and unleashes his **Terra Beam** technique. The energy blast engulfs BW completely and sends him plummeting into the ground below. Tai jumps up in victory, al through true victory hasn't presented itself to War Greymon. 

"Yes! You did it! Now we can get out of here!" 

"I'm not too sure if we should even celebrate yet, Tai." 

"C'mon, buddy. You dealt him the finishing blow. We're free!" 

"C'mon, Tai. You should know by now that enemies don't go down that easily. I barely even mustered enough energy to deliver that blow. That was sheer luck on my part." 

"You mean he could have beaten you? I don't believe that for a minute." 

"Unfortunately, it's true, Tai." 

"No…" that same dark voice spoke from the smoke. 

"No way in hell," Tai muttered. "Why don't you just stay down?!" 

Much to Tai's disappointment, BW slowly walks through the smoke fog with cuts and bruises over his body. He held his right arm tightly and covered a deep cut, which oozed blood. The warrior lowers his head and bows. 

"Victory is yours, Taichi. You and your partner have beaten me legitimately. I've greatly underestimated you." 

"I don't agree at all," War Greymon replied. 

"What's that?" 

"You could have beaten me with those techniques. If we had merged and fought as Omega X, well then it would have been an even fight. You had me clearly outclassed as War Greymon." 

"So, what are you trying to say?" 

"I won clearly by sheer luck. You put up a great challenge and I thank you for it." 

The digital human was a bit taken by War Greymon's words and smiled. 

"Hmph. Next time, you fight me as Omega X. Then we shall really determine who the better warrior is." 

"You're on." 

"Ok, all of this mushy stuff is making my head hurt," Tai said. "No offense, but you have to live up to your promise. War Greymon hands you your ass and you will set us free out of here." 

"I'm afraid I don't have the power to do so…" 

As soon as he said that, Tai collapsed onto his back with a sweat drop coming down his forehead. He immediately sat up and got into BW's face. 

"What the hell?! So I'm supposed to sit here on my ass and let that freak brainwash more innocent minds?! My son is out there as we speak. Bebimon will eventually find him and I won't forgive him for what he plans on doing to my son!" 

"I'm sorry, but it's not my decision to set you free." 

"That's it, pal! I'm breaking us out of here!" 

"Calm yourself, Taichi," a voice spoke out. 

Tai stood his ground and looked about his surroundings. BW and War Greymon encircled Tai in defensive stances. Walking out from the shadows was an elf-like figure and a panda wearing a Japanese battle attire. 

"Hey! It's you, guys!" Tai exclaimed. "Shintomon! Buddamon!" 

"It's been a while, Taichi," Buddamon, the panda, said. 

"Please, forgive us for putting you in this sudden situation," Shintomon replied. "I was the one who brought you here. You've passed the test." 

"A test? What test? You mean this was all a set up? Did you know anything about this, BW?" 

"Yes." 

"Shintomon! Don't you realize the situation that's taking place on Earth?" 

"I'm full aware of it. I wasn't aware until X informed me of Bebimon's influence on the planet." 

"So now you know?" 

"I should have realized that sending you on the trip to the western sector was a mistake. I did not know about the dangers that lurked from within the M-5 Machine empire." 

"First of all, answer me this. What purpose did this serve? What was the point of this test?" 

"That's a simple question for me to answer, Taichi. I needed to be convinced that War Greymon was capable of battling without the use of Omega X. He managed to pass with flying colors. Also, I've realized that he can not simply draw out anymore of his dormant power by converting to Omega X form most of the time." 

"Dormant powers?" War Greymon wondered. 

"From what Gosenzomon told me, he said that Omega X level three was simply not enough to defeat this new enemy. He has made a recent discovery. War Greymon was meant to be a top class warrior if he had remained with the Digital Knight army. He would have replaced a warrior named Taito." 

"Go on." 

"Unfortunately, the planet they were hired to protect was destroyed by Burizalor. Agumon's egg was sent to the eastern sector. Gennai took full responsibility by hiding the egg to File Island along with the six others." 

"Of course, I remember that part. So Agumon was supposed to be the next in line after this Taito?" 

"Yes, Taito was a digital human with extraordinary powers, but his human form couldn't allow him to increase his strength. It would have killed him." 

"Then explain BW's case. He's a digital human as you can see," War Greymon said. 

"He was once a digimon," Buddamon explained. "Therefore, very little of his soul was transferred into a human shell. We only needed a tiny portion of his soul. Otherwise, if we had transferred it all, then his human body would have been destroyed. Hence, this human form of his is a shell and not a real human body. Even though, he feels, bleeds and thinks like a human." 

"I guess what they say is true. 'A human body can only take so much'," replied War Greymon. 

"Taito's body couldn't contain all of that power. So the Digital Knights helped to capture eight special digi eggs from one of Burizalor's top secret facilities," Shintomon stated. 

"I was built to fight for the likes of that heartless monster?!" 

"You can thank the gods that I came along buddy," Tai said. 

"You should thank Gennai. He stole away the digi eggs and brought them to the Digital Knights. War Greymon, you do remember when Neo Devimon explained the part about your tail?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do, Shintomon." 

"That extra tail would have boosted your power greatly. But now Gosenzomon has found a way to restore your tail through the means of training. Once we have restored your second tail, then you should exploit new powers that you couldn't even comprehend." 

"Awesome! Wow! What are these new, shabby powers?!" Tai said with excitement. 

"I presume a new digital level, but that's only theory. Come. Let us not waste any time. BW. I thank you. In return, I'll have Buddamon use his healing magic to help treat those wounds." 

"Thanks. Man, did I get an ass kicking?" 

_"Wow, new powers! This is going to be great. Hopefully, we can get this over with. I'm not too sure how urgent the situation is going to turn out on earth."_

Everyone, including Shintomon, gathers around Buddamon. The panda uses an incantation and immediately teleports them out from the dimension. Their next stop was the realm of Shintomon's holy resort. 

**Earth. Shinjuku. Hypnos Headquarters**

Meanwhile, Max and his allies were waiting for the arrival of Avengemon. Then, to their satisfaction, Avengemon arrives with a large trench coat covering his gigantic body. 

"Hey! Avengemon! We're over here!" Max calls out. 

"Wow, that's some disguise you have there," Keke replied. 

"I wish I could have thought of that," Pikkan muttered. 

"Nah, you look cute in your outfit, Pikkan," Jeri giggled. 

"Cute?!" 

"Ok, guys. We're just about ready to go. They're going to be arranging us into a group," Takato said. 

"Remember to stay cool, guys," Takuya ordered the other children. 

"Oh look at you giving orders, Jay Tee," Zoe teased the boy. 

"Jay Tee?! Any relation to Jay-Z?" Takuya asked with a chuckle. 

"Will you guys cut it out with the jokes? They'll catch us if we don't cause a scene," Kouji snapped. 

"Aw, take it easy," Takuya replied. "We'll do fine." 

"Here comes one of them now," Max said. "Remember to not lose your cool." 

Riley came walking by towards Max's group with a look of suspicion. Fortunately, she couldn't recognize them and drops her right hand down. 

"You maybe permitted to pass through the portal. Bebimon will be pleased to greet you," Riley spoke. "Talley! Izzy! Open the portal." 

"Understood," Izzy replied. 

The genius nods over to Tentomon, who pulls on a level. This resulted into a portal doorway to open up at the center of the front hallways. Max was the first to step on over through the portal. Next, Keke knew that her family was on the other side. She went in through and was followed along by everyone else. As soon as everyone in the group passed through, Riley nods to Talley and Izzy. 

"Tentomon. I'll leave this to you," Izzy said. "We'll be back." 

"Aye-aye!" 

The Hypnos team passes by the insect and passed through the portal doorway. Tentomon pulls the lever into reverse and closes the portal up. 

"Ok, people! Get into line! Everyone will get their chance to pass through. We just have some minor technical difficulties." 

However, this did not suite well for the crowds. They charged out after Tentomon due to their short-tempered impatientence. The insect flees away in desperation. 

_"Izzy. Think twice before you leave me in charge of your projects!"_

**Planet Plant.**

The portal doorway opens up once again. Max and his group find themselves on in a large city of ruins. They listened for crowds and found a large gathering outside of the city. The skies were purely pink as it if were late in the afternoon. The environment was very similar to Earth, including oxygen to breathe. 

"Wow, so this is Planet Plant?" Takato asked. "Maybe we got sent to another part of our world." 

"No, this is clearly Planet Plant," said Leomon. 

"Luckily we can breathe," Max stated. "Ok, you know why we came here." 

"I never thought we could even invent a portal opener," Tommy said. 

"Comes to show you how far our technology has advanced," Kouichi said. 

"I wish I had one of those. I could go anywhere in the galaxy. Hey, it beats having to go to school," JP said. 

"The skies are really beautiful," Zoe spoke. 

"I agree," Jeri replied. "Don't you think, Pikkan?" 

"Huh?! Um, sure. It's nice." 

"Guys. There's no time for any idle talk. We have to find our friends and families. I'm sure they'll be in that crowd. No telling when Bebimon will show up," Max spoke. 

Suddenly, the boy spoke too soon. The crowds roared in celebration as a craft carrier flew by with Bebi-Metalla X and Mimi as passengers. The Tufflesurian mutant waves out to his 'converted' followers. 

"LORD BEBIMON! LORD BEBIMON!" 

"Isn't it lovely, my dear? Just listening to our loyal followers brings music to my ears." 

"Yes, Bebimon. I could simply embrace them. And another thing that pleases is the fact that incompotent boy hasn't even attempted to stop us." 

"Oh, I'm sure he will come. I'll be ready for him and everyone of his pitiful friends." 

"You have no equal, Lord Bebimon. You don't have a damn thing to worry about." 

"Thank you, Mimi. Now, driver. Set a course for the Tufflesurian lookout tower just head." 

"Yes, sire." 

The driver sets the hovercraft unit into the city and manages to make a safe landing on top of a tall tower structure. It stood above every other building structure within the city. Yamaki walked out from the roof's doorway and greets the mutant. 

"Lord Bebimon. We've had some minor technical difficulties with the transportation unit. We'll be sure to have it repaired." 

"Feh, that dork Tentomon must have screwed it up again," Mimi muttered. 

"Patience my dear," replied Bebimon. "I assure you that the problem will be fixed." 

Just then, Izzy came running through the doorway with Talley and Riley following him. The boy genius reaches to Bebi-Metalla X to warn him about another conflict at hand. 

"Lord Bebimon. It seems as thought Taichi's son and his friends had passed through the portal to this planet. Riley did not know whether you wanted to deal with them. So she let them through." 

"What?! No, that's fine. I'm glad they've managed to find their way here. That just makes my job a lot easier. Dispatch War Angemon and Celesta X, Talley. Inform them. As for me, I have a crowd to greet. I'll simply sense out that boy's ki." 

"In the meantime, I'm going to change into something more revealing," Mimi said. "I'll be meet you back, Lord Bebimon." 

Bebi-Metalla X flies off from the rooftop and levitates down nearer towards the crowds. They chanted his name as if he were a popular celebrity. In fact, these fanatics were over obsessed with him and put their obsession with every other celebrity to shame. 

Even Rika and Renamon were amongst the people cheering for Bebi-Metalla X. They, among the other allies of Tai, were brainwashed. 

"Hear me, my fellow Tufflesurians. There are intruders amongst us! It seems Taichi's son and company have arrived on the planet we call home." 

"What?! That little brat is here?!" Yolei exclaimed. "There's a human amongst us!" 

"Find the human and purify him into a Tufflesurian!" Ken cried out. 

"When I find that young man, he's going to be so punished!" Sora said. "Find my son and bring him to me!" 

Meanwhile, Max and his friends stood out as the crowds turned to face them. The boy gulped and backed away. 

"Um, guys. Now would be the perfect time to get the heck out of here," Calumon asked. 

"No way! We're going to stay and fight! Ok, lose the disguises!" Max cried out. 

The group immediately threw off their disguises and faced the angry crowds in defiance. Sora walked in front of the crowds and stared her son down. 

"Max! As your mother, I demand you to turn yourself over to Bebimon. I can ask him to spare you and purify you into a Tufflesurian." 

"No way. I don't think I'd like a seed crammed into my brain. Besides, that bastard killed dad! I won't ever forgive him for it." 

"In that case, get ready to be punished, Max. You could have been spared but you brought this upon yourself." 

Max growled with anger and quickly found Bebi-Metalla X flying over the crowd with his arms crossed. The boy points out to Bebimon. 

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the son of Taichi?! Heard from your father lately?" 

"Monster. We've come to stop you!" Takato exclaimed. 

"And we're going to hand you your ass on a silver platter!" Takuya cried out. 

"Um, couldn't you come up with a better comeback?" Zoe asked. "That's say… old news." 

"Hey, I couldn't come up with anything better. So sue me." 

"You weaklings stop me?" Bebi-Metalla X laughed. "You guys wouldn't want to gang up on me. It wouldn't be a wise choice. Now would it? So I brought along some allies. War Angemon! Celesta X! Come forth!" 

By his command, the holy warriors appeared beside the Tufflesurian's left and right hand sides. Takato and Guilmon prepared themselves for battle, as well as Impmon. Takuya and his friends reached for their D-Tectors. 

"No, Bebimon. These guys are just spectators. It's down to you and me. My friends will handle your minions there and help restore them to their normal selves. You only beat me cause my guard was down. Now I'm ready to face you without dirty tricks involved." 

"Max. Please, make sure to free my father from his control. He possessed my father's body and I want Bebimon to pay for taking his body," Keke begged. 

"Don't worry. I intend to. Wish me luck, guys." 

"Max! Don't get carried away, boy. You have no chance to defeat me in this perfect form." 

"Oh yeah? Never underestimate the rookies." 

"We'll just put that to the test, boy!" 

Max steps forward onto the battlefield and looks up towards his enemy. The Tufflesurian levitates down and waves out to his brainwashed followers. 

"Back away my Tufflesurians. I'll rid you of this pest." 

"You go, Lord Bebimon!" the crowds chanted. 

Meanwhile, War Angemon and Celesta X turned their attentions to Max's allies. Takato was the first to stand in defiance with his D-Ark intact. 

"That just leaves you with us," War Angemon said with a chuckle. "Bring us everything you've got." 

"You want us? You've got it!" Takuya exclaimed. "Execute!!" 

"Spirit Evolution!!" the legendary warriors exclaimed in unison. 

Standing in the childrens' palces were six of the legendary warriors of tale. Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, and Loweemon stood in fighting stances. 

Takuya and Kouji took it upon themselves to use their D-Tectors to summon the power of every spirit to reach their mega forms. 

"Execute!! Unified Spirit Evolution!!" 

In place of the boys were the powerful Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. 

"Calumon! Its time, butterball!" Impmon said. 

Calumon's red emerald emitted a bright glow, which allowed Impmon to digivolve into his mega form. Beelzebumon Blast Mode emerged with his gun ready intact. 

"Let's rock 'N roll." 

"Guilmon! Let's kick it up a notch! Bio-Merge Activate!" 

The Tamer boy and his partner were merged together into one in a split second. They then evolved into a heavily armored knight with a shield and joust. 

"Gallantmon!!" 

After everyone digivolved, Pikkan leaped out from his disguise and powers up an aura. 

"Leomon. Get Jeri and Keke somewhere safe. Then, when you can, come back and lend us a hand." 

"Understood." 

With that said, Leomon picks Jeri up and flies off with Keke following along. 

"Pikkan! You be careful!" Jeri calls out. "Leomon. You're going back to help them, right?" 

"Yes, but you're safety comes first." 

"Let's hurry it up. Those crowds are following us and they don't seem to enjoy our company." 

"Oh you think?" Jeri said. 

**Shintomon's Holy Sanctuary**

Gosenzomon was finishing up his pile of bikini/porno magazines. He sighed with a satisfied grin on his face and chuckled uncontrollably. 

"They just never seem to disappoint me. These girls really know how to work on their bodies." 

Suddenly, the elder digimon turned to find Shintomon and Gosenzomon. Along with them were BW, Tai and Agumon. Gosenzomon sits up and walks over to them. 

"Ugh, dirty old man," BW muttered. 

"Heh. I actually promised to let him touch Mimi's boobs and butt," Tai whispered to him. 

"Tai! Man, you're bad!" 

"I heard that you two," the elder spoke. "I want to see that woman here right away." 

"Look, can we get to that later?" 

"You're right, Taichi. I apologize. It's good to see you, Taichi. Same to you, Agumon. Did BW give you two a hard time?" 

"Not at all," replied Agumon. 

"Sorry we didn't promise you to touch Mimi's butt and boobs," Tai said. "We were really in a tight spot then." 

"Oh, don't worry about it. I had my moments with her. Now I see why you came." 

"Yeah, explain this tail and hidden power business," Agumon said. 

"I'll explain later, my boy. What you need is your training." 

"Well, we're not sure if you're capable of giving us a tough training session." 

"Taichi! You don't think I'm capable of such a feat?!" 

"No offense, sir, but he's right," Shintomon said. 

"You may have unleashed Kari's hidden powers, but what can you do for these two?" 

"Maybe bore them to death with stories from his past," BW muttered. 

"I'll have to agree with the masses here," Tai said. "Seriously, can we expect learning techniques from a senile, old rusted digimon?" 

"Look what I did for Hikari. Have you forgotten?" 

"No, but I figured that you would have lost your power then." 

"I still have reserves, my boy. Omega X may have incredible power, but I have experience and wisdom. You would have been peeing your pants if you seen me in my prime." 

"I find that hard to believe," BW said. "Maybe we should have let X handle this." 

Agumon and Tai looked towards each other with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Gosenzomon coughed to himself as he turned his back on the two. 

"You would have enjoyed this brief training tip. It would have definitely helped you in your battle. But, all I can say is… SCREW YOU!" 

"Ok! Ok! We take it all back," Tai said. "Please. Tell us this training exercise you have for us." 

"Tai's right! We could really benefit from it," said Agumon. 

"As long as you promise me to bring me a single, young-aged girl with a nice posterior." 

"All right. Anything! We'll bring you that girl once this crap is over with. So, what's this special training exercise you have for us?" 

Gosenzomon turned to face both Tai and Agumon with a grin on his face. With a wave of his hand, he forms two rubber balls. 

"Elder, this isn't time to play games!" Shintomon said. 

"I think I've lost some respect for your ancestor, Shintomon," Buddamon replied. 

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me!" BW said after slapping his forehead. 

"Um? You actually think that a game of dodge ball is going to help us with this brief training assignment?" Tai asked. "I don't know. We shouldn't be playing any games." 

"Trust me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this. Plus, these are no ordinary dodge balls. They are both three thousand times the weight of anything found on earth." 

"Hey, if you can catch a heavy ball, then you can kick Bebimon's ass," BW said. 

"Whoa! No kidding?!" Agumon said. "Should we need to go into Omega X form to complete this?" 

"Actually, you're going to have to do this at your base forms. I want to see if you're capable of catching these balls. If you are unable to catch them, then there's no chance of you ever going back to avenge your family. Bebimon has found new ways to increase his power by possessing Yamato." 

"Matt?" 

"That's right. Even though your speed and power were beyond anyone's imagination, Bebimon still surpassed you. He managed to balance out his speed and power. Now, it's your turn. Lets see if your speed will be able to catch these balls. Then we'll determine whether your base forms will be able to lift such heavy objects. Tai, I've got a question? How strong are you at your human base form?" 

"Strong enough. My strength has increased ever since I first became Omega X." 

"Good. By now, you should be able to hold these two objects. Now! Lets play some ball!" 

"We can't screw this up, Agumon. Our family and friends are counting on us." 

"Right!" 

The two stood their ground as Gosenzomon prepared to throw the balls. The elder wrenched back and threw them. They came flying out at the two with tremendous speed and force. Tai held out his hands as one ball came flying at him. 

"This ought to be interesting," Shintomon stated. "What do you think, Buddamon?" 

"This is nonsense. We have an urgent situation on earth and we're here playing dodge ball?! I think I want to quit this job and consider retirement." 

_"Please, catch it. Please, catch it."_

The ball came near Tai as he quickly reacted and watched as the ball came into his hands. The force managed to push him back a bit and he managed to let out a collective gasp. Agumon soon followed as the ball came landing in his grasp. Tai never felt anything so heavy in his life. The elder was correct about the ball being heavier than any solid found on Earth. 

"Damn...this is heavy. Hey, so how long are we supposed to hold these?" 

"I would say for another twenty minutes." 

"TWENTY MINUTES?!" 

"Just keep that pose. Don't drop them or you'll have your feet crushed." 

"Oh! Thanks for the warning!" Tai exclaimed. "Crap. Why do these things always happen to me?" 

"I second that," replied Agumon. 

"I feel sorry for those two," BW said. "Oh well. I think I'll go take a nap. Wake me up when this is over." 

"You're taking a nap already? Shintomon asked. 

"There's nothing else for me to do. If I were you, then I would keep an eye on Earth through that orb of yours." 

"Good idea. Keep it up, Taichi!" 

Gosenzomon stood and watched the duo holding the heavy-weighted balls. He chuckled underneath his armored mask. 

_"Heh. I'll have these two stronger than ever once they go out and kick some ass. Those heavyweights ought to release Agumon's second tail. Bebimon better have a prayer left in his body. He's going to be facing a big, lean machine."_

**Planet Plant**

The city soon became a haven for a battlefield as Max faced off with Bebi-Metalla X. Everyone else were prepared to face off with Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. 

The other Digi-Destined stood out from the crowd and watched the showdowns with anticipation. Rika took a glance over to Gallantmon and felt her heart beat fast. She placed her hand over her heart. 

_"What is this feeling? Why am I all of a sudden showing affection for this human? No, Bebimon will dispose of this nuisance."_

"Rika. Get back. I'm afraid this will get ugly," Renamon assured her human partner. 

"Yeah. Thanks for the warning." 

Gallantmon made his first advanced move into the battlefield and clashed with War Angemon. The angelic warrior threw out rapid punches, but Gallantmon put up his shield in defense. War Angemon pushes back on Gallantmon and blasts him with an energy beam. 

"Man, I didn't think TK would be this strong! We can't afford to destroy their bodies, because I'll never forgive myself if it comes down to that." 

"Chaos Flare!!" 

The winged demon fires his own shot and it makes a direct hit on War Angemon's back. The exalted knight takes advantage and takes the warrior down with a shoulder block takedown. 

"Thanks, Beelzebumon!" 

"Next time, I'm not covering for your ass." 

"Fair enough." 

"Heads up!" 

Gallantmon turns around and is met with a spinning heel kick from Celesta X. Beelzebumon flies out and attempts a claw slash, but Celesta X easily saw him coming. She crouches and delivers a fist into his gut. The winged demon spits out blood and plummets down. 

"Hang in there, Beelzebumon!" Kaiser Greymon calls out. "Over here, Kari! Please, we don't want to fight you. You've been brainwashed by Bebimon." 

However, Celesta X ignored his pleas and shoots out an energy blast towards Kaiser Greymon. The warrior takes out his sword and slices it in two. Much to his dismay, the energy shots exploded right away and sent Kaiser Greymon reeling back with heavy damage. 

"I'm take her, Takuya! You can't reason with them," Magna Garurumon said. "How about you take me?!" 

"Sure, but I doubt you can ever catch me." 

"We'll see about that!" Magna Garurumon roars in defiance. 

The wolf mega throws himself onto Celesta X and throws out rapid punches, which Celesta X easily avoided. None of his punches were even making contact with her. The female takes advantage of the warrior and thrusts a knee into his chin. The impact resulted in Magna Garurumon falling near where his partner was laying. 

"Oh crap! What chance do we have?!" Beetlemon exclaimed. 

"We're going to have to give it a try!" replied Kazemon. 

"Let's go!" Loweemon cries out. 

The four remaining legendary warriors flew out into the battlefield. Looking on from the sidelines were Avengemon and Calumon. The tiny digimon hid under Avengemon's tight grip. 

"I can't watch, Avengemon!" 

"I'm worried about Dorothy. She should have been here by now. With her around, then I fight better than I usually do. Those guys don't have a chance at all." 

Celesta X flew over and helped War Angemon back onto his feet. As soon as Celesta X turned, she realized the other warriors were preparing their attacks. 

"Let's do it!" the warriors cried out. 

"Hurricane Wave!!" 

"Thunder Fist!!" 

"Shadow Meteor!!" 

"Crystal Freeze!!" 

War Angemon immediately steps forward and puts a stop to their attacks with a wave of his own aura. This stopped the four warriors at their tracks. 

"Ok, any new ideas?" Beetlemon pondered. 

"Nope. We'll have to go into our beast forms," said Kazemon. "Ready?!" 

"Not on my time," War Angemon spoke. "You four don't even stand a chance. Don't waste our time, unless you want to join your friends." 

"Damn. Bebimon really did screw with their heads!" Loweemon exclaimed. 

"Never speak foully of our lord and master," Celesta X snapped. 

Suddenly, Pikkan appears between the legendary warriors and the angelic duo. He throws off his weighted clothing and gets into a battle stance. 

"Stop right there, Hikari. Takeru. You're right is with me." 

"Finally, some decent competition," War Angemon said. "Perhaps you won't disappoint us." 

"I doubt that." 

Elsewhere, Max stood on top of a column while staring down Bebi-Metalla X with anger. The mutant uncrosses his arms nods his head. They immediately got into battle stances. Suddenly, Max turned and felt Keke's presence. The girl levitated on the ground and watched the face off. 

"Keke, what are you-" 

"Your move, kid." 

"After you…" 

With that said, the two fighters quickly vanished from sight. The group looked on and could barely keep up with both warriors. They were moving beyond the speed of light. There hardly any flashes of light colliding with one another. However, Avengemon was able to see the movements. 

_"Wow. Look at them go. It's hard to believe that Max was able to improve this much. Then again, he's a Kamiya. They pull out all the stops."_

Max came flying down as he went for an ax handle smash, but Bebi-Metalla X was able to phase away. Max turned and saw Bebi-Metalla X punching him in the face. Max was sent flying backwards, but he managed to stop himself. Bebi-Metalla X came out of nowhere and executes a head butt into the boy's stomach. Max held his stomach in tremendous pain, which allowed Bebi-Metalla X to take advantage and knock him away with a powerful energy blast. Max falls to the ground and formed a crater as a result. 

"If that was your best shot, then you're in big trouble, boy. By challenging me, you will face certain death." 

Max slowly rises to his feet as Keke looked on with shock. She clenched her fists and was going to stand by to cheer for her man. Max cries out as another aura formed. Bebi-Metalla X simply nodded his head. 

"Such a shame that a boy your age is willing to die for his comrades. But that's my not problem. You saw where your father ended up. He played that heroic crap and was killed in the process. He knew who the better man was." 

"My father is twice the man you will ever be. Hell, Keke's father is also twice the man you will ever be. You took her father's body. I'm going to make sure that his body is free of your control! Now, cut the crap and lets continue!" 

"As you wish…" 

Just as he said that, Max came flying at the Tufflesurian with full speed. Bebi-Metalla X simply smiled and phased from sight. Max gasped in shock by the speed to which the Tufflesurian had used. 

"No… He's too… fast… I couldn't even detect his movements…" 

"Max! Look out behind you!" Keke cried out. 

Just as the boy turned around, Bebimon cleaned the boy's clock with a reverse kick to his side head. Max was sent flying backwards as he crashed into a nearby rock ledge. 

**"MAX!!"** the girl managed to cry out. 

"Stand back, Keke. This is Max's fight," Avengemon said. 

"But he needs our…" 

Avengemon simply nodded his head. Keke couldn't do a single thing but watch. Bebi-Metalla X smiles over at the pile of rubble which covered Max. His smile turns into that of a sneer. 

"It's over for you, Max Kamiya!!" 

**Shintomon's Holy Sanctuary**

Gosenzomon looked at his watch while keeping up with the time duration of which Tai and Agumon were forced to hold two heavy digital balls. These balls were heavier than anything found on Planet Earth. So far, it has been eighteen minutes. Tai has never felt this much strain as he was feeling now. Omega X would have easily handled this but Tai was certainly not living up to this expectations. The same could be definitely said for Agumon. 

"How long before the twenty minutes are up? I can't feel my damn knees," Tai muttered under his breathe. 

"Just another minute. You've been actually taking this rather well. Just keep it up," replied Gosenzomon. "You almost got it." 

BW woke up from his sleep and yawned. He turns over towards Tai and Agumon. 

"They're still not finished? Damn, I should have slept longer." 

"My back is just about to give out! I can't this anymore…" Agumon said while struggling with the rubber ball. 

_"Just one minute. That's all I have. Then we'll see if this will actually help us. I hope it does. For the sake of my family and friends. I hope Max isn't rushing out to fight Bebimon."_

Just then, Shintomon came flying by with what looked like a miniature monument. Tai and Agumon both turned to see Shintomon flying down with the item. Gosenzomon looked at his watch and noticed that there were ten seconds left. 

"Shintomon, what the heck is that you're holding?" Tai asked. 

"I forgot to give this to you. It's a present from Lady Moinanea," Shintomon said. "I think it has something to do with reaching a new level of digital ascension." 

"WHAT?!" 

Tai dropped his ball and it quickly smashed his foot. The boy cried out as he pulled his foot from under the ball. Gosenzomon looked at his watch and nodded in disappointment. Shintomon had just interrupted the training. 

"Feh, butterfingers," BW muttered. 

"Whoops. Did I just interrupt your training?" Shintomon asked. 

"Plus you did more than that! You messed up my concentration and had the damn ball fall on my foot! Crap! This sucks! I can barely walk now! My friends are counting on me!" 

"I'm sorry, Taichi. Elder, please give him a break." 

"Well, he was able to hold it from nearly twenty minutes. Just three seconds and he would have completed his training. By my standards, this would count as a failure and he would be forced to start all over again." 

This caught Tai's attention as he turned over towards the elder with a grieving look. However, a smile formed across Gosenzomon's face. 

"I'll cut you a break, Tai. You did manage to hold that pose for those nineteen minutes and fifty-seven seconds. Don't sweat it. You've managed to increase your strength, though Agumon did pass his training session. Though, his second tail didn't grow." 

"Whew. Now I can relax," Agumon said as he threw the ball aside. 

"The second tail isn't really important to us anyway. Besides, we still have to save our friends," Tai said. "They need us more than ever." 

"Not as long as you two need this. This is what I was trying to tell you about," Shintomon said. 

"So this is one of those spirits?" asked Tai. 

"Yes, but as you can see it has the symbol of courage on it. It was created for the warrior of courage to use. So says Lady Moinanea." 

_Flashback _

Shintomon receives the sacred artifact of courage from Lady Moinanea. The overseer takes the spirit and bows respectfully to the demigoddess. 

"Make sure to give this to Taichi. I forgot to give this item to him and I would like for him to have it. If it wasn't for him, I would still be trapped inside of that dragon's body." 

"I'll be sure to deliver this artifact to him." 

"Thank you, dear Shintomon. Alas, this artifact contains great power and Tai must have the responsibility to control its overwhelming power." 

"I see." 

"Eventually, he will use it at the time of a great crisis and I predict that time maybe sooner than I thought." 

End of Flashback 

Tai takes a good examination of the artifact and smiles. 

"So, I was supposed to have found this when I met Takuya and his friends? Well that just bites. What is it supposed to do?" 

"Legends say that the warrior of courage will be given the power to ascend to the highest level of digital fusion. Something to which has never been seen. So, looks like you'll be the first to uncover this legend. If the prophecy is true, then you, as Omega X, should be able to reach a new digital level." 

This only brought a smile across Tai's face as he held the item. It looked like a dragon-like beast with fiery wings and a metal-plated head. The symbol of courage was burning over its chest. 

_"Wow. I've never felt such a power. Its as if it were calling out to only me,"_ Tai said to himself. 

"Tai? So what do you think? Would you expect it? You should thank Lady Moinanea. She's honored to have met you, Taichi," Shintomon said. 

"I'll take it. But I might want to try it right when I return home. I don't want to risk using it and unleashing its power here," Tai said. "Agumon. Looks like we're about to be heading back home." 

"Ok." 

_"Lady Moinanea. Thank you. I'll put this spirit to good use."_

**Planet Plant**

"Its over for you, Max Kamiya!!" 

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X points out and fires a ki blast over at the fallen boy. Everyone, including Keke, looked on and was all ready to make their move. Max could do nothing but watch as the beam came closer towards him. Avengemon was just moments from pushing the boy away from the beam. Just then, a figure came appearing and takes the blast on impact. Bebi-Metalla X was taken back by the figure. 

"What the hell?" 

"Huh?! I couldn't even detect that!" Avengemon said. 

"Max?! Are you okay?!" the girl cried out. 

"I'm fine, but who just saved me?" 

The smoke started to clear away as MegaVeemon stood in the way with his body scorching from the blast. Max could barely move, let alone open his eyes. 

"Keke. Take the boy away from the battle. He's pretty hurt badly," MegaVeemon said. 

"Right, but you were able to sense that blast?" 

"Dudes, it's me! Davis! Does that ring a bell? Can't believe you forgot all about me." 

"Davis?! What the heck?! How? You and Veemon fused together?!" 

"It's a long story. Take Max away from here. He ought to be healed. He's a boy full of heart, just like his father." 

Avengemon nodded as he quickly swooped down and snatched Max up. The digimon takes Max over to where Keke stood. Keke rushes over and takes Max from Avengemon's arms. 

"Max! Thank goodness! I thought you'd die out there!" 

"Ha. You know me better than that. Besides, if you want to thank somebody, it should be MegaVeemon." 

"Yeah, but you need to get healed. If only we had Kara. She would have fixed you right up." 

"Damn! I knew I should have gone in there when I had the chance," Gallantmon said while struggling to sit up. 

"Don't worry about it. You would have been too late to save him, pineapple head," Beelzebumon said. "Didn't you see how Bebimon was able to move? That was ten times faster than the D-Reaper could ever hope to move." 

"Speaking of Davis, you think he stands a chance?" Kaiser Greymon pondered. 

"If I were you, then you should worry about us," replied Celesta X. 

"What do you think, Pikkan?" Kazemon asked. 

"To tell ya the truth, I can't say," replied Pikkan. "It's really up to MegaVeemon's instincts now. We'll just have to see where he goes from here, but I wouldn't dare bet against him." 

"That's right. You shouldn't," a feminine voice called out. 

The entire group looked up to see Avengemon's partner. She is a blonde-haired girl with a schoolgirl uniform. Her hair was in a ponytail and in her hand was a D-Ark. Her name is Dorothy Kaimodosu. Max looked up and smiled. 

"Dorothy? We thought you'd been one of Bebimon's slaves." 

"It's going to take more than him to enslave me. Besides, I've had MegaVeemon protecting me. So, that's Bebimon? He's pretty fast, but I think Avengemon and MegaVeemon should handle him." 

"Are you sure?" Keke asked. 

"Yes. We'll take it from here," Avengemon replied. 

"Are you insane?! You just saw what that asshole just did," Pikkan said. 

"I know. I saw everything. Just leave everything to Avengemon and MegaVeemon. Pikkan, you have healing powers right?" Dorothy asked. 

"Yes." 

"Well, Max could use it. Poor kid needs it. I admire his courage, but it's going to take more to defeat Bebimon." 

"All right, but MegaVeemon and Avengemon better be careful." 

Dorothy walked towards the battlefield and stopped to see the showdown with MegaVeemon and Avengemon against Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian simply smirked. The duo stood into a usual battle position. 

"MegaVeemon, huh? Judging by your ki, you're Davis and Veemon fused into a formidable warrior. This is quite an interesting turn of events. Once I'm done with you, I want Max fully healed and at his best when we finish our fight." 

"Don't worry. You won't even have to fight Max, because we'll be done with you in no time," Dorothy said. 

"Is that a fact? Well then, let this battle begin." 

"If you're ready to put up and shut up!" MegaVeemon retorted. 

MegaVeemon and Avengemon stood their ground as Bebi-Metalla X powered up. The two superpowers were now ready to go out it. 

Finally, MegaVeemon has arrived on the battlefield and is willing to lend Avengemon a hand. But, can their combined efforts put down Bebimon and rid the digital universe of his evil? Can Pikkan and everyone else recover from their war with Celesta X and War Angemon? Tai has received a new spirit, but can he put it to good use or will it backfire? The battle on Plant continues! 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! You don't want to miss the showdown as Bebi-Metalla X takes it to both MegaVeemon and Avengemon! 

MegaVeemon: Bebimon! We're going to give you the ass whooping you deserve! 

Bebimon: Just give me everything you've got, punks. 

Max: Aunt Kari! You have to fight the evil seed planted in you! You're on our side! You're the Digi-Destined of Light! Overcome the darkness! 

Celesta X: What? What's going on here? Max? Where are we? 

Bebimon: You took Hikari away from me! You shall pay for your insolence! 

MegaVeemon: By the way, we're not finished with you! Avengemon! Fusion shinka! 

Kaiser Greymon: What?! They're fusing together?! 

New warrior: Just call us SaberVeemon! 

Tai: Whoa, look at him go! He's giving Bebimon a run for his money! 

Magna Garurumon: Looks like it's down to you, War Angemon. You can't hope to defeat all of us together. 

Gallantmon: The nine of us against one of him? You don't stand a chance. 

Tai: And looks like we return to battle! Hang on guys! Here I come! Let's put this spirit to good use! 

Kazemon: The next chapter is entitled… 

**Avengemon and MegaVeemon Unite as One! The Emergence of Saber Veemon!**

Tai: You don't want to miss this! 

Kanius: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I put a lot of effort into this and hope to do the same with the next set of chapters. Looks like we'll be seeing plenty of action next time. Be sure to check back. Until then, have a Happy Fourth of July and stay safe! Peace! 


	7. Avengemon and MegaVeemon Unite as One! T...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hi, again! We're back and ready for another installment to the Bebimon Saga. That was some action-packed chapter, wasn't it? Well, you're going to receive a little more than I can offer! MegaVeemon and Avengemon take action against Bebimon, while our other heroes whoop some ass. Well, that's enough out of me. On with the fic! Enjoy! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

**Avengemon and MegaVeemon Unite as One! The Emergence of Saber Veemon!**

The smoke started to clear away as MegaVeemon stood in the way with his body scorching from the blast. Max could barely move, let alone open his eyes. 

"Keke. Take the boy away from the battle. He's pretty hurt badly," MegaVeemon said. 

"Right, but you were able to sense that blast?" 

"Dudes, it's me! Davis! Does that ring a bell? Can't believe you forgot all about me." 

"Davis?! What the heck?! How? You and Veemon fused together?!" 

"It's a long story. Take Max away from here. He ought to be healed. He's a boy full of heart, just like his father." 

Avengemon nodded as he quickly swooped down and snatched Max up. The digimon takes Max over to where Keke stood. Keke rushes over and takes Max from Avengemon's arms. 

"Max! Thank goodness! I thought you'd die out there!" 

"Ha. You know me better than that. Besides, if you want to thank somebody, it should be MegaVeemon." 

"Yeah, but you need to get healed. If only we had Kara. She would have fixed you right up." 

"Damn! I knew I should have gone in there when I had the chance," Gallantmon said while struggling to sit up. 

"Don't worry about it. You would have been too late to save him, pineapple head," Beelzebumon said. "Didn't you see how Bebimon was able to move? That was ten times faster than the D-Reaper could ever hope to move." 

"Speaking of Davis, you think he stands a chance?" Kaiser Greymon pondered. 

"If I were you, then you should worry about us," replied Celesta X. 

"What do you think, Pikkan?" Kazemon asked. 

"To tell ya the truth, I can't say," replied Pikkan. "It's really up to MegaVeemon's instincts now. We'll just have to see where he goes from here, but I wouldn't dare bet against him." 

"That's right. You shouldn't," a feminine voice called out. 

The entire group looked up to see Avengemon's partner. She is a blonde-haired girl with a schoolgirl uniform. Her hair was in a ponytail and in her hand was a D-Ark. Her name is Dorothy Kaimodosu. Max looked up and smiled. 

"Dorothy? We thought you'd been one of Bebimon's slaves." 

"It's going to take more than him to enslave me. Besides, I've had MegaVeemon protecting me. So, that's Bebimon? He's pretty fast, but I think Avengemon and MegaVeemon should handle him." 

"Are you sure?" Keke asked. 

"Yes. We'll take it from here," Avengemon replied. 

"Are you insane?! You just saw what that asshole just did," Pikkan said. 

"I know. I saw everything. Just leave everything to Avengemon and MegaVeemon. Pikkan, you have healing powers right?" Dorothy asked. 

"Yes." 

"Well, Max could use it. Poor kid needs it. I admire his courage, but it's going to take more to defeat Bebimon." 

"All right, but MegaVeemon and Avengemon better be careful." 

Dorothy walked towards the battlefield and stopped to see the showdown with MegaVeemon and Avengemon against Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian simply smirked. The duo stood into a usual battle position. 

"MegaVeemon, huh? Judging by your ki, you're Davis and Veemon fused into a formidable warrior. This is quite an interesting turn of events. Once I'm done with you, I want Max fully healed and at his best when we finish our fight." 

"Don't worry. You won't even have to fight Max, because we'll be done with you in no time," Dorothy said. 

"Is that a fact? Well then, let this battle begin." 

"If you're ready to put up and shut up!" MegaVeemon retorted. 

MegaVeemon and Avengemon stood their ground as Bebi-Metalla X powered up. The two superpowers were now ready to go out it. 

"Meh. I can't believe I missed out on a few little nuisances," Bebi-Metalla X said. "They should have been influenced by my harvested seeds. Alas, this really makes no difference. They shall fall before me." 

"Max. Hey, tell me. Is he gone?" MegaVeemon asked. 

"Huh? My dad?" 

"Yeah. So, answer my question. Is Tai really gone from this existence?" 

"Yes, but I refuse to believe it. My dad is not gone! He'll be back. Please, don't tell me you're going to give me a lecture about life and death." 

"No, because I completely agree with you. Tai isn't dead. He will come back. I have a good feeling that he will. Just keep believing and he'll return. I guarantee it." 

"Really?" 

"Kid. I've known you're dad for a long time. He simply never fails to amaze me. Once he comes back, then he's going to whip Bebimon's ass." 

"What was that I heard? Somebody was kick my ass?" the Tufflesurian blurted out. "Are you referring to, Tai?" 

MegaVeemon turned his attention back on the floating Tufflesurian. The villain simply chuckled and uncrosses his muscular arms. 

"Face the facts, boys. You're hero is gone. I'm the one who sent him straight to hell. Do you guys want to join him? I'll be more than happy to oblige." 

"I'll be more than happy to send my foot up your ass!" MegaVeemon threatened. 

"My, my, such a foul mouth. I mean really. All that's left before me are you and Avengemon. Judging by your power levels, I have no reason to worry." 

"You'll regret saying that, Bebimon!" Avengemon exclaimed. 

"That monster killed my teacher?" Dorothy asked. "No, I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it." 

"It's true, Dorothy!" Keke exclaimed. 

"He's the one who brainwashed our families and friends. I saw him waste my father." 

"Max. I'm sorry. Don't worry. We'll take care of this bastard from here." 

"But Dorothy…" 

"Keke. Get Max away from here. This is going to get ugly." 

"Ok! C'mon, Max. We have to give them space to fight." 

"But, I've got to help them. I'm the only one's who fought Bebimon other than my father. I should let them know how to attack him without hurting your dad's body." 

"It's ok. I'm sure my father would want it this way. Our safety is more important." 

"You're right. We'll only be in the way. Dorothy!" 

The teenage girl turns her head and directs her attention on the boy. He gives her a thumbs up and flies off into the distance with Keke trailing along. 

"Don't worry, Max. We'll beat this monster and avenge Tai. Bebimon. I won't ever forgive you. You took the life of my sensei!" 

"You took the life of my friend," MegaVeemon growled with anger. 

"Such hostility. I knew I'd have a few objectors, but this is getting out of hand. You're efforts are futile. Yamato's body has allowed me to increase my full power. If I were you, then I'd better say my prayers." 

"Hey, guys!" Kaiser Greymon calls out to his fallen comrades. "Those two have the situation with Bebimon under their control. I finish we where left off. War Angemon! Celesta X! We're not through with you two, yet!" 

The angelic warriors simply chuckled towards Kaiser Greymon's threats. 

"Oh? Look that weakling actually threatened us," War Angemon said. 

"Why don't we inflict some more punishment on them? I don't think they've quite learned their lesson," said Celesta X. 

"Not a bad idea. I'll do anything to shut his mouth." 

"Not unless you have to go through me," Magna Garurumon spoke out. "Hey, Takuya! Mind if I butt in?" 

"Nah. I'm up for some tag team action." 

Pikkan levitates down and decides to conserve his energy for a few moments. He motions over to Gallantmon and Beelzebumon. 

"Are you two, all right?" 

"Just peachy, but damn. I didn't think Kari would hit me that hard. She and TK whipped our asses," Gallantmon said. 

"We'll take an ass kicking, but we'll keep coming back. Besides, I'm not through yet," Beelzebumon replied. 

"Listen, we have to find a way to break Bebimon's control over those two. Only then, we might have a chance to defeat Bebimon without Tai." 

"The question is, how are we going to do that?" the exalted knight wondered. 

"Just leave it up to the tacticians like myself," the Alterian replied. 

"In that case, any idea how to restore them and remove those seeds from their heads?" Gallantmon asked. 

"I'm still working on that one. Why don't you guys go lend Takuya and Kouji a hand? Meanwhile, I'll go help the other legendary warriors with Kari." 

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" 

"I'm sure, Takato. On second thought, I could use your help. After all, she can upgrade herself into Mystic level. If she pulls it off, then we're screwed. I doubt even Crimson Mode can handle that." 

"If it comes down to it, then I'll take it to her. But we can't kill her." 

"Don't worry. It's possible that we can get through to her. She is the Warrior of Light." 

"That's right and she can dispel any form of darkness," Gallantmon said. "Which means… That seed is history once she comes to her senses. C'mon, Pikkan! Let's give this a try!" 

With a nod from the Alterian, the duo flies out over to Kazemon and the other legendary warriors. This allowed Beelzebumon to scramble to his feet and turn his attention to War Angemon. 

"You two think you can take me in your conditions?" War Angemon laughed. "Don't even waste my time." 

"I wouldn't talk down on us like that," Kaiser Greymon retorted. "We still haven't been formally introduced." 

"You think I'd care?" 

The two megas leaped out at War Angemon with their weapons intact. Kaiser Greymon comes down with his sword, which was easily caught by the angel's right hand. Magna Garurumon lets loose an energy blast from his arm cannon. However, War Angemon easily dodged to the side and lets the blast penetrate through a nearby tower. The tower explodes under a massive explosion of light. 

"You're going to have to do better than that," War Angemon muttered. 

With that said, War Angemon delivers a clothesline that takes down both warriors. Beelzebumon comes flying out from the horizon and sets his sights on War Angemon. He points his blaster towards the angelic warrior and smirks. 

"I've got you now. Eat this!" 

The winged demon waves his gun into a circular motion, thus creating a circular insignia with the devil's sign stamped in the middle. Beelzebumon lets out a battle cry, boosts his blaster and lets loose a powerful beam towards War Angemon. 

**"CHAOS FLARE!!"**

War Angemon stands his ground and flies up towards the ongoing blast. The warrior puts out his hands and pushes the overwhelming force. Beelzebumon could only look on with disbelief by the fused warrior's strength. 

"He's pushing my attack back! That should have wasted him!" 

"This is not enough, Beelzebumon! I expected better from you!" 

However, War Angemon's advantage did not last any longer. Kaiser Greymon leaps out of nowhere and swung his sword. Thus, he unleashed a fiery wave shaped like a dragon. A barrage of bullets came from Magna Garurumon. 

**"PYRO DRAGONS!!"**

**"MACHINEGUN DESTROY!!"**

War Angemon turned his head and watched the blasts make impact with his unprotected back. He screams out as the blasts penetrate through his armor and Beelzebumon's attack sends the angelic warrior crashing back. A massive explosion then engulfs his fallen form. The megas took cover from the explosion. 

"That should do it!" Beelzebumon said. "Could have done it better myself." 

"We just saved your ass. Don't go celebrating like that," Kaiser Greymon retorted. 

"I'm afraid that will only put him down temporarily," replied Magna Garurumon. "He definitely would have survived that blast." 

"What makes you think so?" Beelzebumon wondered. 

"I can still feel out his energy. It's slowly fading, but he'll recover for sure." 

"Well, that bites." 

"I wonder how our boys are doing," Kaiser Greymon said. "Oh crap! Look at them go!" 

As soon as three digimon stared at the skies, flashes of lights beamed across the skylines and collided with one another. More trails of light collided with the single force. This indicated that the legendary warriors were attacking Celesta X at once. 

"You pesky flies are annoying me!" Celesta X barked. _"Not only do I have these weaklings attacking me at once, but also I have to deal with Takato and Pikkan. Takeru was just struck down, but he'll recover. That's it. I'm ending this quick. Mystic Celesta shall suffice."_

Celesta X immediately powers up with a bright aura enveloping her entire body. She lets out a scream that echoes throughout the heavens. Streaks of lighting rained down upon her powerful form. Gallantmon and Pikkan stopped as they felt her increasing ki. 

"Get back guys! She's ascending into her Mystic form!" Gallantmon warned everyone. 

"What exactly is this Mystic form?" Loweemon asked. 

"Trust me. You don't want to know," Pikkan said. 

"If she reaches her Mystic form, then we're screwed," Gallantmon replied. "Even if we attack together, we won't win." 

"Now would be the perfect time to implement our plan," the Alterian reminded the knight. 

"I know. Well, here goes nothing." 

Gallantmon flies out towards Celesta X and stops in front of her. The female stopped her immediate power up and faced her student. 

"Kari. You have to snap out of this. Please, remember who are you." 

"I know who I am and I represent Lord Bebimon. You are to die, Takato." 

"No! I refuse to believe that you're completely under control! Hikari! You're the one who helped me become the excellent Tamer I've become! If it weren't for your teachings, then I would have been a failure. You're the child of light! You're the enemy of all that is darkness. That includes Bebimon! Nobody controls your destiny, but yourself." 

As soon as Gallantmon said those words, Celesta X gasped and grasped her head tightly. She lets out a scream and struggled to fight the evil seed within her brain. 

"That's it, Kari! You have to let the light overcome the dark seed! You're stronger than Bebimon's hate!" 

"I… am… stronger…" 

"Yes! You can do it, Kari! I believe in you!" 

"Pikkan. Care to explain this?" Beetlemon asked. 

"It's simple you guys," Kazemon explained. "She's going to fight the evil seed. Is that right, Pikkan?" 

"Exactly right, Zoe. Takato is reminding Kari of whom she really is. She's the child of light. Her light destroys all darkness. By reminding herself of her position, then she will free herself of Bebimon's control and fight on our side. Anything is better than fighting Mystic Celesta." 

"Yeah. That I wouldn't want to imagine from the power I've just read from her," said Kumamon. 

_"Speaking of frightening powers, I just hope MegaVeemon and Avengemon can handle Bebimon on their own,"_ Pikkan thought. 

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Looking on through Gosenzomon's orb, Tai and Shintomon watched the events unfold with Bebimon and Max. They were relieved when MegaVeemon came onto the scene. Though, he wasn't aware that Davis and Veemon had merged into MegaVeemon. 

"So, you're telling me that's Davis and Veemon? Wow, it's about time those two became a true fusion warrior," Tai said. 

"Awesome. He and Avengemon should handle Bebimon on their own." 

"I hope you're right, Agumon. If they don't, then we're going back out there. Gosenzomon, will this spirit be a difference maker?" 

Are you asking me? How the hell should I know? It's never been used before. I can't predict something that's never been done before." 

"Well, some 'God' you are," the goggle head muttered. 

"What was that?! I should have you know that once ruled as the higher power for many generations before you and your gang threw off the balance of the Digital Universe with your fusion! Because of you, we have a bunch of wackos performing a form of digital fusion. What's this generation coming to?" 

"Hey, Tai. Agumon. If I were you, I'd stick around until something turns out. It seems your kid is doing fine at the moment." 

"I know that, BW. That is why I'm sticking to see what Davis and Avengemon are going to do at the moment." 

"Yeah. They just might surprise you, Tai. You never know," Agumon said. 

"Well I never expected Davis to pull this off, so there's always a room for a major upset in our favor." 

**Planet Plant**

Meanwhile, Bebi-Metalla X levitated while MegaVeemon and Avengemon powered up. Bright, shiny auras enveloped the warrior pair and they each took a fighting stance. The Tufflesurian examined their ki readings with curiosity. He clenches his fist and flies out towards his two adversaries. 

"Avengemon! Brace yourself!" Dorothy calls out. 

**(Play random Yu Yu Hakusho battle theme)**

Within a matter a second, the three superpowers vanished from sight and steaks of light collided across the skies. The trio of lights was in fact Bebi-Metalla X, Avengemon and MegaVeemon. The human eye couldn't see them, but any digital warrior should be able to follow their ki. Max and Keke were no exceptions. The child pair found a perfect hiding spot under a pile of rubble to feel out the warriors' kis. 

"Have any idea of what's going on?" Keke asked. 

"No. All I know is that they're trying everything they can to inflict damage on Bebimon. Damn! They're too fast for me to follow! Wow, I never thought Avengemon was this powerful." 

"Don't be surprised," Dorothy spoke out. 

The children found Dorothy walking towards her hiding spot and kneels down beside them. 

"He was once the D-Reaper. Avengemon still inherits some of the D-Reaper's power. He even has the power to delete any digital life form. Though, it's not necessary for him to implement that technique. It's his last resort." 

"Yeah, but Bebimon isn't just going to stand around and let Avengemon use it on him," Max said. 

"You forget that Davis and Veemon are helping him!" Dorothy replied. 

"But that monster possessed my father's body!" Keke retorted. "I will not allow your digimon partner to delete his body!" 

"What?! I never knew that bastard took over your father's body," said Dorothy. "This might be possibly more difficult than I thought. Not only do we have to get that monster out from your dad's body but we also must prevent Avengemon from carrying out any of his deletion techniques. I never took this into account." 

"Well, now you know," Keke spoke with relief. 

"Any bright ideas?" Max asked. 

"We'll leave this to MegaVeemon. After all, he is assisting Avengemon and will help guide him through," Dorothy said. 

Suddenly, their conversation was immediately interrupted when Avengemon was sent plummeting towards the ground. Avengemon crashed through the earth and the impact creates a crater in his wake. MegaVeemon still manages to put up an offensive, until Bebi-Metalla X hammers him with fists to his face. The fused warrior leaps away while recovering from the blows. The mutant examines the damage he's inflicted on his two adversaries and nods. 

**(End battle theme)**

"Just as I thought, you two are far weaker than I have hoped for," Bebi-Metalla X stated. 

"Don't get too sure of yourself," MegaVeemon said. 

Avengemon was barely moving as his body started to wear down. Slowly, he crawls out from the crater with little strength he has left. 

"Avengemon!" MegaVeemon calls out. "Are you going to be all right?!" 

"Are you still able to continue this, Avengemon?" Dorothy asked frantically. 

"I'm not too sure. He's too fast and his strength is overwhelming. Combined with those attributes, his aggressive nature marks him as a very dangerous adversary. I'm not sure if my techniques can hit their mark." 

"Hold on, Avengemon! You have to hang in there!" the girl cries out. "MegaVeemon. You'll have to stall more time to allow Avengemon some recovery!" 

"You got it!" 

The girl then faces Bebi-Metalla X and listened to the villain cackling like a madman. She gave him an angry sneer as he levitated into the crater. She must take action before Bebimon was given an open opportunity to eliminate her partner. 

"Keke! We have to go in there and save Avengemon!" Max said. "I wish I could move though, but that creep literally pounded the crap out of me. I can barely… move a muscle." 

"Don't worry, Max. Davis is here anyways. You just need time to recover." 

"Go get 'em, Davis. This is your only chance." 

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Beat Hit_ plays)**

MegaVeemon lets out another battle cry as he came soaring over Bebi-Metalla X. The mutant turns his attention on the warrior. The fused warrior's hand stretches out and a sword materialized around it. He takes the sword and comes flying down onto Bebimon with a slash. 

"V Blade!!" 

However, Bebi-Metalla X quickly phases out from MegaVeemon's assault. The warrior stops to look around his surroundings. Suddenly, he felt a presence sneaking up from above and watched an energy beam raining down on him. He manages to leap away at the last moment and allowed the blast to penetrate through the ground. The blast resulted in a moderate-sized explosion and left an even larger crater at its wake. 

"Damn! I've barely had any time to detect that!" 

Bebi-Metalla X reappears above the newly formed crater with a malevolent grin. 

"Anything else you wish to use as a last resort before I finish this little game?" 

"Hey! I'm not done yet, pal!" MegaVeemon calls out. "C'mon! I'm ready for you." 

"Ah, so the annoying insect refuses to quit? Suit yourself. I'll make this quick." 

MegaVeemon flies out towards Bebi-Metalla X and throws out an array of punches. The mutant dodged each punch with little effort and thrusts a knee into MegaVeemon's gut. The fused warrior gasped for air and grasped his gut. 

"Damn… That was cheap…" 

Bebi-Metalla X simply chuckled under his breath and delivers his own array of martial arts blows across MegaVeemon's form. The warrior struggled against the villain's deafening blows. Bebi-Metalla X drives an elbow into MegaVeemon and tosses him down. 

"This insect puts up quite a fight," Bebi-Metalla X spoke of the warrior's tenacity. 

As soon as MegaVeemon came close to plummeting to the ground, Avengemon manages to catch him in time. Bebi-Metalla X targets for the duo and dives down with fists coated with energy. 

"I'll kill two birds with one stone!" 

"Avengemon! Heads up!" Dorothy exclaimed. 

"C'mon, Davis!" the kids cried out for their friend. 

"Psst, Avengemon. Toss me up to him," MegaVeemon whispered to Avengemon. 

"Good idea. Here we go!" 

Avengemon swung around with tremendous speed and hurls MegaVeemon upwards. The warrior found himself flying towards Bebi-Metalla X and poised himself into a rocket-position. MegaVeemon goes soaring up and delivers a vicious head butt into Bebimon's chest. The mutant spits out some blood and retaliates with a fist to MegaVeemon's face. 

"Now that's got to hurt," Bebimon commented. 

"Heh. Maybe you should look again, pink." 

"What's that?" 

"V Blade!!" 

With one thrust of his sword, MegaVeemon knocks Bebi-Metalla X back into a nearby building wall. The warrior follows out onto his enemy's whereabouts and wields his sword mightily. The Tufflesurian puts his hands out in front of him and unleashes an energy blast. 

"Eat this, worm!" 

MegaVeemon watched the blast approach near him and hacks through it with his sword. Bebi-Metalla X growls with frustration and pulls himself from out of the way. 

Immediately coming out from underneath the rubble, War Angemon flies out with minor injuries and tends to Bebimon. Tike and Kara also made their presence felt and joined them. 

"Lord Bebimon! Let us be of some assistance," War Angemon said. 

"That's right! We can work together and take this worthless human out," responded Tike. 

"What?! You fools don't think I can handle this on my own? I don't require your assistance." 

"But Bebimon… We can win if we work as a unit," Kara explained. 

"No! You three stay out of my way!" 

As soon as Bebimon said that, he puts out his hands in front of himself and lets loose three massive energy shots. The trio was caught by each shot and sent hurtling across the battlefield. MegaVeemon and everyone else looked on as he sends them out of sight into the far distance. This only managed to anger them further. Of the whole group, Celesta X was the one emotionally distraught. She was forced to watch the mutant get rid of her family at once. 

**(End theme)**

"Takeru! Tike! Kara!" the female screamed with anguish. "You… You monster! How could I pledge my allegiance to you?! You just hurt my own family!" 

"Oh boy. He's in for it now," Beetlemon said. 

"I feel terrible for her," Kazemon replied. "She was forced to watch her own family suffer the consequences, but for what?! Bebimon is unforgivable!" 

"That was unexpected!" Kasier Greymon said. "Magna Garurumon! He's all alone! Let's take him!" 

"No, it looks as though MegaVeemon will handle it on his own," the wolf mega replied. 

"He's right, pal. What do you say we go and find those fellas that got blasted away?" Beelzebumon said. "I'd say that's the best we can do for now. We'll come back just in case ol' blueberry blows it." 

"Wow, you really know how to show loyalty," Kaiser Greymon muttered. 

"Hey, I'm not loyal to anyone but my Tamers. Now let's get moving!" 

"Hey, where you three going?!" Pikkan calls out. 

"We're going to see if we can find Kari's family! Maybe there's still hope to find them," said Magna Garurumon. "You guys try to help Kari overcome the seed!" 

"Be careful and good journey!" Gallantmon responds. "All right, Kari! You just saw what you're so-called leader did to TK and the kids. Would a trust worthy leader ever put harm on your family?" 

"No! Anyone who hurts my family shall never be forgiven. That… **INCLUDES YOU TOO, BEBIMON!!**" 

Summoning every ounce of her strength, Celesta X screams out and a bright aura of pure light engulfs her. The symbol of her Crest of Light shines brightly through her forehead and forces out the dark seed. 

"Wow! Did you just see that?!" Keke exclaimed. "Max! Kari's power managed to drive the seed out of her head!" 

"Yes! Now she'll help us beat Bebimon!" 

Celesta X's form erupted with streaks of lighting circluating and pure light engulfing her. Bebi-Metalla X turned to find the source of the power upsurge and gasped to find Celesta X facing him. 

"Hikari! But how did she free herself from under my control?!" 

"Hey, pal! Where are you looking at? I'm your opponent!" MegaVeemon calls out. 

The Tufflesurian turns back around to see MegaVeemon flying towards him. Bebi-Metalla X puts up another offense and shoots out an energy blast. The warrior immediately responds and goes to slice the blast in half with his sword. However, Avengemon stands in MegaVeemon's way. 

"Avengemon! What the hell are you doing?!" 

"There's no way you could have slashed through this blast like the last one! Please, just get back!" 

"But, Avengemon!" 

"Now! We can't afford to lose you!" 

Unfortunately, Avengemon became the victim of Bebimon's onslaught. The energy blast penetrated through Avengemon's chest cavity. MegaVeemon and Dorothy gasped in utter horror as they viewed a gaping hole across Avengemon's chest. Bebi-Metalla X wasn't expecting to target Avengemon, but he was satisfied nonetheless. 

"Hmph. I wasn't expecting you to take such a pointless sacrifice. Oh, well. Another lamb being thrown into the slaughter is fine by me. Say hello to Taichi for me in the after life." 

Dorothy's eyes widened in utter horror and disbelief at the result. The others couldn't believe at what they had just seen. Dorothy leaps out from her hiding spot and rushes over to the crater. She slides down to her fallen partner's side, who was slowly undergoing his deletion. 

"No! Avengemon! Avengemon! Please, you can't die! We were destined to be together. We promised to remain a team forever." 

Avengemon slowly lifts his head up and faces Dorothy straight into her eyes. She places her hand over the dying digimon while tears started to build up around her eyes. 

"I can't believe it! Dorothy, get out of there!" Max calls out. 

"That's it! That creep is mine!" Keke exclaimed angrily. 

The girl flew over at Bebi-Metalla X and clenched her fists tightly. The mutant merely grinned at the little girl. 

"Awww. Aren't we looking sweet?" 

"Cut the crap! You sicken me! You have no right to take the lives of others! I won't forgive you for taking my father's body! If he was around, he'd make you sorry!" 

"Is that so? Well, then. Do you have enough heart to attack your own father's body? Remember this is going to be one difficult decision for you to make, Keke. Why don't you make it easier and join me? It's the only way to spend more time with daddy." 

"No! Lair! He'd be sickened by your recent actions! As the daughter of Yamato Ishida, I will see to it that you are punished!" 

"Keke! No! Get away from that monster!" Gallantmon pleads. "Pikkan! Let's go!" 

"Right behind you!" 

"No!" Celesta X calls out to the two. "I'll take care of him!" 

"Kari! Have you really come back to your senses?" Gallantmon said. "Please tell me that you're back to normal." 

To answer Takato's question, Celesta X simply gives him a smile and turns back facing Bebi-Metalla X. She flies out into the open and immediately stops in front of Bebi-Metalla X with eyes filled with intensity and rage. Gone was her purity and innocence. 

"Keke! Get back! I'll take care of this." 

"Kari! Thank goodness you're back! We thought we had lost you to Bebimon's control." 

"There's no way darkness will ever overcome me again. Now, I advise you to get away from here and stay with Max. Can you do that for me?" 

"I will." 

"Good, now get going." 

With a single nod, Keke heads off back to the area where Max was sitting. 

"Keke!" 

"Don't you worry a thing, Max. Aunt Kari is going take care of this punk. Just you wait and see." 

"You know. I've heard my dad telling me that Aunt Kari was very powerful. She defeated an artificial named Virus and helped defeat the D-Reaper." 

"Yeah. It's true. Bebimon will be no different. Hopefully, she can pull out all of the stops." 

Bebi-Metalla X was astonished by the female's overwhelming 'Mystic' form. The angelic warrior lets out a sigh of breathe and phases out. This caught the mutant by surprise and threw him off his game. He felt an overwhelming power from above and saw 'Mystic' Celesta X coming down at him. She delivers a forearm smash over Bebimon's head, which was enough to send the Tufflesurian plummeting to the ground. 

"All right, Kari!" Gallantmon cheered. 

"Well, it looks as though she might not even need our help after all," Pikkan said. "Kari has this in the bag." 

Celesta X powers up once again and dives down at her adversary. The Tufflesurian leaps back onto his feet while his followers chanted his name. They immediately displayed their malice towards the 'traitor'. 

"How dare you?! Hikari! I gave you a chance to really become a loyal soldier of mine, but you had to screw it up! You managed to get rid of your seed, but I'll simply plant another one in you." 

"Sorry, but you'll have to come up with something original." 

"You'll regret those words, woman!" 

"You shouldn't have referred to me that way, Bebimon. How rude of you…" 

Immediately, Celesta X phases out completely from Bebimon's sight. He flies up in hope of detecting her ki signal. To his dismay, he sensed Celesta X from behind and turns around. He went for an energy shot, but Celesta X catches him with a fist to his left cheek. The force from her fist sends the Tufflesurian flying backwards through a building wall. 

_"Damn! Her punches have managed to hurt me! If she keeps this up, then I'm screwed! How should I defeat such a powerful warrior?"_

Suddenly, something had caught Bebimon's attention and he immediately spotted Dorothy lying next to Avengemon. The villain smirked and dove down towards them. 

"Hey! get back here!" Celesta X calls out. "We're not finished yet!" 

"Whoa! He's going for Dorothy and Avengemon! Dorothy! Look out!" MegaVeemon exclaimed. 

MegaVeemon flies out with Celesta X on their race to prevent Bebi-Metalla X from killing Dorothy. The girl was still kneeling beside her partner and wasn't able to move from her spot. 

"Dorothy! Move away!" Max cried out. "Oh no! He's coming!" 

"It's too late! I can't watch!" Keke screamed while covering her eyes. 

Back down within the crater, Dorothy was still crying over her dying digimon. Teardrops fell upon Avengemon as a small reaction occurred. Dorothy stopped and looked over Avengemon. The digimon's body started to emulate a bright light. Dorothy jumped back as Avengemon rose to his feet. The girl felt relieved over what had just happened. 

"Avengemon? You're alive… but I thought you'd die." 

"I can only maintain this form for very little time. Dorothy we have to do something that will require your cooperation." 

"Anything you name it." 

"We must fuse into a single entity." 

"Fuse? Just like how the others were able to perform." 

"Yes, but there's one downside. If we unite, that means that I will never emerge again." 

"What? But you can't leave me. You're not only my digimon but my best friend…" 

"Don't worry. I'll always be with you. We'll have to fuse and transfer our power to a host and help ensure a victory on our side. Mega Veemon… shall suffice." 

"MegaVeemon?" 

"Our combined strength will ensure Bebimon's defeat… It's our last shot." 

"Avengemon!" 

"Sayanora, Dorothy… Never forget me…" 

"I won't, my friend…" 

As soon as he said that, Avengemon exploded into a stream of data. Dorothy walked through the data cloud and felt the data being absorbed into her own body. She felt an overwhelming power within her as her eyes started to glow. 

_"So this is how it feels like to be part of a digimon? I can feel Avengemon's power surging through me. I remember. We were once a single entity. We were the D-Reaper. Now its for our reincarnation…"_

"Yes…" 

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the girl as a new fusion was beginning to take place. Bebi-Metalla X had just shot down the blast and was laughing like the maniac that he was. The bright light shot out from the crater, which momentarily distracted the Tufflesurian. 

"What's happening?!" 

Celesta X and MegaVeemon stopped at their tracks. They watched the girl's body became a pale transparency. Then, MegaVeemon's form reacted to Dorothy and emitted a bright aura. 

"Davis!" Celesta X calls out. "What's happening?!" 

"I… I don't know? But it feels good. Avengemon is giving us a final gift." 

"You're correct," spoke Dorothy. "As a last resort, Avengemon has transferred his data into me. We were once the separate entities of the D-Reaper. By combining our powers, then we can become a formidable force. That is why we ask of you to lend us your body so we can complete our evolution." 

"But why me?" 

"Because you helped me reunite with Avengemon after the whole fiasco. You became a dear friend, especially to Avengemon. Now let us repay the favor." 

"Anything… Now how about we go kick some Bebimon ass?" 

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Break Up!_)**

Dorothy replied with a nod and immediately her clothes were stripped away. A stream of data codes blanketed her naked form. Her body outstretched as she merged with MegaVeemon. Blue metallic arm formed around her arms and the same applies for her legs. After that, her body became embedded with silver armor equipped with glider-wings and a pair of claws extracted from each hand. His face was then covered by a facemask similar to Imperialdramon's, but a visor shielded his eyes. Attached to his right hip is a light saber. 

"Whoa! Check that out!" Keke exclaimed. 

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Max said. "MegaVeemon and Dorothy?!" 

"Don't forget that Avengemon had a hand in this too," Celesta X spoke out. 

"Aunt Kari! You think their power will be even enough to overcome Bebimon? I mean you could have beaten me." 

"I could have, but I'm going to let them have their shot. I'll take whatever is left of that creep." 

"But they can't destroy my dad's body! They have to force Bebimon out from his body!" 

"Don't worry. I guarantee that that your dad's body will be just fine," the angelic warrior assured the girl. 

"I just hope Takuya and Kouji find TK," Max said. "I'm sure they'll want a piece of Bebimon." 

Meanwhile, Gallantmon and Pikkan looked on at the scene of events. The new form of MegaVeemon stood facing Bebi-Metalla X. 

"So, what's the verdict, Pikkan?" 

"You tell me. All I know is that Avengemon transferred his data into Dorothy. They were once the D-Reaper as you recall. They have reunited into one entity. So think of her the D-Reaper reborn, but fighting on our side." 

"I remember." 

"So they decided to submit their combined powers with MegaVeemon to digivolve into a new warrior. His power greatly surpasses MegaVeemon, but I wonder if it will give even Bebimon a run for his money." 

"Let's hope that he does," Loweemon said 

"We can't afford to lose this one," replied Kumamon. 

"Man, I really wish I brought my camcorder!" Beetlemon said with enthusiasm. 

"We're glad you didn't. Could that camcorder even keep up with them?" Kazemon said. 

"Heh. Probably not…" 

"It's unbelievable that Dorothy was once that terrible monster that came close to destroying the digital universe. I' glad she's on our side." 

_"It's on your shoulders now, Davis. Don't screw this up,"_ Celesta X thought. _"If things get ugly, then I'm stepping in."_

"Aunt Kari, what should we do?" 

"Not to get involved. This is their fight. If they by some chance lose ground, then I'm taking over. Got it? Don't go rushing in and try to be a hero." 

"Yes, ma'm." 

The newly digivolved form of MegaVeemon levitates around Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian was astonished, but he remained rather calm by his transformation. The warrior pulls out his light saber and lashes out on Bebi-Metalla X. The mutant immediately responds by flipping backwards. As soon as he landed, he stopped to find a cut across his right cheek. It trickled with a drop of blood. 

"So, what do you call yourself now? Shinymon?" 

"No, but you can just call me SaberVeemon. I am the combined form of MegaVeemon and Dorothy with Avengemon's data. I'm your worst nightmare come to life." 

**[SaberVeemon. Ultimate/Mega-Level Fusion Cyborg Digimon. Special Techniques: Saber V Blade and Solar Beam Destroyer]**

"Yes. I can sense that your power has dramatically increased. You're stronger than what MegaVeemon and Avengemon were capable of individually. However, you still fail in comparison with my infinite strength. I own this Planet and I'm not going to lose on my home grounds!" 

"Unfortunately, there is still enough room for an upset, Bebimon. This ends here, pal!" 

"Then why don't you back up that big mouth of yours and show this great power of yours?! Bring it on, SaberVeemon! Prove me wrong!" 

"Of course." 

As soon as Bebi-Metalla X steps into a fighting position, SaberVeemon does the same. The crowds were clearly behind Bebimon, but Max's team put their hopes at the hands of SaberVeemon. 

**(End theme)**

Finally, MegaVeemon has received another upgrade for his fusion form! Avengemon makes the ultimate sacrifice and sends his data into Dorothy. As a result, they've merged with MegaVeemon to become SaberVeemon. Celesta X has become free of Bebimon's control and returns to the side of good. Will SaberVeemon succeed where Omega X has failed? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! We finally get to see SaberVeemon in action and let me say that he's giving Bebimon a run for his money! 

SaberVeemon: Bebimon! Whatever you attempt to do, we'll still end up kicking your ass! 

Bebimon: No! I will not be defeated on my own planet! 

Takato: Look! It's Tai! 

Max: Dad! You're back home! 

Zoe: Oh no! SaberVeemon is losing ground! 

Tai: Fusion shinka! 

(Tai becomes Omega X and flies out to the battlefield to face off against Bebi-Metalla X) 

Omega X: I don't think so! I've got a little surprise for you! 

SaberVeemon: No! Allow me to finish this creep off with my last resort. I'll self-destruct. 

Omega X: Davis! Dorothy! 

Pikkan: Tai! What's happening to you? 

Omega X: The power of the spirit. Will the gift that Lady Moinanea has given me actually pay off? 

Beelzebumon: That's some crazy sh-. Oh by the way, the next episode is entitled… 

**SaberVeemon Goes All Out on Bebimon! Taichi's Evolution Failure?!**

Omega X: This is not my idea of an evolution… 

Kanius: Well, as you can see, there's going to be a lot of twists and turns saved for the next installment! SaberVeemon takes action and you know things will get intense once Tai returns to battle! You want to find out what happens? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Keep guessing until then. I'm off to write the next installment chapter to the Pharaohmon series. Peace! 


	8. SaberVeemon Goes All Out on Bebimon! Tai...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hi, everyone! It's that time again for the next installment to the Bebimon Saga. I know the updates have been sort of slow, but I've been working my ass off on Pharaohmon. Not to mention the fact that I actually DO stuff in my life other than writing! I didn't mean to insult anyone by saying this, but I had to explain my whereabouts. Any who, this chapter will be action-packed and what guarantees to be a smack down between SaberVeemon and Bebimon! Ok, that's enough out of me! Enjoy the fic! ()

* * *

**(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!" plays)**

**SaberVeemon Goes All Out on Bebimon! Taichi's Evolution Failure!**

The newly digivolved form of MegaVeemon levitates around Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian was astonished, but he remained rather calm by his transformation. The warrior pulls out his light saber and lashes out on Bebi-Metalla X. The mutant immediately responds by flipping backwards. As soon as he landed, he stopped to find a cut across his right cheek. It trickled with a drop of blood.

"So, what do you call yourself now? Shinymon?"

"No, but you can just call me SaberVeemon. I am the combined form of MegaVeemon and Dorothy with Avengemon's data. I'm your worst nightmare come to life."

"Yes. I can sense that your power has dramatically increased. You're stronger than what MegaVeemon and Avengemon were capable of individually. However, you still fail in comparison with my infinite strength. I own this Planet and I'm not going to lose on my home grounds!"

"Unfortunately, there is still enough room for an upset, Bebimon. This ends here, pal!"

"Then why don't you back up that big mouth of yours and show this great power of yours! Bring it on, SaberVeemon! Prove me wrong!"

"Of course."

**(Play Final Fantasy X battle theme)**

As soon as their verbal spat ended, the two powers flew at each other and went for another tremendous collision course. SaberVeemon whips out his light saber and starts lashing out at the Tufflesurian. Bebi-Metalla X managed to put up some defense while throwing out numerous punches. SaberVeemon puts his light saber through a sheath and throws out his own fury of fists. The Tufflesurian counters with his arms crossed, while, at the same time, blocked out those punches. SaberVeemon saw an opening through his enemy and drills his right elbow into Bebi-Metalla X's gut.

The enemy lets out a gasped cry after the impact blow from SaberVeemon's elbow. Bebi-Metalla X attempted to phase away, but SaberVeemon snatches him around his adversary's head. He proceeded to swing Bebimon around by his hair around as if he were a yarn of thread. With one loud cry, SaberVeemon sends Bebimon hurling into the heavens.

"Incredible! Davis and Veemon are actually putting up an effort!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"They're too fast for me to even follow," Gallantmon said.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Beetlemon said. "Whoo!"

"Looks like he won't need our help," Kumamon replied. "What do you think, Kazemon?"

"I agree. Until then, we'll provide him as backup. You'll never know when that creep will do something sneaky."

"Takuya and Kouji had better hurry. They're missing out on this," Lowemon said.

"Davis. You've come a long way," Celesta X stated. "I'd never thought you'd be at my or TK's level. I'd say that it was about time."

"Yeah! That's the way, Davis!" Keke cheered. "Stay on him!"

_"Wow. I never knew Avengemon and MegaVeemon would have fused together,"_ Max thought. "They just might pull it off, you guys! Don't let your guard down, Davis! It's all yours!"

Elsewhere, Leomon had managed to pick up on SaberVeemon's ki and looks out to the heavens. His eyes widened in disbelief at the power from Davis' brand new fusion evolution. Jeri wondered what had caught Leomon's attention.

"Leomon?"

The seasoned veteran did not return a reply and remained focus on the battle at hand.

Thus far, SaberVeemon was matching speed with Bebi-Metalla X. He phases above Bebimon and lashed out his light saber. The mutant lets out a horrifying cry once the saber made contact with his chest. Bebi-Metalla X staggered back and noticed a large wound across his chest.

"Damn you! You managed to cut me across my godly chest! You'll regret that!"

"Some godly chest you have there, pal. You were just crying like a little punk. What's wrong? Don't like it when someone takes advantage of you? You hate to lose. Get over it. With Avengemon apart of me, we're going to hand you your ass."

The Tufflesurian cries out and wipes the blood from his wounded chest. Suddenly, a dark aura forms around his body. He flies out at SaverVeemon and lets loose numerous ki shots. SaberVeemon saw the blasts coming forth and deflects them with his palms. Bebi-Metalla X phases away from each direct shot.

SaberVeemon reappears above an unsuspected Bebimon and executes a spinning dropkick to his face. The Tufflesurian is sent plummeting through a nearby rock ledge.

**(End theme)**

"Now that's what I call an ass whooping!" Gallantmon cries out.

"Don't just stand there, Davis! He's down where you want him!" exclaimed Pikkan.

"He's going nuts! Hey, Pikkan. How long do you think Davis is going to last?" Lowemon asked.

"Well, there's one assumption to consider. Bebimon is not at his full power. He's toying with Davis at this point. Don't believe me? Look. He's not even close to losing stamina."

"Yeah I see it."

"That's why I warned Davis to finish it quickly," the Alterian replied.

"I really hope SaberVeemon is aware of this," said Beetlemon.

_"If that's the case, then we really need my father. Other than my Aunt Kari and SaberVeemon, there's no one else who can give Bebimon a challenge,"_ Max thought.

"Max. Is there something wrong?" Celesta X wondered.

"Yeah. You've been pretty much bummed out," Keke said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Max said. _"Yeah, what a way to keep secrets, Max. Where is my father? I don't believe that he's dead. It's simply too unbearable to believe."_

The groups continued to be witnesses to the ongoing battle. SaberVeemon looks down upon Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian rose to his feet with a smirk on his chagrin. This certainly was not turning out to be in SaberVeemon's favor. He would need more than just his light saber and superior speed to put down Bebimon at this point. The body of Metalla X has given Bebimon an edge in stamina and power.

* * *

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Gosenzomon, Shintomon, and Buddamon gathered around the viewing orb to witness the showdown from Planet Plant. Tai and Agumon walked over to look through the orb. They had satisfied looks on their faces. BW wondered what had them excited.

"Hey, care to explain what's making you all happy and relieved?" BW asked.

"Yeah, you ought to see this! Agumon told me that Davis' fusion form merged together with Avengemon and Dorothy!"

"Say what? A fusion warrior merging with others?"

"Come and check it out!" Tai said with glee.

BW sits up and wiped his sleepy eyes. He observes the orb and was astonished by SaberVeemon's overwhelming presence.

"Whoa. That punk really has it in him."

"You said it! By the way, he's merged with Dorothy and Avengemon. Those two were formerly the D-Reaper," Tai informed them.

"Yeah and Bebimon hasn't even laid a hand on her!" Agumon replied.

"I agree. SaberVeemon is incredible!" Shintomon praised the newly evolved warrior.

Buddamon looked over to Gosenzomon and noticed the elder not displaying any enthusiasm. Gosenzomon was fully focused on the battle at hand.

"Gosenzomon, sir. You don't seem to be pleased. Is there something wrong?" Buddamon asked.

The elder merely nodded his head and pointed over towards the viewing orb with disdain.

"You see? Take a look closely."

The group took another glance through the orb and noticed a smirk on Bebi-Metalla X's chagrin. They had realized that the villain was not taking SaberVeemon seriously.

"That bastard! He's toying with her!" Tai cursed. "You guys! We have to get back there and take action!"

"Otherwise, Bebimon is going to end up killing our friends, including Max!" Agumon pleaded.

"Yes. It's a wise decision," replied Gosenzomon. "You shouldn't have wasted your time here."

"You'd better hurry, Taichi. Don't forget to put the gift to good use. I'm sure Lady Moinanea gave it to you for a good reason," Shintomon stated.

"Let's hope that this new source works to your benefit," said Buddamon.

"Hold on, Taichi!" BW calls out.

BW came walking up to Tai and Agumon. Before he did anything, Tai smirked and puts out his right hand. The former Black War Greymon returned a smile and shakes Tai's hand.

"Thank you for providing me a good fight, Agumon," BW said. "Taichi. This doesn't mean that everything has been settled. We'll meet again."

"Heh, you can count on it," Tai said. "Ready to go, Agumon?"

"You bet I am!"

With that said, Tai reaches out for his digivice and calls forth for his fusion evolution power. Tai and Agumon were then merged together with a bright light engulfing them. Now a figure warrior stood in their place. Omega X powers down and takes the gift bestowed to him by Lady Moinanea.

"Thanks again, Shintomon. Buddamon. Gosenzomon. You were all a big help. BW, you keep up with training and I guarantee you a fight you'll never forget. Bebimon! It's payback time for you!'

Omega X puts two fingers on his forehead to perform his **Time Force** teleportation technique to vanish from the holy region. He proceeded to teleport to the Tufflesurian planet.

"Good luck, my friend," Buddamon said.

"Elder. I just hope that Lady Moinanea's gift will work to Taichi's advantage," Shintomon said. "For our sakes…"

"All we can do for now is hope, young one. Otherwise, Bebimon will ruthlessly destroy his allies," Gosenzomon said. "However, I trust in Taichi's judgment. He's certainly not too bright, but his heart allows him to triumph over many odds."

BW nods in agreement and immediately finds the masked man, X. The two faced each other until BW smiles.

"It's time. Now, we'll see if Tai is capable of handling the sacred beast of courage."

"Yes. Now, it's up to you to control the spirit, Tai," X said. "I'm proud to have you possess the sacred spirit. Make us all proud."

* * *

**Planet Plant**

Bebi-Metalla X flies back up into the heavens to face off with SaberVeemon once again. The group was astonished by the Tufflesurian's quick recovery.

SaberVeemon stood his ground and was prepared to lash out against Bebi-Metalla X once again. However, the Tufflesurian saw his attack and immediately phases out. The last thing SaberVeemon realized was that his stomach was in pain. This was the result of a sucker punch from Bebi-Metalla X. He cried out and was momentarily distracted by the pain. This allowed Bebi-Metalla X to take advantage. The Tufflesurian took advantage of his downed adversary and executes an elbow smash across SaberVeemon's back. SaberVeemon was sent plummeting down towards the crater where Bebimon once laid.

"No! I thought he had it under control!" Keke exclaimed.

"No kidding! How was he able to make a sudden comeback!" Max wondered. "Aunt Kari? What's up?"

"He was toying with Davis. I should have known that Bebimon would pull a dirty trick with Davis," Celesta X replied.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Yeah. SaberVeemon only had a slight advantage because Bebimon was testing out his new power."

"You hear that, Takato?" Pikkan asked.

"You bet. That cheating scum!"

"c'mon, dad! If only you were here with us now," Max said in prayer. "We need you back."

* * *

**Elsewhere on the planet**

Omega X had finally arrived at the planet's middle coordinates. He felt the presence of Bebimon's growing ki and follows it. He boosted his speed, which allowed him to cover more ground. In turn, it would enable him to find his friends quickly.

"I can sense a strong ki coming from a far distance. That has to be Bebimon! It looks like the others aren't having any luck. Max, just hang in there, son. Once I arrive there, I'll show that asshole never to turn your back on a Kamiya. After all, I did increase my strength with Gosenzomon's training. I really do hope that it pays off."

Just then, Omega X felt a decreasing power along the way. He finally figured out that SaberVeemon was losing ground to Bebi-Metalla X almost instantly.

_"No! Davis, Veemon and Dorothy aren't going to last much longer at this point! SaberVeemon definitely gave it his all, but it wasn't enough. He's not so used to controlling his power and is being blinded by his own arrogance. He shouldn't be flaunting it. But, how is this Bebimon able to gain power within a short amount of time? He did possess Matt's body and that benefits to his advantage. On the other hand, I do have a few other tricks up my sleeve. Like this sacred spirit that Lady Moinanea bestowed to me."_

_Forward to Flashback _

_"So this is one of those spirits?" asked Tai. _

_"Yes, but as you can see it has the symbol of courage on it. It was created for the warrior of courage to use. So says Lady Moinanea." _

_Tai takes a good examination of the artifact and smiles. _

_"So, I was supposed to have found this when I met Takuya and his friends? Well that just bites. What is it supposed to do?" _

_"Legends say that the warrior of courage will be given the power to ascend to the highest level of digital fusion. Something to which has never been seen. So, looks like you'll be the first to uncover this legend. If the prophecy is true, then you, as Omega X, should be able to reach a new digital level." _

_This only brought a smile across Tai's face as he held the item. It looked like a dragon-like beast with fiery wings and a metal-plated head. The symbol of courage was burning over its chest. _

_"Tai? So what do you think? Would you expect it? You should thank Lady Moinanea. She's honored to have met you, Taichi," Shintomon said. _

_"I'll take it." _

_End of flashback_

"Don't worry, Shintomon. Lady Moinanea. I won't let this new power go to waste. I'll do whatever it takes to defeat this bastard and save my friends from danger. There's no time to waste! Here I come!"

The hero flew across the landscapes like a man on a mission. His desire to save his comrades has driven him to become an even stronger and more focused warrior. However, Bebi-Metalla X was not going to be an easy opponent to overcome. This was Omega X's last chance to extract some vengeance. In the end, it was all or nothing for Taichi.

* * *

**Back to the battlegrounds of Planet Plant**

Back at the battle site, SaberVeemon was already on the receiving end of an ass whooping delivered by Bebi-Metalla X. The mutant went all out on his opponent and displayed no signs of remorse for the pain he has given to SaberVeemon. The Tufflesurian grabbed SaberVeemon and slams him down through the earthen ground. SaberVeemon was left a battered heap while Bebi-Metalla X levitates over his fallen victim.

"SaberVeemon! C'mon, get up!" Kazemon calls out.

"You can't let him win!" Keke exclaimed.

"Pikkan! I can't stand around like this! We have to go help Davis and Dorothy!" Gallantmon demanded.

"Not yet. Not unless SaberVeemon really needs us. At this point, he just might make a comeback. I hope," Pikkan said.

"I'll have to agree with Takato on this one. He desperately needs our assistance," said Lowemon.

"We can't sit on the sidelines," Beetlemon spat out. "Sorry, but that's not our style."

"I'll admit that I don't stand a chance at this point," Pikkan replied. "But this is the only way for SaberVeemon to make a comeback. Besides, he's too stubborn to even consider our assistance."

"You hear that, Max? What you need to do is look after Keke," Celesta X said. "Pikkan! Gallantmon! You stay on the sidelines with the others. I'll do whatever I can to momentarily to distract this bastard."

"Ok, then. Just call us when you need help," said Gallantmon.

"We'll be here," Pikkan stated.

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

Celesta X powered up with a bright aura brightening her form. She upgraded herself into her Mystic Celesta form. She flies out into the battle as Bebi-Metalla X prepares to fire away a barrage of ki blasts. Bebi-Metalla X turns to face his former mind slave with a sadistic grin.

"Let's go, Bebimon! You controlled me once before. You're not going to do it again. I promise you that."

"Huh? You're serious about going through with this. You are definitely one of a kind, Hikari. Unlike these pathetic excuses of warriors, you seem to understand the true depth of my strength. Judging by your ki, you are definitely one of earth's finest warriors. Now prove your worth to me!"

"My pleasure."

As soon as she said that, Mystic Celesta immediately appears in front of Bebimon. The Tufflesurian was surprised by Mystic Celesta's superior speed. Mystic Celesta delivers a strong right hand and follows it up with another. She then thrusts her fists into Bebi-Metalla X's gut. The holy warrior raises her fists and delivers a clubbing blow to the back of Bebimon's head. Mystic Celesta soars over her adversary. Just as she was about to strike again, Bebi-Metalla X immediately phases out.

"Get back here!"

Mystic Celesta flies up to find Bebi-Metalla X with an arrogant smirk on his face. The angelic warrior's fists were coated with auras of light and thus deliver a devastating blow into Bebimon's chest. She cupped her hands together, chants to herself and unleashes an enormous energy wave.

**"HOLY BEAM!"**

Mystic Celesta sets her attack on Bebi-Metalla X and sets her target on him solely. However, Bebimon saw it coming and barely manages to phase away. Mystic Celesta looks up to find her opponent and unleashes a barrage of ki blasts. Bebi-Metalla X managed to dodge each of those blasts. She flies out at Bebi-Metalla X and throws out numerous swift kicks. The Tufflesurian struggled to dodge from each kick. He caught her left leg and delivers a head butt to her forehead. Mystic Celesta tilts back after the tremendous blow as a result of the head butt. Bebi-Metalla X phases over Mystic Celesta and delivers an elbow smash to the back of her neck.

"You just had me a while ago, Hikari! What's the matter? Don't tell I'm already overwhelming you! Ha, it seems you're still worn out after you fought your own friends."

The angelic warrior's eyes shot wide open and she tosses an energy ball at Bebi-Metalla X. The energy ball nails Bebi-Metalla X directly in the face and renders him blind temporarily. This gave Mystic Celesta a chance to recover from the mutant's offensive attack. She cupped her hands together and chants out her technique.

**"HOLY BEAM!"**

Mystic Celesta sends out her patented technique and directs it towards Bebimon for a second time. This time, the blast had hit its mark and sends the Tufflesurian soaring into the heavens. The energy blast explodes on impact with Bebimon. A smoke cloud now covered the villain within a moment. Everyone looks on desperately and prayed for hope. However, their hopes were destroyed, as the smoke cloud dispersed. Bebi-Metalla X was still levitating, but with damage to show for it.

**(End theme)**

"No! He's still alive!" Max cried out. "He's invincible!"

"No, wait. Look! He's been damaged!" Keke points out. "He might be still alive, but Kari is only looking to drive Bebimon out of my father's body."

"Ah, man! She almost had him!" Beetlemon said.

"If she couldn't take him down, then what can we do?" Kumamon wondered. "Screw our beast forms. He'll overcome us."

"No! Don't lose hope you guys! Wait until Kouji, Takuya and Beelzebumon get back here. Then, the tables will turn!" Kazemon reassured her friends.

Bebi-Metalla X simply cackled and levitated back towards the ground with Mystic Celesta following him.

Just then, Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon and Beelzebumon returned to the battlefield. They were unable to retrieve War Angemon and the twins.

"Hey, what took you three!" Beetlemon wondered.

"Hey, we found them!" Kaiser Greymon announced. "But they're incapitated at the moment. Bebimon really knocked them out."

"That's good that you found them," Gallantmon said. "But we're in deep trouble. SaberVeemon and Mystic Celesta are barely managing to damage this freak."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Beelzebumon exclaimed. "Just let me at him!"

"Hold it right there, big guy," Magna Garurumon said. "Let's wait this through. It's not a good idea to rush in without strategy."

"Ugh, I hate using strategies. Beelzebumon don't play like that!"

Gallantmon levitates down to where Beelzebumon stood and walks past him with determination. The winged demon questioned the exalted knight's motives.

"What is it, pineapple head?"

"Kari isn't going to last much longer. She's simply tired out after fighting with us," said Gallantmon.

"This means we'll have to step in," Kaiser Greymon replied. "Ready, Magna Garurumon?"

"I'm right behind you, Takuya!"

However, Mystic Celesta stops in front of the four and turns back to face Bebi-Metalla X.

"You guys stay back. Even if you four ganged up on him, he'll still overwhelm you."

"No! Remember, I can upgrade myself into Crimson Mode. I still have Grani's power within me," Gallantmon assured the warrior.

"Now long do you think you can maintain the form? Crimson Mode was equal to Omega X's third level form. He didn't even stand a chance with Bebimon. You know. I know. We were both there to witness it. Crimson Mode will make no difference."

"Then, there's no use standing around. I'm going for it!"

"No! Takato! What are you doing!" Mystic Celesta X calls out.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed!" said Pikkan. "Where the hell is SaberVeemon? We definitely need him."

"What's he doing? Does Takato actually think he stands a chance against Bebimon?" Lowemon wondered.

"He's a fool," Kazemon said. "Tai couldn't even beat that freak."

Back on the battlefield, Gallantmon quickly ascends into his Crimson Mode form. The crimson knight wielded his **Invisible Swords**. Bebi-Metalla X immediately saw the evolved warrior flying with full speed. As soon as Gallantmon swung his swords, the mutant leaps over. He was caught by surprise to Bebimon's superior speed.

_"No way! He's even faster than me in our Crimson Mode form! We were able to nearly match D-Reaper in this form!"_

Bebi-Metalla X quickly forms a black energy ball and expands its size. The crimson knight turns and was unprepared for what was about to happen to him next.

"Never take your eyes off of me, you fool!" Bebimon cackled. "Even with your immediate power up, you're power level is the same as Taichi's. In other words, you don't stand a chance! Now eat this!"

The Tufflesurian fired the massive energy ball towards Gallantmon. He tries to hold it back with his swords but failed to stop it. He took the dark ball head on and was sent flying backwards. Gallantmon cries out as his armored body was shattered by the energy ball's force. The exalted knight quickly dedigivolves into two separate entities: Takato and Guilmon. The groups were caught in complete shock at the turn of events. Pikkan flies out to catch both of them.

"Ah! No! He defeated Crimson Mode!" Keke cries out.

"SO, this Crimson Mode was supposed to be strong as Tai's Omega X form?" Kaiser Greymon asked. "If he couldn't even last seconds with this freak, then what kind of a chance do we have!"

"No chance in hell, retched human," Bebimon retorted. "I've beaten your best warriors! You all didn't live up to my expectations. I'm growing tired of this. I'll kill you one by one slowly."

"Damn! Now what!" Magna Garurumon wondered.

"I'll take over from here!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed. "Bebimon! You're fight is with me!"

Pikkan flies down to where his comrades awaited him. He laid an unconscious Takato and Guilmon.

"Don't worry. They'll be all right," Pikkan said. "They've exhausted a lot of their power from their Crimson Mode form."

"But, what about Grani's power? Did it suddenly go to waste!" Max asked. "He was supposed to have a near infinite power."

"Well, he hasn't used Crimson Mode since the war with the D-Reaper," the Alterian replied. "So, it's possible that Grani's power weakened over the years. I can't explain, since the Monster Makers created Grani."

"Well, that sucks!" Kaiser Greymon said. "Heads up, guys!"

"Kari! Get away from there!" Max cried out. "He's going for his Death Ball!"

Bebi-Metalla X grinned and lifted a hand palm over his head. Within a few seconds, a large, black massive sphere materialized and grew at a tremendous rate. Mystic Celesta powers up and flies up to stop the cackling villain.

"No! With that large amount of energy in that ball, he'll kill all of us in one full swoop!" max exclaimed.

"That's too much. Even for me," Beelzebumon said. "Damn! You just had to go and be a hero, pineapple head!"

"What kind of a nut are you! You'll destroy your own planet with that enormous amount of energy!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

"You're the fools. Since I can manipulate my own ki, this death ball will only be enough to kill you pests off. I will see to it that my own planet remains unscathed at the same time! Now prepare to die, worms!"

"Aw, hell no! Not if I can help it!" Beelzebumon exclaimed. "Kari! You better move aside! This punk is mine!"

The winged demon drew out his positron gun and fires away energy shots at the cackling villain. Each shot were ineffective and became absorbed into the Death Ball. Beelzebumon's shots were only feeding the sphere more power. Soon, everyone fired their attacks with little effort, but their efforts were in vain. Bebi-Metalla X's death ball was growing with tremendous power.

"You guys! Stop firing any more blasts! You're only feeding his Death Ball more energy!" Mystic Celesta warned her comrades.

"You're friend is correct, worms! Try all your might! In the end, you will all be dead anyway. This is the end of the road for you! Ha! Ha! With Taichi gone, I have no equal!"

"Yo! You wanna to try saying that to my face!" a familiar voice calls out.

"Huh! Am I hearing things! Where did that voice come from!"

"Over here, asshole!"

The Tufflesurian turned around as he was met with a fist to the face. The mysterious warrior turned out to be Omega X. He came flying out of nowhere and sent Bebi-Metalla X plummeting down towards the earth ground. Omega X finds the Death Ball and immediately caught it. He summoned all of his strength to hurl the Death Ball into the heavens and through the atmosphere. As soon as it escaped into space, the Death Ball exploded and a force of light dispersed across the heavens. Omega X smirked and flew down to where the Tufflesurian leader was left laying.

Mystic Celesta gasped with happiness and flew down to greet her brother. Max jumped for joy as he laid his eyes upon Omega X. The others were just as relieved to find the warrior alive and well. All rumors of his death had now become nothing more than inaccurate information.

"Tai!" Mystic Celesta X cries out. "You're alive!"

"Hey, Kari. I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

"Dad! You're alive! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Tai! I thought you were gone from this world," Pikkan said. "You sure do have a knack of pulling through death's doors."

The warrior of courage turned towards Pikkan and gave him a nod. He smiles over to Max and put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Thanks for leading the team, son. I'm proud of you."

"You had me scared there! But I knew you'd come back!"

"Ha! I'm glad someone believed that I would escape death."

Suddenly, the warrior felt a dark ki and turned to face Bebi-Metalla X. The villain rose to his feet and had a shocked look on his chagrin.

"What! How could you have survived! You should have died! You must be a damned ghost!"

"Could a ghost have done what he just did a moment ago? You've been spouting out a lot of crap lately since my alleged 'death'. Quite frankly. I'm sick of it."

"Heh, you're a funny guy, Taichi. But I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"Good. How about a little rematch? Just you and me. We can pick off where we last left off."

"Ha! So, you're ready to get beaten again! Ok! That makes it twice as good! I'll make sure to send you to hell for good. I guarantee that you will die right in front of your own son's eyes."

"If I die, then I'll die with honor. Honor is a trait, which is foreign to your kind. Now let's get this over with."

"Have it your way, Taichi. I shall grant you that honorable death!"

The two warriors faced each other and stepped into immediate fighting stances. Almost suddenly, the warriors phased out from everyone's very own eyes.

"Go get that punk, dad! I know you can defeat him!"

"But… I thought your dad died!" Kaiser Greymon said. "I don't get it."

"No way. The likes of that creep will never kill my dad. Ok, I admit it. I thought he had died in the first place. But I always remember what my parents tell me. 'A Kamiya never quits or dies easily.' Since then, I've believed every single word they said. I won't lose hope now, or ever."

Keke smiles as she once again showed support for the warrior. Mystic Celesta stood by next to Max and put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Aunt Kari?"

"Believe in your father, Max. He's an incredible guy. He helped get me where I am."

Just then, there was a sudden movement from underneath a pile of rubble. Everyone turned to find the source. To their shock, SaberVeemon emerged.

"SaberVeemon! You're all right!" Kazemon calls out.

"Whew! Thank goodness you're still with us!" Mystic Celesta said.

"Hey, it's Tai! He's back!" SaberVeemon spouted out. "I thought he'd never make it."

"Yeah and he's going to take it to Bebimon!" Max said.

"Looks like we won't be needed," Magna Garurumon replied.

"For now at least," SaberVeemon muttered. "Watch your back, Tai. He's a dangerous and a sneaky bastard."

**(Play Rammestein _Du Haust_)**

Bebi-Metalla X and Omega X managed to attack each other with tremendous force from their fists. Each time a single fist was met, a tremendous force erupted and caused the surroundings to crumble. Every rock ledge crumbled at the very battle, which was taking place. Omega X had become much more powerful since his last encounter with the Tufflesurian. However, Bebi-Metalla X was not going to let the warrior's new strength frighten him. He was intrigued by his power increase.

Bebi-Metalla X delivers a barrage of punches, which Omega X was able to dodge. Omega X was still struggling against the Tufflesurian's relentless attacks. Bebi-Metalla X manages to deliver a punch to Omega X's face. Omega X was sent flying backwards as Bebi-Metalla X swooped down in pursuit. Omega X revives his thoughts and quickly delivers a flying head butt to Bebi-Metalla X's gut. The Tufflesurian cried out as Omega X punched him in the face. Bebi-Metalla X flew backwards but managed to stop himself. He puts his hand over his the top of his head and hurls a large ki ball at Omega X. The warrior phases away as the ball crashes through a rocky ledge. Bebi-Metalla X twirls another and watches it ram into the ground below.

The surrounding smoke momentarily distracted Omega X and his concentration had dropped. Bebi-Metalla X took advantage of his distracted foe and executed an elbow smash to the back of the warrior's head. Omega X quickly regains his momentum and turns to face his enemy.

"All right! That's it! Here we go! Upgrade to level three!"

As soon as he said that, Omega X quickly transformed into his third-level form and flew at the Tufflesurian. Bebi-Metalla X puts out his palms and shoots out numerous ki blasts. Omega X quickly phases away from the blasts and appears in front of Bebi-Metalla X. Omega X goes to deliver numerous punches to Bebi-Metalla X's gut. The Tufflesurian was sent reeling back as Omega X was gaining momentum. Everyone looked on with surprise at the sudden power increase generating from Omega X.

"My dad is taking it to him! Go for it, dad! Finish him!" Max cried out.

"Tai. I can't believe he's really giving it to him. After everything we've tried, he's taking it to him. But I wonder if it will be enough?" Pikkan said.

"Lets just pray and hope to god that he pulls through. He's going to have to do something drastic to put down Bebi-Metalla X," replied Mystic Celesta.

_"C'mon, dad! You can do it! You can't lose again! You're a Kamiya! A Kamiya never quits!"_

Omega X delivers a devastating uppercut to Bebi-Metalla X but the Tufflesurian comes back with a fist to the warrior's gut. Omega X cried out but managed to hold the threshold back. He had to defeat Bebi-Metalla X to save his friends and family. This was his only chance. Bebi-Metalla X hammers away at Omega X with devastating fists to the warrior's chest.

_"I don't get it! I'm supposed to be stronger through that crappy training Gosenzomon put me through! Bebimon is still taking me to school!"_

Bebi-Metalla X relentlessly bashes his fists against the hero's face and nails him with another right hand. Omega X goes flying backwards as Bebi-Metalla X appears in front of him. The Tufflsurian wrenches back and drills a fist to Omega X's chest. The warrior coughed out blood from his mouth as Bebi-Metalla X kneed him in the face.

"He's not going to be able to defeat him!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed. "We've got to at least lend him a hand!"

"Dad! Hang in there! Please don't lose! You're the greatest warrior of the digital world! Nobody can beat you! Not even this creep!"

"Max. I think you should realize that your dad's power isn't even relatively close to Bebimon's," Keke said. "We should get your dad out of there and come up with a strategy."

"I'm sorry, Kek. I'm not going to leave. I must stay to support my father. I'll abandon him."

"But, Max…"

"You guys can get away from here, but my loyalty remains with my father."

Bebi-Metalla X cries out as he drills another fist to Omega X's face. The warrior was starting to reel against the Tufflesurian's relentless attacks.

"And here's one for the money!" Bebi-Metalla X cackled.

The villain delivers an overhead smash across the hero's back, which sent him crashing through the earth below. Bebi-Metalla X smirked as Omega X was sprawled out with tons of debris over him. Omega X phased out from his third-level form and was left helpless.

**(End _Du Haust_ theme)**

"Dad! You can't lose! I can't stand to see you like this!"

SaberVeemon rose to his feet as he clenched his fists angrily. Bebi-Metalla X levitated down over the fallen Omega X to deliver a devastating blow.

"So, ready to meet your maker? As I promised, I'm going to make sure you stay dead."

Omega X simply smirked as his eyes fell glazed over. The villain points a finger over directly at the warrior's chest. The others were prepared to make their move to stop the Tufflesurian.

"Go on and kill me. But remember that you'll realize that you've killed off your only form of competition. There is nobody else strong enough to stop you."

"Blah. Blah. Cut the hero crap. I say you die and no more damn insects to stand in my way!"

"Dad! No!"

"Goodbye!"

Suddenly, a figure quickly grasped herself around Bebimon like a constrictor. The Tufflesurian was shocked as SaberVeemon wrapped his arms around him in a tight grasp.

"What! It's you! Unhand me!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you kill off my best friend! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to fend you off in the first place! Dorothy told me that she wouldn't stand to see her own sensei die!"

"That's the way, SaberVeemon!" Max exclaimed. "You take care of business! We'll go and get my dad out of there!"

"Let's go, Max!" Keke said as she ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Keke! Max! Get back here!" Mystic Celesta calls out to the children.

As everyone looked on, Mystic Celesta chased off after the children. Takato and Guilmon woke up from their sudden unconsciousness.

"Did somebody get the number on that bus?" Guilmon asked.

"Huh? What just happened? I remembered that Bebimon jerk blasted us away. Ah! We're back to normal?"

"Bebimon was able to defeat you while in your Crimson Mode form," Pikkan explained. "Omega X is back and he's down. Thank goodness for SaberVeemon. He's holding him off while we get Tai out of there."

"That's a relief!" the goggle head said.

"No kidding!" Guilmon responded.

Max and Keke ran over towards Omega X's side, while SaberVeemon held the villain in his grasp. Bebi-Metalla X struggled to break free from the warrior's grasp.

"Now I'm going to self destruct and take this asshole with me!"

"Davis! Dorothy! You guys can't! Don't you go throwing your own lives for our sakes!" Max cried out.

"Yeah! You've got a long life ahead of you!" said Keke. "Please reconsider!"

"I'm afraid that this is the only way of making sure Bebimon never comes back to haunt us again."

"But you'll take my father's body away at the same time!" Keke said. "Bebimon possessed my father's body!"

SaberVeemon gasped as he finally realized that he would be taking away Matt's life away. The fused warrior released his grasp, which brought a smile on Bebi-Metalla X's face. He places his palm across his chest and powers up a ki blast.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance! Oh well, just another waste to send to the junkyard."

With that said, the villain fires a blast at SaberVeemon and sends his flying backwards. He goes slamming through several rock ledges. Max and Keke looked on with shock. Omega X growled angrily. As soon as Mystic Celesta arrived, she grabbed the children and gasped in shock.

"Davis! Dorothy! No!" Mystic Celesta screamed in agony.

"Well now that piece of garbage is out of the way, who wants to join her?"

Omega X gazed over at the fallen rock debris and saw SaberVeemon battered. He had nearly died from that blast. It was a miracle for him to have survived. However, this did not suite well for Omega X. The hero growled as his body started to tremble.

**(Play _Demon Inuyasha_ OST theme)**

_"No! He nearly killed my student, Dorothy! He nearly killed my bud, __Davis__! He took Matt's body. He took my wife and turned her into a mindless slave. He's turned nearly everyone we know into drones! I won't stand for this! I don't care how much you despise humans, but I will not stand for this! I'm going to tear you up, you bastard."_

Suddenly, Max felt a rising power coming from his father. His eyes widened as a bright glow came across Omega X. The warrior pulls out the spirit, which Shintomon had given him.

"Dad! What is that! Wait! That looks like one of those spirits that Takuya and his friends used!"

"Spirit! Did he just say spirit!" Magna Garurumon asked.

"Tai has a spirit!" Kaiser Greymon cried out.

"Impossible! How did he obtain one!" Kumamon replied.

"Oh, it sure looks like a spirit," stated Kazemon. "There's no doubt about it."

"Whoa! How did he get that?" Keke asked. "Was he hiding that from us this whole time? Maybe your dad will pull through after all!"

"Do it, dad!"

"Max! Keke! Get the hell away from here!" Mystic Celesta cries out.

The angelic warrior runs out to snatch the children away from the area. Max struggles to break free and calls out to his father.

"I'm going to kick the crap out of this bastard!" Omega X hissed with venom in his voice. "He doesn't deserve to breathe another inch of oxygen! He's going to die…"

Max was quickly taken back as his father's voice deepened into a beast-like tone. A bright glow consumed the warrior as Mystic Celesta carried the children off.

"Max! Don't let go! Your father… He's… He's lost control."

"But how? Why?"

Omega X turned around and faced Max with intensity. Max was surprised by the look on his father's face. He knew that something had snapped within his father, but he didn't realize that his father would go completely insane.

"Max!"

Max cried out to his father as his voice echoed throughout the heavens. Celesta X held the children tightly around her grasp.

_"Tai? What is happening to you!"_

"What's going on? Why is that I feel Tai's power increasing?" Pikkan asked.

"Looks like my dad has a ace up his sleeve. I never would have doubted him," Max said. _"But why did your voice change? Something about this doesn't seem right. Or is it just me?"_

The aura grew massive as Omega X's size was increasing. His muscles bulged as the spirit quickly began to overcome him.

"What is this! Your power is growing faster than ever!" Bebi-Metalla X said. "Why didn't I see this coming? Is there any damn limits to this?"

Omega X screams as energy spirals started engulfing him. His eyes started to glow crimson and his teeth became beast-like.

"Execute! Courage Spirit Evolution!"

Omega X's armor shattered as he grew into a Tyrannosaurus-sized reptilian monster. His eyes were neon and his teeth were sharper than that of a kitchen machete. His clawed talons were long enough to reach out for anything that came his way. His skin was red with black stripes. His tail was not only prehensile but very powerful looking. Gone was his happy and laid back nature. Tai had become a walking killing machine with no soul.

"Tai!" Mystic Celesta cried out with anguish.

"Max! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's screwed up!" Keke cried out.

"Dad? So this is what the spirit does for you? You shouldn't have used it! This is so wrong!"

"Something is terribly wrong. It's as if this wasn't supposed to happen," said Pikkan.

"I agree. This happened to me when I used the beast spirit to become Burning Greymon," Kaiser Greymon said.

"Only this is worse. There's a good chance he'll attack us at first sight!" Kazemon exclaimed.

"This has happened before when I tried to make Guilmon digivolve!" Takato cried out.

"Yeah. I'll never want to do that again," the crimson digimon said.

As soon as Mystic Celesta landed near the group, the children jumped off. Max had listened to Takato's reminder of Guilmon's evolution failure and rushes up towards him.

"Wait! My dad told me about that incident," said Max. "So you forced Guilmon to digivolve?"

"That's right. We wanted to kill Beelzebumon," said the goggle head.

"Hey. Don't remind me. I had to get that gooey crap off my face!"

"So. My dad forced this upon himself?"

"Your father was thinking clearly and now he has lost control of the spirit power," Mystic Celesta said. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Max."

Max looked across as Omega X roared like a hellish demon. Bebi-Metalla X looked on with a shocked look across his face. He had never seen anything so frightening than this new evolution.

**(End theme)**

_"An evolution failure? My father? No, this just can't be…"_

What a horrible turn of events. After witnessing SaberVeemon's near death experience, Tai has forced the power of the spirit upon him and he now pays the price. But can even Tai realize whom he is fighting for and what his true motives are? Can Max talk sense into his father before the monster goes on a wave of destruction?

(Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-")

**(Preview)**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! We pay the price as our anger abruptly transforms us into a hell beast! Now we take our frustrations out on Bebimon but on the planet itself!

Lady Moinanea: This wasn't supposed to happen. Unfortunately, Taichi let his anger cloud his judgment. Only those of pure, calm hearts can harness the spirit's powers. Max. It's up to you to get through to your father.

Max: C'mon, dad! You have to snap out of it!

Pikkan: Bebimon has to be stopped. We cannot let his crimes go unpunished. He's rallying his slaves together. There has to be a way to revive every brainwashed civilian.

Takato: Here, Max. Maybe we can help your father. He has to realize whom he is fighting for. He has to remember who he is. This is our last shot in defeating Bebimon once and for all.

Sakuyamon: You'll have to go through me first, Takato.

Takato: Rika! You're under Bebimon's control, but we don't have time for this!

Kaiser Greymon: While you guys handle Tai, Magna Garurumon, myself and the legendary warriors will take Bebimon!

Bebimon: C'mon, legendary warriors! Maybe you can provide me some entertainment until Taichi learns to calm himself.

Magna Garurumon: Don't you ever underestimate the unity of the legendary warriors!

Leomon: You also deal with me, Cyber Leomon!

Mystic Celesta: Big brother! Please, you have to overcome this anger! You don't let anything get to you!

Max: Hey something is happening! My dad is going through another evolution! Can this really be his true form?

Omega X: I'm sorry to have upset you son. I hope this form doesn't disappoint you.

Gallantmon: The next episode is entitled…

**Taichi's False Evolution!**

Omega X: At last, the final evolution of Omega X has been completed.

* * *

Kanius: Well, we've got ourselves quite a troublesome predicament! The legendary warriors finally take up arms against Bebimon! We're just nearly one chapter away from Tai's ultimate fusion evolution. I'll have the next chapter posted this week. I promise! () Until then, check back and peace out! 


	9. Taichi's False Evolution!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: I'm alive! Alive I tell you! chuckles I'm going to do some catching up on this fic. I did post this series back in May and it needs updating. Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed the previous installment. We'll get to see if Tai can control the spirit, plus we'll see the Frontier children kick some ass. winks All I've got to say is that we're only a short moment away from Tai's ultimate fusion evolution! Now, we get on with the fic! Enjoy! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

****

****

**Taichi's False Evolution!**

Omega X screams as energy spirals started engulfing him. His eyes started to glow crimson and his teeth became beast-like. 

**(Play _Demon Inuyasha_ OST theme)**

"Execute! Courage Spirit Evolution!!" 

Omega X's armor shattered as he grew into a Tyrannosaurus-sized reptilian monster. His eyes were neon and his teeth were sharper than that of a kitchen machete. His clawed talons were long enough to reach out for anything that came his way. His skin was red with black stripes. His tail was not only prehensile but very powerful looking. Gone was his happy and laid back nature. Tai had become a walking killing machine with no soul. 

"Tai!!" Mystic Celesta cried out with anguish. 

"Max! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's screwed up!" Keke cried out. 

"Dad? So this is what the spirit does for you? You shouldn't have used it! This is so wrong!" 

"Something is terribly wrong. It's as if this wasn't supposed to happen," said Pikkan. 

"I agree. This happened to me when I used the beast spirit to become Burning Greymon," Kaiser Greymon said. 

"Only this is worse. There's a good chance he'll attack us at first sight!" Kazemon exclaimed. 

"This has happened before when I tried to make Guilmon digivolve!" Takato cried out. 

"Yeah. I'll never want to do that again," the crimson digimon said. 

As soon as Mystic Celesta landed near the group, the children jumped off. Max had listened to Takato's reminder of Guilmon's evolution failure and rushes up towards him. 

"Wait! My dad told me about that incident," said Max. "So you forced Guilmon to digivolve?" 

"That's right. We wanted to kill Beelzebumon," said the goggle head. 

"Hey. Don't remind me. I had to get that gooey crap off my face!" 

"So. My dad forced this upon himself?" 

"Your father was thinking clearly and now he has lost control of the spirit power," Mystic Celesta said. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Max." 

Max looked across as Omega X roared like a hellish demon. Bebi-Metalla X looked on with a shocked look across his face. He had never seen anything so frightening than this new evolution. 

_"An evolution failure? My father? No, this just can't be…"_

Bebi-Metalla X looks across at the transformed beast and flew back. He had never gazed upon such a terrifying monster with an enormous ki as Omega X was emitting. He kneeled against a rock wall and panted after a long-winded fight with the three warriors. 

_"What is this all of a sudden? How did this happen?"_

Just then, Bebi-Metalla X looked back and remembered Omega X using a spirit. The Tufflesurian was very familiar with stories being told of humans using 'spirit' artifacts to enable them to evolve into digimon. 

"So, that's it! He used a spirit to enable him to evolve into a more formidable force. Unfortunately, this fool can't control it. This gives me an open opportunity to take advantage of the situation." 

Suddenly, the Omega X beast turned over towards Bebi-Metalla X's direction. His demonic eyes enflamed with a red, crimson aura. It was enough to send chills down the Tufflesurian's spine. Bebimon leaps backwards and steered clear of the terrifying beast. 

Everyone else looked on with disbelief over the horrible situation at hand. The greatest hero's evolution has now become an ultimate failure. Lady Moinanea's hopes were shattered. Most importantly, Max has lost a father to a hellish demon. 

"So this is your ultimate evolution?!" the Tufflesurian taunted the beast. "Too for you! You can't even control this power, Taichi! How anti-climatic!" 

Omega X deeply roared and charged angrily towards Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian immediately steps into a battle stance and prepares to go head-to-head with the demon. However, much to his chagrin, Omega X quickly phases out. The mutant was caught by surprise and turns around to sense out Omega X's immense ki. Omega X hovers over the mutant despite his enormous size and his mouth widens. The beast demon shoots out numerous blasts through his mouth and targeted for the villain. Bebi-Metalla X barely managed to dodge each of the blasts. 

"Hey! What are you aiming at?! Are you trying to kill us all?!" 

The Omega X beast failed to respond to Bebi-Metalla X's words. Instead, he responds by forming several ki blasts and hurled them at Bebimon. The villain pushed his arms out and cuts off each enormous ki blast. Despite his efforts, the blasts were becoming too overwhelming for Bebi-Metalla X. 

Max steps out into the open and calls out to his 'father'. Mystic Celesta flies out and snatches Max away immediately. 

"Dad! You have to stop this!" Max cried out. "You've lost control! I understand that this has happened to you before! You couldn't control Skull Greymon! You even told me about that incident!" 

"Max! We have to get away from here!" Mystic Celesta said. "I can't let you go near Tai at the moment!" 

"But, he's my dad, Aunt Kari!" 

"I know that, but he's not himself. We'll have to find a way to make him remember us. That way we can restore him to normal." 

"Father! You can't go on like this! The amount of energy you're releasing might destroy the planet! Mom and everyone else is on the planet, dad! Stop it!!" 

"Whoa! Is the kid over exaggerating?!" Kaiser Greymon asked. 

"Surely, Tai couldn't destroy the planet at this state?" Kazemon wondered. 

"It's true," Takato said. "Right, Guilmon?" 

"Yeah. I can tell you from experience. I nearly destroyed the Digital World when I digivolved to Megidramon." 

"Tai will destroy more than just this planet," Pikkan replied. "His power alone could severely damage this entire dimension. Time and space itself could rift. Earth and Planet Plant will surely be gone if he keeps this up." 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to just sit on my ass," Beelzebumon said. "I'm taking him down! I will not let him destroy Earth, because Ai and Mako will become causalities." 

"I'm afraid there's nothing any of you guys can do to stop him," Mystic Celesta said. "But I think I can stop him." 

"What makes you think so?!" Magna Garurumon asked. 

"I know. I'm strongest after Tai." 

"Look, who cares who's strong enough to take Tai in a head on fight!" Keke retorted. "What's more important is restoring Max's father to normal! It's not right for you guys to sit there and give up! If Max is willing to save his father, then I'm standing with him!" 

"Do you even know what you're talking about?!" Loweemon said. "You'll simply send yourselves to your own graves if you stop him!" 

"No! You need to realize this! I'm sorry, but I love Max too much to see him cry. Do what you can to stop me, but it won't matter. I'm going out there to help Max to restoring his father to normal!" 

With that said, Keke flies off and takes Max along with her. Mystic Celesta responds to this and takes off after the children. 

"Max! Keke! You get back here!" Pikkan screamed. 

"You've just convinced me, kids. I'm coming along. After all, he's my brother," Mystic Celesta said with a smile. 

"Thanks, Aunt Kari," Max responded. "I just hope we can get through to my dad. He's not seeing through clearly." 

"Max. You need to calm down," Keke said. "Listen to me." 

The boy looks up at the young girl with teardrops pouring from his eyes. Mystic Celesta flies closer to the children and wiped the tears away. 

"It's okay. Listen to what Keke might have to say," she assured the boy. 

Max responds with a nod and lets go off Keke. He now flew separately in between Keke and Mystic Celesta. 

"Max. You shouldn't give up on your father easily," said Keke. "Just look at him. I understand that he's lost control of his new power and he paid the price. But there is a way to get through to him." 

"How? He's turned into a brainless monster with no conscience. Just look at the way he's recklessly damaging the planet! He's ignoring me." 

"No, that's no true. Only you can get through to me. Not me or Aunt Kari. Not even Sora can do it. Only you can save him. But you have to resort to words alone and not physicality. If you let him hear you, I promise you that he'll listen. You need to give it a try." 

"But, I…" 

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the trio was interrupted by an array of large blasts showering down through the earthen grounds. Omega X fired away more enormous blasts, which Bebi-Metalla X barely managed to avoid. The Tufflesurian knew that his opponent had apparently no self-control at the moment. 

_"He has no self control. I might as well use this time to escape. He's much too feral for me to battle. Besides, I still have to look after my fellow Tufflesurians; yet, I can't risk Taichi from annihilating what I worked hard to achieve. I'll deal with you later, Taichi. Then, I shall return with a vengeance. Enjoy yourself, Taichi."_

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X's aura flares up and he quickly flies off into the distance. He stopped at his tracks once Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon levitated in his path. 

"Going somewhere, pal?" Kaiser Greymon asked. 

"I don't think we were formally introduced," replied Magna Garurumon. 

"Legendary warriors! How good it is to see you! As you can see, I'm in no mood to challenge you. However, I think I'll take my frustrations out on you two. Taichi wasn't even worth my time, but I'm sure you can prove your worth to me." 

"You're forgetting about us," said Kazemon. 

"What are we now? Invisible? You forget that we're not to be reckoned with," Beetlemon replied. 

"So prepare yourself, Bebimon," Kumamon threatened. 

"Why not take all six of us on at the same time?" Lowemon asked. "We just might surprise you." 

The Tufflesurian looked around his surroundings and merely chuckled. He puts his arms to his side and nods his head. 

"Fine, have it your way, legendary warriors. If you wish to throw your lives away, then I'm more than obliged to take your pathetic lives. Maybe then, Taichi will control his temper and learn to fight me on an even plane field." 

"Ready, guys? This is it! Our shining moment!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed while raising his sword. 

"Oh, Takuya. You're embarrassing us," Kazemon muttered. 

"Bring it on." 

As soon as Bebi-Metalla X said that, the six legendary warriors flew towards the mutant from all directions to attack him. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon were the first to unleash their attacks on the Tufflesurian. Bebimon prepared himself for the onslaught that was about to occur. 

****

****

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

As the battle took a turn for the worst, Shintomon and Buddamon were visibly upset with Omega X's transformation. Yet, they had hoped that he would overcome the beast form. Gosenzomon was focused on the viewing orb without taking his eyes off of it. 

"Sir! We must do something to help them! At this rate, Tai will ultimately destroy the planet. His friends and family will die." 

"I don't think I can stand sitting around doing nothing," replied Buddamon. 

"No, you two will merely get in the way," the elder responded. "You don't have the power to stop Omega X in his beast form." 

"Why don't you send me down there, Gosenzomon?" BW asked. "I can slap some sense into that idiot." 

"It's best that we save you as a trump card just in case they don't restore Tai's mind," the elder responded. 

"He's right, BW. Just take it easy," X stated. "We have to let Tai control this spirit on his own." 

"I should have known this would have occurred," a feminine voice spoke out. 

"Hey! Who's that? I don't remember letting in any guests into this sacred ground," Buddamon said. 

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" 

Everyone turned to find the source of the voice. The voice came from none other than the 'sovereign' of the Western sector. Lady Moinanea steps out with a saddened glare on her face. Shintomon hurried over to the goddess and bows his head. 

"Lady Moinanea. It's a pleasure to have you on my sacred ground," the higher being said thoughtfully. 

"It's a pleasure to be here, Shintomon. I'm afraid that I have a confession to make." 

"Does it have anything to do with the spirit you gave me to present Taichi with?" 

"I'm afraid so. I didn't take into consideration that Taichi would handle the power of an ancient spirit. Sure, he has experience as a fusion warrior, but he has let his anger cloud his judgment. This resulted in his transformation into a demonic monster. This is my fault." 

The demigoddess buries her face and started crying softly. Shintomon walks over to confront the female deity. He pats her back and soothed her head. 

"It's all right, Lady Moinanea. We'll fix this problem. I'm sure Taichi's friends find a solution to this." 

"I hope you're right." 

"Lady Moinanea, if I may," X spoke out. 

"Oh? Have we been formally introduced?" 

"I'm afraid not. My name is X. I was the one who helped train Tai and his partner." 

"You mean you're the one responsible for molding such a young boy into a digital warrior?" 

"Yep, I'm the man. Out of everyone here, I know Tai like the back of my hand." 

"So, you have real confidence that Taichi will regain his memory?" 

"Yes. Don't worry about a thing, Lady Moinanea. I can assure you that Tai will overcome his anger. Besides, his son is there and I'm sure he'll get through to his father." 

"But, what makes you think so?" asked Buddamon. 

The masked man chuckled to himself and nods his head to BW. The former artificial smiles back to X. 

"I know. Trust me on this one," X stated. "That kid is very resourceful." 

Lady Moinanea nods her head in agreement with X and turns her attention to the viewing orb. Her face blushed as she noticed herself being held by Shintomon. The higher deity pushes himself away in embarrassment. 

"Pardon me, Lady Moinanea. I didn't mean it…" 

Expecting a slap from the demigoddess, Shintomon looked back at Lady Moinanea. Her cheeks were blushing. 

_"Oh, what's wrong with me? Shintomon just held me. Oh dear…"_

"You two should get a room," Gosenzomon said bluntly. "We don't have time for any romantic scenes. The situation is starting to take a turn for the better. The legendary warriors are taking up arms against Bebimon. This should give Max and the others time to stop Tai from destroying the planet." 

"Is that right? Well, that's a relief!" Shintomon exclaimed. 

"My goodness. This is too much even for me," said Lady Moinanea. 

The group gathered around to watch the legendary warriors from the viewing orb. They started to flock around Bebimon to prepare themselves with an attack on the Tufflesurian. 

****

****

**Planet Plant**

Bebi-Metalla X lets out a battle cry as Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon went on the assault from both sides. The mutant phased away to leave the fused megas confused. They tried keeping up with Bebi-Metalla X's ki, but to no avail. 

Magna Garurumon felt a tremendous blow being rammed into his gut. He lets out a gasped cry and coughed out blood. The blow was enough to stun the wolf warrior for the time being. Bebi-Metalla X turned to find Kaiser Greymon slamming his sword into the ground. He viewed an array of flames converting into the shapes of dragons. 

"Pyro Dragons!!" 

The Tufflesurian takes a chance and dives through the flame dragons. He easily dispersed them with the aura of his own energy. 

"What?! He's extinguishing my dragons with the energy of his own aura?!" 

"You've got that right! Your pitiful dragons do not even pose a threat to me." 

By flying through the dragons, Bebi-Metalla X found himself levitating next to Kaiser Greymon. The legendary warrior attempts to slash Bebi-Metalla X with his sword, but the mutant ducks under. Bebi-Metalla X saw an opening to Kaiser Greymon and executes an uppercut to the mega. His fist connected with Kaiser Greymon's chin and sends him flying up into the heavens. The villain takes off after Kaiser Greymon and delivers a painful elbow smash into his chest cavity. 

"Ah, so they call you two legendary warriors? You've disappointed me. Just like Tai. You've all been disappointments. I had high hopes for Serpahimon and Ophanimon's disciples. You notice that unlike Lucemon I will not let my overconfidence cloud my judgment." 

"You haven't even bothered to tango with us!" Beetlemon calls out. "Everyone! Execute!" 

**(Play Digimon Frontier theme _With the Will_)**

**"SLIDE EVOLUTION!"**

With that said, the four remaining warriors digivolved into their beast level forms. Bebi-Metalla X merely looks on with an aggravated look on his face. 

"Metal Kabuterimon!" 

"Zephrymon!" 

"Korikakkumon!" 

"JagerLowemon!" 

The four beasts surrounded Bebi-Metalla X and prepared to fire their most useful attacks. Metal Kabuterimon started off for his team by blasting out two enormous spheres of electrical power from his arm cannons. Zephrymon unleashed a powerful wind funnel. The massive Korikkakumon tosses his axes at the mutant. 

"Bolt of Thunder!" 

"Hurricane Hail!" 

"Avalanche Axes!" 

JagerLowemon finished off the process by firing a powerful dark blast from his mouth and sets his target solely on the Tufflesurian. 

"Ebony Blast!" 

The four attacks traveled out from different directions. Bebi-Metalla X puts out his two arms at both sides. After that, he releases an array of energy beams. Each beam dispersed through the warriors' attacks. 

"What?!" screamed Zephrymon. 

"No way!" Korikkakumon exclaimed. 

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Metal Kabuterimon muttered. 

"We can't give up yet! We have to give it another shot!" said JagerLowemon. 

"I'm afraid you four incompetent fools had your chance! Now, it's my turn to return the favor!" 

Suddenly, two powerful forces collided with Bebi-Metalla X. The forces pushed the Tufflesurian through a rock wall and held him back. Bebi-Metalla X realized that Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon were refraining him from finishing off the four warriors. 

"I don't think so, pal!" Kaiser Greymon spat out. "You'll have to destroy us if you want to get to them!" 

"Even you can't push us off," said Magna Garurumon. "Eat this! Machinegun Destroy!" 

"My turn! Pyro Dragons!" 

The megas' combined attacks formed into a massive energy beam and sent Bebi-Metalla X sailing towards the heavens. Bebi-Metalla X cries out in a last minute desperation and punches his way through the beam. However, it exploded in his face. The legendary warriors stood by to watch a smoke cloud covering the skylines. 

"Man, that was close for comfort," Zephrymon said under her breath. "Great job, guys" 

"It's not over yet," Kaiser Greymon replied. "It's obvious that he would have survived that." 

"Great, we're screwed. Thanks a lot, Taky'," Metal Kabuterimon muttered. "Leave it to the muscleheads like you." 

"Knock it off, JP!" Magna Garurumon snapped. "Takuya, don't start rambling." 

"I wasn't planning to. Anyway, any other ideas?" 

"None whatsoever." 

The warriors overheard laughter coming from the heavens. They watched as the smoke cloud faded away to reveal an unscathed Bebi-Metalla X. The villain points down at the six warriors. 

"Pitiful! You six are nothing more than weaklings! Even Taichi put up much more effort than this and I clearly defeated him!" 

"You know that's a load of bull, Bebimon! You didn't beat Tai just now! You ran away!" Kaiser Greymon calls out. "If you were any kind of a formidable opponent, you'd finish where you left off! Tai is looking for you as we speak." 

"That fool can't even control the power of the spirit! He's clearly fighting blind and his anger has already overcome his humanity! It's over. Taichi is out of my hair." 

**(End theme)**

Takato and Guilmon could not stand to hear the villain continue his ranting. The goggle head jumps off from the ledge and hands where the legendary warriors were gathered. 

"Takato! Guilmon! Where are you two going?!" Pikkan asked. 

"What does it look like? We're going to give another shot! Besides, the others are taking care of Tai! You ought to join them." 

"Out of the question… Besides, I'd like a shot at this joker myself," the Alterian said. 

"Fair enough. Ready, Guilmon?" 

"You bet!" 

"You two will stop where you are!" 

The duo turned around to see Sakuyamon flying down from the heavens. She lands and points her staff at Takato. 

"Rika? Renamon?! You two are under Bebimon's control." 

"How observant," the golden-clad female spoke. "Don't make a move, Takato." 

"Sakuyamon. Snap out of it! You're being used a pawn for Bebimon. He could careless if you were taken out of commission." 

"You're speaking lies, Takato! Never talk like that about our lord and master!" 

"Bebimon is nothing more than a selfish, power hungry monster. He'll abandon you if this planet were to be destroyed." 

"Takato?" 

"He's right! Please, you just have to believe us," Guilmon pleaded. "Rika. Renamon. We're your friends. Friends never hurt one another." 

"Friends?" 

"Try to remember," Takato stated. "Remember our adventures and how we saved our home planet from the D-Reaper." 

"I-I…" 

"Try to remember those times and put aside every poisonous thought Bebimon has implanted into your brain. You can do it, Sakuyamon. Overcome the evil seed!" 

Sakuyamon drops her staff and started to clutch her head. She lets out a scream. Takato backs away to watch Sakuyamon drop to her knees. 

"C'mon, Sakuyamon! You can do it!" Guilmon encouraged the mega. "Think happy thoughts…" 

"Um, nice one, Guilmon. But, you're right. Positive thoughts should be effective to destroying that dark seed!" 

"That's the way, Takato!" Pikkan calls out. "We'll hopefully have Sakuyamon back on our side." 

"This is good! You hear that, Bebimon?! Your own loyal followers are soon going to turn their backs on you! Some lord you turned out to be," Kaiser Greymon said. 

"Meh. This is just a minor inconvenience! Even your words alone can help destroy my seeds!" Bebi-Metalla X's voice echoed from the heavens. 

With that said, Sakuyamon struggled to stand on her two feet. The dark seed had overcome the mega and an evil aura was forming over Sakuyamon. Takato called out to the female once again. 

"Fight it, Sakuyamon! You have a strong will! This should be nothing to you! Besides, nobody and nothing controls the great Rika Nonaka!" 

Sakuyamon screams out so everyone could hear her and struggled to break free of Bebimon's control. She grabbed her head and kneeled while smashing her fists through the dirt. 

"Sakuyamon! C'mon! You can do it!" Guilmon pleaded. "Destroy the seed!" 

"I-I can't be controlled…" 

"That's it! You're doing it!" Takato said. 

_"Things are now starting to turn out right. Now, all we need to do is restore Tai and make sure he regains his memory. I just hope that Max and the others were able to get through to him."_

****

****

**Elsewhere on the planet**

As Omega X was seen trashing many sections of the Tufflesurian city, a large crowd started fleeing by the masses. The beast stomped his way through the city and destroyed anything that dared crossed it's path. 

Max, Keke and Mystic Celesta looked on from a far distance. The boy couldn't take it anymore and wouldn't stand for his father acting like a reckless monster without a shred of humanity. 

"Keke. Aunt Kari. I'm sorry." 

"For what?" they asked with worry. 

"I made you guys worried over me for nothing. I didn't want you to see me like this…" 

"By showing weakness?" Keke asked. "Max…" 

"It's perfectly natural. Every human has a weakness," said Mystic Celesta. "That includes your father, too. It's perfectly fine to show weakness." 

"Besides, Max… It shows that you're not a ruthless savage with a heart of stone. You truly care for your own parents. You love them." 

"You're father is no different. Believe me when I say this. I'm deeply saddened that my brother turned out to be like this. He never meant it to be this way." 

"I'm also saddened over the fact that monster, Bebimon, has taken over my dad's body. You saw me crying. That was weakness. I cried, because I love my father. You cry for the pain your father is enduring." 

"Keke. My gosh… When did you become so big in words?" 

"I'm growing up, Max. I've realized the values of life. Now I think its time for you to realize that." 

"You two are growing up. I'm proud of you," Mystic Celesta spoke. 

The boy looks over towards Omega X, who continued to trash nearly everything that stood in his way. He calmly closed his fists and wiped the tears from his eyes. Keke placed an arm on Max's left shoulder. 

"Max. You're going to have to talk your father out of this. Only you can get through to him." 

"But how can I? He's become a monster with no conscience. I'm scared of what he might do to me." 

"He might have turned into a monster, but he's still your father," Mystic Celesta stated. "He might have endured a failed evolution, but Tai is still within that monster." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. He simply lost control of the spirit he possessed. His rage alternately affected his evolution and transformed him into the monster you see." 

"Yes and only I can get through to him." 

"This has happened before." 

"Yeah, with him and Skull Greymon." 

"True, but there was another incident that involved Takato and Guilmon." 

"I think I remember hearing that story. Yeah, dad told me everything. Guilmon digivolved into that demon, Megidramon." 

"He had lost control over Guilmon. He thought he'd never see Guilmon again. It was quite a shocker even for me. I wouldn't even want to be reminded of that event. What I'm trying to say is simple. You must get through to your father." 

"Go on. I think this is the perfect time for a little son and father bonding," Keke said with a giggle. 

With that said, Max nods to them with agreement and takes off into the air. The boy stares out into the far distance and noticed that his father was starting to climb up a tall mountain. 

"Father!!" 

Max immediately powers up a ki aura and darts off towards the mountain. Many of Bebimon's enslaved were fleeing for their lives as a result of Omega X's rampage. The boy quickly calls out to the beast once again. 

"Father!!" 

**(Play Inuyasha OST theme _Strength of Soul_)**

Omega X passed through to find many familiar faces along the way. He looked down to find Sora, Mimi, Ryo, Dimitri and many others including many Digi-Destined. Sora stared up into the eyes of the beast, which is identified as her husband. She lets out a scream and falls backwards. Biyomon immediately fell to Sora's aid. 

"Hey! You better get away if you know what's good for you, ugly!" Mimi screeched. "I'll have you know that Bebimon will come to save us!" 

"You tell her, mom!" Dimitri praised the woman's words. 

"He won't let a monster like you destroy his dreams!" exclaimed Ryo. "Your actions are futile!" 

**"MEGA BARRAGE!!"**

Omega X felt several missiles slamming into him from behind. He turned to face the walking fortress, Mega Galgomon. The mega was more than ready to take the demon beast down. 

"Get away from them, slappy!" Mega Galgomon calls out. _"What a way to put it, Terriermon…"_

However, Omega X quickly phases out from sight and leaves Mega Galgomon completely caught off guard. The beast reappears in front of Mega Galgomon and takes him down with a devastating clothesline. 

"Harpoon Torpedo!!" 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

"Bunny Blades!!" 

Ikkakumon, Guardromon and Antiramon attempted to fend off the monster, but it still wasn't enough to put him down. There were no evident scratches on Omega X's form. He quickly powered up and fires numerous mouth blasts to take them out of the battle. They were brought down almost immediately. Ikkakumon and Antiramon were reverted back to their rookie forms. 

"I'll stop him!" Cyberdramon roars. "Desolation Claw!!" 

Omega X turned to find Cyberdramon slamming his energy attack into him, but it did nothing more than infuriated the beast. The Omega X beast merely swung a clubbed fist and directly nails Cyberdramon. The force was enough to send Cyberdramon crashing through a building wall. 

"Dimitri! This is getting dangerous! We have to get out of here!" Mimi pleaded. 

"I know!" 

"Everyone get back! He's going to fire!" Palmon screamed. 

"Sora! We have to get out of here!" Biyomon pleads. 

"My leg… It's injured after I fell. Ow…" 

Biyomon took a look down and realized that Sora's ankle was sprained. She tried pulling up the woman to her feet, but turned to find Omega X aiming to attack. Omega X lifted his head up as a sphere ball came out of his widened mouth and was preparing to launch it at his 'family and friends'. They could only look on with horror as the monster prepared to destroy them. Suddenly, Max flew out in front of his enslaved friends with a determined look. 

"What?! Max?" Sora said. "My gosh…" 

"That's enough, dad! I beg of you to stop this insanity!" Max pleaded. "This has gone on long enough!" 

Omega X growled deeply and lashed out at the boy, who flew around to the other side of a nearby building structure. The beast lets out a demonic cry and prepared to finish off where he left off. 

"That monster is Tai? It can't be," Sora said. "It can't… be…" 

The woman immediately fainted and fell down as Biyomon and Palmon caught her fall. Mimi was angered by the event and screams out at the monster. 

"You should have died, Taichi! Bebimon will come back and finish you! I swear he will!" 

"You tell him, mom!" Dimitri cried out. 

"Dad! Stop it!" 

The monster fired the blast and watched as it slams through another tall building structure. The boy flew off the roof before the building itself was reduced to dust/rubble. Omega X screamed out while smashing his fists through the earthen ground. He starts to fly off into the distance. Max was unsure as to what his father was planning to do next. The boy takes off after the beast. 

"What are you planning now, dad?! This destruction has gone long enough!" 

**(End theme)**

****

****

**Back on the other side of the planet**

Sakuyamon was still struggling to fight the dark seed implanted in her brain. She grasped her head once again and screams. Takato and Guilmon continued to encourage her to destroy the seed with positive thoughts. 

"Damn! I can't believe they are actually helping her destroy my precious seed!" Bebi-Metalla X said. 

"You'll need more than just those seeds to brainwash those with a strong will," Leomon's voice echoed. 

The Tufflesurian quickly turned around to find a metallic version of Leomon. In fact, this was none other than Cyber Leomon. He had digivovled into his second alternate form thanks in part to Jeri and Calumon. Levitating next to Cyber Leomon was Beelzebumon. 

"Don't forget me," Beelzebumon said. "Luckily I managed to find you, fuzzy." 

"Bebimon. Soon, you'll be dealing with Taichi and there's nothing you can do to stop his wrath." 

"Taichi? He's already a brainless brute! He can't even control his spirit! Get it through your damn heads." 

"I wouldn't underestimate the will of a courageous young man like Taichi," Cyber Leomon said. "If I were you, then I'd sense out his ki right now." 

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X feels out Omega X's overwhelming ki and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't even mutter a single word and takes off into the distance. 

"Well, that was disappointing. I wanted a shot at him," Beelzebumon mused. 

"Leave that monster for Taichi. Don't worry. I know Tai more than you have, Beelzebumon. He would have found a way through this false evolution." 

"I'll take your word for it. Say, what's wrong with fox face?" 

"She's doing everything she can to overcome the dark seed. It looks to be succeeding!" 

The brave warrior was correct with his assumption. Sakuyamon rolled onto the ground and quickly coughed out the dark seed. Guilmon rushes over and crushes it with a single stomp. 

"Squish! There I took care of the seed!" Guilmon stated. "How are you doing, Sakuyamon?" 

"Fine… What just happened?" the female warrior wondered. "The last thing I remember was Bebimon jamming a seed into my head. Ugh…" 

"It's a long story," said Takato. "Don't worry. We'll explain everything." 

"Oh… Well, all right." 

"This is certainly turning out to be going well for our side," Pikkan said. "Now all we need is Tai. C'mon, you guys. Bebimon is on his way there as we speak." 

****

****

**Back at the center of the planet**

The Omega X beast finds a nearby mountain and lands right on top of a steep. He closed his wings and took a moment to rest off his exhausted energy. He lifts his head and glared up at a moon-like structure in the skies. He peers through and realized that he was looking towards the planet Earth. Omega X sat up and reaches out for the magnificent blue planet. 

Meanwhile, Max found his father from a far distance and noticed the beast reaching out for the planet. 

"Dad!" 

The boy stops, as he got closer towards his father. 

"Dad. The Earth is not too far off from this planet. That's right. That's the same planet we cherish. The same goes for the Digital World." 

Omega X continues to reach towards the earth, despite being too far off away from Planet Plant. Max stops right in front of Omega X. The son looks right up into the demonic eyes of his newly transformed father. Unlike many others, Max was showing no fear. Omega X could easily sense that the boy was not displaying any fear. He breathed heavily to get a scent to recognize the boy. 

"Dad, don't you recognize me? It's me. I'm Max. You're only son." 

Omega X bobbed his head slowly as he took another closer look at Max. Max stood still to in order to get on his father's good side. Slowly, but surely, Omega X was starting to come through and gasps at what he has done. 

"Dad?" 

Omega X pointed a finger over to Max as Max reached over. The boy lets out a few tears as they dropped at the tip of Omega X's finger. The monster was now starting to get the idea of the emotion he was getting from his son. His memories were now coming right back to him. Images of his son's birth were the most memorable for him. He remembered how happy he and Sora were to become proud parents. 

"Dad. I will always be your son. I will always love you and mother. Please come back to us." 

With those words alone, Omega X finally came through. With that sudden instant, his body started to glow with a golden aura. His massive size was slowly shrinking down. Max flew back to witness his father's evolution. 

**(Play Digimon Frontier Hyper Spirit Evolution theme _The Last Element_)**

"You can do it, dad. I knew you would have come through!" 

His body was shrinking down to the size of a normal human being. His eyes were becoming human-like and normal limbs replaced his massive claws. His monstrous tail was gone and his wings shrunk down to his back. His skin was pretty much the same. Max gasped at the new evolution of his father. This was the true evolved form. Omega X now had reptilian-like skin; his eyes were yellow with black oval-like shaped irises. His hands still had claws. A pair of yellow pants covered his body along with black boots. His head has black, spiky hair and a small tail wriggled around from behind his back. The muscles on his body were enlarged, which gave him a perfect physique. The wings on his back were gone as a result of his evolution. Streaks of lighting jolted through his form and gave him a more powerful look. 

"Dad?! Is this your true evolved form? Will you be able to defeat Bebimon like this? Lets hope so." 

Omega X looks up towards Max with a will of determination. He clenched his fists and powers up. A powerful ki wave blasted the mountains effortlessly and left a large dent into the ground. 

"Max. Thanks, son. Thank you for getting through to me. Now I think it's time to show Bebimon what I'm truly capable of." 

"Since this is your newly evolved form, what should I call you?" 

Omega X smirked at the question, which his son has asked. He replied with his trademark grin. 

"I'll call this Super Omega X4. My final evolution and the death of Bebimon." 

**(End theme)**

You did it, Taichi! With the help of your son, you have managed to reach your final evolution! Super Omega X 4, you say? Well, lets just see if you'll live up to your words and destroy Bebimon. Meanwhile, Sakuyamon has regained her memory and destroys the dark seed. The tide has turned on Bebimon, or has it? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! I'm back and with a new kick ass form! After all those years of hard work, I've become Omega X level four! Bebimon, you're going down! 

Bebimon: Sakuyamon also managed to overcome my dark seed. No matter. I'll simply send my loyal servants to dispose of- 

[Omega X4 plows his way through the Tufflesurian's main tower and goes face to face with Bebi-Metalla X.] 

Bebimon: Who the hell are you? Are you Taichi? 

Omega X: No. I'm your worst nightmare. I'm a living nightmare. 

Max: Go get him, dad! 

Mimi: Lord Bebimon! We'll help you defeat this scumbag! With the help from the people from Hypnos, we'll use device they've constructed that will enable you to gain power and crush that damn Taichi! 

Bebimon: Yes! You're in for it now, Taichi! You should have never underestimated my wit! Behold! My beast form! 

Omega X: I don't care what you transform into. I won't rest until I restore my family and friends. 

Pikkan: Next time on D-Frontier! 

**At Last, Taichi's True Final Ascension! Super Omega X4 Emerges!**

Omega X: Bebimon! This is it! We settle it! 

Kanius: The moment of truth has arrived! After nearly a year of rewriting the entire Fusion series, we have reached the point of no return! Omega X reaches his final evolution and plans to lay the smack down on Bebimon! For those of you who missed the original Bebimon series, the next installments are chapters not to miss! Be sure to check back for the next chapter. It will either be posted Friday or Saturday. Until then, peace! Long live, Omega X4! 


	10. At Last, Taichi's True Final Ascension! ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: The moment has finally arrived! Omega X takes it to the next level! For those of you who are dying to see Bebimon getting what's coming to him, then this chapter is definitely for you! This is one installment, which you seriously cannot miss! All right, then. I hope that clears everything up. Enjoy the chapter! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

****

****

**At Last, Taichi's True Final Ascension! Super Omega X4 Emerges!**

Omega X finally came through. With that sudden instant, his body started to glow with a golden aura. His massive size was slowly shrinking down. Max flew back to witness his father's evolution. 

"You can do it, dad. I knew you would have come through!" 

His body was shrinking down to the size of a normal human being. His eyes were becoming human-like and normal limbs replaced his massive claws. His monstrous tail was gone and his wings shrunk down to his back. His skin was pretty much the same. Max gasped at the new evolution of his father. This was the true evolved form. Omega X now had reptilian-like skin; his eyes were yellow with black oval-like shaped irises. His hands still had claws. A pair of yellow pants covered his body along with black boots. His head has black, spiky hair and a small tail wriggled around from behind his back. The muscles on his body were enlarged, which gave him a perfect physique. The wings on his back were gone as a result of his evolution. Streaks of lighting jolted through his form and gave him a more powerful look. 

"Dad?! Is this your true evolved form? Will you be able to defeat Bebimon like this? Lets hope so." 

Omega X looks up towards Max with a will of determination. He clenched his fists and powers up. A powerful ki wave blasted the mountains effortlessly and left a large dent into the ground. 

"Max. Thanks, son. Thank you for getting through to me. Now I think it's time to show Bebimon what I'm truly capable of." 

"Since this is your newly evolved form, what should I call you?" 

Omega X smirked at the question, which his son has asked. He replied with his trademark grin. 

"I'll call this Super Omega X4. My final evolution and the death of Bebimon." 

Looking on from a close distance, Keke and Mystic Celesta were witnesses to the entire transformation. The little girl's mouth widened. Mystic Celesta felt Omega X's ki level and was utterly in disbelief. 

"My goddramon… He did it… He's managed to overcome the spirit. Wow, what a transformation, big brother." 

****

****

**Other side of Planet Plant**

The six Legendary Warriors gathered together once Sakuyamon was informed about the conflict. Pikkan and Cyberleomon discussed matters concerning Omega X. 

"How are you feeling, Sakuyamon?" Guilmon asked. 

"I think I'll manage. That monster thinks he can get away with controlling me? This isn't over." 

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tai will take care of him," Takato replied. 

"But, Takatomon… He's transformed into an uncontrollable monster. He can't be any help to us." 

"You're wrong, Guilmon. I know Tai will overcome the spirit and pull through. It's not like Tai to be defeated that easily." 

"You sure have a lot of faith in him, Takato," Sakuyamon spoke through Rika's voice. 

"I know." 

Just then, the digimon all turned towards their right direction. They had just felt an overwhelming ki that has immediately spread throughout the whole planet. Pikkan flies up and sensed out this powerful ki. He quickly recognizes the energy level and turns back to his comrades. 

"Everyone! It's Taichi! This ki I'm sensing is coming from Taichi!" 

"What?! Yeah, you're right!" Kaiser Greymon replied. "Do you sense that, Magna Garurumon?" 

"I know. It's overwhelming." 

"I'd say he's as strong as we were as Susanoomon," JagerLowemon said. 

"Maybe even stronger?" Zephrymon wondered. 

"I wouldn't put it past him," Korikkakumon said. 

"Dang! I really want to check out Tai's new form!" Metal Kabuterimon exclaimed. "I bet he looks like a million bucks!" 

"I'll have to agree with ya," Beelzebumon said. "I bet Bebimon is going to have a heart attack over this." 

"More like spazzing out," replied Takato. "This is the moment of truth guys. Guilmon. It's time we get going." 

"Ok." 

"Sakuyamon. Are you up for it?" 

"You should know me by now, Takato. You know I'd like to see Tai knock the crap out of that freak." 

"Everyone! We're moving out to the city! I'm picking up Tai's ki from there. If we want to see him, then we'll have to hurry. Cyberleomon. You go retrieve Jeri and Calumon." 

"Will do." 

"Let's go! There's no time to waste!" 

"Hey, guys? I can't seem to find SaberVeemon," Guilmon said. "Shouldn't we…" 

"He most likely left to find Tai," Pikkan said. "Don't worry. Bebimon didn't kill him. So he's probably on his way to the city as we speak. There's no time to waste. Tai awaits for our arrival." 

****

****

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

The higher beings witnessed the entire transformation of Omega X. They were not just astonished, but relieved. They were relieved, because Tai managed to overcome the spirit's overwhelming, ancient power. X and BW were proud of the warrior's efforts. 

"Wow, that's incredible!" Shintomon said. 

"Taichi did it. He really came through," Lady Moinanea replied. "I'm proud of you." 

Gosenzomon jumped up and hollered like a small child over the turn of events. 

"Yes! What a success! This is why I decided to give Taichi and Agumon a little more training beforehand! It turned out to be a success! I never thought that it would benefit to their advantage." 

The elder quickly points his finger over to the viewing orb, which displayed a perfect view of Omega X4. 

"Feast your eyes on this, younglings," Gosenzomon gloated. "You better take some notes! I give you Super Omega X4! Taichi's final evolution!" 

Shintomon and Buddamon's eyes glazed over Omega X4's stature. They had never seen such a rare presence. They had doubted the elder's plans, but it would seem that they were proven wrong once again. The spirit given by Lady Moinanea also helped with matters. 

"I should be given credit here," muttered Lady Moinanea. "Elder, this is a result of not just your training, but the spirit I've given to Taichi." 

"I agree, but it was the training that managed to increase his strength. He needed it to become strong enough to face up to the task." 

"Wow, so that's the true final evolution?" BW asked. "Damn! He has more power than I could have ever imagined." 

"It's true. I never thought there would be another one like this," X said. 

"Whoa! You mean to tell me that there was another warrior, who ascended into this level?" 

"Many, many eons ago… This was even long before Shintomon and I were born. There was another digital being, which raised his power level to about the same as Tai's. He eventually became a level four being and nearly destroyed parts of the digital universe. Since then, nothing else has been heard from this individual. There were no written documents on him, nor any witnesses since they had perished." 

"I see. So we don't have to worry about that menace?" 

"No need to worry, BW. He's been long gone, or so I'm told. What we need to worry about is the situation on Planet Plant. Taichi has become the first 'pure-hearted' warrior to reach this rare level. We're witnessing history as we speak," X concluded. 

"Yes, a new hope has risen to rid the universe of the Tufflesurian tyrant," spoke Lady Moinanea. 

"Geez, you guys are overdramatic. Taichi is simply going to kick his ass. Plain and simple," Gosenzomon retorted. "Give him hell, Omega X!" 

****

****

**Planet Plant**

Back over the abandoned city, Omega X looked across the destruction caused by his rampage. He was deeply mourned over it and walks across the rubble. Mystic Celesta stood by with the children at her side. 

"Did I cause all of this?" Omega X spoke deeply. 

"What? You mean you don't remember everything that you've caused?!" Max asked. "Yeah. You destroyed many parts of this city and planet! Not to mention you nearly killed mom and me." 

"I did? My god…" 

"But it wasn't your fault. You were angry over what Bebimon has done to destroy our peace," Keke replied. "Right, Kari?" 

"Yeah." 

"Kari. It's good to know that you've rid yourself of Bebimon's dark seed and returned to our side," Omega X said. 

"Hey, they don't call me the Digi-Destined of Light for nothing." 

"I'm glad. Max. Keke. I'm also proud of you for leading the team through this mess. If it wasn't for you, then Kari wouldn't have regained her free will nor would I have transformed into his magnificent form." 

"Yeah about that," said Max. "That form really kicks ass!" 

"But can't you simply transform back to the way you were before?" Keke wondered. "I mean you can't remain in that form without losing energy." 

The warrior looks towards a glass mirror and gazed upon his reflection. Streaks of lighting jolted through his body and resulted in the glass shattering into pieces. He speaks again with a low-toned voice, which was mixed with tranquility and anger. 

"I don't know about that, Keke. I will need to require this form and power to defeat Bebimon. There's no telling how much stronger I've become now. However, this new form has allowed me to pick up ki readings throughout this whole planet. Not just this planet, but also many galaxies at a million light year radius. I had limitations through my previous forms, but hopefully not this one." 

"Well, all I can say is that I'm impressed," Mystic Celesta replied. "Tai. Are you going alone on this one?" 

"Yes. I won't need any help to beat the crap out of that bastard. Kari, I have a favor to ask of you." 

"What do you need me to do?" 

"Protect the children as much as you can. Don't let your sights off of them. The others are on their way here. Be sure to fill them in on everything. They have every right to know what has happened." 

"Just leave it to us, dad!" Max said. "We'll have everything taken care of!" 

"Wait, a second Tai!" Keke screeched. "Mr. Kamiya, this power of yours is crazy! How do you expect us to know that you won't turn on us and try to kill us like that demon you just turned into?" 

"Keke! Calm down. He's changed completely," Mystic Celesta reassured her. "He's nothing like that demon anymore." 

"He was destroying the planet and our families could have been killed!" 

"Rest easy, Keke. I'm still me," Omega X replied. "All I think about is extracting some pay back on Bebimon." 

"You go, dad! You send that freak packing out of here. It's time we bring back our friends and families!" 

"Thanks, Max. As soon as I find Bebimon, I'll defeat him and restore everyone. Sora, Matt, and everyone else." 

"Let me come with you, dad! We'll tag team this creep together!" 

"No. You stay here with your Aunt Kari and Keke. I've already given you instructions. I expect you to follow them out. Besides, I can't have any distractions when I fight Bebimon. I urge you to remain here. This is my fight now." 

Omega X walks off into the open and stared out into the horizon. He turns back to face his son. 

"Take care of Keke. She needs you. Don't worry about me. I'll be back and that's a promise." 

"Good luck, dad!" 

Omega X smiled as he immediately vanished from sight. The trio was surprised by his speed and couldn't even detect his ki anymore. Even Mystic Celesta was caught by surprise and she was considered the second fastest/strongest next to Omega X. 

Within several nanoseconds, Omega X was levitating above the planet's skies and peered throughout the surrounding landscape. The Earth itself lay dormant in the background. The warrior turns his head towards the left direction and homed in on a single, wicked ki. 

"Yeah. I can feel that bastard's ki now." 

With that said, Omega X's body emitted a strong aura of electricity. He takes off towards the direction and left only a trail of devastated debris along the way. 

****

****

**Main Tufflesurian Metropolis Tower**

Bebi-Metalla X looks across a massive computer screen revealing a close-up view of Planet Earth. A sneer forms across his chagrin. 

"Damn it! How could that pest transform into such a monster?! It was most likely an evolution mistake. That spirit he used… I need to know where he received it. Lady Moinanea must have had a hand in this! Curse that wench!" 

_Flashback from previous encounter _

Omega X screams as energy spirals started engulfing him. His eyes started to glow crimson and his teeth became beast-like. 

"Execute! Courage Spirit Evolution!!" 

Omega X's armor shattered as he grew into a Tyrannosaurus-sized reptilian monster. His eyes were neon and his teeth were sharper than that of a kitchen machete. His clawed talons were long enough to reach out for anything that came his way. His skin was red with black stripes. His tail was not only prehensile but very powerful looking. Gone was his happy and laid back nature. Tai had become a walking killing machine with no soul. 

End of flashback 

"Where can I find a spirit?! I must have one! I need that power to crush Taichi once and for all!" 

Bebi-Metalla X turned to face the Hpnos crew, consisting of Yamaki, Talley, Izzy and Riley. Izzy was hard at work developing a weapon similar to the spirit device with the help of Hypnos' latest technology. Talley assisted him to speed up the work process. The former computer geek was scanned through files and databases to obtain the spirit's mysteries. 

"Lord Bebimon. We have some news to report," Talley said. 

"According to our research on the spirit, we've learned that Earth can reflect the same radiation of light as that spirit. In other words, Omega X was also able to substitute some of the spirit's power. He then combined it with the Earth's light radiation to enable to undergo his transformation." 

"Brilliant theory, Izzy," Riley praised her co-worker. "You really should consider promoting Izzy, Lord Bebimon." 

"Yay! That's my Izzy!" Talley said gleefully. 

"Ugh, she's gotten way too attached to him," muttered the red head. 

"Way too attached if you ask me," Yamaki stated. 

"There's one problem with your theory, Izzy," Bebi-Metalla X replied. "How come I can't change? After all, I've possessed Yamato's body. I may not have a spirit, but I should also mutate like Omega X just demonstrated." 

"That's just it. You don't possess a spirit like Omega X does," stated Izzy. 

"Ugh! This is such a pain in the ass!" Bebi-Metalla X cursed. 

"Oh, Loooooord Debimon!" the voice of Mimi screeched. "I'm always here if you need some comfort." 

"Mimi?!" 

The Tufflesurian lord turned around to find Mimi out of her civilian clothes and into a hot, pink bikini getup. She giggled and blew Bebi-Metalla X a kiss as if she were posing for a swimsuit pin-up shoot. 

"Oh, Mimi. This isn't the time for this!" 

**(Play Rob Zombie's _"Super Beast"_)**

Suddenly, Bebi-Metalla X felt a strong ki presence heading towards his lookout tower. He turned and located a bright light across the heavens. He finally realized that his sworn enemy was on his way. 

"Come on! Bring it on, you dumb bastard! I'm not scared of you! You're on my turf and there's no way you'll overcome my wrath!" 

The Hypnos crew looked on helplessly as their master anxiously awaited for Omega X's arrival. Mimi backed away as Bebi-Metalla X stood his ground. There was a sudden explosion that caused a wall to erupt and break down. The group gasped as soon as the smoke cleared away. Bebi-Metalla X turned to face his most hated adversary. As for Omega X, he was levitating outside the broken wall and forms a smile on his face. 

"I've found you, Bebimon." 

"You've changed a lot since we've last fought. Have you come back for me to annihilate you for good?" 

"Beh. Compared to your weak statue, I'm a god. You're the one who's going to be receiving a well deserved ass kicking." 

The courage warrior's ki mildly shot up as electrical currents started to electrocute the surrounding Hypnos equipment. Izzy and Talley jumped away as several screens shattered. Mimi screeched while rushing out through the backdoor. Omega X turns to face her. 

"Mimi! Don't!" 

Mimi immediately faces Omega X with a hateful, demonic glare. She sneered and flips him off with a 'double bird'. 

"Don't ever look at me or call me by that name, human!" 

"Izzy. Mimi. Yamaki. You are now working for Bebimon? So that means you're my enemy now. I'm sorry to say this." 

"Damn you, Taichi," Mimi hissed with venom in her once innocent voice. "I hope you go straight to hell." 

"Mimi…" 

Omega X turns around and faces off with Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian lord had a wide grin, which only managed to further infuriate Omega X further. 

"I'll never forgive you for this, Bebimon. Mark my words." 

Bebi-Metalla X growled deeply and immediately retorted back at his adversary. 

"Shut up! I won't let anymore of you humans to live! No matter what!" 

With that said, both warriors disappeared outside the lookout tower. The battle started across the heavens with Bebi-Metalla X throwing out fierce punches at Omega X. One of his punches had failed to make contact with the warrior. Omega X easily dodged his punches, as if he were reading Bebi-Metalla X like an open book. Omega X flies away as soon as Bebi-Metalla X unleashed an array of ki blasts. The courageous warrior retaliates as he came torpedoing towards Bebi-Metalla X and connects with a fist to the Tufflesurian's face. Just then, the ki blasts came homing towards Omega X and slammed into his back. 

Bebi-Metalla X came flying over at Omega X and delivers a knee deep into warrior's gut. Omega X started crying out, which managed to bring a smile on Bebi-Metalla X's face. Suddenly, much to the mutant's surprise, Omega X recovered immediately and punches the Tufflesurian across the face. This stunned Bebimon long enough for Omega X to phase behind him. From there, he delivers an elbow to Bebi-Metalla X's spine. Bebimon stopped as he pushed out towards Omega X and sends a wave that pushes the warrior back. The courageous warrior managed to stop at his tracks. 

**(End theme)**

****

****

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

BW and X watched the battle ensue through the viewing orb with great anticipation. Lady Moinanea clapped cheerfully for Omega X's efforts. Meanwhile, the two higher powers had their eyes glued to the orb to bear witness what was the most important battle since the D-Reaper. Gosenzomon stood in the background with a serious chagrin. 

"Yay! He's giving Bebimon a fight!" Lady Moinanea cheered. "He'll win at this rate!" 

"Yep, that's the same Tai that I've trained," X acknowledged his pupil. "I'm proud of him." 

"There's no way that freak will touch him at this point, X," stated BW. 

"Isn't that fact?" 

"Let's not forget that Bebimon is no weakling," Shintomon said bluntly. "He's actually competing with Omega X4! That is simply incredible!" 

"What are you watching? Some crappy ass street fight?" Gosenzomon asked. "This is no evenly fought battle. Taichi hasn't even bothered to use his full power yet. What the heck is his problem? Get serious, Taichi!" 

****

****

**Planet Plant**

Looking on from a far distance was Mystic Celesta and the children. Max clasped his hands together in prayer for his father. 

"C'mon, dad! You can do it! Nobody can touch you! Not even Bebimon!" 

"Hey, Max. Why don't we concentrate on finding our other friends?" Keke asked. "Your dad can take care of himself." 

"Bingo. I've just spotted them," Mystic Celesta said. "Look up ahead." 

As Mystic Celesta pointed out to the horizon, the children's smiles widened once Pikkan and Gallantmon came into view. The six legendary warriors, along with Beelzebumon and Sakuyamon, were tagging along. 

"Hey! Thank goodness we've found you in time!" Gallantmon calls out. "How's everything been turning out?" 

"Where's Tai?!" Pikkan asked. 

"You should have been here to see it! My dad was incredible!" 

"Sakuyamon! Did you guys restore her to normal?" 

"There's no need to worry. She freed herself of Bebimon's dark seed," Kaiser Greymon explained. 

"Mind filling us in on everything?" Beelzebumon said. 

"Well, my dad transformed into an awesome warrior and is kicking Bebimon around as we speak," Max said. "Other than that. He almost destroyed the city. I was able to restore his memory by myself." 

"Good job, kiddo," Gallantmon said. 

"What about, Saber Veemon? Did you manage to find him?" Mystic Celesta wondered. 

"No, he was gone… We don't know if he would have joined up with you guys. It's a miracle he had survived that attack from Bebimon," Pikkan stated. "I wouldn't count him out just yet. I'm sure he'll be here to extract some revenge on that freak." 

Suddenly, a powerful force exploded across the heavens and catches everyone's attention. The digimon picked up on Omega X's ki and were simply astonished. 

"Wow! Do you guys feel that?!" Zephrymon said. "It's much bigger from a closer range!" 

"No kidding. Wow, Tai must have packed up on those vitamins!" Magna Garurumon replied. 

"We're right here when we need you buddy," Kaiser Greymon stated. "He will need our help eventually, right?" 

"Nah. At this point, he's dominating," Max replied. "You leave this with my dad. I guarantee you that he'll wipe the floor with this punk." 

_"I just hope that you're right, Max,"_ thought Mystic Celesta. 

The group looked out towards the horizon where a trail of lights collided with one another. They were traveling faster than any digital warrior would ever comprehend. 

****

****

**Back towards the battle across the planet**

**(Play The Matrix Neodammerung)**

The fight continued with the two super powers through the planet's heavens. Omega X avoids a punch thrown by Bebi-Metalla X and managed to block it out with an elbow. Bebi-Metalla X takes advantage and knees Omega X's side. The mutant nails a direct blow squarely into Omega X's face. Bebimon takes advantage of the opportunity and nails more painful blows all across his adversary's body. Omega X took each blow and winced. 

"How do you like that?! You want some more, Taichi?!" 

Omega X drops his guard almost immediately, which results in Bebi-Metalla X into charging his opponent. The courageous warrior looks across with a smirk. Bebi-Metalla X continued laying in more punches at Omega X. The Tufflesurian slams his fist right into the warrior's gut. However, Omega X ignored the pain emitting through his upper body and merely smiled. 

"I won't let you smile at me!" 

Bebi-Metalla X delivers another punch across Omega X's face. As the warrior wiped his face, Bebi-Metalla X was displaying signs of fatigue. 

"Hey, Bebimon. Is that all you've got? You're a bigger wuss than I thought. I never thought I could be this powerful." 

"What are you babbling about, ass clown?!" 

"Your attacks are nothing more than mere insect bites to me now. How does that come across to you?" 

Bebi-Metalla X sneered at that fact that his offensive blows were not affecting Omega X in any manner. He cursed to himself and gave Omega X a death glare. 

"Shut up, human!! Just, shut up!!" 

Bebi-Metalla X takes off and slams a clubbed fist across Omega X's head. The force from his blow sent Omega X plummeting through an abandoned shack. Despite the long fall, Omega X stood up from the rubble without a single scathe on his majestic form. 

"Damn it! Fine! Then, how about this?!" 

**(End theme)**

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X gathers a large amount of dark ki from his raised palms. He immediately created a massive black energy ball. Omega X was very familiar with this very same technique. It was Bebimon's **Revenge Death Ball**. The Tufflesurian hurls the dark sphere down towards Omega X. 

"Revenge Death Ball!!" 

The death ball came drawing closer towards Omega X. The warrior remained frozen without displaying any emotion of fear and doubt. He remained calm and allowed the ball to slam against him. The ball covered a wide radius over the landscape and erupted into a massive explosion that rocked the entire planet itself. 

Bebi-Metalla X looked down desperately and viewed the smoke starting to pick up. The smoke clouds slowly dispersed through the heavy winds. The mutant waited in anticipation and watched the smoke clear away. There was no signal of a living ki. It seemed that Bebi-Metalla X has defeated the warrior once again. 

"Yes! I've won. He's finally gone! Taichi has finally died! Victory is mine!" 

However, this celebration was short-lived. The smoke completely cleared away and a tall, rock formation stood in its place. Bebi-Metalla X looked across and his eyes widened in shock. He gasped under his breath and set his sights onto Omega X himself. The warrior stared down his adversary without a single scratch on his body. He was standing on the only rock formation left from the wake of the explosion. 

"Im-Impossible! You're- He's supposed to be dead! You should have died!" 

"Bebimon. I will never forgive you for what you have done. Because of you, these past few days have been nothing more than a living hell. You can't defeat me while I'm in perfect condition. Game over for you." 

"What?! You're bullshitting me!" 

"Your strength cannot compare to mine." 

"Shut that damn hole of yours! Shut it! Shut it!" 

**(Play Drowning Pool's _Tearing Away_)**

In retaliation to the warrior's threats, Bebi-Metalla X relentlessly shot out numerous ki blasts at Omega X. Much to his dismay, each blast seemed to dissipate before they could hit their mark on Omega X. The warrior's own invisible aura was blocking out each ki shot. Omega X calmly stands his ground without losing his cool. 

"You've played around with other people's emotions for far too long. I can never forgive you. You're crimes will not go unpunished." 

Omega X slowly levitates from the steep rock formation. 

"I'm tired of this game, Bebimon. Leave my family and friends alone. You don't deserve any second chances. You've just blown your chances of me showing any mercy to you. No, **YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY MERCY!**" 

Within several nanoseconds, Omega X flew right at Bebi-Metalla X and delivers a devastating knee into the mutant's gut. The Tufflesurian lets out a deep gasp while attempting to catch his breathe. But, he soon realized that his ribs were cracked from the blow. Following that, Omega X puts out his right palm in front of Bebi-Metalla X's face and lets loose rapid fists into his face. Bebimon's face was soon busted open from these blows. The warrior polishes off his enemy and lets lose numerous ki blasts, which sent the mutant plummeting down. 

**(Theme fades slowly)**

****

****

**Across the battlefield**

The group was clearly astonished by the sheer power of Omega X4. Even Mystic Celesta was taken back by the effort put forth by her brother. Max jumped up with his fists raised in victory. 

"Yay! He's winning!" Max cheered. "My dad is taking out the trash!" 

"I just hope he can free my father of that ugly parasite," Keke said. 

"Guys. Remind me never to mess with Tai for a while," Beetlemon said. 

"As long as you don't turn into some power hungry maniac and threatens to kill his family, then you shouldn't worry," Kaiser Greymon replied. 

"Um, yeah. Thanks for the warning." 

_"Taichi. You're clearly having fun with Bebimon. This is the perfect opportunity to destroy him now before he gains an upper hand,"_ Pikkan thought. 

"Pikkan!" Jeri's voice calls out. 

The Alterian turned around to find Cyberleomon levitating down with Jeri and Calumon. The teen girl rushes over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Oh, my Pikkan. Is everything all right?" 

"Everything is going swell. Heh…" 

"Aw, sweet love," Kazemon sighed. 

"Wow, I didn't know you had a soft side, fluffy," Beelzebumon teased. 

"Can it or you'll meet my fist!" Pikkan screamed at the winged demon. "How would you like it if I made those wings of yours into some nice ol' Buffalo wings?!" 

"Why don't you come on over and try, elf!" 

"All right! That tears it!" 

"Cut it out, you two! This is not junior high!" Jeri scolded them. 

"Well, at least, Jeri is starting to toughen up a bit," Sakuyamon said. 

"Remind me to never have a girlfriend," muttered Kumamon. 

"Has Taichi gained an upper hand since I was gone? I've felt Bebimon's ki dropping drastically," Cyberleomon said. 

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Mystic Celesta. "I just hope my brother keeps it up." 

"C'mon, dad! Don't let him gain an advantage. If we beat him now, then we'll restore everyone to normal." 

****

****

**Main Tufflesurian Metropolis Tower**

The Hypnos crew watched the battle unfold between the two superpowers through the main computer monitor. Mimi kept a close watch on Bebimon and was growling with frustration. The results weren't looking too great for the Tufflesurian lord, which caused Mimi to smash her fists on the monitor. Riley was forced to restrain the angry woman. 

"Damn that, Taichi! He's not playing fair!" 

"You're going to break our equipment like that! Restrain yourself, Ms. Tachikawa-Ishida!" 

Meanwhile, Yamaki and Izzy viewed the battle while devising a new strategy to use to Bebimon's advantage. The monitor was currently displaying a surveillance view of Omega X firing a barrage of martial art punches across Bebi-Metalla X's chest. The Tufflesurian lord was coughing out a large amount of blood from his mouth while lingering from his broken ribs. 

"No! You can't die on us, Lord Bebimon!" Mimi screeched. "Unhand me, Riley!" 

"Not to fret, Mimi. We've devised a backup plan for our lord," Izzy said. 

"Then, get to work, geek! Lord Bebimon needs our help!" 

****

****

**Back onto the battlefield outside of the tower**

**(Replay Drowning Pool's _Tearing Away_)**

With the tower itself in the background, the two warriors were above an empty lot. Omega X continues his relentless assault while delivering a painful chop to the Tufflesurian's side neck. This resulted in Bebi-Metalla X being sent crashing down through a rooftop. He falls through and becomes buried underneath a pile of rubble. The Tufflesurian quickly busts through the debris. Omega X slowly makes his way towards his adversary. The villain chuckled to himself, which brought Omega X to a sudden halt. 

"You're forgetting one thing, Taichi. You're beating the living crap out of your own buddy's body, not mine. Remember Yamato? He's the vessel I've taken over… Heh…" 

"You don't have to remind me. Besides, he's not the type to die so easily." 

"C'mon, then. You can't even hurt… me at all. What a waste of time! You can't hurt me at all, you fool!" 

"You also forget that we, digital warriors, get stronger after every battle. That includes through death itself. We, digital warriors, thrive on such…" 

"Digital warrior race? What a load of crap… You humans and your pride… You disgust me… You're just like that fool, Cyrus! You belong in hell with him! Now, die!" 

Bebi-Metalla X turned around and shoots out another ki blast. However, Omega X easily managed to slap it away with little effort. The Tufflesurian looks on with utter disbelief and walked slowly away. 

"Now, let me show you how to use ki properly." 

Omega X merely held out his right palm and sends an invisible force that sends Bebi-Metalla X flying backwards. The mutant flies up and stops with an angry sneer replacing that once cocky grin. 

**(End theme)**

"Damn it! I won't die at the hands of a digital human!" 

Suddenly, a woman's voice was calling out to the Tufflesurian lord. He easily managed to recognize the voice to be that from Mimi. He finds her standing outside the lookout tower waving. 

"Mimi?!" 

He also noticed the Hypnos crew preparing several satellites around the sides of the tower. Izzy helped to upload the necessary equipment procedure. 

"Lord Bebimon! We have to kill all human life in order to restore glory to the entire Tufflesurian race! It's your life long dream, my lord! Don't give up on them!" 

"Yes, it is my dream! I shall lead the entire Tufflesurian into a new era of hope! We shall conquer every other race!" 

"Look on over towards the tower, Bebimon." 

Suddenly, numerous satellite dishes pointed out from each side of the tower's windows. Riley and Talley were loading up the systems, while Izzy and Yamaki were giving instructions on how to activate them. 

"Izzy told me that this boost up device for the earth's reflective radiation light. He likes to call it the **Brutes Wave**." 

"Brutes Wave?" 

"We're going to boost the ray to one thousand times bigger than it already is and will direct it towards you. You should be able to transform without a necessary spirit." 

"But I won't be able to control myself. I don't want to risk killing you all in my feral beast form. Do I really have to change into such a ruthless monster?" 

"Bebimon! It's over for you!" Omega X's voice echoed from the heavens. 

Bebi-Metalla X turned to find Omega X flying up into the skies once again. He didn't realize that Omega X was preparing another attack during his conversation with Mimi. Omega X aligned himself in position with the earth in the horizon and cupped his hands together. 

**"TERRA-"**

"Now it's our chance! Let that light shine in!" Mimi screamed. 

The Hypnos team readied the satellites. They each shot out numerous beams of light. Bebi-Metalla X looked up to find a shower of lights shooting down over him. 

"Mimi! Yes! That's it! Keep it coming!" 

"Oh no! What now?!" Omega X exclaimed in shock. "What's he planning?!" 

The shower of lights engulfed Bebi-Metalla X completely. He screamed out and began his transformation into his beast form. The Tufflesurian's body enlarged. His face became wolf-like in appearance and parts of his body were covered completely by golden fur, save for his body armor, gloves and boots. His eyes were as crimson as blood. A long, brush tail came sprouting from his backside. Bebi-Metalla X immediately finishes his transformation into a beast and lands on the ground with a thunderous force. It was enough to cause the entire planet to tremble under the beast's feet. He stood over the city and uncontrollably began to howl. 

****

****

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

The entire group looked on with utter shock over Bebimon's transformation into a wolf beast. Lady Moinanea clenches her fists tightly and prayed for the sake of Omega X. 

"This is not looking good, X!" BW stated. "Bebimon's managed to transform into a beast!" 

"I know… Damn, I should have known that power hungry bastard would have pulled this off!" 

"Ugh! What is he doing?! Is he trying to destroy his own planet?!" Gosenzomon asked frantically. 

"What do you mean, elder?" Shintomon asked. 

"Yes. I'd also like to know," said Buddamon. 

"Even without a spirit, Bebimon has transformed himself into an out of control monster with no conscience. Not even Super Omega X4 will be enough to stop his wrath." 

"No! It can't be!" Lady Moinanea exclaimed. "We can't lose hope in Taichi!" 

"Oh, have mercy on his soul," the elder muttered in grief. 

****

****

**Planet Plant**

Mimi looks on with satisfaction while witnessing the beast howling. Her eyes started to glow a purple fade and an evil grin forms on her face. 

"Yes! Now kill that human parasite! Kill Taichi Kamiya!" 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII theme during battle with Ultima Weapon)**

Bebi-Metalla X began his rampage by smashing around the surrounding buildings relentlessly. It was evident that he had absolutely no control over his composure. 

Even Max, Mystic Celesta and the others were stunned by the turn of events. They had seen everything in one day. This was definitely on top of their list of odd occurrences. 

"Another monster?! Just how many of these things are there?!" Keke screeched. 

"Taichi? What is going on here?! Did you recklessly let Bebimon transform into a beast?!" Pikkan wondered. 

"Say what?! That monster is Bebimon? But he needs a spirit to become one! Oh, dad… Where are you?!" 

Bebi-Metalla X lifted several fallen debris and tosses them around effortlessly. He turned and lets out a horrifying wolf howl while sending chills down the spines of the weak and scared. He lets loose a breath blast that scatters across the landscape and annihilates it within seconds. Omega X covered his face and watched helplessly. 

"Feh. He can't even control that beast form. He's having the same trouble as I was having just a while ago." 

Suddenly, Omega X turned around and watches as Bebi-Metalla X delivered a gigantic slap. The powerful force sent Omega X plummeting down. Bebi-Metalla X howls once again in the horizon. Moments later, Omega X lifted himself from the rubble. He looks on with horror as his adversary had turned the tables on him. However, Bebimon might realize that this boost of power might be more difficult to control than previously thought. 

"This power is beyond even my imagination," Omega X said. "What am I suppose to do with an uncontrollable beast with a power to destroy a planet?! If he regains his memory, than I'm very well screwed…" 

**(End theme)**

Finally, just as Omega X has reached his final evolution, he comes close to victory but Bebimon has turned the tables on the warrior of courage. The Tufflesurian has transformed into a horrifying monster from hell through the power of Hypnos' Brutes Wave. Can even Super Omega X4 topple the Bebi-Metalla X beast?! 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent –Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! It's up to me to face up to the task of battling the beast form of Bebimon! Am I totally screwed or what?! 

Bebimon: I'm now in complete control of this form! Even you can't stop me! Behold the unimaginable beast power I plan to unleash! Burn in hell, Taichi! 

Max: Dad! Don't give up! We have to stop this monster and restore our loved ones! Kari! Takato! Everyone! This is our chance to assist my father in anyway we can! 

Gallantmon: Here I thought Megidramon was bad. This is a nightmare. 

Mystic Celesta: Tai! We're on our way to help! Hang on! 

Kaiser Greymon: Bebimon. We haven't even finished where we left off. 

Keke: Next time on D-Frontier! 

**Immortal Monster! The Tufflesurian Werewolf Attacks!**

Omega X: You don't want to miss out on this! 

Kanius: Now the tide has turned on our heroes. Find out if they can survive the transformed wolf's onslaught. We're only a few chapters away from this saga's conclusion. I hope to finish this as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'll get to work on chapter eighteen to the Pharaohmon arc. Be sure to check back for updates. Until then, peace and have an exciting weekend! 


	11. Immortal Monster! The Tufflesurian Werew...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Sorry for not having any time to update this story, but I had to work on my Pharaohmon fic. I plan on wrapping up the last portions of the Bebimon Saga this week. It's way past its due date. I apologize for letting this one slip by. Anyway, I'll shut the hell up and allow you guys to read on! Enjoy! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

****

****

**Immortal Monster! The Tufflesurian Werewolf Attacks!**

Bebi-Metalla X lifted several fallen debris and tosses them around effortlessly. He turned and lets out a horrifying wolf howl while sending chills down the spines of the weak and scared. He lets loose a breath blast that scatters across the landscape and annihilates it within seconds. Omega X covered his face and watched helplessly. 

"Feh. He can't even control that beast form. He's having the same trouble as I was having just a while ago." 

Suddenly, Omega X turned around and watches as Bebi-Metalla X delivered a gigantic slap. The powerful force sent Omega X plummeting down. Bebi-Metalla X howls once again in the horizon. Moments later, Omega X lifted himself from the rubble. He looks on with horror as his adversary had turned the tables on him. However, Bebimon might realize that this boost of power might be more difficult to control than previously thought. 

"This power is beyond even my imagination," Omega X said. "What am I suppose to do with an uncontrollable beast with a power to destroy a planet?! If he regains his memory, than I'm very well screwed…" 

Meanwhile, the Tufflesurian-human crowds were cheering on for their beloved 'lord' taking care of business. Even they realized that the terrifying werewolf titan was their beloved savior, Bebimon. They had previously thought that another beast similar to Omega X's previous monster form had invaded their home. Fortunately for them, it was Bebimon transformed into a complete beast. 

"Kill that human! Kill the human!" the crowd chanted ravageously. 

Their hatred for Omega X was growing beyond belief, despite to the shock of the digital warrior. He had never seen such spite and malice directed towards me from his own race. 

"This madness has got to stop," Omega X muttered. "I can't wait to end this crap. Don't worry, guys. I'll find a way to restore you." 

Suddenly, Omega X felt a tremendous ki coming from the beast and feared for the worst. The Tufflesurian city was now taking more damage from the power unleashed by Bebi-Metalla X. 

Even more shocked was Mimi. The woman was stunned to witness Bebi-Metalla X wrecking portions of their precious planet. This was not exactly what she or any of the Tufflesurian-humans had in mind. Mimi turns to face the Hypnos crew with an angry sneer. 

"What the hell is this?!" Mimi cursed. "I thought there wouldn't be any flaws through his transformation?! He ought to control his beast form, unlike Taichi!" 

"The power of the beast is way too powerful for even us to control," replied Izzy. "This is a part of the monster's nature." 

"He's right, Mrs. Tachikawa," Talley stated. "Once that beast harnesses this rare power, they cannot control their humanity and are forced to undergo through a violent, animalistic rage." 

"So, how long will it take for him to regain his humanity? I need an answer now!" 

"Mimi, more stress leads to premature wrinkles," Riley said. "As you should know, Taichi was able to control his beast form in a short time span. It should take Lord Bebimon that same amount of time. As long as he realizes Taichi is the enemy, he will then regain hi sense of humanity." 

"I just hope you're right, for you sakes. I won't stand for Lord Bebimon to trash our precious, new planet," Mimi ranted on like a child. "Please, remember who you are, Lord Bebimon!" 

"Oh, and one more thing to consider," Izzy spoke up. 

"What?" 

"Put some damn clothes on! You don't expect to walk around looking like that, do you?" 

"What's wrong with it? I think it's good fashion. It suits us beautiful woman on this planet. Don't you think?" Mimi said gleefully. 

The woman's eyes were now starting to tear up with joy. Everyone else in the room lowered their heads with sweat drops running across their faces. They were becoming annoyed by her new bimboish attitude. 

_"Oh bother. What's next?"_ Palmon thought. _"Will she start forcing everyone to wear skimpy clothes?"_

****

****

**Elsewhere across Planet Plant**

Max, Keke, Mystic Celesta and everyone else were fleeing away from the scene while the battle was underway. The boy turned as he watched Bebi-Metalla X thrashing around the main Tufflesurian city. He had a worried look on his face and feared for the worst for his father and the possible causalities. 

"Oh, dad. Be careful." 

"Max! Let's get moving! We'll only get in the way! Let's go!" Pikkan cried out. 

"C'mon, Max. Let's give your father some room to work here," Mystic Celesta assured the boy. 

Meanwhile, Bebi-Metalla X effortlessly picks up a pile of debris and flung it across the skies. He then turns his attention over towards Mystic Celesta and company. The beast sneers and blasts through the many tall buildings in his path. One by one, each tall structure crumbled and the landscape was becoming incinerated by a large wave of flames. 

"Bring it on, hairy!" Max calls out. 

"Max! What are you planning to do?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Keke pleaded. 

"She's right! You don't even stand a chance," Mystic Celesta said. "We're going to let Tai handle this. We'll come right back whether he needs us. I promise you on that one, Max." 

Max paid no attention to anything his aunt and friend had warned him about. However, he kept his eyes focused onto the approaching wolf beast. Pikkan had seen enough and snatches away Max. The boy started kicking away to break himself free of the Alterian's tight grasp. 

"Let me go! I have to help my dad!" 

"Look, do you want to die? You're father has this under his control. We'll be back just as soon as possible. We need some time to recuperate and think of a good strategy plan to help us take that beast." 

"But…" 

"He's right, kid! We have to move out!" Gallantmon said. 

"I know for sure we can't take him in our present states," said Kaiser Greymon. "Guys. I think I have a good idea. But, I'll require your help." 

"Our help?" Magna Garurumon wondered. "Ah, I get it. We'll have to combine our spirits together!" 

"Great idea, Takuya!" Zephrymon replied. 

"Well, you'll have to save that for later, until then," implied Cyberleomon. "Here he comes!" 

**(Play Inuyasha OST 2 theme _"Ryuukossei Revives_)**

Bebi-Metalla X walks through the walls of fire and unleashes a primal roar, which echoes throughout the planet. The warriors stood their ground despite the frightening size of the beast. 

As soon as he prepared to attack, Bebi-Metalla X quickly felt a light tap on his left shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to find the unknown source that tapped his shoulder and was with a fist to the forehead. The force behind the punch was enough to rock Bebi-Metalla X. 

**BAM!!!**

The crew winched as they watched Omega X's fist cause the beast's forehead to become busted wide open. The wolf's face was slowly covered by a crimson mass from a deep gash. 

"Sorry, but you're fight is with me, pal," Omega X implied. 

In retaliation to his aggressor's attack, Bebi-Metalla X threw out a fist. Omega X flies over the head of the titan and jump kicks him from the back of his head. The beast cries out in pain and turns around to face his enemy. He attempts to snare the fusion warrior, but the smaller warrior was easily able to escape Bebi-Metalla X's clutches. Omega X takes flight towards a nearby tower with Bebimon giving chase to him. The wolf beast smashes through the tower and was unable to locate his adversary. He turns around and was met with a devastating ki blast. 

Omega X levitates from out of the heavens with a hand extended out. He grins over his action. Suddenly, the warrior felt a nearby ki and located Calumon wandering around. He had fallen out of Jeri's clutches accidentally. 

_"Calumon?! What the hell is that little guy still doing here?! He should have left with the others!"_

The fusion warrior flies past the beast and manages to catch up to Calumon within a second. Calumon turns around and was astonished by Omega X's appearance. 

"Wow. You look shiny, mister!" 

"Calumon! I don't have time to play right now! If you stick around here, then you're only increasing your chances of getting decimated. Get going and find the others! This is not a safe place to be at right now!" 

"Ahh, but can't I stay to watch you fight?" 

"What did I just go through telling you? Look. I bet Jeri is worried about you now, little guy. She could use your company right now. Get going. She'll be worried about you. Besides, we could use you in case everyone else needs to more energy to digivolve." 

"Ok! Ok! You got it, Tai!" 

"Now get going." 

"Right away! Culu! Culu! Zoom!" 

"Now, to find a way to beat this guy. Let's see here," the warrior thought. 

"I have a good idea, Tai!" Calumon spoke up. "Why don't you use your teleporty thingy? You could take him to that place where you fought the D-Reaper. I forgot the name of that place…" 

"That's a great idea, Calumon. Wow, who would have thought I'd be out thought by a butterball like you. Hehe, this is a crazy universe. Thanks a lot, Calumon. Now get going!" 

"Right away! Here I go away! Culu! Culu! Zoom!" 

With that said, the tiny white digimon flies away into the horizon. He would eventually find everyone else and hide away to leave Omega X to deal with Bebi-Metalla X. 

"Yes! That was such an awesome idea! Now, that bastard and myself can settle on the ol' holy planet in Shintomon's dimension. This way I'll reduce the risk of destroying this planet and it's inhabitants. Well, here goes nothing." 

Omega X powered up a ki aura and flies over towards the direction of Bebi-Metalla X. His new plan, according to Calumon's advice, was to teleport himself and the beast to the holy planet within the digital universe. This was the same planet where the colossal showdown between Taichi and company dealt with the D-Reaper five years ago. 

**(End theme)**

"This is like deja vu all over again. Ha! Isn't that right, Gosenzomon?! Shintomon?!" 

****

****

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

As soon as he heard Omega X's declaration, Gosenzomon leaps back and screamed in horror. Shintomon was questioning the warrior's decision to teleport himself along with the beast to the planet. 

"WHA?! WHA?! He dares bring that hairy mongrel on this planet?! It took us five earth years to clean up the mess those careless fools had to wreck!" 

"Plus, we've just installed some fishing pools into our land," Buddamon muttered. 

"No kidding. I think Taichi has lost it," Shintomon said. 

"Oh, you guys are going to have to deal with it," X stated promptly. "It's better than leveling the whole planet that they're currently on." 

"We're going to have to take the chance," BW replied. "Now, if you were any kind of higher powers, you'd accept the responsibility." 

"Yes, but where will we go if we end up losing our home?" Gosenzomon wondered. 

"You can just move in with me," Lady Moinanea said. "I have plenty of room in my royal chambers." 

"Oh really?" Gosenzomon asked with a blush covering his face. "Um, how about room for a new room mate then?" 

"Old man. You are pathetic," BW muttered. 

"Now I'm starting to lose respect for that guy," Buddamon said. "He's still sad over Tai not bringing Mimi to him." 

Looking on through the viewing orb, X maintained his focus on the battle at hand between Omega X and the Tufflesurian lord. 

_"C'mon, Tai! I hope you've got an idea through that thick head of yours. Teleporting the beast will not be an easy task."_

****

****

**Planet Plant**

Just as Omega X latched himself onto the beast and prepared for his **Time Warp** teleportation technique, Bebi-Metalla X fires a single finger blast and cuts off the warrior by an inch. Omega X was taken back by the monster's sneak attack as it leveled a nearby mountain. The mountain was reduced to a smothering crater with a massive mushroom cloud forms over the resulting blast. 

"That was so close! What?! Ah, crap!" 

**(Play Lord the Rings Fellowship of the Ring OST theme _The Bridge of Khazad Dum_)**

Omega X looked up towards the heavens and saw Bebi-Metalla X launch a massive black energy ball towards him. 

**"REVENGE DEATH BALL!"**

The gigantic sphere came flying down towards Omega X at a rapid speed. The warrior barely moved away and watched as the sphere penetrated through the landscape. The cataclysmic event resulted in a massive explosion that engulfed nearly the entire three-mile radius. Fortunately, the group had moved away beyond that three-mile radius. 

Omega X found himself pushing his way through the debris and looked around in search of his adversary. He suddenly heard laughter echoing from the heavens. Bebi-Metalla X looked down upon Omega X with crossed arms. 

"Damn! What the heck was that just now?!" 

"Muhaha! Did you really think that I would have been that idiotic to let the beast consume my humanity? Think again, fool! Unlike your primitive mind, I have full control of this beast form. I only did that to throw you off of your game. You're such an idiot." 

"You dirty bastard! You were faking it?! You nearly killed your own people from those attacks!" 

"They understand my reasons. They shall live on through me! Besides, my blasts were directed only for you. They are no causalities as you can tell. As long as they believe in me, I'll spare their lives. You, on the other hand, shall die." 

"But, what about Yamato?! You are using his body after all." 

"Yes, I am using that fool's body. It was Yamato and Gabumon that transformed into this beast. I'm still the one in control. That is why I am the one who has full control of the beast." 

In response to the beast's revelation, Omega X spat on the ground and pressed his foot on the spit wad. 

"I can't wait to crush that head of yours, coward. You don't deserve any mercy." 

"Bah! You know what? Who am kidding?! I was destroying this planet just for the fun of it! I thrive for new power and I'm pleased for what is bestowed upon me. I thank the Hypnos crew for their handy work." 

"Hypnos? You'll do anything to gain more power, Bebimon. This is getting way out of hand." 

"On the contrary, it's just begun." 

"Oh, boy. You are asking for an ass kicking. Here, I'll be happy to deliver that to you!" 

With that said, Omega X torpedoes himself right towards Bebi-Metalla X while the beast charged forward with his fists balled up. The warrior started the assault as he threw out his fists towards Bebimon's face. But with one hand swipe, Bebi-Metalla X sends Omega X away as if he were a fly. Omega X flies backward, but managed to stop his fall. 

Omega X puts his attention back on the task at hand and found no traces of Bebi-Metalla X around the landscape. The beast's speed and power was beyond Omega X's comprehension. 

"Where the hell are you?! You're hiding like a coward!" 

Suddenly, a hovering shadow looms upon Omega X from above the horizon. Bebi-Metalla X came flying down from the skies with his fists clutched into a clubbing position. Immediately responding to the enemy's approaching ki, Omega X turns around to find the beast coming down at him. He barely maneuvers off to the right side with Bebi-Metalla X coming down with a clubbed fist. The force of his fist created yet another crater through the earth. 

The Tufflesurian werewolf snarled while turning around to face Omega X. The warrior of courage was now starting to worry over the fact that his monstrous enemy has tremendous force combined with great strength. 

"Aww, what's the matter, Taichi? Are you starting to fear me? Is that fear I smell from you?" the Tufflesurian taunted the warrior. "You should be. Everyone who rebels against me must fear me." 

"You're full of it!" 

"Don't you get it? I have way more power than you could ever comprehend. You might as well dig up your own grave, because I sure as hell won't dig a grave for a piece of crap." 

"Meaning you?" 

"Sorry, but you're mistaken. You're that pile of crap. You don't deserve an honorary ceremony! Humans like yourself deserve to die along with your heroic ideals." 

Omega X growls angrily, but was prepared for the worst to come. He is willing to do anything he can to defeat this monster. That includes throwing his own life away in the process. 

Looking on from the main tower, Mimi kept her eyes onto the battle at hand. She had now changed into a new pair of clothes, after listening to Izzy's request. She now sported a pink t-shirt and a pair of matching color shorts. She has a satisfied grin on her face. 

"Looks like you're back to business, Lord Bebimon. Crush that human insect! Destroy him for the sake of the Tufflesurian race!" 

Omega X now took advantage of the situation and flies out towards his towering enemy. The warrior spun himself and nails a direct hit right into Bebi-Metalla X's chest cavity. The wolf beast cried out angrily while grasping his chest. Omega X phases over Bebi-Metalla X and throws out rapid punches to his bleeding forehead. Bebi-Metalla X crosses his arms, in hopes of making an immediate recovery. Omega X continuously hammered the Tufflesurian wolf beast. Bebimon growls as his face became twisted with rage. Omega X was now relentless and wasn't going to allow the beast to gain back his advantage from earlier. 

"Damn you, Taichi! I'll kill you! If it's the last thing I'll do!" 

Bebi-Metalla X unleashes a horrifying howl, which shook the foundations of the surrounding landscape. The only portions of the land that remained were the cities, which Bebimon managed to preserve during the Death Ball blast impact. 

The beast pointed his finger and shoots out a beam at Omega X. The warrior reacted quickly and teleported away to a safer location. The blasts were strong enough to level numerous nearby buildings and reduced them to rubble. Bebi-Metalla X was losing focus of his eyesight after Omega X had rammed his fists into his face. 

"Where the hell are you?! I can still sense your ki! Plus your stench stinks of that of a human!" 

Omega X distanced himself away while he witnessed the beast walking towards the city. There were many groups of civilians looking on from the distance. Omega X looked over to the civilians and was able to immediately identify them. He saw none other than Sora and Biyomon. 

"Oh no! **SORA!!**" 

**(End theme)**

****

****

**Five miles away from the city area**

Mystic Celesta and Pikkan led the group of heroes through the landscape. However, something has caught Max's complete attention and his keen hearing could hear the echoes of his father's screams. The boy stopped for a moment and turned around. 

"Max? What-" 

"Sorry, Aunt Kari, but we can't continue on like this! My parents are in trouble!" 

"But, Max!" Keke pleaded. "You're dad will-" 

"Don't argue with me! I'm going to see what the deal is! Besides, what if my mother is out there and happens to get in the way of my dad's fight! I'm sorry but I can't let this continue on!" 

With that said, Max creates a ki aura and flies off into the distance. This did not make Pikkan any happier as he attempted to give chase to him. Mystic Celesta puts her hand out to prevent the Alterian from giving chase to the boy. 

"Hikari! What is the meaning of this?" 

"Leave this to me, Pikkan. You and everyone else remain here for now. Takato. You and the legendary warriors can be our trump cards in case we fail," Mystic Celesta gave strict orders. "You leave Max with me. I'll take full responsibility." 

"Fine. Just make sure to communicate with me through the usual telepathy." 

"Of course. Wish me luck." 

Mystic Celesta powers up and takes off into the distance while following out Max's ki. Pikkan walks back to the group and nods his head. 

"Ok, guys. You heard her! We'll be kicking some ass again! Until then…" 

"Maybe you ought to leave this to us," Kaiser Greymon spoke up. "We have one trump card that just might help us out." 

"Name it," Cyberleomon demanded to know. "Will it be enough to challenge Bebimon at his current state?" 

"Probably, but it's our only shot," Magna Garurumon said. "We used this form to defeat Lucemon." 

"Then we'll definitely need it," Gallantmon replied. "Sakuyamon. We'll lend them a hand, too. Are you with me?" 

"Anything to get back at that freak for turning me into a slave of his sick ideals," Sakuyamon said. 

"Good. We have everything prepared then. This is our last shot at Bebimon if Taichi fails," Pikkan said. "Let's hope this works." 

****

****

**Back onto the battlesite**

Omega X watched in horror as Bebi-Metalla X approached the city filled with innocent civilians. This included his wife, Sora, and Biyomon. He flies out to prevent Bebi-Metalla X to plow through the city. 

"Sora!! Biyomon!! Get out of there!!" 

**"DAD!!"**

Suddenly, Omega X turned around to find a source of light speeding towards him. It was none other than his son, Max. Driven by the love for his parents, Max flew out with indescribable speed and made it over with little time. Even Omega X was taken back by his son's newfound speed, yet he was upset that Max disobeyed his orders. 

"Max! What are you doing here?!" 

"There's no time for that how, dad! Mom's in trouble!" 

"On no! Sora!" Omega X screamed from the top of his lungs. "Hang on!" 

Soon, Bebi-Metalla X directed his blast towards the spot where Sora and Biyomon were standing. Omega X quickly phases out and made in time to snare his wife and her digimon away. With another usage of his teleportation, they managed to escape the enormous blast. Bebi-Metalla X was appalled at the turn of events. Omega X quickly sets both Sora and Biyomon over where Max was standing. They had both passed out from the shock of the events. 

Just then, Max turned to find Mystic Celesta landing where he and Omega X stood. She kneeled next to her brother and lays her hand on Sora's chest. 

"Don't worry, Max. Your mom is just out of it. She'll be fine," the female assured her nephew. 

"Agreed. Those after effects merely put them into shock. You two look after them while I deal with this bastard," the warrior gave his orders. 

The two nodded their heads and remained where they were to watch over the pair's conditions. Meanwhile, Omega X takes flight and stops to where Bebi-Metalla X stood off. The warrior stared down the beast with an angry sneer with a calm anger building up within his heart. 

"That was intentionally meant for my wife! You dare to mess with my family, you heartless bastard? You're ass is so grass." 

The Tufflesurian lord began to laugh hysterically, which only further angered Omega X beyond his control. The warrior of courage quickly powers up as a bright, red aura enveloped his entire form. 

"What the hell is so damn funny?! Answer me now!" 

"Idiot. You can blow off all that steam all you want. It won't make a difference after what I plan on doing to your precious planet." 

"What?!" 

"Look towards the horizon, genius. You see that oh-so beautiful blue planet?!" 

Suddenly, finally realizing what the beast meant, his eyes widened and turned around to find the planet earth looming across the horizon. He gasped in disbelief and lowers his head in utter shame. 

"You wouldn't. Earth is defenseless against any sort of offensive attack. It won't even defend itself against your ferocious assault. Don't you dare resort to such a cowardly tactic? **I WILL NOT LET YOU!**" 

"Feh, I don't give a damn! Earth is such a waste. This planet is more fitting to my tastes. Besides, I have no use for anymore disposable Tufflesurians. This planet has enough as it is!" 

"That's the reason you're going to waste such a beautiful planet? But how can you create a energy attack fast enough to get by me? I doubt that you have any attack that can travel out from here to the next planet. You don't seem like the type to implement such a tactical maneuver. You're simply insane." 

"Insane or not. It's what I'm about to do! Feast your eyes and pay attention, primitive ape! I will only do this once!" 

"Don't do it! The humans are defenseless!" 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII theme _J-E-N-O-V-A_)**

Despite his pleads, the heartless beast cupped his hands to the side and holds them out near his right side. He gathers forth a large amount of dark ki energy and condenses it into the form of a sphere. The energy sphere was vastly growing into the size of a large canyon boulder. Omega X remained where he was and did not take an eye off his enemy. He felt frozen at his place and unsure of what course of action to take against the unpredictable were beast. 

"Now! Let's give this technique a little test run! **Super Devil's Ray!**" 

With that said, the Tufflesurian lord pushed forward and sent the energy force hurtling towards the planet's atmosphere. He managed to compress the sphere into a massive energy blast. Omega X now takes advantage over the disastrous situation at the last minute. He immediately uses his Time-Warp technique and retaliates with his trademark energy attack. 

"Damn! I have no choice! **TERRA BEAM!**" 

The two super powers' blasts collided with one another into an overwhelming struggle. The force of their attacks was strong enough to cause the entire planet to tremble under their sheer power. Omega X continued to put forth more power through his **Terra Beam**, but it still failed to push away Bebi-Metalla X's **Super Devil's Ray**. The beast's attack was strong enough to push itself through the Terra Beam and absorb it along the way. Omega X flies off to the side and watched as the energy beam shot itself through the planet's atmosphere. The beam soars across space and goes past Earth. It flies across and makes contact with a moon. It explodes within seconds and nothing was left but space dust. 

Luckily for Omega X, the energy blast narrowly missed Earth. But he knew that the beast would eventually make Earth his primary target. 

"Ha! Target practice! I needed to know if my aim was any good. That moon was merely used for my experiment." 

"Bastard…" 

"Oh, don't sweat it, Taichi. I was just holding back for my own amusement. Be glad I didn't target your precious home planet, because I'm going to be targeting it next." 

"You were planning on toying with me. Big mistake, Bebimon." 

"Yes. I'm going to have plenty of fun toying with you, Taichi. All those poor helpless souls won't know what hit them." 

"No! You've pushed me too far, Bebimon. You just wasted your hopes of me sparing your life, but you don't deserve to live. You're just a parasite… a waste of living space." 

"Don't you ever shut up?!" 

"I'm not going to stand seeing you killing innocent people who can't defend themselves. You converted them into your own race! You're a traitor to your own kind and nothing more than a hypocrite to your own ideals!" 

"Shut up!" 

"They don't deserve to be slaughtered like sheep." 

As soon as he said that, Omega X felt an overwhelming anger building inside of his pure heart. Max and Mystic Celesta felt the warrior's power increasing dramatically. 

"Wow, do you feel it that, Aunt Kari?" 

"Leave him have it, big brother." 

**(End theme)**

Even Bebi-Metalla X felt his enemy's power increasing and was not pleased. Omega X's hands slowly started to emit a crimson aura as he formed a light blue energy ball through his palms. He puts his hands together with his eyes becoming possessed with vengeance. 

"You nearly killed those people! My friends, family and fellow digimon are down there as we speak! If you hadn't missed on purpose, you would have destroyed my planet just as you have done away with that moon! I've had it with you!" 

"Ha! What are you going to do about it, Taichi?!" 

"As the warrior of courage, I still not stand for such an act of cowardice! I'm ending your life, asshole!" 

**(Play Inuyasha OST 2 theme _Inuyasha Transformed_)**

The warrior's voice had now transformed from a low, calm manner into a loud, demonic roar. There was still a proportion of his beast power flowing through him. His cupped hands were now positioned for attack towards Bebi-Metalla X. 

"Now! Pay attention! I'm going to amp my Terra Beam! To be more specific, I'm amping it up **TEN FOLD!**" 

"What?! Ten fold?!" 

Omega X cries out for his coveted technique and makes complete eye contact with the beast. The two locked eyes with one another without distractions to hold them back. This was their moment. One sported an expression of pure rage and hatred while the other was scared out of hit wits. 

"Burn in hell, Bebimon!! **TERRA BEAM!! TIME TEN!!**" 

"What?! No way! My dad is doing the impossible! He's never done a Terra Beam above Times Ten!" Max exclaimed. 

"You're right! His maximum that a Terra Beam can ever hope to reach was at a mere level five!" Mystic Celesta replied. "Let him have it, Tai!" 

"Flatten that monster, dad!" 

Bebi-Metalla X looked on as the massive Terra Beam started spreading wide apart, in order to engulf the beast completely. He screamed out and put his hands out in order to stop it at its tracks. Meanwhile, Omega X maintained his focus on not only keeping such a powerful and energy straining attack, but had to target Bebi-Metalla X from a perfect angle. If he misses this, then his attack will all be for nothing and a waste of energy. Suddenly, he looks back to many visual memories of Matt during his lifetime. Including those from the first adventure to the times of growing up. 

**(End theme)**

_"Yamato. I'm truly sorry it has to come to this. I had promised Keke that I wouldn't destroy your body. I'm sorry, Keke. Max, I hope you won't hate me for this. There was no other way. I'll never forgive myself for this. Yamato… I bet you would have wanted to end this way."_

With that said, a teardrop trickles down from Omega X's right eye while concentrating on his energy attack. Bebi-Metalla X managed to hold out his hands to fend off the gigantic beam, but he was becoming overwhelmed as it is. 

"Ha! You seem to be forgetting something, Taichi! I'm an immortal monster! You can't win! You're the one who's going to die!" 

In retaliation, Bebi-Metalla X powers up and unleashes another one of his most powerful techniques. He opens his snout and spits out a spiral-like blast. 

**"Super Gattling Spiral!!"**

Omega X looks on as the spiral-like beam went head-on with the Ten-Times Terra Beam. The warrior was doing everything within the fiber of his being to prevent the blast from flying through the atmosphere and colliding with the Earth. Their energy attacks exploded with one another and were cancelled out as a result. Omega X was caught by the massive explosion and was sent plummeting towards the ground. 

"Tai! Oh no! Tai!" cried out Mystic Celesta. 

"Dad! No! That's just not possible!" Max screamed out. "What if we can't win… Bebimon is too much even for us…" 

"I'm not losing hope, Max. Neither should you. Remember, I'm still here whether my brother needs me. The others will be on their way as we speak." 

"I hope so! C'mon, dad! You have to get back on your feet and make a comeback!" 

_"Pikkan, Everyone. What's taking you so long? You should have been here minutes ago."_

Tears slowly started to swell up around the boy's eyes. He looks up towards Bebi-Metalla X with sheer hatred. The boy clenched his fists while holding onto the unconscious form of Sora. Bebi-Metalla X cackled like a madman possessed, but has yet to truly finish off the fusion warrior. 

Mimi looks on with a satisfied grin with the Hypnos crew standing behind her. 

"What just happened? Did Lord Bebimon finally destroy Taichi?" Yamaki asked. 

"No, but feast your eyes on this! Our lord is preparing to lay waste to that no good human! He's going to squish him like the cockroach that he is! I hope you die, Taichi. You've gotten on our last nerves." 

Meanwhile, Omega X was found laid out unconscious around fallen debris. The Tufflesurian beast laughed hysterically and was prepared to deliver the final blow to the fallen warrior. He gathered more energy and prepared for another shot of his **Super Devil's Ray**. 

Omega X has done everything in his power to stump Bebimon and restore peace to the two worlds. However, the tide has turned against our hero and luck has once again favored the Tufflesurian lord. Will the others make it over in time to save Taichi? As Bebi-Metalla X prepares the finishing blow, is there any hope of ending his madness? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! Well, it doesn't look like I'm going to have an easy fight with this monster! But just as things start turning for the worst, Bebimon suddenly gets a small dosage of the after affects of my Times Ten terra Beam. 

Max: Whoa! A double knockout?! 

Mystic Celesta: This should give the others time to arrive! 

Gosenzomon: Goody! Now, Shintomon. I want you to go with Lady Moinanea to her home planet to gather the Holy Water. We can use it to restore everyone from under Bebimon's spell! 

Shintomon: Of course! Let us get going, my lady. 

Lady Moinanea: The holy water has never been used on a human, but it's worth a shot. 

Buddamon: We can also use the holy water to revive War Angemon and the children. 

Bebi-Metalla X: I've been revived by Hypnos' technology. Now I can finish where I left off! 

Multi-fused voice: I don't think so, Bebimon! You'll have to deal with me first! 

Bebi-Metalla X: Who are you? 

Susannoomon: Just call us, Suannoomon. We are the ultimate unification of the ten legendary warriors that brought down Lucemon. 

Gallantmon: Next chapter is entitled… 

**A Double Knock Out?! Susanoomon Takes Center Stage!**

Omega X: Thanks Susannoomon… Now I can recover my strength and pick up where I left off. 

Kanius: Looks like you'll be getting Susannoomon earlier than expected! He should bring the good fight to Bebimon! Let's just see if he'll help Omega X recover his strength. Sorry I haven't gotten around to this story, but I've had plenty of work to do with my Pharaohmon series. I'll be putting the finishing touches to this one for good. Until then, peace out! 


	12. A Double Knock Out! Susanoomon Takes Cen...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: On we go with the next installment to the Bebimon Saga! The battle continues as our hero struggles against all odds against the powerful Tufflesurian. Will he escape the monster's finishing blow? Well, you'll just have to read to find out the answer. Until then, enjoy the chapter! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

****

****

**A Double Knock Out?! Susanoomon Takes Center Stage!**

Bebi-Metalla X cackled like a madman possessed, but has yet to truly finish off the fusion warrior. 

Mimi looks on with a satisfied grin with the Hypnos crew standing behind her. 

"What just happened? Did Lord Bebimon finally destroy Taichi?" Yamaki asked. 

"No, but feast your eyes on this! Our lord is preparing to lay waste to that no good human! He's going to squish him like the cockroach that he is! I hope you die, Taichi. You've gotten on our last nerves." 

Meanwhile, Omega X was found laid out unconscious around fallen debris. The Tufflesurian beast laughed hysterically and was prepared to deliver the final blow to the fallen warrior. He gathered more energy and prepared for another shot of his **Super Devil's Ray**. 

Suddenly, the beast felt queasy and started to lose focus on his prime target. His body quickly started to ache from the inside. Omega X slowly starts to move about and regains his senses. He looks up at the towering Bebi-Metalla X suddenly losing control of his own composure. 

Bebi-Metalla X's form starts sparking with streaks of energy blasts. He immediately falls to the ground and onto his knees. 

Even Max and Mystic Celesta were wondering how this suddenly happened to Bebi-Metalla X. They weren't expecting this to happen. 

"What the?! But how did he just get hurt? I don't remember dad attacking him while he was unconscious. Unless my dad knows how to invade another person's mind," Max asked with confusion. 

"Wait. I get it now. That Ten-Times Terra Beam did inflict damage on Bebimon," Mystic Celesta explained. "He just couldn't see when Tai actually got a shot in. They're merely delayed effects. In other words, they're taking their toll on Bebimon's body." 

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that. Dad knows how to play the game well." 

The Tufflesurian beast was on his knees while attempting to catch his breath. He felt exhausted after taking such a devastating blow from his adversary's Ten-Times Terra Beam technique. 

"No! This can't be! My body should have withstood that bastard's technique! How was he able to pull off such power?! I thought I had done him in! My body… is in pain… I've never endured this much pain… ever…" 

"You really don't get it. Do you?" a voice muttered from out of nowhere. 

"Damn you, Taichi! So, you managed to exploit the strategy to controlling such a powerful form of energy?! You concentrated on that energy! That is how you dealt the blow to me! The reserves of your Terra Beam detonated and brought me down. I must say… I really didn't think you'd pull off such a sneaky technique!" 

"In that case, why don't we both take a break?" 

"I'll show you a break!" 

The beast cackled towards his adversary, but the warrior only managed to sport a grin. The two super powers jumped onto their feet. Omega X threw out his right fist, as did Bebi-Metalla X. Their fists collided with one another and quickly managed to knock each other out. Omega X fell backwards in an unconscious state. The Tufflesurian lord suffered the same fate and was laid out unconscious just like his adversary. The two colossal powers fell and were ultimately laid out. 

Looking on with stunned expressions, Max and Mystic Celesta couldn't believe how quickly they knocked each other out. Though, it wasn't much of a surprise since both had lost a large amount of energy and were already showing signs of fatigue. 

"My gosh… Is there any freaking limit to their powers?!" Max wondered. 

"No, Max. I'm willing to bet that they would have demonstrated more, but we won't know for sure. They've already laid each other out. You know what? This gives us plenty of time to wait for the others to get here." 

"You're right, but what about dad?" 

"I'm sure he'll be fine the way he is. Besides, Bebimon can't do anything in his current state. Now, c'mon. Let's go and bring our friends over here." 

"You don't have to tell me twice, Aunt Kari." 

As the two set off into the distance, the winds began to blow amongst the battleground where the two galactic-powered warriors were laying. Bebi-Metalla X was literally out like a light bulb, but the same goes for Omega X. There was absolutely not limit to their powers. This was merely the 'calming of the storm', which meant that there was more to offer from these two gladiators. 

****

****

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

The higher powers looked on through their viewing orb with stunned expressions. Even X and BW were astonished by the double knock out result. Lady Moinanea's mouth literally dropped as she lies back. She lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Whew, man, that was close… I thought Taichi wouldn't have pulled that off," the demigoddess said. 

"X! Did you see that?! I can't believe that's the same guy I went toe to toe with before." 

"Now you know who you were dealing with, right?" X asked. "Right?" 

"I can't deny that." 

"I still can't believe this has ended on a double KO," Shintomon stated. 

"Taichi needs our help, Gosenzomon!" Buddamon said. "We will have to go down there and revive him." 

"Even with your extraordinary healing powers, it still won't be enough to revive a highly-powered being like Omega X at his fourth level," Gosenzomon explained. "Even we have our limitations." 

"But Taichi still needs our aid," Lady Moinanea informed the elder. 

"I'm afraid not my lady. I have an even better idea to solve our troubles," said Gosenzomon. "Lady Moinanea. Do you still have your holy water?" 

"Ah! Yes! I do still have it in my possession. It's back on my home planet." 

"In that case, I shall accompany you, Lady Moinanea," Shintomon said. "Allow me, sir." 

"Very well then. You two grab the holy water as quickly as you can." 

"Question, pops. What do we need this holy water for?" BW asked. 

"It's simple. This holy water was used to relieve warriors being possessed by evil spirits." 

"So, it wasn't merely a legend?" wondered Buddamon. 

"No. Otherwise I wouldn't have been bestowed with it," Lady Moinanea said. "I sealed it away once the Great Wars between the human and beast digimon went underway. Lucemon nearly took possession of it. So I had to take repercussions." 

"You two better get going," X said. "There's no telling whether that freak decides to wake up from his beauty sleep." 

"Yes, please do hurry," the elder proclaimed. 

Shintomon gave them an assuring nod and puts his hand on Lady Moinanea's right shoulder. The higher digimon pinpoints the location of the Western Digital World and immediately phases out with the demigoddess. 

"Let's just hope that this holy water will work. What do you intend to do with this holy water?" asked Buddamon. 

"We're going to use it to revive Takeru and the children. Then, we'll use it to cure every single human infected by Bebimon's seeds." 

"Duh. Even I knew that," X muttered. "If we hope to defeat Bebimon, we need everyone to lend a hand." 

"Exactly my point. Now, those two had better grab that holy water and not fool around. I did notice that Shintomon has a thing for our Lady Moinanea." 

"Elder? You think so?" Buddamon said. "Shintomon in love?! Well, that's something I thought would never happen. He's been quite lonely…" 

"Oh that dog! I knew he'd find a woman! That boy has taste!" Gosenzomon chuckled. 

_"As long as he doesn't turn out to be a pervert like yourself,"_ X muttered. 

"Believe me. He won't. I'll teach him a thing or two on how to respect the ladies." 

"Wow, that's saying a lot to an elder who keeps pornos in his cupboard," Buddamon said promptly. 

"I resent!" 

"Well, Shintomon. It's up to you and Lady Moinanea to save the day. We're counting on you to bring that holy water," X said. "But you'd better hurry. I don't know how much longer those two will remain knocked out." 

****

****

**Digital World. Western Sector. Forest Terminal**

Shintomon and Lady Moinanea found themselves in the middle of the forests leading to Seraphimon's castle. With her guidance, the demigoddess led the higher digimon through the forest and towards the gates. 

"Wow, this is quite a magnificent view. Seraphimon's castle, I presume?" 

"Yes. It was originally my palace until I was sealed away. Seraphimon took over after me and was bestowed the reasonability to hide away the holy water from evil entities such as Lucemon." 

"Do you think he still has possession of the water?" 

"I'm very sure that he does. I'm the one who handed him the container. Now, let us get going." 

With that said, Lady Moinanea waved her hand across the sealed gates and easily opened them up. The pair walks through the open gates and looked around their surroundings. The beauty of the garden and the palace structure amazed Shintomon. It was basically a visionary appearance of heaven itself. Lady Moinanea steps through the doors of the palace as Shintomon followed along. 

"These are some nice decorations you have here, my lady." 

"We don't have time to be sight seeing. Seraphimon! Seraphimon!" 

The pair walked the path down the hallways and ultimately walks into the main throne room. Sitting on his main throne was the main angel guardian himself, Seraphimon. Lady Moinanea walks over to the middle of the throne room and bows before Seraphimon. 

"Lady Moinanea. What a pleasant surprise to see you here. I thought you would have remained with… Lord Shintomon?" 

"Greetings Seraphimon." 

"Shintomon. It's… It's an honor to finally have a higher being such as yourself to grace your presence here." 

"Yes and thank you for the praise. But we're running out of time." 

"Seraphimon. We're in a tight situation. We will need the holy water. Bebimon has been creating a crisis at the human world." 

"Bebimon? You mean Dr. Myuumon's creation?" 

"Yes and he's already taken the body of a powerful monster. He's even managed to infect nearly every human with seeds." 

"This is an emergency. Yes. The holy water is right," Seraphimon replied. 

The angel lord holds up a container with a Kanji symbol printed on the front. He hands Lady Moinanea the container and salutes her. 

"Thank you, Seraphimon. I am forever indebted to you." 

"Now, let us get going, my lady." 

"Yes, Taichi and the others need this as soon as possible. Seraphimon. I shall return." 

Seraphimon nods in comply and sat back on his throne. Shintomon puts his hand on Lady Moinanea's left shoulder and teleports out with her. 

"Good luck, you two. Destroy the Tufflesurian and get rid of his existence." 

****

****

**Planet Plant**

Back on the battlefield, the two super powers were still knocked unconscious. Neither one looked like they were going to be rising to their feet. Strong winds blew across the landscape and scattered dust onto their bodies. 

Elsewhere away from the fallen beast warriors, Shintomon eventually appears in the middle of nowhere. He and the demigoddess picked up on a pair of dying kis. 

"Do you feel that, Shintomon?" 

"Yes. Those energy signals belong to Takeru and the children. They're close by. Let's see here. Takeru is the closest. Let's get going!" 

"Right!" 

The pair scurried across through the barren landscape while following out War Angemon's dying ki. The higher digimon looks over to find a fallen angel warrior. Shintomon points out to him and hurries over with the holy water container. 

"Who is this, Shintomon?" 

"That's Takeru and he's currently in his fused form. That is War Angemon and he's the husband to the DigiDestined known as Hikari." 

"Hikari? Taichi's sister?" 

"That's right." 

"Wow. He's got quite a strong power," Lady Moinanea implied. "Let us hurry and revive this warrior." 

"Yes and then we'll revive his children: Tike and Kara." 

"Understood." 

As soon as she said that, the demigoddess hands Shintomon the container. Shintomon kneels over War Angemon's form and opens the container's top. He lifts the angel warrior's head and pours a dosage of holy warrior down his gullet. War Angemon slowly starts coughing while sitting up from his long sleep. 

"Ah! It's working! The evil ki is being erased," Lady Moinanea said with glee. 

"That's a good sign. Takeru, it's me. How are you feeling?" 

"What? Shintomon? Um, who is this chick?" 

"Let's save the introductions for later, Takeru. You're friends are in danger." 

"You're right, Shintomon. I remember Bebimon planting a dark seed in my body and… the kids! Shintomon! We have to go find the kids!" 

"We'll find them! They are not too far off from here," the higher digimon replied. "They're right over towards this right direction. Follow me out." 

With that said, Shintomon led his two accomplices through the barren landscape in search of the children. Their kis were not too far out from where War Angemon was laid out. They had very little time and needed to gather as many allies in case Bebimon manages to awaken from his unconscious state. 

Eventually, they stopped to find the fallen bodies of the children. War Angemon points out to them and takes the holy warrior container. 

"I'll revive them, Shintomon. If you will let me do the honors…" 

"Of course." 

War Angemon flies over to the fallen children with the container. He kneeled next to Kara and slips several drops of the holy water through her mouth. Once he finished with the girl, War Angemon revived his son. 

"Dad? Wha- What happened?" Kara asked. 

"There's no time to explain, Kara. We have to find your mother. It's time we seal the deal with Bebimon once and for all." 

"Ah, good. The children will be all right," Lady Moinanea said. "Shintomon. I suggest we move out to the city. I was feeling the presence of a massively evil power." 

"That was Bebimon. I agree. There's no time to lose. Takeru!" 

"Right! C'mon, kids. It's payback time for ol' Bebimon!" 

"You know I'm there," Tike said. "Let's kick some ass, Kara." 

"You don't have to tell me twice." 

_"I really need to do something about their foul mouths,"_ War Angemon said in thought. 

****

****

**Back on the battlefield**

Elsewhere across the planet, rain was immediately starting to downpour over the area where both Omega X and Bebi-Metalla X were left laying. Both fighters were still laid out from the double KO that they inflicted to one another. Neither fighter looked like they were about to rise anytime soon. 

Mimi looks on from the main tower with a paranoid look on her face. She pounds her fists on the post and turns around to make eye contact with the Hypnos crew. 

Hey! You lazy asses better get those satellites ready! Do you hear me?! Lord Bebimon can't even move! Give him more energy from those Brutes Waves! He has a chance to crush that insect!" 

"Yes. We're setting them up. The satellites are already charging up to full power. This should be quite an ampful of energy required for Lord Bebimon at his current state," Izzy stated. 

"Read to fire, Izzy," Yamaki implied. 

"And we're locked on," announced Riley. 

The team activated the satellites and positioned them over the fallen beast. The satellites fire numerous rays of energy. The Tufflesurian werewolf's body was being engulfed by the Brutes Waves. His power was quickly be reenergized and restored intact. 

"Lord Bebimon! Arise! Arise and kill Taichi! Kill him!" Mimi hissed with malice. "You can't fail us! You're our Tufflesurian lord! You will set us free from this human scum!" 

Unfortunately for them, the same concentrated Brutes Waves was absorbed through Omega X's reptilian tail. The fused warrior was being reenergized immediately. Bebi-Metalla X opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground. He arises from his slumber and stretches out his arms. The Tufflesurian lord cackled with deep laughter. 

"Mimi! Thank you! The Brutes Wave has really proven to be quite the battery tool. You shall definitely be nominated as my queen." 

"Oh! Did you hear that?! He's declaring me as his beloved queen! Oh what a dream come true!" Mimi giggles with delight. 

"Oh boy. Aren't we just excited?" Izzy muttered. _"If she keeps this up, she'll become an even bigger power-hungry egomaniac than Lord Bebimon himself. A very scary sight… shudder"_

Meanwhile, Bebi-Metalla X raises his fists and unleashes a terrifying howl. The overwhelming energy around him erupts and creates strong winds, which started to uplift everything across the landscape. The entire Tufflesurian planet trembled as a result of the beast's power up. 

Mimi. I will declare you my new queen as soon as I crush this annoying insect. Now prepare yourself for death, Taichi." 

"I'm afraid. You'll have to cancel those plans, Bebimon!" a voice calls out. 

"What? Who dare opposes my authority?!" 

The Tufflesurian beast turns to find Mystic Celesta and Max facing him down from the far distance. He peered even further to see Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Pikkan and Beelzebumon. Cyberleomon and Jeri came out of hiding with Calumon. Finally, the six Chosen Children stood in a circle formation as if they were performing a ritual. The whole gang had finally gotten together to settle the score with Bebimon. 

"Well, if it isn't the whole gang! Have you come here to repent for your sins? I can forgive you and convert each of you into Tufflesurians." 

"Not a chance, pal!" Takuya retorted. "You're not going to force any conversion crap onto us." 

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Kouji said. "We're going to seal the deal on your reign of terror." 

"Ha! What are you going to do? Give another crappy, heroic speech?!" 

"No, but if you shut up then these six will demonstrate," Gallantmon said. 

"These six children? I suppose the legendary warriors want a crack shot at me again! Face the facts! You can't defeat me!" 

"Then, we'll just have to bring the fight to you then!" Kouichi cried out. "Ready, guys?!" 

"You know I'm ready as I ever will be!" the leader of the Chosen Children replied. 

"Then bring on your worst!" Bebi-Metalla X exclaimed. 

**"EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"**

**(Play Digimon Frontier Hyper Spirit Evolution theme _The Last Element_)**

With that said, the six Chosen Children held up their D-Tectors in unison. Each device sets off column of lights and united their spirit elements together. All twelve spirits, beast and human alike, united together to combine themselves. The six children were pulled into the column of light and merged into a new body. The new body grew into gigantic proportions and stood as tall as the main tower itself. The spirits encircled the body and dispersed across the form. 

First, a piece of armor with Magna Garurumon's head attached itself onto the form's right arm. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and along came an armor piece with Kaiser Greymon's head attaching to the left arm. As soon as his body was covered by dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mouth mask covers its lower face and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposes itself and completes its evolution. The unified spirit warrior lets out a cry as he calls out his official name. 

**"SUSANOOMON!!"**

Yes, this is the unified spirit warrior that stood up to Lucemon and slain the former tyrant. The Tufflesurian lord stood his ground and made complete eye contact with Susanoomon. 

"Behold! The instrument to your destruction, Bebimon! I am the Warrior of Peace, Susanoomon!" 

**(Digi-Analyzer: Susanoomon. 'Hyper' Mega Level. God Man Digimon. Special Techniques: Celestial Blade & Eight Thunder Gods)**

"Whoa!! Awesome!!" Max said ecstatically. 

"You're not kidding! I didn't know Takuya and the others were capable of this!" proclaimed Keke. 

"Sakuyamon… Um… Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Gallantmon managed to choke out. 

"Yeah… They surprise me… Here I thought they were jerking our chains." 

"Leomon? You have anything to say about this?" Jeri asked. 

"Their combined strength matches even that of Omega X himself! Incredible and this only was the result from the spirit unification!" 

"My gosh… Those kids really are something else," Mystic Celesta said. "Maybe I ought find my own spirit just for the heck of it." 

_"All right, Susanoomon. I've heard the rumors about you from Azulongmon,"_ Pikkan muttered in thought. _"Let's see if you are really worth the hype. I'll say this… Lucemon was no Bebimon."_

Susanoomon steps out onto the battlefield and faces off with the titanic werewolf beast. Bebi-Metalla X examines his adversary and felt his overwhelming ki flowing through his magnificent form. 

"Interesting. All of the spirits unify to form one warrior? So you're the one who defeated Lucemon. It's an honor to finally be graced by your presence. This is quite the rare occasion. But you will realize that Lucemon was nothing more than an insect compared to me. I will not be done in by arrogant pride like that fool. I learn from my mistakes and carry out on my threats." 

"Well then. Why don't you demonstrate that for us then?" 

"Gladly." 

Bebi-Metalla X charges forward and collides with Susanoomon. The titans clashed with one another and traded blows. Each fist connected with one another and created shockwaves. Bebi-Metalla X leaps backwards with Susanoomon in hot pursuit of the were beast. 

"Come back here, coward!" 

The beast chuckles and launched himself forward. He managed to execute a spear-like maneuver and takes Susanoomon down. He presses his weight and held the ancient warrior down. He struggles to sit up, but Bebi-Metalla X pressed more weight on him. He follows it up by driving a barrage of fists across Susanoomon's face. 

"C'mon, Susanoomon!" Max cheered. "You can take this punk!" 

Susanoomon responds to the boy's pleas and quickly snatches Bebi-Metalla X by his neck. He tosses the beast aside and sits up with authority. He charges forward and delivers a running clothesline, which nearly decapitated the were beast. Susanoomon leaps up and drives an elbow drop into Bebi-Metalla X's chest cavity. The beast screams out in pain as the elbow sunk deeper into his chest. The Warrior of peace gets up and grabs the beast by his wolf tail. 

"I hope you're ready for a little ride!" 

With that said, Susanoomon hoisted Bebi-Metalla X by his tail and spun around. The warrior spins around faster and faster until he threw Bebi-Metalla X across the devastated city. 

"Whoo! It's good!" Keke exclaimed. 

"It's not over yet," said Mystic Celesta. "Bebimon's energy is still very strong." 

"Don't take your eyes off of him," Pikkan said. "You can't underestimate this bastard's resiliency." 

Susanoomon looks across the battlefield and tries to feel out on Bebimon's ki. He felt little to nothing of his enemy's energy. Suddenly, a large burst of energy came shooting out from beyond the horizon. The warrior turns and is sent scaling back by the energy shot. 

"Ugh! What the heck?!" 

Susanoomon quickly spotted Bebi-Metalla X charging forward. The warrior of peace held out his hands and pushes back against the beast's overwhelming strength. Susanoomon retaliates and delivers a head butt across Bebimon's forehead. The beast lets out a primal scream, as his forehead was busted open. 

The warrior slams a barrage of fists into Bebi-Metalla X and sends him soaring up into the heavens. Susanoomon takes off into the heavens and delivers an elbow smash into his face. Bebi-Metalla X is sent plummeting down towards the terrain, but he manages to stop himself in time. Bebi-Metalla X retaliates and fires a large blast through his snout. 

"Super Gattling Spiral!" 

Susanoomon stops his dive as soon as the spiral blast came hurtling towards him. The warrior puts up his guard and takes the energy shot head on. 

**(Theme fades during dialogue)**

"Oh no! He used this on my dad!" Max exclaimed. "Now because of him, my dad is gone…" 

"What? You're giving up your old man already?!" 

Suddenly, this caught everyone by attention as Omega X was seen sitting on a pile of debris. The warrior sported a grin on his face. Bebi-Metalla X turns around and gasped in utter horror to find his most hated adversary. 

"YOU?! But, how?!" 

"If I were you, I'd pay attention to your opponent." 

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X turns back to face Susanoomon and watches as his spiral blast was sent flying through the atmosphere. The warrior of peace comes down with a body slam onto the Tufflesurian beast. 

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon rush over to Omega X. The warrior of courage turns to face them. 

"Tai! It's good that you're still alive," Gallantmon said. "Now, care to explain where you've been?" 

"I was just having a little nap." 

"Tai! This isn't time to joke around! We still have a maniac to get rid of first!" Sakuyamon exclaimed. 

"Chill out, guys. Bebimon and I knocked each other out. Just call it an old fashioned 'double knockout'. Hypnos' Brutes Waves revived Bebimon, but my tail managed to absorb some of that energy. Let's just say that I was lucky." 

"So, you can still go out there and take Bebimon apart, right?" Max asked. 

"Well, call me crazy, but I don't stand a chance." 

His statement caused everyone to nearly face fault, but Omega X was completely serious about his sudden revelation. 

"Maintaining this form really takes a lot of energy out of me. I can only manage one Five-times Terra Beam. I can't exceed anything past that level." 

"Yeah that must be hard for you," said Gallantmon. "Why not let us take over from here?" 

"You can gather up more of your power like that you know." 

"Good point, Rika. You two assist Susanoomon in any way you can. Kari. You gather everyone else. I'll need you guys to transfer your energy to me." 

"You hear that guys? We're going reenergize my dad with some of our own ki," Max announced. 

"Are you sure about this, Tai?" Mystic Celesta asked. 

"Positive. While Susanoomon, Takato and Rika hold Bebimon at bay, you guys can transfer your energy into me." 

"Tai. It would be best if we all attack head on," Pikkan suggested. 

"No. Once I'm reenergized, I'll have enough power to take out Bebimon." 

"I understand," Cyberleomon replied. "But we're going to be here in case you need us." 

"Fair enough. Even when my power is restored, I still may need the help. Bebimon has managed to push me to new limits." 

**(_The Last Element_ continues playing from it's brief silence)**

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Susanoomon wielded a massive sword and swung it towards Bebi-Metalla X's direction. 

**"CELESTIAL BLADE!!"**

As soon as the sword was nearing the beast, Bebi-Metalla X leaps up and launches a barrage of finger blasts. The warrior puts up his sword and takes out each blast. However, this was merely a distraction as Bebi-Metalla X phases behind Susanoomon. The Tufflesurian delivers a painful elbow smash from behind the warrior. He then wrapped his massive arms around the warrior's waist and soars up into the skies. 

"Spike ball!" 

Bebi-Metalla X flies down towards the terrain below and pile drives Susanoomon straight through the earth. The beast leaps away and howls in celebration. However, his celebration was short-lived once Gallantmon fired a **Lighting Joust** towards Bebi-Metalla X. The attack nailed the beast directly near his right eye. This only managed to deter his attention away from Susanoomon. 

"Insect! You can join Taichi and this fool in hell!" 

"Hold it right there, bub! Don't you dare put your grubby hands on him!" Sakuyamon calls out. 

"Oh?! What can you do in hopes of stopping me?!" 

"This!" 

Sakuyamon unleashes an array of fox spirits and sends them out at Bebi-Metalla X. The spirits started to engulf the beast and distracted him momentarily. He attempts to shrug away the spirits. Gallantmon puts out his shield, charges up a powerful attack and unleashes a powerful energy beam. The exalted knight's **Shield of the Just** was strong enough to push Bebi-Metalla X away and sent him crashing through an abandoned building. 

Susanoomon manages to pull himself from out of the ground. As soon as he made eye contact with the Tamer megas, he gives them an assuring nod. The warrior of peace charges forward with his sword and slashes across Bebi-Metalla X. Even though the beast had dodged the slash, he was taken back by the force swing and sent flying backwards. 

**(Theme ends)**

"Yeah! Way to nail it to him!" Max cheered. 

"C'mon, guys! We're going to transfer our energy to Tai!" Mystic Celesta instructed the team. 

_"Hopefully, this plan will work or else we're screwed,"_ Omega X thought. _"It's our last shot."_

****

****

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Gosenzomon and Buddamon watched the situation unfold through their viewing orb. They noticed that Omega X was slightly fatigued and losing grip on his ki energy. This concerned the elder and his assistant. 

"Tell us. What's going on?" BW asked. "Isn't Tai kicking his ass already?" 

"I'm afraid not," Buddamon replied. "Tai was losing around once Bebimon transformed into a beast. He's having a rather difficult time grasping onto the reserves of his power." 

"While that is true, you forget that his Ten-Times Terra Beam technique drained Taichi of nearly every ounce of his energy," the black Omnimon known as Gosenzomon said. "If he hasn't called upon his comrades for their energy, he would have been finished." 

"Tai. I commend you for pulling off such a smart tactic," X said. "You're actually maturing from your the old thick-headed cocky kid you used to be." 

"We can only hope for a miracle. Even Susanoomon the legendary warrior will have problems once he exerts more of his power. Bebimon is leagues beyond Lucemon." 

"You're right elder," Buddamon said. "Taichi. For our sake, this strategy better work. Hopefully Shintomon and Lady Moinanea have revived Takeru and the children." 

****

****

**Elsewhere on Planet Plant**

Miles across from the battle, Shintomon was seen soaring through the heavens with the holy water container. Accompanying the higher digimon was Lady Moinanea, War Angemon, Kara and Tike. They were only a few miles from reaching the battle site. 

_"Hang in there, guys. The cavalry is on the way,"_ Shintomon said in thought. 

****

****

**Back on the battle site**

Bebi-Metalla X had risen up to his feet with some damage on his body. His opponents faced off with the beast while Omega X prepared to implement his plan. 

"You fools are not the ones I want!" the Tufflesurian roared. "I want Taichi. We still have our settle to score!" 

"Sorry, Bebimon, but your fight is with us," Susanoomon implied. "Prepare yourself!" 

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Gallantmon stated. 

"No, you're only wasting my time! I won't let my guard down on you insects next time. Taichi! Show some courage and get your ass out here! Now! You yellow-bellied coward!" 

This had set off Omega X as he set his angry eyes on Bebi-Metalla X. The warrior attempted to hold back his inner rage, but his friends managed to restrain the level four warrior. 

"Calm down, dad! He's only trying to psyche you out!" 

"Remember we still have to carry out this plan of yours. We didn't come all this way to screw it up," Mystic Celesta said. 

"Yeah! You go and hide behind your cheerleaders, Taichi! I'll take care of these nuisances myself!" 

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X resumed his face off with the trio. He started firing several mouth blasts to keep Susanoomon and the two Tamer megas at bay. They couldn't find the chance to avoid the beast's vicious blasts and were eventually overwhelmed. Bebi-Metalla X takes advantage of their distraction and attacks them head on. The Tufflesurian beast launches himself at Susanoomon and delivers a vicious clothesline to take him down. Gallantmon was kicked away and Sakuyamon was flung aside by Bebi-Metalla X. 

"Crap! He's gaining the advantage! C'mon, guys! He's heading this way!" Omega X calls out. 

"You're next, Taichi! Call off those cowards and face me! We're going to finish where we left off!" 

_"It's no use! I'm not even at full power. If he attacks now, then we're in deep trouble."_

Susanoomon rises from out of the rubble and watches as Bebi-Metalla X approach Omega X's group. He picks up his sword and charges off to prevent the beast from carrying out his assault. 

Susanoomon takes off into the battle and plans to prevent Bebimon from attacking Omega X while he charges up to his maximum power once again. With War Angemon returned to normal, can he hope to turn the tides? Bebimon wants only Tai and he just may get his wish. Is this really the end of our heroes or will they rise to the occasion? 

[Digimon Frontier ending theme "Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-"] 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! With Susanoomon taking the fight to Bebimon, my friends lend their energy to me to restore my level four strength back to full power. But, that doesn't stop my friends from taking center stage! 

War Angemon: Tai! Everyone! Shintomon has restored the children and me! Time to take it to Bebimon! 

Saber Veemon: Heh, forgetting about me already? Hey, Bebimon! I just planted a surprise present for ya. 

Bebimon: What is this a reunion?! 

Susanoomon: That's right, Bebimon! You cannot defeat the power of courage and friendship! You lack both traits and it will ensure your downfall! 

Mystic Celesta: Everyone! Attack on my signal! Once we get our licks in, we'll let you take it from here, big brother. 

Omega X: Now it's down to you and Bebimon. You said mention that we have yet to finish where we left off. 

Gallantmon: Make sure not to miss the next chapter! 

**The Revival of Heroes! The Unification of Goggle Heads!**

Omega X: Four goggle heads unite for the first time! It's a historic event to remember. 

Kanius: Whoo! It is indeed the union of goggle heads. I sure hope it's enough to beat this maniac. We're just about one chapter or two away from the grand conclusion to this saga. It's been a long run, but Bebimon needs to end. So it gives me a chance to get back to work on Pharaohmon AND get started on the new D-Frontier Saga after Bebimon. Until then, write me a review and peace out! 


	13. The Revival of Heroes! The Unification o...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Hey, all! I told you I was going to finish through the Bebimon Saga. I'm here to carry out on my promise. After I get done with these concluding chapters, then I'm getting back to work on my Pharaohmon fic. Bear with me, peeps. The final face off with Bebimon is well underway! By the way, this is the historic moments where all four goggle heads unite to defeat the Tufflesurian mosnter! Well, I say let's get on with the fic! Enjoy. 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

****

****

**The Revival of Heroes! The Unification of Goggle Heads!**

Bebi-Metalla X had risen up to his feet with some damage on his body. His opponents faced off with the beast while Omega X prepared to implement his plan. 

"You fools are not the ones I want!" the Tufflesurian roared. "I want Taichi. We still have our settle to score!" 

"Sorry, Bebimon, but your fight is with us," Susanoomon implied. "Prepare yourself!" 

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Gallantmon stated. 

"No, you're only wasting my time! I won't let my guard down on you insects next time. Taichi! Show some courage and get your ass out here! Now! You yellow-bellied coward!" 

This had set off Omega X as he set his angry eyes on Bebi-Metalla X. The warrior attempted to hold back his inner rage, but his friends managed to restrain the level four warrior. 

"Calm down, dad! He's only trying to psyche you out!" 

"Remember we still have to carry out this plan of yours. We didn't come all this way to screw it up," Mystic Celesta said. 

"Yeah! You go and hide behind your cheerleaders, Taichi! I'll take care of these nuisances myself!" 

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X resumed his face off with the trio. He started firing several mouth blasts to keep Susanoomon and the two Tamer megas at bay. They couldn't find the chance to avoid the beast's vicious blasts and were eventually overwhelmed. Bebi-Metalla X takes advantage of their distraction and attacks them head on. The Tufflesurian beast launches himself at Susanoomon and delivers a vicious clothesline to take him down. Gallantmon was kicked away and Sakuyamon was flung aside by Bebi-Metalla X. 

"Crap! He's gaining the advantage! C'mon, guys! He's heading this way!" Omega X calls out. 

"You're next, Taichi! Call off those cowards and face me! We're going to finish where we left off!" 

_"It's no use! I'm not even at full power. If he attacks now, then we're in deep trouble."_

Susanoomon rises from out of the rubble and watches as Bebi-Metalla X approach Omega X's group. He picks up his sword and charges off to prevent the beast from carrying out his assault. 

Bebi-Metalla X turns and is met with a sword slash across his chest. Susanoomon makes certain that his sword makes complete contact with Bebi-Metalla X. The force was enough to cause the Tufflesurian to wobble backwards. 

"Don't even think about it. I'll cut you off if I have to!" 

"Idle threats from a fool who doesn't know who he's dealing with!" 

"You might want to say to us?" Gallantmon calls out. 

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X found himself surrounded by Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Susanoomon. The beast did not have anywhere to go and was forced to deal with the trio. This gave Omega X and the others time to carry out on their plan. 

"You guys. I don't know if they can hold him out that much longer," Max said. "That monster just won't go down easily." 

"I know what you mean, but we are going to have to depend on them for now," Omega X stated. "Besides, they're biding us more time for you guys to transfer your energy to me." 

"But what if it fails?" Keke asked. 

"It can't fail. We won't let it," Mystic Celesta promptly stated. "We know what we're doing." 

Back onto the battlefield, Bebi-Metalla X unleashes a powerful energy shield, which manages to knock away his three adversaries. Susanoomon managed to stand his ground while planting his sword through the earth. Gallantmon leaps over and finds himself standing on top of Susanoomon's right shoulder. 

"Sakuyamon! Hop on!" 

The golden clad female follows along with her ally and hops onto the titan's left shoulder. The trio watched as Bebi-Metalla X made his way over towards the gathered group. 

"Damn it! He's going to ruin everything!" Susanoomon cursed. "C'mon! There's no time to lose!" 

The legendary warrior heads off with the Tamer megas trailing along. Unfortunately, the Tufflesurian was already ahead of them. 

"Dad! He's coming!" 

Omega X turns around to make eye contact with Bebi-Metalla X charging ahead. 

"Damn it all! Looks like we'll have to put this pal aside for now. I'll deal with our so-called friend." 

"Tai! Don't you even realize that you're low on energy?" Pikkan asked. "You're making a mistake." 

"Yes, I do realize that, Pikkan. But if he keeps this up then we won't even successfully carry out our strategy." 

"Dad. Try to reconsider." 

"I'm sorry, Max. You stay here with everyone else. Bebimon! You want me?! Here I come!" 

Omega X immediately takes off into the distance and meets off with Bebi-Metalla X head on. Max and Mystic Celesta looked on with worry. 

"Aunt Kari. Does he have a chance?" 

"I'm afraid to say this, but… Since he's so low on energy, I doubt that Tai will even stand a chance." 

"Oh, no! Father!" 

_"Tai. You're a fool if you think you can fend that bastard off with so little power,"_ Pikkan thought. _"Then again, it's hard to reason with you."_

Bebi-Metalla X stops at his tracks and came into contact with his hated adversary. The warrior levitated with a grin on his face. This only made the Tufflesurian beast chuckle deeply. 

"Taichi! I can sense that you're low on ki. Have you come to submit to me?" 

"No. I'm preventing you from hurting my friends and family. Even if I'm low on power, I'll still do what it takes to kill you myself." 

"Oh please! You crack me up, Taichi! Just listen to yourself! You've let your own stupidity overwhelm you!" 

"Why don't you try to prove it then?" 

"It'd be my pleasure!" 

As soon as Bebi-Metalla X said that, the beast fired away a single finger blast. Omega X manages to dodge it, but was immediately caught head on by another. Omega X was sent flying back after another air blast from Bebi-Metalla X. However, instead of showing fear, Omega X simply smirked and started calling out a bluff. 

"Bebimon. That was just pitiful. Do you really expect to beat me with that crap of a technique? Stop holding back and give me your best shot. I mean… C'mon!" 

Bebi-Metalla X simply growled to himself as he was growing fed up with Omega X's annoying antics. He slowly started making his way towards Omega X as he prepared to attack the warrior. 

Max looked on while holding onto his unconscious mother. He griped tightly as he hoped for a miracle to come and save his father. 

_"Dad. I know your bluffing, but you can't go on like this. You should have asked for my help. This is getting very serious. Mom, if only you were awake. You would have definitely been a big help."_

"Max? What's wrong?" Mystic Celesta asked. 

"My mom… That monster did this to her. She nearly died because of him! I'm not going to let him kill my father! I won't let him! I won't forgive him!" 

"Max…" 

Bebi-Metalla X started firing several mouth blasts to keep Omega X at bay. The warrior couldn't dodge every shot and was eventually overwhelmed. Bebi-Metalla X knew that his adversary was bluffing and was starting to beat the living tar out of Omega X. He shot more blasts down over Omega X. 

"Ha! I knew you were bluffing. It was only a matter of time before I would have noticed it. Now, you just revealed your own weakness. Give it up, Taichi. It's all over!" 

Having seen enough of the torment, Max powers up and quickly takes off into the distance. Mystic Celesta screamed out for the boy but to no avail. She was set to take off after him, but was immediately stopped by Pikkan. 

"Pikkan! What is the meaning of this?!" 

"Let him go, Hikari. It seems that boy can't be reasoned with. His love for his father has driven him to become a warrior. He's matured over a period of time. I'm sure you realize that." 

"I know, but don't you realize the monster he's dealing with?! Max will get killed out there!" 

"No, he is not alone. Taichi will make certain that Max will be safe. Don't worry. Max is in good hands as long as Taichi is still alive." 

Mystic Celesta looks back towards the battlefield and watched as Max was drawing closer to the scene. She clasped her hands together in a prayer. 

"Ok, but if things get messy, I'm going out there. No 'ifs' or 'buts' about it," the female stated. 

"Agreed." 

The Tufflesurian beast towered over the fallen Omega X with a sinister grin on his face. He was preparing to crush Omega X under his feet. 

"Taichi. It's been fun, but it's time for you to meet your maker in hell. This time I'll make sure you die." 

**"Bebimon! Don't you dare!"**

The monster halted once he made complete eye contact with Max, who flew out in front of Omega X with out stretched hands. Bebi-Metalla X stepped away. Max's eyes were covered with tears, but these weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger and vengeance. The boy stood hid ground in between the two super powers despite his odds being slim. The violence was brought to a temporary halt. 

"What's the meaning of this, boy?" 

"Bebimon! Stop this madness! I've seen far enough! This mindless violence… The hatred for humans… Your pointless conquest… The pain… The suffering… The torment… I won't allow you to kill my father. You caused my friends and family enough torment! I maybe a weak little kid, but I won't hesitate to defend my family's honor and kill you myself! I'll never forgive you!" 

"Ha! You and what army, kid?! You don't have the gull to challenge my authority. I'll crush you in a heartbeat." 

"Now, I want you to restore everyone to the way they were. That includes my mom, Keke's dad and everyone else." 

Bebimon started laughing hysterically. Max couldn't stand the laughter and made an angry look. 

"Ha and what are you going to do about it?! Damn! You're a real comedian, kid. But I'll tell you what? I'll give you a simple answer here and now. Hell no!" 

"It was worth a try, father. But I'm not about to go down that easily! Give me your best shot, Bebimon!" 

"Fine! You asked for it, boy!" 

Omega X came to his senses and looked ahead to find Max standing up to the Tufflesurian beast. He gasped with utter horror as the monster walked closer towards him. 

"Max?! What are you doing here?! You have to get out of here!" 

"Sorry, dad, but I'm not going to let this guy off the hook that easily! He's put us through enough suffering these past few days! You hear that, Bebimon?! You're going down!" 

The boy quickly cupped his hands together, bent back and started to gather an enormous amount of ki energy to form a moderate-sized blue energy ball. Max started to chant the technique thoroughly. 

"Tsunami-" 

He then finished his chant, pushes forward and unleashes a mighty wave of energy. 

"Wave!!" 

The energy beam shot towards Bebi-Metalla X's face. The boy made sure that his target was going to nail the Tufflesurian. Omega X calls out to his son, but he was too late. Meanwhile, Bebimon simply brushed it away with one hand, which did not go well for Max. The boy had a look of shock painted across his face. 

"No… It didn't work?!" 

"Was that best you've got, kid? You're idle threats were nothing more than a waste of my precious time. Why don't I demonstrate how to use an energy attack correctly? You can be my little guinea pig." 

Max walked backwards in utter disbelief and stuttered in fear. He couldn't help but tremble as Bebi-Metalla X prepared to carry out his next attack on the helpless boy. 

"Bebimon! Don't you lay a hand on my son!" 

Bebi-Metalla X turns around to find Omega X preparing to attack the beast head on despite his low energy. But he wasn't alone. The Tufflesurian beast realized that Susanoomon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon arrived at the scene. Max backs away and steps to his father's side. 

"What is this a reunion of pathetic heroes?!" the beast bellowed out. 

"How can you call yourself a 'lord' if you attack little children?" Sakuyamon said. 

"That's completely unforgivable!" Gallantmon implied. 

"I'll be more than happy to take your head off," Susanoomon threatened. 

"No! That monster took Matt's body!" Max cried out. "You'd be committing murder if you kill him! There has to be a way to free Matt of that monster!" 

"Don't worry, Max. I promised Keke that I would set her father free. Remember?" 

Omega X gives a nod to his son and smiles. The warrior turns his attention back to the battlefield and gathered the last recipients of his ki energy. 

"All right, guys! On my command!" 

"Wait! Hold it right there!" 

Everyone stopped almost immediately once a voice called out to them. Bebi-Metalla X looked up to find the source to the voice, but was met with an enormous energy blast to the face. His face twisted with shock, as he saw none other than War Angemon. The angelic warrior levitated down from the heavens and landed where Omega X was standing off. 

"TK?!" Omega X exclaimed. "Whoa, time out here! Aren't you supposed to be-" 

"On his side? Not anymore." 

"Ok, care to explain how you removed the seed?" 

"I'll explain everything later, Max. Tai. Leave him to me. That's my brother's body Bebimon has stolen and I promised to restore my brother!" 

Bebi-Metalla X turned with an evil smirk on his face. War Angemon prepared to launch another attack, but paused as the Tufflesurian lord spoke. 

"Hey, Takeru. What's the meaning of this? Why turn on your own lord?" 

"I didn't turn on you when I never served you in the first place. You merely planted a seed into my brain to force me to submit to your Tufflesurian way of thinking." 

"Curse you! Lady Moinanea must have had a hand in this! She'll regret interfering on my conquest!" 

"Now, I'm taking you apart, Bebimon!" 

"You know that you're only hurting your own brother's body. Do you realize that?" 

"Yeah, but he would want it to end up this way. Either way, I'll force you out from Yamato's body. Do you hear me?" 

"Loud and clear, but I frankly could give a rat's know you want." 

Bebi-Metalla X leaps over and easily brushes War Angemon to the side. Suddenly, both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon caught War Angemon just in time. The Tufflesurian was beginning to grow annoyed with more adversaries standing against his power. 

Mystic Celesta looks ahead and was taken back by this sudden turn of events. Her husband has returned to challenge Bebi-Metalla X. 

"Whoa! That's TK! But what happened? Last time I checked he was on Bebimon's side." 

"I'm not sure what to make of this," Pikkan stated. "Shintomon must have removed the seed from out of Takeru." 

"If that's the case, then what about the children?!" Mystic Celesta panicked almost immediately. 

Just as she was about to storm off into the battle, a pair of tiny hands held onto Mystic Celesta. She looks down to find Tike and Kara. The twins were not only cured but looking healthy as ever. Mystic Celesta shed tears and wrapped her arms around the twins. 

"Oh my babies! You're all right!" 

"Of course we are, mom," Kara said. 

"Shit, why wouldn't we be?" implied Tike. 

"I really need to wash out that mouth of yours, Tike. I'm so glad you two are just fine." 

"That doesn't explain how they were cured from those seeds," Jeri said. 

"I can help explain that," Shintomon's voice calls out. 

The group turned around to find Shintomon levitating with Lady Moinanea. The higher digimon lands and confronts Mystic Celesta. 

"Shintmon? Lady Moinanea? It's a surprise to see you here," Mystic Celesta spoke. 

"If you want anyone to thank, the credit should go mainly to Lady Moinanea," the higher digimon said. "She helped me to grab this container of a holy water blessed by the three angelic guardians." 

"I assume you fed TK and the kids that same holy water?" 

"That's right, Hikari. We will spread it over earth and this planet to cure everyone infected by Bebimon's seeds." 

"But first we must eliminate Bebimon as soon as possible. Now I see Taichi and the others are taking care of business," Lady Moinanea said. 

"On the other hand, Bebimon has shown no signs of fatigue," Cyberleomon explained. 

"Yeah. Quite frankly he's already getting on my nerves," Beelzebumon replied. 

"I see. Well then, I say we get Taichi back here so you can transfer your energy to him," Shintomon said. "Wasn't that what you were going for in the first place?" 

"Yes, but Bebimon interrupted our beginning phase," Pikkan said. 

"Ok, then. Hikari. I want you to come with me. We can pull Taichi out from the battle and let the others distract Bebimon momentarily. The power transfer process shouldn't take long." 

"Ok, then." 

With that said, Shintomon and Mystic Celesta take off into the battlefield. They witnessed as Bebi-Metalla X was preparing to implement another attack on the unified team. 

"You're time is up, Bebimon! Even you can't take us all at once," Susanoomon said. 

Bebi-Metalla X opened his mouth and prepared to fire another devastating mouth blast at his adversaries. While the Tufflesurian gathered energy to carry out his attack, Omega X simply smirked and rose to his feet. Max helped his father rise to his feet while preparing to defend themselves against Bebi-Metalla X's mighty onslaught. Fortunately, Susanoomon, War Angemon and the Tamer megas were there to aid them at the time of need. 

Just then, Omega X felt two enormous powers heading their direction. He turns to find Shintomon landing with Mystic Celesta. 

"Shintomon! Sis! It's good to see you again, Shinto!" 

"Max! Thank goodness you're all right!" Mystic Celesta calls out. 

"I told you I was in good hands with my father. See? I'm fine." 

"Taichi. If you will…" 

"Shintomon? What are you doing here? How is that TK is fighting against Bebimon now? Did he just switch sides all of a sudden?" 

"You can thank Lady Moinanea for giving me this container. It contains liters of a holy water she and the three celestials have blessed many years ago. This special water can cure any evil influence that may have possessed an individual. That includes destroying Bebimon's eggs. We were able to revive TK and the kids with it." 

"That's good to know. No wonder everyone is returning to normal. Looks like the tide is turning against Bebimon as we speak." 

"Indeed it is." 

Bebi-Metalla X quickly powers up and forms a strong aura presence around himself. The warriors stood their ground as they prepared to face off against the ever-powerful beast. Omega X was too weak to even make an attack towards Bebi-Metalla X and he knew everyone else didn't stand a ghost of a chance. 

_"At this point, I'm too weak to even summon any energy to attack. Looks like we'll have to continue where we left off. Susanoomon and these two can hold off Bebimon in the meantime,"_ Omega X thought. 

"Taichi. You need to gather energy from everyone to restore your powers. You can leave Susanoomon, Rika and Takato to deal with Bebimon," Shintomon instructed. "What do you say?" 

"Great idea, Shintomon. Hear that, Max? We're going to carry out on our plan after all." 

"Awesome, but we need to hurry!" 

"Susanoomon! Rika! Takato! You three are going to hold off Bebimon while we transfer our energy through my brother!" 

"No problem. You just leave this joker with us," Susanoomon implied. 

"Good luck, guys! We're counting on you!" Gallantmon said. 

"Ok, then. Everyone follow me out!" Omega X said. 

The warrior takes off into the distance with everyone else, except those three who decided to stay. Omega X lands where Lady Moinanea awaited him. 

"It's good to see you again, Taichi." 

"You too, Lady Moinanea. I'd like to thank you for using the holy water to restore my friends." 

"It was nothing. I had to repay the favor for your heroic efforts in the digital world." 

"Fair enough," he said with a smile. 

As soon as everyone else arrived at the scene, Omega X stood out in the middle. Mystic Celesta instructed everyone to gather into a circle. This was merely the first step into Omega X's plan to the power donation process. 

"Now, make sure to give me all the excessive energy you really don't need at the moment," the warrior stated. "Only then, I can be restored to full power." 

Mystic Celesta, War Angemon and Max were the first to step forward. Followed by them were Tike, Kara, Jeri and Cyberleomon. Pikkan hesitated at first, but decided to go along with the plan. Lady Moinanea stepped forward to donate some energy. Calumon flies over Omega X with his emerald forehead emitting a bright red light. The warrior stood amidst the group as the light/energy was being transferred into his body. Beelzebumon takes off to the battlefield to aid the megas. 

"That's it. Keep it coming guys. You're doing great…" 

"I'd hurry it up if I were you. Those three aren't going to last much longer at this point." 

Meanwhile, Bebi-Metalla X cupped his hands together and unleashes a massive energy beam. Gallantmon leaps away from the beam and retaliates with a blast from his sword. Susanoomon follows it up with a swift kick to the Tufflesurian's side stomach. The beast cried out angrily and throws his right arm forward to knock Susanoomon back. 

"Out of my way, insects! I'm here to kill Taichi! I will not let you interfere!" 

Bebi-Metalla X leaps overhead and heads off across the landscape. He managed to by pass the three adversaries. Omega X turned to find the beast charging his way. Bebi-Metalla X cackled wickedly as he prepared to unleash another powerful energy attack to finish off his hated adversary. 

"Prepare to meet death, Taichi!" 

Suddenly, Gallantmon came jumping out of nowhere and delivers a painful dose of his **Shield of the Just**. The attack was strong enough to push Bebi-Metalla X away. Sakuyamon followed it up by slamming her staff against his forehead. Finally, Susanoomon polishes it up and slashes Beb-Metalla X across the chest with his sword. 

"Excellent work, guys! We're almost done!' exclaimed Omega X. 

"Heads up! Man, will this punk ever quit?!" Beelzebumon wondered. 

The group gasped in horror as Bebi-Metalla X fought through the opposition's onslaught and leaps forward with his hands cupped together. He was preparing to finish them off at once with his **Super Devil's Ray**. 

"You're all left out in the open! Now I can finally finish you all off at once! Say goodbye, insects! Ha! ha!" 

"This can't be happening!" Mystic Celesta cried out. 

"What's it going to take?!" War Angemon wondered. 

_"No! Not now! We just need a little more time!"_ Omega X thought. _Wait, what's that?!"_

Suddenly, Bebi-Metalla X felt a sharp pain emitting through his internal system. It felt as if something were creating electrical shocks. The beast lets out a primal scream as he held his chest with a strained look on his face. 

"What the hell is happening?! Why am I feeling this amount of pain?!" 

"Um, hey. Care to explain what's going on?" Gallantmon wondered. 

"I have no idea," replied Sakuyamon. "One second he was getting 'poed', then he goes and starts having convulsions." 

"Maybe it's just another case of bad indigestion for this guy," Beelzebumon said. "Man, I remember when I ate those nachos left out in the sun for a day." 

_"But really… What's caused Bebimon to go off like this? Ah! I remember now!"_ Omega X thought. 

"Any idea what's going on, dad?" 

"Heh, let's just say ol' Davis left a surprise for Bebimon." 

"Davis?" 

Bebi-Metalla X strained heavily against the pain that was causing him to double over. Parts of his body started to inflate from the mysterious force that was straining inside his body. Suddenly, he had remembered his last encounter with Saber Veemon. 

"I remember now! Yes, it was that damned Saber Veemon! He's responsible for this!" 

__

__

_Turn to flashback moment_

_A figure quickly grasped himself around Bebimon like a constrictor. The Tufflesurian was shocked as Saber Veemon wrapped his arms around him in a tight grasp. _

_"What?! It's you! Unhand me!" _

_"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you kill off my best friend! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to fend you off in the first place! Dorothy told me that she wouldn't stand to see her own sensei die!" _

_"That's the way, Saber Veemon!" Max exclaimed. "You take care of business! We'll go and get my dad out of there!" _

_"Let's go, Max!" Keke said as she ran off. _

_"Hey! Wait for me!" _

_"Keke! Max! Get back here!" Mystic Celesta calls out to the children. _

_As everyone looked on, Mystic Celesta chased off after the children. Takato and Guilmon woke up from their sudden unconsciousness. _

_"Did somebody get the number on that bus?" Guilmon asked. _

_"Huh? What just happened? I remembered that Bebimon jerk blasted us away. Ah! We're back to normal?" _

_"Bebimon was able to defeat you while in your Crimson Mode form," Pikkan explained. "Omega X is back and he's down. Thank goodness for Saber Veemon. He's holding him off while we get Tai out of there." _

_"That's a relief!" the goggle head said. _

_"No kidding!" Guilmon responded. _

_Max and Keke ran over towards Omega X's side, while Saber Veemon held the villain in his grasp. Bebi-Metalla X struggled to break free from the warrior's grasp. _

_"Now I'm going to self destruct and take this asshole with me!" _

_"Davis! Dorothy! You guys can't! Don't you go throwing your own lives for our sakes!" Max cried out. _

_"Yeah! You've got a long life ahead of you!" said Keke. "Please reconsider!" _

_"I'm afraid that this is the only way of making sure Bebimon never comes back to haunt us again." _

_"But you'll take my father's body away at the same time!" Keke said. "Bebimon possessed my father's body!" _

_Saber Veemon gasped as he finally realized that he would be taking away Matt's life away. The fused warrior released his grasp, which brought a smile on Bebi-Metalla X's face. He places his palm across her chest and powers up a ki blast. _

_"You should have killed me when you had the chance! Oh well, just another waste to send to the junkyard." _

_With that said, the villain fires a blast at Saber Veemon and sends him flying backwards. He goes slamming through several rock ledges. Max and Keke looked on with shock. Omega X growled angrily. As soon as Mystic Celesta arrived, she grabbed the children and gasped in shock. _

_"Davis! Dorothy! No!!" Mystic Celesta screamed in agony. _

_"Well now that piece of garbage is out of the way, who wants to join him?" _

__

_End of flashback_

"Now I remember! Just as he was about to self-destruct, I could feel an object being injected into my body. No wonder I was feeling so much pain in the first place! I was being restrained in a way. Saber Veemon had this planned from the start! Damn him!" 

"That's right! You just figured it out by now? Geez, you're so slow." 

The Tufflesurian gasped in shock as he heard an ever-so familiar voice. He looked up to see a battered Saber Veemon. The fused warrior taunted the Tufflesurian as he waved over to him. 

"All right! Davis and Dorothy are still ticking!!" Max cried out. 

"Thank god. I thought we had lost them!" Keke said. 

"Ha. So you had this planned all along. Well that's what I call an element of surprise, Davis. You sneaky bastard. As for you, Dorothy… I'm proud of you," Omega X said. "Looks like I won't have to worry about anyone else losing their lives." 

"Tai! You better hurry and regain your full energy! I think that creep is just about pissed off with us," Saber Veemon cried out. 

With everyone donating their energy to Omega X, the warrior felt a rush of energy surging through his body. His power was quickly being restored, slowly but surely. He had never felt any better than he is already and his muscles tightened with the power coursing through his veins. 

Susanoomon and the Tamer mega trio all looked on with astonishment. Their eyes were set on Omega X's magnificent form. Shintomon was happy to see that Omega X was being restored to his tiptop prime. 

"Will this actually work?" Sakuyamon asked. 

"We can't think like that, Sakuyamon," Susanoomon replied. 

"You said it! He's going to lay that no good bastard out!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

_"Don't worry. It shall commence,"_ Shintomon said in thought. 

Sora was slowly coming to her senses and sat up to find Shintomon standing before her. Shintomon kneels next to her and pours some of the holy water into her mouth. She takes a sip and swallows the water. Shintomon feeds Biyomon a portion of the holy water. Sora's body convulsed as she spat out Bebimon's seed. She held her head and looks up to see Shintomon. 

"Shintomon? Is that you? What just happened and where am I?" 

"You'll be fine. Everything is going to be sorted out. Your husband has reached a new level and is preparing to end Bebimon as we speak." 

"What? Is that so?" 

Sora looked up and made eye contact with Omega X. A look of satisfaction formed across her face as she got to take a look at a fully powered fused warrior. She even saw Max donating portions of his own energy to his father. 

_"Tai. You look so powerful. Your power level must be beyond anyone has imagined. But you've never looked better."_

Bebi-Metalla X lets out a terrifying howl as he shot numerous blasts at Saber Veemon. The fused warrior flew around as he managed to dodge the blasts. Bebi-Metalla X felt restrained, but would not hold back on eliminating Saber Veemon. Just then, Sakuyamon came flying up as she held her staff up. 

"Spirit Strike!!" 

The golden mega sent down a wave of fox spirits. They began to consume Bebi-Metalla X, but he was able to evaporate them with his energy. Bebimon shoots out a mouth blast. Sakuyamon jumps away. Susanoomon and Gallantmon came next to unleash their attacks. 

"Lighting Joust!!" 

"Celestial Blade!!" 

The two warriors blasted the beast with their most powerful techniques, which allowed Beelzebumon to make his next move. The winged demon lets loose a powerful blast through his gun blaster. 

"Death Slinger!!" 

The beast was caught head-on with the barrage of deadly attacks, but none seemed to be slowing him down at the moment. Rage began building up within Bebi-Metalla X. He prepared to make his next attack. He raises his fists and throws out an energy blast. 

**"Super Genocide Collision!!"**

The powerful blast came hurtling towards the warriors, who were still donating energy to Omega X. The attack struck them head-on, but they were not slowing down. They ignored the pain and continued the process. Omega X was gaining back more of his power. 

"Yes! Just keep it going, guys! I can feel my energy coming back to me!" 

"No! I won't rest until you all die! Super Genocide Collision!!" 

The beast shoots out another blast and watches as it makes a collision with the warriors. An explosion occurred as everyone stood in fear. 

"Max!! Tai!! **NO!!**" Sora cried out. 

"Sora! Get back!" Shintomon said as he held the woman back. 

"But he just destroyed them! How can I be calm?! How?!" 

"I can't believe it… They're gone…" Sakuyamon said. "We couldn't do a damn thing to stop that attack!" 

Despite Sakuyamon's pleas, Gallantmon and Susanoomon stayed focused onto the battlefield. It was almost as if they were anticipating a comeback by Omega X. 

Bebimon smirked as he started walking away. He couldn't feel any more kis and was convinced that he killed them. 

"Well, my job here is finished. I can go on to rule the entire Digital Universe. No one can stop me now. Rest in peace, Taichi. You put up such a valiant effort, but it still wasn't enough." 

"Ha! Who said I was even finished? I'm not even close!' 

"What?! That voice! But it couldn't be!" 

Bebi-Metalla X turned around as he saw the smoke clearing away. Bebi-Metalla X looked across to see Omega X. He was surrounded by everyone who had donated their energy to him. They each helped to construct a wall barrier to protect themselves from Bebi-Metalla X's onslaught. The Tufflesurian gasped in utter disbelief and noticed that each of them were completely unscathed. 

"No! It can't be! How were you able to construct a barrier?! You should have been incinerated!" 

"I don't think so. You came close, but close isn't enough! My power has now been fully restored. There's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me." 

"It can't be!" 

"Tai! I can't believe it. Thank god that you're still alive," Sora cried out. "Max. Keke. I'm so relieved." 

"Everyone! Get away from here. Shintomon. Take the children." 

"Right." 

Shintomon flies over to Omega X and takes the children. Everyone soon started to scatter away. Mystic Celesta and War Angemon were flying off, after recovering from unconsciousness. Pikkan goes over and picks up both Tike and Kara. Omega X was left alone in the battlefield against Bebi-Metalla X. The beast growled angrily as he felt the tremendous power increase from Omega X. The warrior smirked as he started to get under the beast's skin. 

"So, what are you going to do now, Bebimon? Tell me? You won't do a damn thing to me. I'm about to smack you around like a punk ass that you are. Takato. Takuya. Davis. Step on up!" 

"Huh? Why is he calling us out?" Gallantmon wondered. 

"No idea, but I say we call down Susanoomon just for this," the warrior of peace replied. 

As soon as he said that, Susanoomon powered down and split himself up back into the six legendary warriors. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon stood out before the other four warriors. Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon and Loweemon walked out into the open. Kaiser Greymon gives a nod to Gallantmon/ They both set off to accompany Omega X. Saber Veemon came flying down next to the trio. 

Everyone gazed upon the four warriors taking center stage against the Tufflesurian lord. It was perhaps the most historic moment any of the Digi-Destined/Tamer crew had witnessed. 

"Mom! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Max asked. "Wow! This is so awesome! It's the four goggle heads taking center stage!" 

"Tai. You look so good out there," Sora replied. "Show him what a goggle head is made of." 

"What can I say? That's my goggle head," Sakuyamon said through Rika's voice. 

"Go get him, Takuya," Kazemon said. 

_"Sonja. David. This one's for you,"_ Saber Veemon thought. 

**(Play Digimon Frontier evolution theme _With the Will_)**

Bebi-Metalla X faces off with the four goggle head warriors and puts his hands out in front of him. A pair of energy spheres form around the palms of his hands. He tosses out the energy spheres and watches them split into two halves. The spheres transfigured themselves into four energy discs. 

"Dodge these you fools! You're going to be sliced into little pieces!" 

Omega X turns to make eye contact with the three goggle head warriors. He nodded his head. They returned a nod to the leader of the group. Omega X takes off first and sends out an invisible force, which immediately destroyed the energy disc. Gallantmon was next up. He charges ahead and slashes through the disc with his saber. Kaiser Greymon leaps up and hacks down the third disc with his mighty sword. Finally, Saber Veemon put his hands together and incinerates the last disc with an energy beam. 

"Curse you! Why don't you insects die?!" 

"Ready, guys? Spread out!" Omega X commanded his four allies. 

With that said, Omega X and the three goggle head digimon leaped out into different sides of the battlefield. Each one positioned themselves for an attack on Bebi-Metalla X. They were planning to attack all at once with everything they've got. Omega X gave a signal to them. 

"Ready! Aim! Fire away, guys!" 

"What this is nonsense?! Go ahead! I'll take whatever you have in store for me!" 

Kaiser Greymon started it off by holding out his sword, gathered an amount of fire energy and sends out a fiery blast. 

**"DRAGON FIRE CROSSBOW!!"**

Next up was Saber Veemon. He cupped his hands together and gathered a massive amount of ki energy. He then transferred that energy and condensed it into a heavy weighted sword. He twirled the sword over his head and proceeds to slam it against the ground. The force from the sword unleashes a massive amount of energy. 

**"SABER V-SLASH!!"**

Gallantmon puts out his hazard shield and sends out a powerful beam that causes the earth to tremble before him. 

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!"**

Finally, Omega X cups his hands together, starts a chant and unleashes a mighty wave of red energy. The red energy then condenses into the shape of a beam and goes hurtling towards the towering monster. 

**"TERRA BEAM!!"**

The four energy attacks combined together to form a single overwhelming wave of energy that tore itself through the earth. Bebi-Metalla X's eyes widened as the massively powerful beam collides with him and sends him skidding across the landscape. The energy blast detonates on impact and causes Bebi-Metalla X to scream out. The beast was not only battered from the impact but nearly half of his power was cut in half. The damage had been done to the Tufflesurian. The tide was turning against him and even he knew it. 

"God damn! If he's able to survive that, I'd be surprised!" Max said. 

"Well, he did survive," Lady Moinanea said. "On the other hand, he's become weakened." 

"Awesome hit, you guys!" Mystic Celesta cried out. "Now time to finish it!" 

"Thanks a lot," Omega X replied to the three goggle head digimon. "Now if you don't mind, I'll take it from here. It's down to him and me." 

As soon as he said that, Omega X takes off towards the smoke cloud and comes into contact with Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian came walking out with one eye closed up and his entire body bleeding from many deep cuts. His body was starting to strain on him. 

"TAICHI!! I hope you're satisfied… with this…" 

"You bet your ass I'm happy. It's time to finish this, Bebimon. You're reign is way overdue. Hear the clock? Tick tock. Tick tock. That's the sound of your reign of terror coming to an end." 

Bebi-Metalla X roared angrily as a chunk of land started to crumble under his feet. He proceeded to power up and unleash his tremendous power. The land started to give way to his mere power-up. Omega X clenched his fists as his power rose rapidly. The power donation had definitely done its trick and help increase Omega X's power. The land started to give away to their tremendous power-up. The planet was starting to shake as a result. They both had enough power to level the entire Digital universe. Not even Shintomon would even imagine that this would happen. This battle may even surpass that of the previous one with the D-Reaper. 

"Go get him, Tai!" Sora said. 

"You can do it, Tai!" Saber Veemon cheered. "Remember, we're here when we need you!" 

"Dad… This is it. Time to show us what you're made of," Max said as he was slowly regaining consciousness. 

Omega X turned to face his family. A smile formed across his face, which assured them that he was going to win this battle. 

Everyone looked on with awe as the world around the two fighters was beginning to crumble under their feet. Soon, the entire Digital Universe was feeling the after effects of the fighters' combined force. 

**(End theme)**

At last, the final face off between the two super powers has commenced. Can Omega X deliver the final blow and end Bebimon's reign of terror. Only one will come out the survivor. The winner will ensure the survival of not just the human race, but also that of the digimon race. 

[Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hey, guys! It's me, Taichi! Don't miss the next chapter to the Bebimon series! The final minutes of our showdown shall commence. Only one of us will come out alive. But will I even manage to survive with my full power restored? 

Mystic Celesta: Tai! We're here when we need you! 

Max: Please, you have to free Matt from Bebimon! 

Keke: Save my father, Tai! 

Omega X: I promise you, Keke. Your father will be returned to normal and free of bebimon's dark control. 

Shintomon: Make sure not to miss the next chapter! 

**Battle's End! Bebimon's Final Extinction!**

Omega X: It's over, Bebimon! The Tufflesurian race can rest in peace! 

Kanius: The final part of the Bebimon battle will take place in the next chapter! Enough said! Make sure to stay tuned until the next update! Sorry I had to end this on another cliffhanger, but I promise to post the next chapter this week! Until then, peace! 


	14. Battle's End! Bebimon's Final Extinction...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

The final face off… enough said. This chapter will be the deciding factor to the whole Bebimon series. It all comes down to Tai and Bebimon! Thanks to the efforts of the Digi-Destined/Tamer team, Tai and his merry band of goggle heads have forced Bebimon down to his knees. Will our winner come out on top? You will just have to find out. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!" plays)**

**-**

**Battle****'s End!**** Bebimon's Final Extinction!**

Omega X takes off towards the smoke cloud and comes into contact with Bebi-Metalla X. The Tufflesurian came walking out with one eye closed up and his entire body bleeding from many deep cuts. His body was starting to strain on him.

"TAICHI! I hope you're satisfied… with this…"

"You bet your ass I'm happy. It's time to finish this, Bebimon. You're reign is way overdue. Hear the clock? Tick tock. Tick tock. That's the sound of your reign of terror coming to an end."

Bebi-Metalla X roared angrily as a chunk of land started to crumble under his feet. He proceeded to power up and unleash his tremendous power. The land started to give way to his mere power-up. Omega X clenched his fists as his power rose rapidly. The power donation had definitely done its trick and help increase Omega X's power. The land started to give away to their tremendous power-up. The planet was starting to shake as a result. They both had enough power to level the entire Digital universe. Not even Shintomon would even imagine that this would happen. This battle may even surpass that of the previous one with the D-Reaper.

"Go get him, Tai!" Sora said.

"You can do it, Tai!" Saber Veemon cheered. "Remember, we're here when we need you!"

"Dad… This is it. Time to show us what you're made of," Max said as he was slowly regaining consciousness.

Omega X turned to face his family. A smile formed across his face, which assured them that he was going to win this battle.

Everyone looked on with awe as the world around the two fighters was beginning to crumble under their feet. Soon, the entire Digital Universe was feeling the after effects of the fighters' combined force.

"This battle alone will determine the fate of the human world along with the digital worlds," Lady Moinanea said.

"Agreed. If Tai fails… No he can't fail. He won't fail! I'm determined to make sure that never happens!"

This brought a smile on the demigoddess' face and she comfortly wrapped her arms around the deity digimon.

_"She's getting awfully comfortable with me. Taichi. It's all on your hands now my friend."_

Suddenly, a massive barrage of blows was connecting with tremendous impact. But not only did they inflict great power, but tremendous speed. It was like none other. Omega X and Bebi-Metalla X were once again facing off as the smoke began clearing.

"With my power fully restored, I'm officially giving you a well deserved ass whooping."

"No! You're wrong! I say that you're still weak as ever, human insect!"

"Then, why not try showing me this power. You say that I'm weak as ever, then try and prove it."

"That I will! You just pushed your luck!'

With that said, they stopped their jabbering and began charging towards each other. They unleashed a wave of ki blasts. Each made impact with one another, but neither was about to slow down just wait. After a few seconds of beating each other to a pulp, they both took a slight breather.

"They're just about worn out! But how could they have lost a lot of energy that fast?" Kara wondered.

"Easy, Kara. That's because their power is much higher and it rapidly fades faster," said Mystic Celesta. "Trust me. It's no easy task to keep that much power intact."

"I see. Well, lets just hope that luck comes to Tai's favor," said War Angemon.

"He will. He's my dad after all," Max replied.

"For our sake, let's hope that Max," Kaiser Greymon said.

"We're behind him all the way. We're here when he needs us," stated Gallantmon.

"Kick his ass, Tai!" Saber Veemon exclaimed. "Do it for Team Goggle Head!"

"Um, nicely put," Sakuyamon muttered.

"You can do it, dad! I believe in you!"

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

Meanwhile, Gosenzomon watched the battle unfold from his viewing orb. Buddamon stood by his side and watched in anticipation. Behind them were X and BW. They were feeling out Omega X's overwhelming ki, which was quite a feat since his power was radiating all the way from a planet outside the digital plane of existence.

"This is incredible, X! I've even managed to pick up on their ki all the way from where they are currently confined," BW said.

"Are you surprised? You shouldn't be."

"I still cannot believe that this is the same Tai I've been dueling with."

"As you can see Buddamon, those friends of his managed to donate most of their energy to Taichi. Wasn't that just awesome what those four did? I'd never thought we'd see the four goggle head leaders take that upon themselves!"

"It was simply amazing, elder," Buddamon said.

"Ugh, those two lovebirds!" Gosenzomon muttered as he saw a view of Shintomon and Lady Moinanea together. "I wish I was in that boy's position right about now. I love my deities young and fresh…"

"Elder! This isn't the time to go oogly eye on a woman right now," Buddamon retorted.

"Typical old geezer," BW muttered. "Next thing you know, the old timer gets a nose bleed every time he sees another girl."

"Those two ought to be using the holy water now," X said.

"They already used it," replied Gosenzomon. "Takeru and the kids were revived. They should use it to revive the people of earth and Planet Plant after this battle ends abruptly."

"Yes and that's just as important," the masked man stated. "The conflict won't truly end until we cure the humans of Bebimon's dark seeds."

The group stopped to continue viewing the battle about to take to extreme measures once again. They put all of their hopes onto Omega X. If he fails now, then the entire Digital Universe would crumble under Bebi-Metalla X's power.

* * *

**Planet Plant**

Back on the battlegrounds, Bebi-Metalla X was slowly starting to show signs of wear. The monster was slowing down by a sudden power decrease, but his thirst for vengeance has kept him alive. Omega X gazes on with a confident smirk. Eventually, the warrior started to yawn at his adversary's pitiful attempts. Bebi-Metalla X took this to offense.

"You know something, Bebimon? You are really starting to bore me. I thought you would have been a threat to my power, but you mean nothing to me anymore. Too bad it had to happen to such a beast like you. Pitiful, isn't it?"

"What! You dare mock me, Taichi! I'll make you regret those damn words! I'm not about to be defeated by the likes of you! My invincible hand will rule this planet, the earth and the digital worlds! Not even you can comprehend that."

The Tufflesurian beast fires away a massive energy blast, which Omega X was able to dodge. Omega X jumps up and flips the beast off. Bebi-Metalla X roared angrily and pounded his fists into the earth around him. He throws out numerous of blade discs, which Omega X was easily able to dodge.

"Missed me."

"No! You're going to die, Taichi! I swear to it! You will die!"

Bebi-Metalla X unleashed a massive power up and caused the ground to crumble under his feet. A massive lava bed was slowly starting to form as a result. Smoke starts spewing, which started to shroud Bebi-Metalla X. Omega X was now in trouble. The Tufflesurian lord was now able to move freely through the smoke without being detected. Omega X lost track of his enemy. Bebimon sought an opportunity as he planned on creating a massive **Revenge Death Ball**. The Death Ball was now twice as large as it was before.

"This is my last shot! If I can't rule these worlds, then no one can! Say hello to death, Taichi! Hopefully, you stay in the after life forever with no return!"

With that said, Bebi-Metalla X hurls the Death Ball over towards Omega X. The warrior turns as the ball came right at him. He held it back and attempted to intercept it. Bebi-Metalla X looks on with satisfaction as his Death Ball had hit its mark. Omega X struggled to prevent the Death Ball from plowing him over.

"Dad! Hang in there! You can do it! You're my father and my respect for you will never end! Just use my strength and my mother's love to help guide you!"

Omega X took his son's words to heart as he looked to see Sora standing by Max's side. He looked over at his friends. But the Death Ball was pushing Omega X and towards a cliff side leading to a pit of lava. Bebi-Metalla X cackled like the madman that he had become.

"Yes! You're going to die, Taichi! You're going to die! It's time that we end this!"

Omega X looks back to the encouraging words that Max had given him. He looks back to the moments when he and his family were happily together. He uses their love to help increase his strength.

_"I won't fail you. Sora. Max. Kari. TK. Takato. Tamers. Legendary Warriors. Everyone, especially you, Matt. I won't give up! I'll fight to the death!"_

**(Play Digimon Zero Two Theme _Target –akai shougeki-)_**

Omega X cries out as his body started to bulk up with tremendous mass. He easily stopped the Death Ball in his tracks, much to Bebi-Metalla X's dismay. He quickly started absorbing the energy from the Death ball into his body. Bebi-Metalla X couldn't believe it. Max stood by and cheered on his father's efforts. Sora couldn't have been happier. The others were starting to become more confident of the warrior's efforts.

Omega X expelled the Death Ball's energy into a tornado and watches as it dissipates into thin air. Bebi-Metalla X was in utter disbelief, which only brought a confident grin on Omega X's face.

"Sorry, hairy. But there's no way you'll defeat me like that anymore. Back to the drawing board for you."

As soon as he said that, the warrior cried out as an aura formed around his body. He cups his hands behind and forms a massive energy blast.

"I think you know what's coming up, Bebimon. Yes, it's time for you to roll over and die."

"No! Just because you expelled that Death Ball, doesn't make you anymore of a god."

"I'm not just a god. I could very well be that being itself," Omega X muttered.

Bebi-Metalla X howled angrily and started backing away. Omega X could sense the fear from the beast as he charges up a ki aura. Max stood by and held his mother's hand.

"You can do it, dad. His energy is depleting. Now this is your chance to restore Keke's dad."

Keke stood by next to Max and held his hand. The children were hoping to have Yamato revived from Bebimon's control.

**"TERRA BEAM! TIMES TEN!"**

Omega X launched his Times-Ten Terra Beam over at Bebi-Metalla X, which connected with tremendous impact. Bebi-Metalla X goes flying back and is sent towards where the others were standing. Everyone scattered as Bebi-Metalla X landed.

"Whoa! That was close, dad! But that was hell of a hit!"

"So, is he dead?" Gallantmon wondered.

"He has to be or that wouldn't have done crap to him," said Kaiser Greymon.

"We can't be sure," replied Magna Garurumon. "This guy is one tough beast."

"No. I can still hear a heartbeat," said War Angemon.

"He's right. This is far from over," replied Mystic Celesta.

Omega X levitated as he gazes down upon the fallen and unconscious Tufflesurian beast.

"Go on, dad! Finish him off!" Max cried out. "Oh crap. I forgot! Keke, we can't destroy your father. We have to get this monster out of him."

Keke nodded and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. A teary smile forms across her innocent child-like face.

"Don't worry about it. Go on. It's okay. We will save countless of innocent lives in the process."

"Are you really cool with that, TK?"

"Sure, Max. I'm sure father will understand. He would rather die than continue to be influenced by this bastard," replied War Angemon.

"I agree. Yamato would rather have it this way," said Pikkan.

"What do you think, Leomon?" Jeri asked.

"There's no other way. Matt would rather perish than remain under Bebimon's absolute control."

"Tell your dad to finish this," Keke replied. "Go on."

"Just get it over with, kid," Beelzebumon proclaimed.

"All right then," Max said as he looked up to his father. "This is our chance, dad."

Omega X nods and unleashed a blast that penetrates in the beast's back. War Angemon takes Keke away and leaps to the side. As soon as the light fades away, everyone looks on to see that Omega X had blown away Bebi-Metalla X's wolf-like tail. Bebi-Metalla X started to weaken as the beast's body started shrinking down to his earlier form.

_"What the hell is going on! Why is my body decreasing in size? My power is depleting! I can't believe that bastard beat me! Yes, I can't stay in this form without the tail. I have no more use for this body."_

**(Repeat _Target –akai shougeki-)_**

"He… He did it!" Shintomon exclaimed. "Yes!"

"I knew he could do it," Lady Moinanea replied. "With the tail removed, the beast will lose his power and return to his normal status."

"You knew about the tail?" Tike asked.

"I certainly do."

"How?"

"A thing called research. You ought to try it sometime, kid."

As soon as the beast's body shrunk down, Bebimon's slime form oozes out through Metalla X's back wound. The liquid substance forms into a ball and started bouncing away.

"Look! My dad has returned to normal!" Keke cried out.

"Grr! That jerk is getting away! Let's go and stop him!" Kara said.

Everyone, excluding Max, Keke, Sora and Omega X, gave chase to the ooze substance. It quickly took the true form of Bebimon. He looks around to find himself surrounded.

"Heh and where do you think you're going?" Sakuyamon asked. "You're not going anywhere my friend."

"What do you say we tango?" Kaiser Greymon taunted the Tufflesurian.

"You won't be taking anymore bodies," Kazemon stated.

"We're about to give you the biggest ass whipping you'll ever receive. There's no escape?" Gallantmon said.

"You think so, eh? I'm always the one with dirty tricks in mind, smart mouth."

"You want to talk about dirty tricks? Stand aside you bums, this punk is all mine!" Beelzebumon said while loading his weapon.

Just as the warriors prepared to attack the Tufflesurian at once, Bebimon unleashes a bright light. This managed to rend his attackers blinded for a few moments. The Tufflesurian sets off towards his tower.

**(End of theme)**

"Dammit! He's getting away!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"We can't let him go! He'll just find another body and it's back to where we started!" Sakuyamon said.

"Ah! There's no way I'm going to deal with that again!" Beetlemon complained.

"If we don't do something fast, then he will snatch another body," Lowemon replied.

Omega X held Metalla X and laid him on the ground. Keke rushes over and gives her father a much deserved hug.

"Oh, dad. I thought I'd never see you again. Thanks Tai. Thanks Max."

"Oh, it was nothing," Max replied. "It was my dad that did all the work."

Metalla X slowly opened his eyes and gave Omega X a smile.

"Thanks, Tai…"

"Anytime, Matt. Anytime."

Elsewhere, Bebimon takes off towards his tower and looks around for his escape route. Mimi was seen in the distance as she called out for the Tufflesurian lord.

"Lord Bebimon! Over here!"

Bebimon looks over and frowned. Mimi runs up to him and crosses her arms.

"What the hell was that! Don't worry. Get inside and we'll restore you to your fully powered form. This battle is far from over! Taichi will die and I will see to it!"

"How do you presume we do that?"

"We'll transfer the energy from every person you possessed and allow you to take their energy. I have informed them and they're willing to accept. What do you say?"

"Bah! I don't need help from a vulgar woman such as yourself! Out of my way!"

The Tufflesurian pushes Mimi to the side and flies off inside the nearest ship. Bebimon sets the ship to launch mode and managed to fly off into the far distance.

"Lord Bebimon! Why are you leaving us!" Mimi cried out. "You can't leave us!"

The woman began to cry out uncontrollably, which brought dismay from the Hypnos team Izzy was rather embarrassed by the woman's childish behavior.

"That's it. There's no way I'll be associating with that woman again. She knows doodly squat about science and technology. Next time, I'll be in command."

"Whew, thank god," Talley said. "Mimi is here by fired from the team."

Mimi heard the news and fell face-first on the ground. She cried uncontrollably while slamming her fists to the ground.

_"This is the Mimi I became partners with?"_ Palmon thought.

"Ugh, this just isn't my day…"

Max looks up and watches the ship leaving through the atmosphere at rapid speed. He rushes over to Omega X.

"Dad! Bebimon is getting away! We can't just sit here and let him go to earth!"

"Don't worry, son. I've got this under control."

"No way! This jackass is mine!" Metalla X screamed out.

"Matt! Hold on! You need to lay down and..."

"Shut it, Tai! I'm paying this punk back for taking my damn body! Bebimon! It's not over!"

As soon as he said that, Metalla X takes off into the heavens and amped up his speed like never before. The fused warrior manages to catch up to the Tufflesurian's escape ship. He phases in front of the ship's direction and puts out his hands.

"Ice Barrier Beam!"

Metalla X lets loose a massive blue-ki beam, which engulfed the entire ship. Bebimon manages to escape through the exit door of the ship and looks on to find that the one individual he had taken advantage of vaporized his getaway. The Tufflesurian came into contact with an angry Metalla X, whose eyes fueled with bitter rage and hatred.

"Yamato! Wait!"

"You're not going to get away from me, you bastard! You dare to take my body and take advantage of me!"

"Yes and I'll do it again if I wanted to!"

"Why don't you come on over and try?"

"Fine, you'd brought this upon you-"

Before the Tufflesurian even had a chance to finish, Metalla X phases out in front of the Tufflesurian and delivers a punch into his gut. The weakened mutant gasped with nearly all of the breath knocked out of him. The Tufflesurian backs away until Metalla X delivers a rapid array of punches. Bebimon took each punch and screams out in agony to the painful blows.

"Matt! Move out of the way! We'll take care of this!" Omega X calls out.

While Metalla X was punishing Bebimon with vicious blows, Omega X gathered Mystic Celesta, War Angemon, Kaiser Greymon, Gallantmon, Beelzebumon, Pikkan and Saber Veemon. They all stood together preparing to unleash their most useful battle techniques. However, they couldn't attack with Metalla X in the way of their direction.

"Matt! Move away! We're going to deliver the final blow!" Mystic Celesta screamed out.

"C'mon, big brother! He's tormented all of us not just you! We deserve every right to destroy this monster once and for all!"

"Dad! Please! Let's end this nightmare! If we finish this fast, then we get reunite as a family again! Please, no more violence! I can't stand it anymore!"

Metalla X immediately listened to the cries of his daughter and finishes his assault by pushing Bebimon away with an invisible force. He makes eye contact with Omega X and grins.

"He's ours, Tai."

"Thank you, Matt! All right everyone! Let him have it!"

Bebimon was still attempting to regain his senses but he was unaware of the onslaught that was about to take place. Metalla X levitates near where his allies were preparing to unleash their attacks. He took a stance and prepared to implement his most devastating technique.

_"Damn those humans! Damn every last one of them! Wait! What's that large amount of ki I'm sensing… Huh? Oh… Oh crap…"_

Bebimon felt his body being restrained by an invisible force as he looked down to find Shintomon holding him in place with a psychic force.

"You're not going anywhere, you little freak."

"Damn you, higher digimon! I'll break free!"

"I'm afraid not. You're time is up."

"This is your chance, Taichi! We have him where we want him!" Lady Moinanea informed the warriors.

"Oh my mark, fire!" Omega X calls out.

**"SABER V SLASH!" **

**"CHAOS FLARE" **

**"LIGHTING JOUST!" **

**"HOLY BEAM!"** War Angemon cries out his technique.

**"DRAGON FIRE CROSSWBOW!" **

**"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"** bellowed Pikkan.

**"TSUNAMI WAVE!"** Max screams out.

**"SEVEN HEAVEN'S BEAM!" **

**"ICE BARRIER BEAM!"**

"Let him have it, Tai! Let have it!" the other Digi-Destined called out.

"Do it, Tai!" Sora said.

Omega X cupped his hands together and forms an energy ball in his hands. He cries out his ultimate technique and thrusts his cupped hands forward. Out of his hands came a powerful beam of energy that managed to cause the heavens to tremble under it's sheer might.

**"TERRA BEAM!"**

Bebimon screams out in agony as the combined blasts merged into a massive sphere and pushes the Tufflesurian back. The combined energy blast flew through the planet's atmosphere. Several moons were annihilated in it's way with Bebimon's screams echoing throughout the galaxy. Bebimon loses control as the gigantic energy ball sends him towards the direction of the sun.

"No! Damn you, Taichi! You and your damned friends! I'm going to-Crap! The sun! This can't be happening to me!"

The ship quickly exploded as it made impact with the sun. His entire body was immediately disintegrating into data fragments.

**"TAICHI!"**

The Tufflesurian let out his final screams before he was absorbed and turned into ashes due to the sun's tremendous heat. The last of Bebimon's ki faded.

Everyone felt the disappearing ki, which brought a smile to Omega X's face.

"I can't feel Bebimon's ki anymore. It's over, guys. We did it and I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Aw, it was nothing," War Angemon said. "We had to do it. At least, the nightmare is finally over."

"Ugh, I could use a vacation," Beelzebumon muttered.

"Mission accomplished guys," Kaiser Greymon said while giving a thumbs up to his friends.

"I couldn't have said it any better," Kazemon replied.

"This calls for a celebration, Kumamon!" Beetlemon implied.

"Yeah! You said it!"

"We did it, dad! We really sent that jerk packing!" Max said ecstatically. "So, is it time to get going?"

"Yeah, we're going home, Max. That's definitely our plan. So, is everyone back to normal? I would think so."

"We have one more thing to do before we proclaim this as a mission accomplished," Shintomon stated. "The holy water... We need to use the holy water to restore everyone else on this planet and we'll use it for the people on earth."

"But I commend you brave warriors. If it weren't for you, then we wouldn't have survived," Lady Moinanea said.

"It was nothing," said Mystic Celesta. "All I can say is that the Tufflesurians can now declare themselves officially extinct."

"That's good to hear," Omega X replied. "But, I could use a vacation and a hot bath. My body is aching."

Everyone was starting to laugh as they marched on forward to Bebimon's tower. From there, they would restore their friends using the holy water from Shintomon.

**And so****… With Bebimon laid to rest and his evil conquest shattered, our heroes go about to restore everyone that has been enslaved by Bebimon. Omega X, with the help of his comrades, saved the Digital Universe from destruction.**

* * *

**Earth.**** Worldwide view**

Shintomon had previously poured a large portion of the holy water over the world. Amongst those cured from Bebimon's seeds were many of the Digi-Destined worldwide.

In Japan, those individuals freed from the seeds were Ken, Yolei, their son Sam, their daughter Naomi, their youngest daughter Maika, Hawkmon and Wormmon. Others included Cody, his wife, daughter Sara and Armadillomon; also Joe Kido, his wife, son Joseph and Gomamon. Tentomon himself was also cured and those Wild One digimon previously possessed by Bebimon. Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and their digimon partners were also cured. Cyberdramon was cured though the dark presence within him remained and was more than pleased to have Bebimon out of his way.

In America, Michael, Betamon and the other American Digi-Destined were amongst those free from the Tufflesurian control.

The Digi-Destined from Australia, India, China, Russia, Mexico, Paris, and Hong Kong were free as well. Derek, Mina, Yuri, Anna, Sonya, Rosa, Catherine, the Poi Brothers, and their digimon were among the Japanese Digi-Destined allies and were glad to be free of Bebimon's dark eggs.

Mummymon arisen from his hiding spot and looked across to see that the humans were returning to normal. He and Impmon's partners walked out as they celebrated.

The evil of Bebimon has finally diminished from the face of earth and Planet Plant.

* * *

**Earth.**** Odaiba, Japan**

After a gruesome battle against Bebimon, our heroes left Planet Plant and arrived back on their home planet through abandoned spaceships. Shintomon used the holy water to revive everyone that was brainwashed by Bebimon's influence. This included every digimon as well.

**(Play Dragonball GT theme _Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku_ within the background)**

Tai walked out of a ship as he began stretching out. Agumon soon followed as he fell asleep.

"Man! I could use a week's rest after that battle. Hey, Sora. You think we better get going already? I miss being in my bed."

"That's so like you, Tai. You always rely on sleep than exercise, do you?"

"What the hell did I just go through? I would definitely consider that exercise. I almost got my ass killed."

Sora simply smiled as she picked up Tai and planted a kiss on his lips. Max fell down next Agumon.

"Stupid Tai," Sora muttered. "Just the way I love you."

"So, Agumon. How was it like that new fusion form? It must have given you guys a lot of power."

"Max. Let me tell ya, we definitely felt like a different person. I was really surprised that we managed to overcome the beast's power."

"Wow. That must have been something."

"I can't believe you're still a kid," Takato replied as he came walking by towards Tai and his family. "I kind of figured that your form would have restored your age."

"I was kind of surprised myself. I was kind of hoping to return to normal, but I guess fate told me that I should stay as a kid. I love being a ten year old again."

Sora sighed in disbelief. Not only did she have to worry about one boy, but also she had to take care of another.

"How am I going to explain this to the real estates? They're going to flip if they find out that my own husband hasn't even reached puberty."

"Aw, c'mon. They'll understand. Right, Max?"

Max giggled to himself and walked towards his father. Takato rolls his eyes in disbelief and looks over towards Rika. The red-head was standing at a corner with Renamon.

"Well, I hope you guys do well with the situation. Don't get yourself into trouble, Tai."

"You say hi to Rika for me."

Takato gives a wave to Tai and rushes over to Rika. Guilmon managed to catch up to Rika, who slightly turned to face him.

"Hey, goggle head. So is it true? Tai is going to have to remain a kid for the rest of his life?"

"For now. At least I hope."

"I kind of pity Sora. She's going to have to pamper her own husband."

"Heh and here I thought taking care of an ascendant boy was bad, just imagine taking care of the most powerful warrior in the Digi-Universe."

"Thanks for saving our hides back on that planet. I thought I'd be enslaved by that jerk forever."

"Not a problem. Guilmon and I are always there."

Rika walks over and gives Takato a light punch across his face. The goggle head took it kindly to heart and holds her hands.

"Goggle…"

"Its okay. It's not like anyone is watching."

With that said, the two Tamers pressed their lips towards each other and kissed like they've never kissed before. Every other Tamer looked on.

"Yeah! Way to go, chumley! Go all the way!" Kazu cried out.

"Yes! All the way!" Guardromon said.

Rika peers over towards Kazu and Guardromon as she gave them both a death glare. They turned away in defeat and knew that Rika was going to bite their heads off.

"Kazu. I think I would rather have my head still attached to this good ol' body."

"No kidding. Let's just let them have their privacy."

"I'm so happy for them," said Jeri. "Pikkan, are you okay?"

Pikkan was facing another direction and it seemed that the Alterian had something in his mind. He turned to face the brown-haired girl with a smile.

"Oh don't mind me, Jeri. I'm just thinking."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nothing really. I'm just glad we managed to get out of there in short peace."

"I didn't remember a single thing that happened after I was brainwashed."

"I think it's for the best. Let's get going, Jeri."

Pikkan levitates up towards the skies while carrying Jeri in his arms. Terriermon looked on as he attempted to fly up with his ears, but to no avail.

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can fly the skies," Terriermon muttered to himself.

"Just keep dreaming, Terriermon," Henry said while keeping back some chuckles.

"Hey! I can dream, can I! I really do believe I can fly the skies!"

Takuya laid back against the ship's doors while looking across to find J.P. showing off his magic tricks to Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi. He noticed that Zoe wasn't with them. He felt a light tap on his right shoulder.

"Need some company, Takuya?"

"Uh, that you, Zoe?"

"No, silly. It's Pamela Anderson."

"You're definitely better looking than her."

Takuya turned to face the blonde-haired Chosen Child. She drew Takuya closer to her and plants a kiss on his lips. Takuya was stunned beyond belief at first but went along with it. J.P. looks on with jealously.

"Why does Takuya always get the girl?"

The kissers pulled away from one another and gasped with relief.

"What was that for, Zoe?"

"For your heroic efforts, Takuya. You were awesome out there with Tai, Takato and Davis."

"What can I say? The goggle heads always rule all."

"Silly Takuya…"

The two Chosen Children shared a laugh with one another and walked off to continue their conversation.

Tai was yawning like never before. Max and Keke were asleep in each other's arms. Matt and Gabumon came waling up towards Tai.

"So, how's everything going for you Matt?"

"Sorry for everything that happened," said Matt. "I just couldn't control myself with that creep inside of me."

"It's all right, man. There wasn't anything that you could have done. But we managed to drive him out of you."

"I thought I would gone back to my old, dark roots. I nearly killed you and everyone else."

"It's all in the past. Let's forget it, dude."

"You're right. I'm just getting a little too panicky. At least, Mimi doesn't remember anything. Hey, Meems!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I could really go for a hot bath and a long nap right about now."

"Don't worry. From what I'm told, Shintomon is reviving the last of earth's populations. We should be getting home in a few minutes."

"So, Mimi? Did you really want to see me dead," Tai joked. "I mean I even saw you screaming your head off? Wow! I thought I never see the day that you become a bloody-thirsty queen."

"Um, Matt? What's he talking about?"

"Oh! It's nothing. He's just saying if you were to become a queen, then you'd become ruthless and ask to have Tai executed in some cruel way."

"What! You think that's funny! You know that viciousness isn't a part of my beautiful personality! Wait till I get my hands on you, Tai!"

Tai giggled to himself as he turned around to face Sora. She picks him up and gives him a light spanking.

"Stupid Tai. I knew you'd get under Mimi's skin. So, Mimi wasn't told about her actions?"

"Fortunately, we didn't tell her. She would have gone on and insulted us for having too many wacky imaginations. But I definitely see her a ruthless queen."

"Just don't go knock on her door and tell her that everyday. I'd pity the day she start getting gray hairs."

"Ha! I can just see that happening!"

Everyone started laughing while watching the confrontation between Tai and Mimi. Mimi's expression after Tai's explicit remarks was priceless. Tai gives an innocent grin, in order to cloak his deviousness.

**"And so there you have it. Our heroes. With their combined efforts, the Digi-Destined, the ****Chosen**** Legendary Warriors and the Tamers were able to overcome the powerful Bebimon. Tai has now reached a new pinnacle of fusion power and has established himself as a god-like entity. Once he transforms into Omega X, there is only one thing that enemies can do and that is pray. Pray like they've never prayed before."**

Dorothy looked over at the Kamiya family and smiled. Tai looks over to her and gives her his trademark smirk and thumbs up praise.

"Thanks for everything, Dorothy. We couldn't have gotten out of that jam without you. You held back Bebimon when I was stuck putting up with more of Gosenzomon's screwy training procedures."

"Your very welcome, Tai. It is you I should thank. My power has increased after absorbing Avengemon's data. One of these days, I'm looking forward to going one on one with you. It would certainly be a treat. Davis helped me a great deal to combine our powers to form Saber Veemon. He also had a hand in this."

"Where is Davis anyways?"

"He went off with Sonja and their son somewhere. I wanted to thank him, but I'm sure he'll come around."

"Don't worry. He'll be sure to show up."

"Just you keep up with that training and we'll go at it again," Tai replied. "Hey, Sora. Ready to go home?"

"Ready, whenever you are."

"Max! Let's get going son."

Max slowly started to rub his eyes and gave Keke a kiss on her cheek. The boy flies up and awaits his father to meet up with him.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble under their feet and caused everyone to nearly fall. This also didn't just imply to Japan, but the entire world.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Tai wondered.

"An earthquake, but it isn't like the normal ones we usually receive!" Max replied.

Just then, Tai had remembered the Black Digicores. He looks up to the heavens to find Lady Moinanea and Shinotmon landing to where everyone gathered.

"Shintomon! Do you know what's happening?" Takuya asked.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," Shintomon said.

"No, I figured it out already and I can't believe how stupid I am to have forgotten," Tai implied. "The Black Digicores…"

"…were used and wished by Bebimon," Lady Moinanea said. "They were used on Earth, but this is quite strange. Normally when a wish is made through these digicores, the planet to which it was used on would detonate within a year. But the digicores were used nearly a week ago."

"How does that explain the earthquakes!" Takato asked.

"That's the thing. The black digicores' wishes were never meant to be made outside the digital plane of existence. Earth is not a digital planet… Therefore, the planet will detonate much more rapidly."

"How long do we have?" Keke said.

"Unfortunately for you, we only have two weeks to evacuate the whole planet," Shintomon said. "The planet will detonate unless a sacrifice is made."

"Then I shall make that sacrifice," Lady Moinanea said. "I created those digicores and I brought you all to this mess! It's my responsibility. Please, allow me to atone…"

"Lady Moinanea, you can't really mean that," Tai said.

The Earth now faces a cataclysmic crisis. Bebimon has indeed been laid to rest, but the consequences are great. The Tufflesurian used the Black Digicores nearly a week ago. The Earth has only but two weeks to evacuate… However, Lady Moinanea is determined to put her life on the line for the sake of earth. Will she make the ultimate sacrifice or will our heroes help to evacuate the entire planet?

**(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")**

**(Preview)**

Tai: Hi everyone! It's me, Taichi! The Earth faces a great crisis! Our home is about to detonate if we don't evacuate everyone to the Planet Plant! It's either that or Lady Moinanea takes her own life away.

Kari: Lady Moinanea. You can't really mean to sacrifice your own life for the sake of our planet.

Lady Moinanea: There is no other way. I created the black digicores… I'm responsible for this.

Shintomon: My lady! There has to be another way!

Takato: We had better make a choice. We only have two weeks.

Takuya: Earthquakes, storms, tornadoes, numerous volcanic activity, tsunamis… This is the worst time to have these many natural disasters!

Sora: Next time on D-Frontier!

**Earth's Fate at Hand!**** Lady Moinanea's Decision!**

Tai: Lady Moinanea, please you have time to reconsider… Don't take your own life away!

* * *

Yay! Bebimon is finally gone for good! We're technically done with the Bebimon Saga but we come down to this one chapter involved a decision. What do you think will happen? Will Lady Moinanea have the gull to take her own life away to ensure the destruction of the black digicores and erase the effects! Earth's fate is at stake. Until then, peace out! 


	15. Earth's Fate at Hand! Lady Moinanea's De...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, BW, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon and MegaVeemon are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lady Moinanea and Bebimon are characters I've created for this story._

Kanius: Again, we come back with another installment of the D-Frontier Bebimon series! Bebimon may have been defeated from the last chapter, but another conflict occurs. What can our heroes do before their own planet detonates?! What will be the fate of Lady Moinanea?! You will have just have to find out in this breath-taking conclusion to the Bebimon Saga! 

[Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays] 

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Earth's Fate at Hand! Lady Moinanea's Decision!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Kamiya Residence**

Ever since the startling revelation made by Shintomon and Lady Moinanea, the Digi-Destined and the Tamers were told to gather at the Kamiya residence. There was reconstruction being done to the areas that was devastated by Bebimon's rampage. 

Tai sat down on the couch while everyone else were discussing the issues dealing with earth's fate. They only have two weeks until the planet detonates. The Digi-Destined leader has never been in such a tight dilemma as where he was currently at now. He's defeated many terrifying villains, but never in a situation where he would have to tell the entire world that their planet would be gone in short time. 

"Ok, let's all calm down, everyone," Sora pleaded. "I know we're in a tight situation." 

"You damn right we are!" Mimi panicked. "Now I won't be able to finish my modeling career and my daily day time programming!" 

"Oh, mom. You're embarrassing me," Keke muttered. "Dad, what do you think?" 

"I don't know about you, but we should tell the entire world. They have to know the dilemma we're dealing with. If they can't handle it, we'll just stuff their butts into the spaceship we used to get back." 

"There's a problem with your idea, Matt. We won't have enough time to evacuate every human to the Planet Plant," Izzy stated. 

"We only have two weeks. I'm sure we'll find everyone with Tai's Time Warp. Am I right, pal?" 

"That ought to work. I think that's the only valuable solution other than using the spaceship." 

"There's another problem," said Kari. "We have to make the people believe us or they'll think that we're making up stories." 

"After everything we've been through the years?! I mean earth has dealt with a crazy artificial and a deletion program!" Davis exclaimed. "You'd figured that they would have not cared about threats anymore?" 

"Good question. Our home planet has been under constant threats," TK implied. "It stems all the way back to Myotismon." 

"This is all my fault," Lady Moinanea muttered. "I was too careless to have not seen this coming. Bebimon has taken advantage of my digicores…" 

"My lady… Please do not fret," Shintomon whispered. 

"Why shouldn't I? I am the one solely responsible for this. I didn't take into account that the black digicores would ever be used outside the realm of the digital world I hold authority over." 

"It was an honest mistake. Look I'm sure there's a way to reverse the effects." 

"I'm afraid there isn't." 

This caused Shintomon to gasp in shock over the demigoddess' revelation of the digicores' effects. Tai and Agumon walk over to the pair with concerned looks. 

"How's everything holding up?" Agumon asked. "Have you come up with anything that can help our cause?" 

"I'm afraid not. There's no way to reverse the effects of the digicores," Shintomon spoke. 

"No, there is a way!" Lady Moinanea stated. 

"What?! You mean there is a way to reverse the effects of the wish made through the black digicores?" Takato asked. 

"About time we had some good news," Kazu said. "I was just about to get a headache from all this worrying." 

"I know what you mean, buddy," Kenta said. 

"So, how do we reverse the effects? Just tell us what we need to do," Takuya said. "You can leave it to us." 

"I'm sure you can have us complete some sort of quest," Zoe said. "I know two weeks doesn't sound too far off, but we can get the job done." 

"No. You all do not have to do anything," the demigoddess said. 

"Then, you want us to sit around and let the planet blow up?" Max wondered. "Sounds to me like you're quitting." 

"Yeah. A demigoddess just doesn't give it all up," Rika said. "I thought you'd do better!" 

"Rika. Please, let's not push this too far," Renamon replied. 

"If you all please keep it down. Let her speak her mind," Tai said. "We're all on the same page here. Let's not turn this into another argument, because I'm not going to deal with this." 

"Tai. We just don't know if we can trust her. No offense or anything," Kouji said. 

"Then you shouldn't even bothering talking!" Max snapped. "You guys better keep your comments to yourselves!" 

"Max. That's enough," Tai said. "Now, Lady Moinanea. You said there was a way to reverse the effects?" 

"Yes, there is a process, which will reverse the effects. But it will require a great sacrifice on my part." 

"Say what?! You mean you're going to have to throw your own life away just to ensure earth's survival?!" Tai cried out. "Lady Moinanea, there has to be another way…" 

"I'm afraid there isn't, Taichi. I'm sorry. I will have to take my own life away. Shintomon, it's the only way. I'm dearly sorry for this." 

"My lady…" 

"No. I serve no other purpose but to ensure the survival of the black digicores. Since I am their creator, I must die in order to destroy the black digicores' effects." 

"But you simply can't throw your own life away for our sake, Lady Moinanea! There has to be another way!" Takato said. 

"That's right. You've been a great ally to us back when we saved you from the M-5 bullies," Guilmon replied. 

"You do have time to reconsider this," Renamon said. 

"I have made up my mind," the demigoddess promptly said. "If you'll excuse me…" 

As soon as she said that, Lady Moinanea immediately phases out from sight and leaves everyone in surprised shock. They didn't expect the demigoddess to suddenly let them know that her life would be on the line. Shintomon sighed in disbelief and walks past the group. 

"Shintomon? Are you going to be all right?" Sora asked. 

"What do you think? Lady Moinanea is going to risk her life just to save this planet. How can I not be ok?" 

"Look, Shintomon… We're all upset at the moment but we have to find Lady Moinanea as soon as possible before she plans to commit suicide," Takuya said. 

"He's right!" Takato. 

"Will you humans quit thinking about yourselves for a moment?!" Pikkan growls angrily. "Have you even considered Lady Moinanea's feelings? She's just as heart broken over this." 

"Pikkan…" Jeri said while admiring the Alterian. 

"He does bring up a good point," Henry said. 

"What about Lady Moinanea wanting a time out period?" Terriermon wondered. 

"That's not what I had in mind." 

"Whatever the case. We have to find Lady Moinanea," Tai said. "Shintomon. We're more than willing to help you find her." 

"Thank you, Tai. That's all I ever ask for. You see… I've…" Shintomon said as he started to blush. 

The girls noticed the blush under the higher digimon's cheeks and giggled amongst themselves. 

"Isn't that cute?" Kari said. 

"Oh yeah. I didn't know ol' Shintomon had a crush on Lady Moinanea," Zoe stated. 

"I mean it's all written all over his face," Mimi replied. 

"I'll say. Those two would make a cute couple. Two deities in love. Aww, the romance even blossoms among the higher powers," said Jeri. 

"Whoa! I didn't know you were in love with her, Shintomon! Aw, man! You dawg!" Tai said with a chuckle. 

"It's really nothing… I just grew to like her very much. She's very elegant, pure and innocent." 

"Well all girls are like that at first sight of love," Max said. "Then they'll grow to be real pains." 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" 

"I mean you girls have cuddies." 

"Do not! Take that back!" 

"Sorry, Keke. I was just kidding around. Heh." 

"Well, I'm not joking. She'll doing anything drastic at this point," Shintomon said. "I fear what she'll do to herself. Tai. If you will help me…" 

"Have I ever let you down before? We'll find her." 

"I'll help as well," Max said. "Besides, she's helped us through a lot to get where we are." 

"Count me in," Davis replied. 

"Don't forget us!" Takato and Takuya exclaimed in unison. 

"Good. I want everyone else to warn the people about the planet's fate! The people of earth all have the right to know and contact the International Digi-Destined," Tai instructed. "We're going to need everyone's participation in this. All right, now with that settled. Let's go find Lady Moinanea!" 

With that said, Tai and Shintomon led the team leaders out through the door to begin their search for the demigoddess. Their fellow Digi-Destined went about into the city to warn the people about the upcoming events to take place within two weeks. Izzy made sure to contact everyone of the International Digi-Destined to fill them in on the situation at hand. 

****

****

****

****

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Sitting next to his viewing orb, Gosenzomon sighed in disbelief over the events at hand. He was truly becoming agitated with Shintomon. 

"Ugh, that boy truly doesn't know anything about his stance as a higher digimon," the elder muttered. "He's letting the love for that girl get to him. Does he not remember that those dark digicores can be brought together to the exact planet they were used before?" 

"If that's the case, then I say you should rightfully regain your place as the overseer of the digital universe, my elder," Buddamon said. 

"I see you're starting to get the picture, big guy. Shintomon will have to relinquish his title to me because he still has a lot to learn." 

Just then, the masked warrior X and his assistant, BW, arrived at the scene with four artifacts. These artifacts were in fact the four black digicores. The elder digimon turned to make eye contact with them and walks over to take the four cores. 

"Excellent work, you two. I just may promote you as guardians to this sanctuary." 

"What?! I'm going to take orders from an old pervert!" BW retorted. 

"Thank you, elder, but we'll have to decline. Our job is to watch over the planet earth," X replied. 

"Well, all right. I thought it was a fair offer. After all, you did go through that trouble to find these four digicores." 

"It was a synch. We had assistance from Seraphimon and the angel guardians," the masked warrior stated. "They were more than happy to lend us a hand." 

"Good. With that settled, we won't have to worry about the earth detonating. On the other hand…" 

The elder lowered his head in sadness. BW and X wondered what was putting Gosenzomon into a state of depression. 

"What is Gosenzomon, sir?" X asked in worry. "Is there something wrong?" 

"You're hiding something from us," BW stated. "Spill it! Don't leave us in suspense!" 

"Fine. As you know Lady Moinanea is the sole creator of the black digicores, right?" 

"Yes, we were aware of that." 

"Well, in order to destroy the black digicores, she chose to sacrifice her own life and not put the people of earth at jeopardy." 

"What?! She doesn't mean to go through with it!" BW exclaimed. "She's lost it!" 

"No! She wants to rid the existence of the black digicores so that no evil can ever use them. Bebimon took advantage of them and look in what kind of crisis earth currently stands on!" 

"But we brought back the black digicores like you told us!" X said. "The effects should wear off!" 

"They will once you take them to earth, but you save prevent Lady Moinanea from taking her own life away. That poor boy, Shintomon, has taken a liking for that young lady." 

"Whoo-hoo, go Shintomon! He's found himself quite the woman!" BW cheered. 

"BW. This is serious. We can't let her take this course of action." 

Gosenzomon waves his hand over the viewing orb to display a view of Shintomon accompanied by the four Digi-Destined leaders. Then another image appears through the orb, which displayed Lady Moinanea flying near a volcano steep. 

"Oh no! She's not going to do what I think she might do?!" Buddamon gasped in shock. 

"I'm afraid so!" X exclaimed. "BW, we have what we need. Now let us move out into the real world and present these to Tai and the others. Besides, we were planning to restore Tai's age." 

"Yes." 

"You two better get a move on! That girl is really planning to go through with this!" 

"We're on it, Gosenzomon. BW, put your hand on my right shoulder." 

With that said, BW did as commanded by X. The masked man used his own version of the Time Warp teleportation technique. They were instantly vanished from the sacred grounds leaving both Gosenzomon and Buddamon behind. 

"Will they make it?" Buddamon wondered. 

The elder maintained his focus through his viewing orb without replying to the panda digimon. 

_"It's all up to you, youngins. Shintomon, it's up to you to stop that girl. Perhaps you two really are meant for each other. It's a shame I never kept my youth. Otherwise, Lady Moinanea could have been mine… If those two ever decide to have kids, then I'll be more than happy to be their grand pappy… Shintomon, it's on your hands my boy."_

****

****

****

****

**Earth. Mount Fuji.**

The view of Mount Fuji was tranquil and beautiful as it ever will be. It stands as the highest mountain in all of Japan, which stands nearly 12,300 feet. It has long been considered sacred since ancient times. It has been inactive for a long time since the beginning and remains quiet to this very day. 

There were a group of figures flying in from the distance. The figures revealed themselves to be Shintomon, Omega X at his first level form, Max, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Mega Veemon and Kaiser Greymon. 

"Shintomon? Do you even know where we are going? At this rate, she could be anywhere," Mega Veemon said. 

Just then, Shintomon felt a presence from below the altitude they were traveling at. He peered through the clouds to find a feminine figure making her way towards the top of the mountain. It was Lady Moinanea. 

"Everyone! I've found her!" Shintomon shouted. 

"Then, this is where we stop!" Omega X replied. "Let's go, Shintomon. You guys stay here. This won't take long." 

Omega X takes Shintomon's hand and flies down through the clouds. The warrior lands and makes his way over towards the mountain's top. He goes calling out to the demigoddess. 

"Lady Moinanea! Lady Moinanea!" 

She does not make eye contact with the duo and continued about her walk towards the mountain steep. Shintomon leaps ahead of Omega X and takes off after the demigoddess. 

"My lady! Do not do this! You have time to reconsider this!" 

Lady Moinanea immediately stopped at her tracks and allowed a few tears drop down from her eyes. Despite this, she paid no attention to the higher digimon and walked off to the top of the mountain steep. 

"My lady! You don't have to do this to yourself! We can talk this over!" 

"Get away from me, Shintomon!" 

These words alone were enough to stop Shintomon dead cold at his tracks. Lady Moinanea makes eye contact with the higher digimon. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. 

"My lady!" 

"I don't want you to see me like this. I've failed to save this planet from the digicores' effects. I let Tai and his friends down. I could have stopped Bebimon myself! How could I have been so stupid?! I don't deserve to be the watcher of my own realm!" 

"Lady Moinanea, don't bring this all on yourself." 

"I don't have the experience you or the elder possesses! I'm still too young… Perhaps it is the right thing to do to destroy the black digicores forever… In the process, I will have take away my own life… I shall atone." 

"Lady Moinanea! Please, don't go through with this!" 

"As I've said before, I have made my choice." 

With that said, Lady Moinanea marches forward and stops at the edge of the mountain steep. She looks down to find a deep hole with a smoldering fog arising out of it. She began a prayer and looks back to her entire life, including her moments with the Digi-Destined. 

_"Taichi. Shintomon. Everyone. Thank you for being more than just allies. Because of you, Bebimon was destroyed forever. I don't know how thankful I am… But I knew it had to come to this. The Earth itself has paid the consequences, but I shall atone for the error. Angel Guardians. I transfer my full authority over to you. You shall watch over the realm. Taichi, you are truly one of a kind. Shintomon, I… love you…"_

Just as the demigoddess finished speaking her thoughts, she takes a step forward and was ready to meet her fate by taking a plunge into the deepest pits of Mount Fuji. However, she was suddenly stopped as she felt two energy signals from her left direction. X and BW had finally arrived just in time with the four black digicores in custody. 

"X? BW?" 

"Lady Moinanea! You don't have to go through with this! We've brought the black digicores. Remember once they are brought to the planet they were used, the catastrophic effects will wear off. In other words…" 

The demigoddess cuts X off and replies, "…the planet will remain intact and the digicores will regain their power. I don't understand. How were you able to retrieve them? It would have taken you a while to reach the western sector." 

"We had a little help from Seraphimon," X said. "Cherubimon was nice enough to restore the black digicores to their absolute full power." 

"So, they can be used? How wonderful!" 

"Yeah and there's no use trying to kill yourself over it," BW said. "It would have been a waste." 

"Lady Moinanea!" Shintomon calls out. "X? BW? It's good to see you but… Hey! The dark digicores! They're back intact!" 

"No duh. I just got done explaining to this young lady over here," said X. "Hey, Tai! Over here!" 

Omega X flies over the horizon and finally lands where the higher powers gathered together. He walks over and noticed the black digicores and had a surprised look on his face. 

"How… How did you get those back intact?" 

"I'll explain everything later. So tell me, Tai. You ready to be restored to your normal age?" 

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" 

"Dad!" Max cried out from the distance. "Dad! What the heck is going on down there?!" 

"Max! Looks like you're old man is growing up again." 

"Ah, man. It would have been cool if you would have stayed little." 

"Well your mother wouldn't want it that way, wouldn't she?" Omega X laughed. 

Shintomon steps forward to Lady Moinanea and wipes the tears from her eyes. She throws her arms around the higher digimon and causes him to blush all over his face. 

"Oh, Shintomon! I'm so glad I didn't have to go through what I did! Will you forgive me for acting so stupid?" 

"You are forgiven my lady. Besides, I knew you wouldn't have gone through it. You're too gentle to consider suicide." 

"Shintomon…" 

"You know you two ought to consider marrying each other if you like to hug each other," Max snickered. "My mom and dad do it all the time." 

"Max! It's not what you think!" Shintomon said. "She's just become a good friend and ally…" 

"Riiight. I saw you blushing! Don't deny it!" 

"He's right you know," Lady Moinanea replied. "Maybe we ought to consider marriage." 

"Isn't it too early for that?!" 

"Actually, according to the elder, once a higher power sees love then he must marry that love," BW said. "Or it was something like that…" 

"Oh, then why wasn't I told?" 

"Because you never asked," X muttered. 

"Aww, don't get too upset, Shintomon. I promise to be faithful," the demigoddess said. "You're the first person to even blush around me. I think it's cute!" 

"My lady?!" 

"Oh, there's no need for that title name. Just call me fiancée for now!" 

Lady Moinanea takes Shintomon by the hand and started dancing with him. Everyone else looks on with sweat drops coming down the backs of their heads. Max laughed away at the demigoddess' antics. 

"So, are you ready, Tai? It's back to being a boring old adult," X said. 

"I'm ready. Besides, I want everything to get back to normal. Right, Max?" 

"Yeah, yeah… Normal…" 

"Wait till your mother sees that I'm back to my normal age." 

"She'll flip, but she'll be blessed. I don't think mom will put up with reporters asking her questions about being married to an underage kid." 

"Ah, I wouldn't mind the reporters! I"d be famous all over Japan and I'd have my own show!" 

"Better not be reality." 

"Maybe it will…" 

While they carried on their conversation, Lady Moinanea threw herself into Shintomon's arms and giggled like a child. 

****

****

****

****

**And so… With the black digicores returned, the effects of the planet wore off and everything was returned to normal. That includes ever trace of abnormal activity. Tai was restored to his normal age and Sora has never been any happier. **

Lady Moinanea and Shintomon actually wedded on the sacred sanctuary. Every one of the Digi-Destined, Tamers, Chosen Legendary warriors and the like were invited to witness the two married. Gosenzomon had never been happier than he was when he had the chance to see his descendant marry the overseer of the western sector. Now he was actually anticipating the moment they would have children. 

Earth was now at a time of peace since the Bebimon fiasco and no threat has come about. However, all of that would soon change in due time… 

A perfect shot view of a digicore belonging to Azulongmon was shown with a crack in the middle of it. 

****

****

****

****

**Earth. Odaiba**

Cyberdramon was seen standing on a rooftop at the middle of the night. Apparently Ryo wasn't with him, but he kneeled against the ground as a human figure came walking out. His eyes locked onto Cyberdramon once the reptile held out what looked like a white digicore. 

"Here it is… the digicore you requested. I was able to steal it once Azulongmon left his post." 

The mysterious figure nodded and took the digicore. He examines it closely and forms a sinister grin. 

"Excellent. Now, allow me to speak through to him…" 

"Him?" 

"Yes, him… Speak to me, Millenniumon." 

Cyberdramon stopped at his tracks until 'he' regained control over the dragon. His eyes emitted a bright red glow and snickered deeply. 

"Ah, yes… So phase one shall get underway?" 

"Yes. The doorways to digital hell will be unlocked. I've made sure to pay a visit to those begging for revenge on the Digi-Destined and their allies." 

"Excellent. With those fools dealing with their old enemies, we'll come closer to opening the doorway to the Dark Dimension. The time has come for the end of human civilization." 

The human figure turns around and looks out to the city. He examines the sheer brilliance of the small orb. 

"May dusk fall upon the age of humans. Your judgment day is at hand…" 

With the black digicores restored and earth still intact, it seemed as though peace was restored. But this only delayed the inevitable. The digicores are starting to crack due to an unknown power. Who is this mysterious human speaking with Cyberdramon? What do they have planned by opening the gates of digital hell? Darkness is ahead for Earth's human age. 

[Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me Tai and back to my normal adult age! What the heck is this?! There's a giant hole in the skies and now an army of our old enemies have returned to kill us! 

Max: That includes everyone! Whoa, look at this! They're all over the world! 

Azulongmon: There seems to be a situation with the gates of digital hell! They've been opened! 

Takato: What?! Who is this guy?! 

Artificial Jax: If you wish to stop this, then you will have to go to digital hell yourself, Taichi! 

Tai: Takato! We'll go together on this one. Takuya! Davis! Matt! You guys take everyone else and stop all of our enemies! 

Max: We've beaten them once and we can do it again! 

Tai: Datamon?! Dr. Myuumon?! Well, I can't believe you two are still scheming even at death! 

Datamon: We've created our own Black War Greymon and we shall use it to combine with Artificial Jax! 

Dr. Myuumon: So, sit back and enjoy the show, Taichi! 

Takato: Man, you've made a lot of enemies before I even met you, Tai! 

Tai: I can't help if they're so jealous of me. Heh. 

Kari: Next time on this exciting edition of D-Frontier! 

**Die, Taichi!! The Revived Enemies From Digital Hell!!**

Tai: What's this?! Burizalor and Virus are back too?! Well, Takato. This has gotten interesting. Ready to prove your stuff? 

Takato: You bet! 

Kanius: Yes! I've finally finished the Bebimon Saga! It was long overdue, but I've managed to come through with it. Now I'll get to work on the Pharaohmon arc. Anyway, I hope to get the Super Artificial Saga started before school starts in September! 


End file.
